El Héroe Del Mundo Mágico
by Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki muere en su última batalla contra Sasuke, aparece delante de Aqua, una diosa que le da una nueva oportunidad de vivir, en un mundo mágico. Ahora él será el héroe que derrote al malvado Rey Demonio, pero no lo hará solo, ya que será acompañado por unas compañeras que son un desastre. (Naruharem).
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, aquí con el proyecto que les dije que iba a hacer.**

 **Aquí tienen el primer capítulo de este crossover nuevo, espero que les vaya a gustar, y ya veremos cuando actualizare. No digo mucho, espero su apoyo.**

* * *

Prologo.

Oscuridad, eso es lo único que podía ver, o quizás tenía los ojos cerrados, no había nada de luz, era un páramo pintado de negro, no había nada ni nadie, solo estaba flotando en ese vacio.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunto al aire, al momento que un eco se hacía presente, escuchado su pregunta una y otra vez, levantó sus manos para verlas. — ¿Qué es este lugar? — pregunto y de nuevo su voz hizo eco.

De pronto, un piso apareció debajo de sus pies, miro bien, era una plataforma circular de cuadros blancos y azules, no era tan grande ya que todavía se podía observar esa oscuridad que predominaba, fue descendiendo a la plataforma, en ese momento un rayo de luz se formó delante de él, apareciendo un trono de oro, el cual brillaba con fuerza, además varias lámparas comenzaron a aparecer por todo el lugar que abarcaba esa plataforma, moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro, desafiando las leyes de la física.

— ¿Qué es esto? — volvió a preguntar mirando a todos lados, pero esta vez su voz no hizo eco alguno, en lugar de eso, comenzó a escuchar unas pisadas.

—Naruto Uzumaki-san, te doy la bienvenida al más allá— fue lo que dijo una voz femenina, al momento que se mostraba la identidad del tipo, y sí, no era otro más que Uzumaki Naruto, quien volteo al momento que miraba a una hermosa mujer pasar a su lado.

La miro bien, su bello cabello azul era lo que más destacaba, un hermoso cabello azul largo que era rodeado por un hagoromo blanco que también desafiaba la física, además de llevar un traje igual de azul con amarillo, era como un traje de marinero, su traje consiste en un chaleco, con las mangas separadas de color blanco, unos cargadores musculosos, una minifalda y un underskirt transparente, además de lo que eran unas botas/tacones que le llegaban a las rodillas, igual que su ropa era azul. La mujer no solo se miraba bien, sino que su piel blanca como la porcelana la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que era, y sus ojos, eran igual de azules que su cabello sino es que más, era como ver el mar más bello del mundo.

—Por desgracia, falleciste hace poco. Tu vida fue corta— hablo la mujer que había caminado hasta el trono de oro, para sentarse y cruzar sus piernas, para mirar con seriedad al rubio. —Estás muerto— fue la declaración que hizo la mujer, al momento que miraba la imagen y aspecto del hombre frente a ella.

Naruto solo estaba usando su camisa de malla negra, además de un pantalón negro estilo ANBU que estaba casi destruido de las piernas, además de usas sus sandalias negras ninjas. El Uzumaki solo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, mientras miraba a la diosa.

— ¿Estoy… muerto? — fue la pregunta que hizo el rubio.

¿Muerto? No, no podía ser eso cierto, no mejor dicho, ¿Qué había pasado?, todo era mu borroso y confuso, realmente no recordaba mucho, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo es que había muerto?.

—Lamentablemente eso es verdad Naruto— hablo otra voz, el rubio miro el lado derecho de la mujer, al momento que aparecía Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, quien se miraba serio.

—Abuelo— dijo el rubio al mirar al afamado Rikudo Sennin, quien comenzó a flotar hacía el rubio.

—Lamento tener que informarte esto así Naruto, pero tu moriste cuando te enfrentaste en tu última batalla contra Sasuke, o mejor dicho, ambos murieron luego de que usaran todo su poder en un último ataque, fue tan poderoso que ninguno de los dos pudo sobrevivir ni usando sus poderes para protegerse— revelo el Ōtsutsuki al Uzumaki.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron, parecía que lo recordó todo de golpe, es cierto, cuando terminaron de sellar a Kaguya, Sasuke comenzó a decir muchas cosas sobre una revolución y matar a los kages, así que para terminar con todo, ambos se fueron a pelear al valle del fin, y simplemente lucharon hasta la muerte al parecer.

—Por tu expresión lo has recordado todo— dijo Hagoromo mirando al shinobi.

—Sí… ya lo recordé todo— respondió el Uzumaki, quien miro al Sennin. —Sí… termino muerto… ¿Qué sucedió con el mundo shinobi? ¿Qué paso con Sasuke? — pregunto el blondo.

—El mundo shinobi regreso a la normalidad, cuando Sasuke y tu murieron, el Jutsu desapareció, liberándolos a todos de su prisión— respondió el viejo, haciendo que el rubio suspire en señal de alivio, al menos, todo había salido bien al final.

—Sobre ese tal Sasuke del que hablas, hace poco también vino aquí— hablo la mujer de pelo azul, llamando la atención del rubio.

— ¿Y qué paso? — pregunto el rubio.

—Decidió descansar en paz para toda la eternidad con su familia— respondió la peliazul.—

Ya veo, entonces creo que yo también deseo vivir una vida en paz con mis padres— comento el rubio, si estaba muerto, entonces esto debía ser el cielo ¿no?.

—En realidad, eso no se va a poder cumplir— hablo el viejo, llamando la atención del rubio.

—Verás Naruto Uzumaki-san, este lugar no es ni el cielo ni el infierno, es un punto muerto entre ambos, podrías llamarlo Limbo para ser precisos. Este lugar está alejado de esos lugares— comento la peliazul. —Y por cierto mi nombre es Aqua, soy la diosa del agua y yo soy la encargada de guiar a las personas que han muerto a la otra vida, y tú tienes dos alternativas— declaro la mujer conocida como Aqua, haciendo que el rubio se intrigue por eso, al momento que ella caminaba hasta el rubio.

— ¿Cuáles son esas alternativas?— pregunto el shinobi.

— ¿Empezaras una nueva vida desde cero, o pasaras toda la eternidad en el cielo como un anciano? — dijo la diosa al rubio, al momento que acercaba su rostro al del rubio, el oji-azul se apartó un poco por la cercanía, además de que pudo ver como los pechos de la mujer se tambalearon, no eran tan grandes pero tampoco pequeños, podía decirse que ella tenía una figura más que aceptable. —Para serte franca— la peliazul miro a todos lados, moviendo sus pechos, el rubio prefirió no mirar, pero por dios, esos pechos de cierta forma lo llamaban. —El cielo no es tan llamativo como lo hacen creer, no hay televisión, ni mangas ni videojuegos, y no tienes un cuerpo para hacer cosas sexuales. Te pasarías toda la eternidad tomando el sol como un pollo asado— comento Aqua, haciendo que el rubio se aleje un poco, la mujer se estaba pegando mucho a él, y lo estaba incomodando mucho. —Aunque por otro lado, renacer y empezar desde cero tampoco es bueno, así que de seguro no querrás ninguna de estas dos opciones ¿verdad? — pregunto, el rubio agradecía no estar sentado, de otro modo casi podía jurar que besaría a la diosa.

—B-B-B-B-Bueno… entonces… si ninguna me convence como dices… ¿Qué se supone que pasara conmigo? — pregunto el shinobi, en parte tenía razón la mujer sobre esas dos opciones, pasar toda la eternidad en el cielo tomando solo el sol, no era agradable, solo esperaba que sus padres estuvieran bien, y pensaba que posiblemente la diosa no le dijo eso a Sasuke. Y empezar desde cero, no sería buena idea, considerando que toda su vida peleo por lo que quería.—Aja, por eso tengo una oferta especial para ti, dime algo, ¿te gustan los videojuegos? — pregunto la peliazul al rubio.

— ¿Videojuegos? ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto el rubio, desconocía que eran esas cosas, tenía la palabra juegos, así que de seguro debían ser los juegos de mesa ¿verdad?.

—Los videojuegos con una especie de entretenimiento que es creado por consolas, en la era shinobi no existen ahora, pero en un futuro lo harán— respondió el Sennin ante la duda del rubio.

—Así que… son juegos normales ¿verdad? — pregunto el rubio.

—Casi, pero son juegos virtuales que juegas gracias a unas máquinas llamadas consolas, y a las cuales les metes unos discos llamados juegos, es un invento futurista— explico la diosa, confundiendo más al rubio. —Bueno, de cualquier caso, déjame seguir— pidió la mujer, quien se apartó del rubio, al momento que una luz dorada la cubria.— ¡Hay un mundo que podría perder su paz a manos del ejército del Rey Demonio! ¡Las vidas de sus valientes habitantes han sido quitadas por violentos monstruos! ¡Los saqueos, invasiones y matanzas producidas por el ejército del Rey Demonio siembran el miedo y el terror en sus habitantes! — dijo de una forma dramática Aqua, haciendo que ambos hombres tengan una gota grande de sudor, al momento que la luz que rodeaba a la mujer se apagaba. —Gracias a eso las personas muertas no desean renacer de nuevo, así que su población va en descenso. Entonces se nos ocurrio enviar a personas de otro mundo que han muerto a ese lugar, con sus recuerdos intactos— comento la chica con calma.

—Entonces ¿Qué sentido tiene enviarme a ese lugar? Si ellos pueden renacer de nuevo, ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo de nuevo en mi mundo? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio.

—Porque si regresas, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que otra guerra ocurra, y que muchas personas mueran de nuevo— hablo el Sennin con seriedad. —La resurrección de Indra ha desaparecido por ahora, al igual que la de Ashura, ya que tú y Sasuke han muerto, la posible reencarnación de mis hijos se detuvo. Sin embargo, sí tu vuelves a ese mundo, otra persona podrá tener el poder que laguna vez fue de Indra, y la pelea eterna volvería. Con su muerte, el ciclo de odio de Indra y Ashura se detuvo, además gracias a eso que alguien o algo pueda revivir a mi madre es imposible, pero si regresas, solo harás que el ciclo de odio y muerte regrese— declaro el viejo con seriedad, el Uzumaki miro al Sennin, no parecía mentir.

—Entonces, ¿solo me enviaras a ese mundo para posiblemente morir? O mejor dicho, ¿me enviaras con mis poderes? — si iba a ese mundo, al menos que lo llevaran con todos sus poderes.—Por supuesto que irás con tus poderes, es mejor así, ya que de esa forma podrás cumplir con tu misión— respondió la diosa con una sonrisa.

— ¿También Kurama ira conmigo? — pregunto el rubio.

—En realidad, ya que tú te volviste el último Jinchuriki al final, y que sellaste a las bestias dentro de ti, y ya que ellos también son personas por así decirlo, y también eligieron que hacer— comento el Sennin con nerviosismo.

— ¿Los malditos me dejaron cierto? — pregunto el rubio.

—S-S-S-Sí— fue lo que dijo el Sennin. — ¡Pero no te preocupes! Seguirás teniendo sus poderes, así que no te preocupes de eso— consoló el viejo Rikudo al rubio, quien solo suspiro, bueno, no podía culpar a los bijuus por querer descansar en paz, los compadecía.

— ¡Y no solo eso! Ya que no sería justo irte a ese mundo así, aunque ya tienes un gran poder, es una regla que te de algo que quieras, lo que sea, puede ser una arma poderosa, es decir una arma divina o demoniaca que te ayudara a pelear contra el ejército del Rey Demonio, o si lo prefieres una habilidad única o una gran inteligencia, o también una armadura que te proteja de todo, o lo que tú quieras. No es un mal trato ¿verdad? — pregunto la diosa con una sonrisa.

—Dime una cosa, ¿Qué diablos pasa con el idioma? Al ser otro mundo, no creo que sea posible que hablemos el mismo idioma, entonces ¿Qué haré con eso? — pregunto el shinobi a Aqua.

—No te preocupes por eso— dijo al momento que hacía aparecer un libro en su mano derecha, y caminar de nuevo hacia el rubio con esa sonrisa suya, y abrir el libro que decía "Reencarnación en un mundo paralelo – Guía y contrato", en donde miro muchas cosas.—Nosotros los dioses usaremos nuestros poderes para saturar tu cerebro, y hacer que lo aprendas de inmediato. Como efecto secundario, si tienes mala suerte podrías acabar descerebrado. Así que solo resta que elijas una habilidad u objeto increíble— termino de decir la diosa, al momento que el rubio miro una señal de advertencia, en donde decía que no se hacían responsables si fundían su cerebro.

El rubio tenía una mirada de seriedad, levanto la vista para mirar a la diosa que sonreía ampliamente, incluso el Sennin tenía una mirada de estupefacción por eso.

—Creo haber escuchado algo muy grave— comento el rubio mirando a la diosa. — ¿Dijiste "descerebrado" verdad?— pregunto el rubio.

—Para nada— respondió la diosa.

— ¡Claro que sí! — gritaron los dos ninjas a la diosa, quien salto para comenzar a girar en el aire, seguido de soltar brillantina plateada y azul.

— ¡Vamos elige! ¡Te concederé un poder como ninguno! — dijo mientras daba vueltas, al momento que levantaba su pierna derecha, mostrando unas panties azules con rayas blancas, y soltando miles de papeles. El rubio comenzó a toser luego de que esa brillantina entrara a su garganta, así como quitarse la que cayó sobre su cabello.

— ¿Qué diablos eres, una diosa o una striper? — pregunto el ninja quitándose la brillantina.

—Dejame encargarme de eso— dijo el Sennin, quien toco la cabeza del rubio con su bastón, el cuerpo del ninja se vio rodeado por una luz blanca, a los pocos segundo la luz desapareció, ahora el rubio estaba usando su pantalón negro ANBU pero limpio, además de una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra ajustada, y sus sandalias ninjas estaban también limpias.

—Gracias abuelo— agradeció el rubio. —Por cierto ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — pregunto el rubio, hasta ahora se preguntó porque estaba en Sennin en ese lugar.

—Bueno, como pensé que tal vez no te gustaría ninguna de las opciones, vine para decir que si no deseabas pasar toda la eternidad estudiando el ninshu y vigilando el mundo shinobi— respondió el Sennin al rubio.

—No gracias— rechazo de inmediato el rubio la oferta, haciendo que Hagoromo se quede petrificado. —Escucha abuelo, realmente aprecio lo que trataste de hacer, pero sinceramente creo que prefiero ese mundo de aventura que pasar toda la vida estudiando— respondió el rubio al Sennin, quien solo suspiro.

—Lo comprendo, eres joven después de todo— respondió el peliblanco.

—Oye, apúrate que no tengo todo el día, hay otros más que deben ser guiados por la gran Aqua, así que no te tardes— hablo la peliazul con indiferencia, al momento que comía una papalina, esto hizo que el rubio gruñera, y mirar con una vena a la diosa.

— ¿Tanta prisa tienes de que me vaya? — pregunto el rubio con enojo.

—Me estas retrasando mucho chico, elegi rápido, de todos modos no eres el primero al que le dijo lo mismo, muchos iguales que tú vienen y de todos modos mueren de nuevo, así que no tengo muchas esperanzas contigo, puedes tener ese gran poder pero no te servirá de nuevo, morirás de todos modos— el rubio tenía una gran vena marcada en su frente, mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, y sus puños.

—Oh… así que ¿no confias en que podré matar al rey demonio? — pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa forzada, al momento que juntaba sus puños, para tronarse los dedos de la mano y el cuello. —Bien, ¿dijiste que podía llevarme lo que quisiera verdad? — pregunto, al momento que Aqua se chupaba los dedos.

—Sí, ¿ya elegiste lo que te llevaras? — pregunto la diosa.

—Oh sí, ya sé que me llevare… a ti— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa malévola, haciendo que el sabio mire al rubio.

—" _Creo que… pelear contra mi madre lo daño mucho_ "— pensó el Sennin con una gota de sudor. —Bueno, yo me voy de aquí, que tengas suerte Naruto— el Sennin desapareció de ese lugar.

—Bien, procura no salir del círculo mágico…— hablo la diosa, al momento que un círculo de magia aparecía debajo del rubio. —Espera ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto la diosa, al momento que ella también era rodeada por ese círculo de magia, al momento que a un lado, un círculo dorado se formó, de cual salío literalmente un Ángel, una chica que usaba un traje blanco y de cabello dorado que extendió sus alas.

—Escuchamos tu solicitud. Desde hoy me hare cargo de tu trabajo Aqua-sama— dijo el Ángel que descendió con delicadeza.

—" _Ella sí parece una diosa_ "— pensó el rubio, al momento que la expresión de Aqua era de shock.

—El deseo de Uzumaki Naruto-san es totalmente valido y fue aceptado— declaro la ángel, al momento que ese círculo de magia se volvía un pilar.— ¿Qué es esto? ¡Debe ser una broma! ¡No, no, no! Oye, veras… ¡Es muy extraño! ¡Llevarte a una diosa contigo debe estar prohibido! Es ilegan ¿no? ¡Dime que es ilegal! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! — comenzó a gritar y llorar Aqua, mientras golpeaba la barrera entre llanto, claro que era ignorada por el Ángel.

—Que tengas un buen viaje Aqua-sama. Si derrotan al Rey Demonio, iremos a buscarte— dijo con una sonrisa el Ángel.

— ¡Tengo podres curativos como diosa, pero no puedo hacer nada para pelear! ¡Nunca podre derrotar al Rey Demonio! ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen! — gritaba Aqua al momento que comenzaba a flotar.

—Jajajajajajaja— comenzó a reírse el rubio, asustando a Aqua al ver unos ojos rojos, además de una sonrisa diabólica. — ¡Esto te enseñara a no burlarte de mí maldita diosa! ¡Ahora los dos iremos a ese mundo, y ya que dices que eres una diosa, sin duda alguna derrotaras al Rey demonio con facilidad! ¡Ahora sufre desinteresada bocona! — declaro con una sonrisa demoniaca el rubio.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero irme a ese mundo con alguien así! — declaro la diosa que se cubría el cuerpo con sus manos, como si pensara que Naruto saltaría para abusar de ella.

— ¡Adelante, héroe! ¡Rezare porque tú seas el héroe entre los héroes que derrote al Rey Demonio! Consíguelo, y los dioses te recompensaremos cumpliendo cualquier deseo que tengas— dijo el ángel con una gran felicidad, pero eso no le importó al rubio.

— ¡Esa era mi línea! — grito Aqua con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

— ¡Adelante! ¡Emprendan el viaje!— ordeno el Ángel con una gran sonrisa, al momento que un gran circulo de magia aparecía arriba de Naruto y Aqua.

— ¡No! — grito Aqua mientras era transportada al otro mundo, junto al rubio que no dejo de reir en todo momento.

Y así es como inicia una nueva aventura para Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja que está destinado a derrotar el Rey Demonio. Miles de aventuras le esperaban a Naruto, y sin saberlo, también estaba destinado a encontrar el amor, con la persona que era su media naranja, o mejor dicho, con las mujeres que eran un cuarto de su media mitad.

La nueva vida de Naruto Uzumaki empezaba.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo, muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	2. Chapter 2 La Aventura Comienza

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, debo decir que me alegra saber que a muchos les gusto la historia. Realmente me alegra saber eso, leí los reviews y pude ver que algunos tenian sus dudas. Y las responderé, y la más común que ví fue ¿La personalidad de Naruto será la misma, será como Kazuma o la cambiare?**

 **Pues bien, la personalidad de Naruto no será como la de Kazuma, no será un pervertido por completo, pero si tendrá un lado "malvado" por así decirlo, el cual solo saldrá a flote en situaciones que lo ameriten. Siempre me ha gustado cambiarle su forma de ser, para ser claros, como la forma de ser de Menma, la cual saldrá mayormente cuando escuche las idioteces de Darkness que siempre desea que le hagan NTR, aunque cuando se le da la oportunidad huye como un perro con la cola entre las patas.**

 **No incluiré personajes del mundo de Naruto, para nada, solo hablan flashbacks de ellos, el rubio los mencione y cosas así, pero ningún personaje dle narumundo aparecerá, así que no se preocupen.**

 **Lo del harem, todas las chicas de konosuba me gustan, claro no cuenten a sylvia, muchos que leyeron las novelas saben a lo que me refiero con eso, ahora las demás me agradaron mucho, y en total serán 9 las chicas del harem, muy pocas sin duda alguna, pero de seguro muchos ya saben quienes son, claro las primeras tres ya las conocen todos.**

 **Estos episodios serán más cortos, generalmente los episodios que hacía al principio eran casi 10 mil palabras, los del otro crossover son cas mil palabras, y los de One-shots dependerán de cuanto quiero explicar bien la historia, para que sea consistente, y no solo escribir la escena de lemmon y ya. Estos serán cortos, al meno mil palabras, y de igual manera, pido disculpas si me atraso en publicar.**

 **No los dejare, será difícil hacerlos todos, pero lo haré, actualizare algunos antes y otros después, así que pido tiempo. Y sin más que decir, los dejo con el segundo capítulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ya llegamos? — dijo con sorpresa el Uzumaki que levanto la vista mirar el sol.

Lo último que vio fue esa gran oscuridad, ese gran salón oscuro desapareció luego de que fue envuelto por ese círculo de magia. Y ahora, estaba en medio de una calle de apariencia medieval, el Uzumaki había leído unos cuantos libros de cuentos de magia, y el panorama que tenía delante hacía que recordara esos libros.

—De verdad estamos en otro mundo— comento en voz baja el rubio mirando todo el lugar.

Había casas de cemento, muy distintas a las de madera que habían en Konoha, además de eso, la vestimenta de las personas, la mayoría de mujeres usaba faldas largas y blusas holgadas, además de tener una especie de trapo en el pelo, los niños también usaban ropa simple, los chicos un pantalón y camisa, y las niñas una falda y una blusa, los hombres mayores pantalones y botas junto a camisas apretadas. Pero además de eso, habían algunas personas que usaban vestimentas raras que nadie de su mundo usaría.

Hombres usando armaduras de plata, llevando cascos como caballeros, o usaban armaduras negras con toques dorados o plateados, y si no era una armadura brillante, eran apenas protectores de metal, o simplemente usaban ropa que fuera comoda pero a la vez que diera un toque de rudeza. Y las mujeres, algunas usaban vestidos cortos con medias dejando a la vista partes de su cuerpo como senos, vientre o piernas, claro que cubrían sus pechos con sostenes, de otro forma seria demasiado pervertido que mostraran sus pechos libremente. Pero también habían algunas que usaban poca ropa, un brasier algo corto, hombreras y unas pantalonetas pequeñas similares a bragas, juntoa otras cosas de cuero que usaban en el cuerpo.

Sin duda alguna las mujeres tenían más libertad al parecer, ya que mostraban su piel como si nada, debía admitir que eso era algo ecchi, pero bueno, prefería verlas a ellas que a esos hombres que solo usaban un pantalón y botas, y mostraban sus grandes músculos, sí, era mejor no mirarlo a ellos, le daban mala espina realmente. Pero volviendo al tema, sin duda alguna ese lugar era otro mundo, no podía sentir chakra por ningún lado, pero había una energía débil que era perceptible, no era tan grande, pero podía sentir esa energía en todos, y en el mundo, era algo difícil de detectarla bien, pero la podía sentir.

—Sí, sin duda alguna este es otro mundo, no siento ninguna señal de chakra— comento el rubio con calma, respiro hondo para soltar un gran suspiro. —Supongo que no estará mal empezar una nueva vida en este lugar— dijo Naruto que miro a la diosa, quien tenía la mirada lúgubre. —Oye por cierto ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto el shinobi, quien solo miro como la diosa comenzó a llorar de nuevo, seguido de comenzar a jalarse el pelo, el oji-azul solo miro a la diosa, mientras una gota de sudor apareció detrás de su cabeza. —" _Creo que esto la afecto mucho… ¿acaso me pase de la rayo, o quizás hice algo imperdonable?_ "— pensó el rubio al momento que trago en seco. —Esto… ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto con preocupación el rubio que se acercó a Aqua, debía calmarla, no quería que algo sucediera.

— ¡Nada está bien! — grito Aqua, al momento que tomaba al rubio de los hombros para comenzar a zarandearlo, mientras lloraba. — ¡Nada de esto está bien! ¡Para nada me siento bien! ¡¿Acaso me ves feliz o bien?! ¡¿Dime si me veo bien?! — pregunto la diosa con enojo, haciendo que el rubio se asuste al ver la expresión de la mujer.

— ¡Ya, ya, ya, ya comprendo, ahora compórtate! — grito el rubio tratando de calmar a la peliazul, pero ella seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido, mientras lloraba, eso colmo la paciencia del rubio. — ¡Te dije que ya basta! — el blondo le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la peliazul, haciendo que deje de llorar y gritar, al momento que se ponía de cuclillas para sobarse el golpe. —Maldición, realmente me sacas de mis casillas— dijo con seriedad el rubio, quien suspiro para calmarse.

Odiaba a la gente terca y ruidosa, en especial cuando no le hacían caso, apretó su puño derecho con fuerza, se calmó, tenía que estar tranquilo, de otro modo mataría a la diosa si escuchaba sus quejidos.

—No tenías que golpearme— dijo la peliazul con lágrimas en los ojos, el Uzumaki la miro, suspiro al momento que se agachaba y ponía una mano sobre su cabeza, sobando para aliviar el dolor.

—Lo siento mucho, pero no te calmabas y estabas gritando mucho— se disculpó el rubio que sobaba la cabeza de Aqua, debía admitir que la peliazul era muy bonita, y verla así parecía un cachorro. —Lo siento, ya no lo volveré a hacer, a menos que me saques de quicio, pero de otro modo, no te preocupes de nada, ten mejor un dulce— el Uzumaki extendió su mano derecha, al momento que hacía aparecer un dulce.

¿Cómo es posible eso?, pues fácil, el viejo Rikudo le dio cierta información sobre su nuevo poder, un poder que sin duda alguna lo beneficiaria mucho. La diosa solo miro eso, al momento que el Uzumaki le daba el dulce.

—Ten, levántate y empecemos de nuevo, lo mejor será recolectar información— dijo el Uzumaki, al momento que Aqua tomaba el dulce y se levantaba, el rubio solo suspiro para mirar a su alrededor, llamaron un poco la atención, miro a la peliazul que ya estaba comiendo el dulce como una niña. —" _¿Realmente es una diosa?_ "— pensó el shinobi para suspirar de nuevo.

—Suspiras muchos ¿hay algo que te preocupe? — pregunto Aqua que parecía haber olvidado su pequeña pelea.

—No, mejor vayámonos de aquí, busquemos ayuda de alguien— ordeno el rubio que comenzó a caminar, siendo seguido por la diosa.

—Este dulce está muy rico, ¿tienes otro? — pregunto la diosa que se acercó al rubio, sí, sin duda alguna era fácil dominarla… eso era malo.

—Sí… aquí tienes— dijo entregándole otro dulce a la diosa, quien solo lo comió con gusto. El Uzumaki solo decidió no pensar mucho en la forma de ser de Aqua, caminaron por uno minutos, al momento que miro a una mujer, por su apariencia debía ser una aventurera, después de todo, mostraba parte de su cuerpo, se acercó a ella, esperando que no fueran hostiles los habitantes de este lugar.

—Esto… ¿disculpa las molestias? Pero ¿podrías decirme dónde estamos? — pregunto el rubio a la mujer, quien solo miro al rubio, para sonreír.

—Oh, con mucho gusto, ¿ustedes no son de aquí verdad? — pregunto la mujer con esa sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio se alivió de ver que no era hostil.

—No, mi amiga y yo venimos de tierras lejanas y nos perdimos, así que te agradecería mucho si me ayudabas a saber dónde estamos— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amable, haciendo que la mujer ría.

—No te preocupes. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, están en Axel, o la ciudad de los aventureros principiantes como es conocida por todos. Este es un pueblo en donde todo aventurero empieza desde cero, este es el mejor lugar si deseas tomar el camino de héroe, aquí podrás empezar desde cero y subir de nivel, dime ¿eres un aventurero? — pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa al rubio.

—Esto… bueno… sí, se podría decir que somos aventureros. Verás, ambos viajamos desde muy lejos para empezar una nueva aventura, pero no sabemos nada de aquí, así que agradecería que me pudiera decir lo necesario para ser un aventurero— pidió con amabilidad el rubio.

—No te preocupes, pero si quieres saber más, te recomiendo que vayas al gremio de aventureros de Axel, está en el centro de la ciudad, pero ya que eres nuevo, ten este mapa extra que tengo de Axel, te servirá mucho— dijo la mujer, quien le dio al rubio un mapa algo viejo.

—Muchas gracias señorita, se lo agradezco mucho— agradeció el rubio con amabilidad.

—No hay de que, y buena suerte en tu aventura, nos vemos— dijo la mujer que se fue, el rubio solo miro el mapa, era grande y en medio de ese lugar estaba el gremio que dijo la mujer.

—Muy bien, vamos al gremio, Aqua— dijo el rubio, que solo recibió un sí por parte de la diosa.

El dúo solo camino hasta el gremio gracias al mapa que Naruto obtuvo, según Aqua, eso fue como una especie de recompensa, una que se le da a los principiantes en los videojuegos. Sinceramente no quería saber que eran esas cosas, así que solo caminaron hasta el gremio, pero de vez en cuando le daba otro dulce a Aqua. Al final llegaron a lo que era un gran edificio, parecía una mansión.

—Se mira tenebrosa— comento Aqua mirando el exterior.

—No te pongas así, será mejor entrar para saber más de este mundo— dijo el rubio con seriedad, al momento que caminaba.

— ¡Espérame! — dijo Aqua que se aferró del rubio. Los dos entraron al gremio, al entrar el rubio y la peliazul miraron como varias personas tomaban y comían con alegría, el aire del lugar era de felicidad, el rubio miro a todos lados, todas esas personas con vestimentas raras debían ser los aventureros, además de que habían sirvientas por todos lados llevando comida, el Uzumaki las miro, sin duda alguna las mujeres de este mundo eran bellas, y les gustaba usar algo de ropa reveladora, además de ropa ajustada, y parecía que no usaban brasier debajo de la ropa.

— ¡Bienvenido! Si van a comer, tomen asiento. Si buscan trabajo, vayan al mostrador— dijo una mesera que miro al rubio.

—Muchas gracias— dijo el rubio a la camarera, quien le dedico una sonrisa para irse a cumplir con su trabajo. —Sí que es un lugar pintoresco— comento el rubio.

—Me da un poco de miedo, vayámonos de aquí— dijo Aqua mirando el que era un esqueleto de animal gigante.

—Eres una diosa, no debes asustarte por algo así— regaño el rubio.

— ¡Pero tengo miedo! — dijo la peliazul.

—Escucha, sí vamos a estar juntos será mejor que hagas todo lo que te diga de ahora en adelante, de otro modo nunca avanzaremos para derrotar al Rey Demonio— dijo el rubio con seriedad a la mujer. — ¿Entendido? — pregunto el Uzumaki a la diosa.

—Entendido— respondió la peliazul. — ¿Me das otro dulce? — pregunto con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio suspire con dolor, nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan estúpido, y eso que Kiba y Lee eran demasiado idiotas, solo hizo aparecer otro dulce y se lo dio, la chica simplemente sonrió para comerse el alimento.

—Vamos al mostrador— era mejor no pelear o replicar nada, camino hasta el mostrador, podía ver que habían cuatro recepcionistas, dos mujeres y dos hombres, se acercó a una de las recepcionistas que era muy bella y de grandes pechos, no porque quisiera ser atendido específicamente por ella, sino porque los demás puestos tenían gente.

—Hola, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? — pregunto la mujer, Naruto la miro disimuladamente, tenía unos grandes pechos, pero no tantos como los de su abuela.

—Hola, en realidad quería saber, ¿Qué se necesita para ser aventureros? — pregunto con amabilidad el rubio, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la mujer.

—Con mucho gusto, lo primero que necesitas hacer es inscribirte, y para eso tienes que pagar la cuota de inscripción— respondió la mujer con amabilidad al rubio.

—Oh, seguro, déjeme ver si tengo algo— dijo el Uzumaki que reviso su pantalón, para su suerte, encontró una moneda dorada, la miro bien, no recordaba haberla tenido antes.

— ¿Con esto debe bastar, verdad? — pregunto con duda el Uzumaki, haciendo que los ojos de la mujer se iluminen.

—Claro, es más, todavía te daré cambio— dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable, algo que hizo que el shinobi sonriera.

—Oh, en serio, eso se escucha bien, muchas gracias… esto, perdón por preguntar tarde pero, ¿Cuál es su nombre? — pregunto con pena el rubio, al momento que se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo, haciendo que la mujer ría por eso.

—Mi nombre es Luna— respondió la mujer.

—Mucho gusto Luna-san, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y ella es Aqua— se presentó el ninja, presentando a su amiga que seguía comiendo dulces.

—Mucho gusto a los dos, entonces procedamos con la inscripción— declaro la mujer que saco dos tarjetas para mostrárselas a los dos visitantes. —Comenzare a explicarles. Los aventureros tienen ocupaciones diferentes, y estas son sus tarjetas de registro— señalo la mujer las dos pequeñas cartas. —Mantienen un registro de cuantos monstruos han eliminado. Cuando suban de nivel, obtendrán puntos que que podrán utilizar para aprender habilidades, así que esfuércense en subir de nivel— dijo la recepcionista con amabilidad, al momento que sacaba una máquina extraña para el rubio. —Ahora necesito que posen sus manos sobre el cristal— pidió a ambos.

—Hazlo tu primero— ordeno el rubio a la diosa, quien solo asintió, pero extendió su mano hacia la cara del rubio, el oji-azul suspiro para poner otro dulce, esto extraño a la mujer, sin duda alguna eso fue raro, pero no extraño, considerando a todos los que habían en el gremio, ellos dos parecían normales.

La diosa puso su mano en ese extraño aparato, el cual comenzó a moverse, parecía el Rasengan, la máquina comenzó a brillar, al momento que un pequeño rayo de luz dorado salió, golpeando la carta y comenzando a escribir, esto le interesó mucho al Uzumaki.

—Esto nos diría cómo están distribuidos sus atributos, así que úsenlos cómo referencia para elegir sus ocupaciones— sugirió Luna con calma a los dos, el rubio solo miro a la diosa, la máquina paro al momento que la mujer tomaba la carta. —Ya está, muchas gracias. Conque Aqua-san, ¿éh? Veamos…— el rubio solo miro con atención a la mujer, quien soltó un grito de asombro. —Además de tu inteligencia bajo el promedio y de que tu suerte no podría ser peor, ¡Todos tus atributos son altos! — declaro la mujer con emoción en su voz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que soy genial? — pregunto con una sonrisa Aqua. — ¡Mira, mira, Naruto-san! ¡Soy genial, así que dame un dulce! — pidió la peliazul con una sonrisa al Uzumaki, quien solo saco un dulce para darcelo en la boca a la diosa.

—Buena chica— alago el rubio, quien palmeo la cabeza de la peliazul, que solo sonrió con emoción, todo mientras Luna miro eso con extrañez, quizás no eran normales después de todo.

—B-Bueno, regresando a lo que iba, tus niveles son sorprendentes, sin embargo trabajos de tipo mago que requieren inteligencia serán imposibles… ¡Pero puedes escoger otros trabajos! El de caballero sagrado con la defensa más poderosa, el "Crusader", el espadachín con el ataque más poderoso, el "swordmaster", el gran clérigo, el "Arch Priest"… ¡Puedes escoger la mayoría de trabajos de mayor nivel ahora mismo! — dijo Luna con emoción a la diosa, quien solo comía su dulce como si nada, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la mujer.

—Solo póngale el que más le convenga— dijo el rubio que le daba otro dulce a Aqua, sinceramente solo creaba los dulces, pero no pensaba que tuvieran un gran sabor que incluso tenía domada a Aqua, quien estaba feliz de comer muchos dulces, aunque eso no estaba bien.

—Esto… sí… creo que Archpriest sería bueno para ella, con su nivel de magia podría aprender hechizos de sanación y soporte— comento la mujer, quien solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del Uzumaki. —Bien, aquí tiene Aqua-san, ahora seguimos con usted Naruto-san— ordeno la mujer, el shinobi solo camino para poner su mano en esa bola de cristal.

La mujer solo miro con calma al rubio, el Uzumaki puso la mano sobre la esfera de cristal, cuando comenzó a girar un extraño sentimiento recorrió su cuerpo, la esfera azul comenzó a brillar de un color dorado, esto asombro a la recepcionista que se apartó por el brillo que comenzó a liberar, y gracias a eso muchos se interesaron al ver como un brillo comparado solo con los rayos de sol se hacía visible en el gremio. El brillo termino luego de que la maquina termino de hacer lo mismo, Naruto miro como la recepcionista tomo la carta con cierto nerviosismo, el ninja solo ladeo la cabeza al ver la cara de asombro de la mujer.

— ¡A-A-A-Asombro! ¡Nunca antes en mi vida había visto unas estadísticas como estás! — declaro con emoción y sorpresa la mujer, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, quienes se fueron acercando al dúo. — ¡Tus niveles de magia, resistencia, fuerza, inteligencia, velocidad y demás son altos! ¡Literalmente puedes escoger cualquier ocupación que quieras! ¡Puedes ser hechicero, paladín, "Swordmaster", "Crusader", espadachín, "Archpriest" o el que quieras! — fue lo que dijo Luna con unas gran sonrisa, mientras el rubio estaba confundido. —Entonces, ¿Qué deseas ser? — pregunto con emoción la rubia al Uzumaki, el chico solo miro a la mujer, al momento que tragaba en seco, para sonreír con nerviosismo.

—P-P-Pues… ¿Qué me recomendarías Luna-san? — pregunto el rubio, no sabía realmente que elegir, así que lo mejor era pedir ayuda en momentos como esos.

—Pues te recomiendo que seas un archimago, así podrás aprender muchos hechizos y con tu nivel de magia e inteligencia será muy fácil, pero no te preocupes, puedes cambiar de profesión cuando subas de nivel— respondió con una gran sonrisa la mujer.

—Está bien, entonces creo que seré un archimago— acepto el rubio, aunque no supiera bien lo que era, la mujer solo dijo "Sí" con una gran sonrisa, para ponerle la profesión al Uzumaki. Seguido de esa le dio la carta al rubio, esa máquina había puesto su nombre, peso, color de cabello y ojos, además también estaba su nivel, estaba en nivel 1, además de eso también estaban sus estadísticas de poder, parecía que superaban el máximo, además los espacios que debían ser para las técnicas que debía aprender.

—Sin más preámbulos, les damos la bienvenida al gremio. Aqua-sama, Naruto-sama— el rubio se dio cuenta que había sido rodeado por todos los aventureros del gremio, así como de las sirvientas, al momento que el demás personal aparecía. — ¡Todo el personal espera oir de sus futuras proezas! — pidió con una gran sonrisa Luna, al momento que todos comenzaban a aplaudir y alagar a los dos nuevos miembros del gremio de Axel.

— ¡Comenzar como un Archpriest y Archimago, genial! —.

— ¡Quizás ellos sean los elegidos para derrotar al Rey Demonio! —.

— ¡Esperamos mucho de ustedes, nuevos! —.

Esos y más eran las palabras de aliento de todos los demás miembros del gremio, haciendo que Aqua solo sonría y agradezca, mientras el rubio sonreía apenado, recibir aplausos de personas que apenas conocía, era algo que lo avergonzaba un poco, pero miro a Aqua, la chica estaba feliz mientras era alabada, olvidando por completo que su misión en este mundo era derrotar el Rey Demonio, sin duda alguna era tonta por completo, bueno, ya Luna había dicho que su inteligencia estaba por debajo del promedio y que además su suerte era una nula, pero a pesar de eso, sentía que lograría muchas cosas con ella, solo sonrió ante eso, la mujer era hermosa. Solo acepto el apretón de manos de unos aventureros.

Luego de una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, en donde Naruto y Aqua fueron abordados por los demás aventureros, quienes les decían que de seguro ellos algún día podrían derrotar al Rey Demonio, según por lo que entendió el shinobi, ese Rey Demonio era temible, había eliminado pueblos grandes en cuestión de horas, su ejército era demasiado poderoso, en especial sus generales. Los cuales según en palabras de los aventureros, solo tenía conocimiento de las especies de los generales, pero no sabían sus identidades, pero bueno, según los generales estaban conformados por un Dullahan, que era una especie de caballero sin cabeza. Un lich, un mago no-muerto que creaba ejércitos de fantasmas y zombies. Un demonio de alto grado. Un slime sumamente peligroso, un ser mitad demonio-humano y al parecer un dios de la destrucción.

Solo eso sabían de los generales, lastimosamente no sabían sus rostros o nombres, cada persona que logro verlos estaba muerto. Sin duda alguna eso era un gran problema, seres que acababan con la vida de muchas personas por querer, no lo permitiría. Pero no podía ir así nada más, al parecer su nivel no era el indicado, se confundió al principio, pero luego Aqua le explico bien las reglas de ese mundo, asombrando al rubio al saber que a veces el cerebro de la mujer funcionaba.

Al parecer, esto prácticamente era un "juego", su nivel era 1, el de un principiante en un RPG, sinceramente no quería saber qué era eso, pero volviendo al tema. Para subir de nivel, debía matar monstruos, cumplir con objetivos, y comer carne de algunos animales para obtener experiencia, de esa forma podía subir de nivel, pero además de eso, obtendría puntos de habilidad, que lo ayudarían a aprender miles de hechizos, le desagrado la ida de comer animales, pero no tenía de otra, debía alcanzar un buen nivel para irse a enfrentar contra el Rey Demonio, aunque en palabras de Aqua, lo mejor era que se enfrentara contra los generales del ejército del Rey Demonio, ya que así ganaría experiencia suficiente para luchar contra el jefe final. Aunque ya se ha enfrentado contra una diosa con un gran poder.

Además de eso, también le explico algunas cosas básicas, por ejemplo, al parecer en ese lugar la moneda legal se llamaba "Eris", que era la diosa de ese mundo, según Aqua era la diosa de la fortuna y siempre ayudaba a los más necesitados, y que era la subordinada de ella, una diosa de menor categoría, y que por eso, en ese reino circulaba esa moneda. Además de eso, cada Eris equivalía a un Ryu en su mundo, y que la moneda dorada que le había dado a la recepcionista, valía 10 mil Eris, y las de plata que le dieron de cambio valían 5 mil, y las de bronce mil. En total había gasto 2 mil Eris al inscribirse los dos.

También le explico que debían formar un equipos, esto porque era algo típico en los juegos, lo mejor era conseguir un miembro de cada profesión, así que no necesitarían otro archimago según Aqua, pero el rubio sabía que eso no serviría de nada, sí un archimago era bueno, con dos sería mejor. Y así, pudo entender mejor ese mundo, y con eso, sabía que debían conseguir dinero para vivir.

Estaba decidido a todo, esta era una nueva vida y la aprovecharía al máximo. Y saldría adelante, con o sin ayuda de Aqua, la cual sería una carga, pero aun así, no perdería su tiempo, reclutaría a los mejores aventureros, formaría un equipo poderoso, conseguiría a un mago que le enseñe muchos hechizos, además de un Paladín, ya que según Aqua, sería bueno tener a alguien que pudiera soportar ataques para que ellos puedan luchar, o hacer hechizos. Sí, formaría al mejor equipo, un equipo que fuera reconocido por todos, un equipo que salvara a este mundo del Rey Demonio, crearía el mejor equipo de la historia... Lo único que no sbaía, es que si formaría un equipos, pero no tan fantástico como esperaba.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo. Espero les haya gustado mucho, quizás muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué volví a Naruto un Archimago?, pues fácil, si es archimago podrá utilizar la mayoria de sus poderes sin destacar mucho, es la mejor forma en que podría ocultar que es de otro mundo, y claro, en este fic tendrá una armadura genial como en los demás fic, bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho, y gracias por darle una oportunidad.**

 **Apenas hay dos fics de este tipo, y los dos son ingles además de que parece ser que tardan mucho, yo no prometo publicar diariamente o dos a la semana, pero no se preocupen, una vez que termine el cap lo publicare sin falta alguna.**

 **PD: escribir tres capítulos a la vez no es nada fácil, y menos cuatro.**


	3. Chapter 3 La Archwizard Aparece

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, aquí con otro capítulo nuevo de este crossover.**

 **Lamento demorarme en actualizar, lo siento mucho. Y bueno, gracias por su apoyo, y sobre el harem, ya estoy seguro que muchos saben quienes son, obviamente son Aqua, Megumin, Darkness, Yunyun, Wiz, Cris/Eris, Luna, Iris y la última, estoy indeciso si es Wolbach o Sena, así que eso se lo dejare a ustedes, como dije antes, son 9 las chicas del harem, y eso planeo hacer, en este no habrán muchas, así que ya veremos quien tiene más votos, la hermosa, sexy y bella diosa del caos, destrucción y desesperacion Wolbach, o la bella, seria, fría y ejemplar Sena. (O las dos si todos están de acuerdo).**

 **Y bueno, eso es lo que tendría que decir ahora, y por cierto unas cosas antes de empezar. La estatura del rubio será de 1.70, como ya dije, su personalidad será similar a la de Menma, y dijo similar, porque no será todo frió y serio como Sasuke. Su poder sigue siendo el chakra, pero lo hará pasar como si fuera magia, así que no habrá problemas, pero solo mostrara su poder en situaciones peligrosas, las cuales ocurren muy seguido en Konosuba, y no, en este no tendrá el rinnegan o el Rinne Sharingan, ni ningún dojutsu, solo podrá usar varios elementos, es decir, el Hyoton, Mokuton y demás gracias al poder de Rikudo.**

 **Por lo que entiendo, los magos pueden aprender cualquier hechizo, así que Naruto aprenderá hechizos de otros magos, como el Drain Touch de Wiz, y demás. Pero eso será en el futuro.**

 **Solo quería aclarar eso, y nos vemos la próxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 2.

—Oye Aqua, ¿Cuándo piensas levantarte? — pregunto con aburrimiento el rubio, mirando a la peliazul que babeaba mientras dormía plácidamente en la cama.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que llego a ese mundo, y debía admitir que era pacifico a pesar del gran discurso que Aqua le dio, sin mencionar que desde que llegaron, prácticamente solo habían hecho un par de trabajos, ya que según palabras de Luna, la mayoría de monstruos cercanos al pueblo habían sido eliminados hace tiempo, así que no había mucho que hacer, unos trabajos simples realmente, aunque debía admitir que esa misión de encontrar el lobo blanco de un chico le dio un buen dinero, cien mil Eris, era mucho dinero pero no lo suficiente para poder pagar una habitación de un hotel, pero si para pagar las habitaciones del hotel asociado al gremio. Aunque una noche costaba 20 mil Eris, y con lo que gano del lobo le alcanzaba para una semana la menos, pero se preguntaran ¿Cómo es posible que pudiera pagar dos semanas?, pues fácil, ese lobo blanco que por cierto, era un gran animal, si tenía que compararlo con algo, diría que su tamaño es al menos del doble que Akamaru.

Así es, ese lobo era grande, y le causaba problemas a su dueño, al menos tuvo que buscarlos 5 veces en esas dos semanas, es decir, gano casi medio millón de Eris en solo dos semanas, algo que algunos compañeros e incluso el personal le alababan, ya que muchos le dijeron que sus primeros días fueron desastrosos y tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas. Claro que en ese tiempo logro hacer amigos, por ejemplo Dust y Keith, los dos eran buenos chicos, o eso pensó, pero en realidad ambos eran un par de pervertidos, iguales que su maestro Jiraiya.

Cuando gano suficiente, los dos le dijeron que conocían un lugar en donde podría conseguir lo que deseara, en ese momento pensó que hablaban de una armería, un lugar en donde podría conseguir armas, o un bastón de magia, según Aqua, debía aparentar que usaba magia para no llamar la atención. Y además pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad para comprar una ropa más conveniente para su trabajo, quizás encontrar una vestimenta similar a los ANBUS, además de otras armas que le pudieran servir.

Pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando los chicos lo llevaron a un callejón, detrás de una casa inocente, sin que casi nadie se percate de ella más que aventureros hombres. Ellos lo llevaron a un burdel, uno que era manejado por súcubos, si las hubiera visto al principio se sorprendería por su apariencia, pero gracias a Aqua conocía más de ese mundo, debía admitir que ese mundo realmente tenía bellezas, en especial las súcubos. Simplemente salió de ese lugar, luego de que sus amigos fueran tomados por dos camareras, debía admitir que casi no sale, ya que una súcubo de cabello rosado y grandes pechos lo atrapo, y diciendo cosas sobre sentir un gran poder demoniaco viniendo de él, pero no era la única, ya que noto como las demás súcubos intentaron tomarlo, así que huyo antes de que algo pasara. Claro que eso no se lo contaría a Aqua, principalmente porque no quería que la chica lo detestara por eso.

No es que bateara para el otro lado, le gustaban las mujeres como a todo hombre, y a veces se quedaba embobado por la belleza de Aqua, lo admitía pero nunca se lo diría, Aquea era hermosa, con ese bello cabello azul y sus ojos, era linda a pesar de ser un idiota que tenía la inteligencia de una ardilla. Una semana atrás la chica había olvidado porque habían venido a este mundo, para derrotar al Rey Demonio, y eso solo causo que el Uzumaki pensara seriamente si de verdad la chica era una diosa. Si de verdad lo fuera, podría hacer cosas como Kaguya, ahora que lo pensaba bien, sin duda alguna Kaguya fue una de sus peores enemigas… y la más hermosa, así es, pensaba que si tan solo hubiera podido tener tiempo, y ayudar a Kaguya, quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero bueno, ya no podía hacer nada.

Como sea, esas dos semanas fueron relativamente bien, completando unas que otras misiones que pudiera hacer, ya que habían algunas poco emocionantes de cumplir, una de ellas era ser un conejillo de indias para un mago, y ser maestro de espada. Podía usar la espada gracias a que Yugao lo entreno, la chica fue discípula de su madre, y la mujer lo entreno en el uso de la espada, pero la misión pedía caballeros o espadachines nada más, y su trabajo era de archimago, así que aunque demostrara su habilidad, no podría tener la misión, y había otras que no eran muy convenientes, necesitaba dinero, principalmente para comprar una casa.

Así es, pagar 20 mil Eris por noche era caro, a pesar de que Luna le dijo que a pocos se les permitía ese lujo, así que lo mejor era comprar una casa, y la más barata que puede haber costaba al menos 2.5 millones de Eris, la cual era una casa del tamaño de su departamento en Konoha, sin duda alguna era caro, pero valdría la pena si así no pagaba 20 mil por cada noche, para su suerte solo cobraban por noche y no por persona, de otro modo, gastaría el doble de lo que pagaba. Como sea, volviendo a la historia, casi iba a ser medio día, y Aqua seguía durmiendo plácidamente, de seguro de nuevo olvido porque estaban en ese mundo.

— ¿Qué harían ellos en una situación así? — pregunto el rubio al pensar en sus amigos de Konoha.

Sakura de seguro lo hubiera despertado con un golpe, Tsunade también. Kakashi lo hubiera dejado dormir todo el día. Lee lo hubiera levanto de su cama para llevarlo a entrenar, Kiba y Shino lo tirarían con todo y cama por la ventana. Y Hinata probablemente hubiera hablado en voz baja, solo chasqueo la lengua ante eso, se acercó a Aqua para mirarla babear, verla así le hacía dudar de sus gustos, después de todo, a veces la peliazul le parecía muy hermosa, y ahora eso se iba al caño, solo suspiro para darle un pequeño golpe en la frente a la diosa, lo cual hizo que la chica gritara, seguido de levantarse mientras se sobaba la frente.

— ¡Eso dolio! — exclamo con enojo la peliazul, mirando al Uzumaki, quien la miraba con calma.

—No te quejes, levante rápido, recuerda que hoy ponen nuevas misiones, tenemos que conseguir bastante dinero para comprar una casa, o al menos alquilar alguna que no sea tan cara— ordeno con seriedad el rubio, si comprar una era caro, alquilar una también, tenía que pagar al menos 600 mil Eris al mes, sinceramente la economía de este lugar era algo elevada, y a veces la paga no muy buena, por esa misma razón, a veces la gente compraba un terreno y construía su propia casa, o se iban a las afueras del pueblo para construir sus cabañas. Obviamente prefería comprar su propia casa, así solo gastaría dinero para reabastecer su alacena, y pagar los servicios básicos como agua y luz, ya que si rentaba uno, pues sus gastos incrementarían mucho.

Muchos pensaban que el chico era tonto, y eso en parte fue porque ocultaba su verdadera naturaleza, siempre fue un chico calmado, sereno y meticuloso. Pero era mejor ocultar eso con una fachada, supo desde el momento que vino a este mundo, que lo primero que tenía que hacer era conseguir un trabajo, ganar el dinero para poder sobrevivir, después de todo, eso era lo que hacía en Konoha, siempre ahorraba todo lo que ganaba en sus misiones, solo tomaba el necesario para pagar el alquiler, y las cuentas y para comida, siempre compraba ramen instantáneo porque era más barato, además de que le gustaba, pocas veces se daba el lujo de comer algo extravagante como langostas, pero eso no importaba, era el pasado después de todo. Ahora tenía que actuar como un adulto, y ya sea que obligara a Aqua, haría que ella también trabajara, después de todo, ahora vivian juntos.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero hoy es sábado! Los sábados y domingos son para descansar— replico la diosa, haciendo que el rubio se enoje, cruzándose de brazos, y frunciendo el ceño, esto hizo que Aqua se asustara.

Como había mencionado antes, cuando tenía mucho dinero, Dust y Keith le dijeron que lo llevarían a un buen lugar en donde gastaría sabiamente su dinero, pero los mando al diablo cuando lo llevaron al burdel. Así que le pidió ayuda a Lean, quien era la compañero de equipo de esos dos pervertidos. Le pidió ayuda para conseguir ropa que se asimilara a lo que buscaba, o al menos una sastrería en donde le hicieran esa clase de ropa, y con una sonrisa la chica lo ayudo. Ahora usaba un pantalón azul oscuro estilo ANBU, junto a unas botas estilo militar altas que le llegaban casi a la rodilla igual negras, solo que tenían una punta de metal rojo al frente con una forma de flecha, además de eso, usaba una camisa de manga larga igual negra, ajustada marcando su tonificado cuerpo, además de un chaleco azul oscuro igual que su pantalón, solo que este se miraba algo duro por la tela con la que estaba hecho, según lo que supo el rubio, la tela es piel de sapos, al parecer los sapos de ese mundo son grandes y podían resistir cualquier ataque por su dura piel, la cual era casi impenetrable, y decía casí, ya que solo podían ser asesinados por espadas o ataques de gran poder. Con eso, le pidió al sastre que le hiciera un chaleco con tres capas extras, y con una lámina de metal de unos 2 cm cada una, algo que le costó mucho debido a la construcción de dicha vestimenta, también había pedido que bordaran el logo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda del chaleco y uno pequeño donde estaba su corazón, aprovechó también para comprar guantes sin dedos con protectores de metal en ambos. Pero no solo compro eso, compro otros 10 conjuntos iguales, principalmente negros y azules además de verde como el uniforme de los Jōnin de su aldea, y claro, ropa para pasar el día en su casa o cuando no hiciera alguna misión.

Y claro, también le había pedido al herrero del pueblo algunos kunais y shurikens, unos 100 de cada uno, cuando lograra tener más dinero den necesario, haría más por si las dudas. Y con eso se iba su dinero fácilmente, agradecía que en el gremio la comida no fuera tan cara, y que a veces le dieran la comida por cuenta de la casa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Para qué quieres comprar una? Aquí estamos bien— dijo la diosa del agua en un puchero.

—Nada de bien, son 20 mil Eris por noche, ya pronto nos quedaremos sin dinero, tenemos al menos para pagar dos noches más aquí. Si quieres seguir durmiendo en una cama como ahora en vez del granero, debes ayudarme a conseguir el dinero— declaro con seriedad el Uzumaki, haciendo que la peliazul se ponga deprimida por eso.

Dormir en el granero no era algo que ella quisiera, pero trabajar un sábado tampoco era bueno, miro al rubio a los ojos para suspirar, solo se levantó de la cama, la única cama que había en ese cuarto, la cual ambos compartían como si nada.

—Sí, sí, ya entendí— dijo con aburrimiento la diosa levantándose de su cama, el rubio solo miro a Aqua, aparto la mirada con un sonrojo, la chica usaba una pijama beige de dos piezas, una blusa y un pants holgado, y gracias a eso, su pants se resbalo un poco, mostrando su nalga derecha además de unas panties, el oji-azul solo miro como se rasco el trasero como si nada.

—Te esperare en el gremio, no tardes muchos— ordeno con seriedad el Uzumaki para salir del cuarto, de por si era difícil dormir con Aqua, ya que a veces la chica lo abrazaba entre sueños, o se subía sobre él, ahogándolo con sus senos, y otras veces la chica era mano largo y tocaba algo que no debía, y otras podía sentir el trasero de la chica pegado a su entrepierna, no sabía si lo hacía por querer, o esa estupidez que tenía era la causa.

El Uzumaki salió del complejo para ir al gremio, cada cierto tiempo se actualizaban las misiones, generalmente cada 15 días, y según Luna, hoy pondrían algunas misiones que le podrían dar dinero, sinceramente, ahora mismo estaba pensando en guardar el suficiente para rentar un apartamento aunque sea, de esa forma podría reunir el dinero suficiente en un futuro. No le llevo mucho llegar al gremio, apenas unos 10 minutos, al entrar saludo con una sonrisa a sus compañeros y meseras del lugar, para dirigirse a la tabla de misiones en donde Luna estaba colocando unas nuevas.

—Buenos días Luna-san— saludo el rubio con una sonrisa a la recepcionista, quien sonrió.

—Ara, Naruto-kun, que bueno verte de nuevo— saludo la mujer con una sonrisa cálida al shinobi.

—Sí, y ¿ya puedo tomar una misión? — pregunto antes de tomar alguna, ya que la mujer aún tenía algunos papeles.

—Claro, como siempre trabajando duro— comento la mujer con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hay que hacerlo si uno quiere vivir cómodamente— comento el rubio mirando las misiones.

—Pues es bueno saber eso, ya que hoy tenemos algunas misiones que pagan buen dinero, pero me temo que no podrás hacerlas fácilmente— dijo con una mueca de pena la rubia, el shinobi miro las misiones, la mayoría era de enfrentar monstruos, explorar cuevas y otras más, pero necesitaba un equipo para eso, y si va solo con Aqua, causaría algunos problemas, aunque podría enfrentarse a ellos con clones, pero también estaban algo lejos los lugares, al menos uno o dos días del pueblo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De nuevo se escapó ese lobo? — pregunto el rubio mirando otra vez el volante de búsqueda, está debía ser la sexta vez que eso pasaba. —Me sorprende que ese chico pague mucho cada cierto tiempo— comento el rubio tomando el volante, al menos haría eso para ganar algo.

—Bueno, esos animales son demasiado difíciles de encontrar además de criar, son muy raros ya que viven en las montañas **Deddoman (Hombre Muerto)** , generalmente viven en esas montañas rocosas que son difíciles de escalar, pocos logran llegar a ese lugar, y lo primero que buscan es un huevo de Lobo blanco, y aquellos que consiguen muchos, los venden a un gran precio, usualmente los tienen los nobles— explico Luna al Uzumaki, quien miro la misión, ahora el precio era más alto, ahora pagaba 150 mil Eris.

—Pareciera que el Lobo no desea estar con ese chico, ¿acaso lo maltrataría? — pregunto el shinobi a la recepcionista que negó.

—Está en temporada de apareamiento, sale a buscar una hembra con la cual pueda aparearse, además, ese chico no tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir a un ataque del lobo— comento con simpleza la rubia. —Es más, me sorprenden que no te ataque cada vez que lo capturas— dijo la recepcionista al Uzumaki.

—Oh, bueno, en realidad siempre he tenido una buena relación con los animales, así que no es difícil tratar con él— confeso el shinobi, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

—Vaya, es extraño escuchar eso. Como dije antes, son fuertes y la mayoría de personas que lo tienen, deben tener cuidado de no molestarlos o podrían pagar caro— hablo Luna con sorpresa, mientras el rubio recordaba al lobo blanco, cuando fue tras el lobo, no tuvo problema alguno en acercarse a él, es más, acaricio al lobo quien lo lamio.

—No lo creo, Hachi es un buen chico— la mujer solo miro la cara del chico, mientras tenía una gota de sudor. —Como sea, bien, será mejor que vaya por ese lobo pulgoso— comento con una sonrisa el rubio, pero antes de irse fue detenido por la rubia.

—Espera, hay otras misiones que puedes hacer, por ejemplo está— la chica le dio al rubio otro papel, en donde pagaban 50 Eris por cazar a 5 sapos en 3 días.

—No quiero sonar grosero pero, no creo que 50 mil Eris sean suficientes para mí— dijo el oji-azul tratando de no sonar grosero, por esa cantidad no era bueno trabajar.

—Son 50 mil Eris más lo que ganes por vender la carne de los sapos. Su piel es gruesa y puede soportar golpes, además su carne tiene un sabor y textura único que la hace deliciosa, generalmente puedes vender su carne por 10 mil Eris, así que estarías ganando alrededor de 100 mil por completar la misión— explico Luna al ninja, quien miro el papel, 10 mil Eris por vender los sapos muertos, era un gran precio realmente, aunque enfrentarse a 5 sapos gigantes era algo que nunca pensó, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, Luna pensó que la sonrisa era de felicidad por la misión fácil, estaba equivocada.

—Bien, entonces tomare está también— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que una sutil sonrisa aparezca en los labios de la recepcionista.

—Bien, entonces te deseo mucha suerte Naruto-kun, estaré esperándote— se despidió la mujer para ir a cumplir con su trabajo, el rubio solo suspiro al momento que miraba a Aqua entrar al gremio, la cual al ver al rubio camino hasta él.

—Y bien, ¿conseguiste algo? — pregunto la diosa del agua con una pequeña sonrisa al rubio.

—Sí, tengo dos misiones para hacer, la primera es cazar unos sapos a las afueras del pueblo, será fácil, ¿estás preparada? — pregunto el rubio con calma a la diosa.

— ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡Soy una diosa, siempre estoy preparada para todo! — declaro con confianza la peliazul.

—Oh, entonces si es así, que te parece si terminas la misión tu sola, y te quedas con todo el dinero, son 100 mil Eris, solo para ti— propuso el rubio al ver la confianza de la diosa, quien solo sonrió ante.

— ¡Trato hecho! — dijo con una sonrisa Aqua, tomando el papel de la misión, para comenzar a caminar con el pecho en alto y una sonrisa de confianza, mientras el rubio tenía una sutil sonrisa.

—" _Es una diosa, así que nada puede salir mal_ "— pensó el rubio, estaba demasiado equivocado.

===== **Time Skip** =====.

—Bien, ahí tienes un sapo, si lo atrapas te prometo que yo lo llevare cargado hasta la ciudad, y tú te quedarás con todo el dinero, ¿entendido? — pregunto el Uzumaki con calma, mientras miraba a un gran sapo verde en la lejanía.

— ¡Eso es un trato! ¡Ahora veras de lo soy capaz cuando me pongo sería! — declaro Aqua con una gran sonrisa.

Al parecer esos sapos no eran una gran amenaza cuando estaban solos, pero si eran peligrosos en manada, si atacabas un grupo de sapos gigantes, era más que seguro que serias desmembrado por las lenguas de esos animales, sino es que aplastado hasta ser papilla. También estaba el hecho de que los sapos generalmente salían cuando se les diera la gana, o cuando tuvieran hambre. Al parecer ahora estaban en su temporada de apareamiento, y cuando eso sucedía, se comían el ganado de los granjeros, es más, al parecer niños y ancianos llegaba a desaparecer, y nadie tenía que ser un genio para saber que paso con ellos. En total, eran una amenaza para el pueblo, y ahora el rubio los miraba, con una sonrisa algo inquietante.

—" _Ahora por fin haré que ustedes paguen por todo lo que me hicieron sufrir sus familiares ninjas_ "— pensó con una sonrisa el rubio, vivir en el monte Myoboku fue duro, y más al tener que comer las cosas que le daban, entre más cosas que le desagradaron, así que esto era algo así como el Karma, se vengaría con estos sapos.

— ¡Bien, llego la hora! ¡Ahora acabare con esos sapos de un solo golpe, solo observa! — el Uzumaki salió de sus pensamientos al momento que miraba como Aqua salía corriendo hacía uno de esos sapos.

El gran anfibio pareció notar la presencia de Aqua, y comenzó a saltar para hacerle frente a la diosa, por su parte la peliazul iba gritando a todo pulmón mientras corría. Todo mientras el Uzumaki la miraba con calma, de seguro la peliazul usaría su poder de diosa, ya que ella no decidió tomar una arma como se lo sugirió Luna, así que ella prácticamente iba desnuda a la batalla, pero eso cambio cuando miro como la mano derecha de Aqua comenzó a soltar fuego y rayos, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ese debía ser un poderoso golpe viniendo de una diosa, estaba seguro que con eso acabaría con el sapo, y según el grito y explicación que dio Aqua, el ataque se llamada "God Blow" que prácticamente es un ataque que contiene la ira y pena de una diosa.

Sintió pena por el pobre animal, pero un poquito ya que al final era un monstruo, además de ser el principal benefactor para conseguir un buen lugar para vivir, contando que también los odiaba. Sin duda alguna el pobre sapo terminaría quemado o electrocutado hasta la muerte, era mejor a que resultara explotando por todo el lugar. Sin duda alguna subestimo a Aqua, ahora podía sentir un gran poder salir de ella, no era tan grande como el de Kaguya, pero si era poderosa, solo miro como Aqua estaba a pocos metros del sapo, pero… no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Cuando estaba a punto de golpear al sapo, este simplemente abrió su boca y se la trago, el ninja tenía una expresión de shock al ver eso, se suponía que la misión sería fácil, nada debería salir mal, todo terminaría con ellos dos cobrando la recompensa y poder pagar otra noche. Pero nunca pensó que eso sucediera, toda la confianza que tuvo en Aqua y el respeto, se fue por el caño al notar que fue comida por el sapo, quien la trataba de tragar, y solo se podían ver las botas de Aqua, el blondo no sabía que decir en esa situación, así que solo suspiro para bajar la mirada con decepción.

—Supongo que no hay de otra— declaro el rubio al momento que estiraba su mano derecha, al momento que una Gudōdama aparecía, la cual hizo que se transformara en una espada larga y delgada, solo suspiro al momento que daba un gran salto, cayó cerca del sapo, al momento que daba un corte horizontal.

Un momento de silencio se apodero del lugar, a los pocos segundos una línea apareció en el estómago del gran anfibio, así como en sus patas delanteras, y poco a poco la parte delantera del animal se fue resbalando a un lado, al momento que se terminaba por partir a la mitad. El rubio solo suspiro para caminar a la boca del sapo, seguido de eso tomo de las botas a Aqua para sacarla, solo tiro con fuerza para luego dejar en el suelo a la diosa, el blondo miro todo en silencio, al momento que la peliazul trataba de levantarse, la chica estaba cubierta de baba, y para su mala suerte, esa baba olia apestosa.

Aqua se arrodillo al momento que comenzaba a llorar, así es, la chica comenzó a sollozar mientras parecía limpiarse la baba y lágrimas de su rostro. El ninja solo suspiro, no esperaba que eso.

—Gracias a dios, nada malo te paso— agradeció el Uzumaki mirando a la diosa, quien levanto la mirada, para mirar con ojos llorosos al rubio.

— ¡Gracias, Naruto! ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme! — la peliazul se abalanzo sobre el rubio, abrazándolo haciendo que el shinobi se apartara por el fuerte hedor, suspiro para alejar a Aqua con delicadeza.

—Ya, ya, tranquilízate— dijo el rubio quitando baba de la cara de Aqua, así como las lágrimas que tenía, la chica seguía sollozando pero ahora miraba a los ojos al rubio. —No llores, eso le pudo pasar a cualquiera, así que levántate, creo que por hoy podemos dejar esto así, mejor volvamos— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa amable, haciendo que Aqua comience a limpiarse los mocos, al momento que se levantaba.

—Estoy completamente sucia— dijo la mujer, extrañando al rubio. — ¡Si los fieles de Axis me vieran así, perderían toda su devoción! Sí se sabe que huí de simples sapos, ¿Qué será de la reputación de la bella Aqua-sama? — pregunto al shinobi, quien tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

—" _Pero si te he visto sudar y beber como loca luego de un baño, además de que yo termino por llevarte a la cama luego de que terminas borracha, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre eso y esto?_ "— pensó el rubio, iba a decirle a Aqua que se fueran mejor, quizás volvería más tarde, o mejor debería ir a buscar al Lobo blanco, pero antes de que dijera algo, solo miro como la diosa iba tras otro sapo que parecía distraído.

De nuevo el Uzumaki miro ese ataque, mientras la diosa corría a gran velocidad, solo suspiro mientras miraba como la diosa decía cosas sobre venganza por humillarla, y esta vez sí golpeo al sapo, pero no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba, ya que el golpe no lastimo para nada al anfibio, quien solo se comió a Aqua… otra vez.

===== **Después** =====.

— ¡No podremos derrotarlos solos! — declaro con seriedad Aqua, golpeando la mesa, levantando un poco los platos de comida.

Luego de que Aqua fuera comida de nuevo, el ninja la salvo… otra vez. Al final solo terminaron por matar a dos sapos, el Uzumaki planeaba volver de noche, pero al parecer, esos animales se ocultan bajo la tierra para descansar, y no quería tener que revisar área por área para buscarlos, así que mejor fueron a buscar de nuevo al lobo, que en realidad era una loba.

Al parecer los machos eran más pequeños y tenían en el pecho una marca negra, así que el amigo que busco era más una amiga. Como sea, este mundo seguía siendo algo raro, así que no preguntaría nada, dejaría que las cosas siguieran su rumbo. Pero volviendo a la historia, mejor dejaron esa misión de sapos para mañana, tenían dos días más para cumplirla.

—Creo que tienes razón, llego la hora de conseguir más miembros— comento con calma el rubio, mientras comía la carne de sapo, debía admitirlo, tenía un sabor que la hacía sabrosa, de haber sabido eso, desde hace tiempo hubiera comido sapos.

— ¡Phors shuphuesto qheu shii!—.

— ¡Traga antes de hablar! — regaño el rubio a la peliazul, quien tomo su vaso de cerveza para tragar la comida.

—Conmigo aquí, solo necesitas gritar y las personas harán cola para unírsenos. Soy un gran Archpriest después de todo, ¡Es un trabajo de alto nivel! Puedo usar todo tipo de hechizos de curación, magia de soporte, remover estados de envenenamientos y parálisis. Incluso puedo realizar resurrecciones, definitivamente soy un talento que cualquier equipo quisiera. Puede que haya caído al mundo mortal y mi poder este muy lejos de su máximo, pero sigo siendo una diosa…. ¡Ejem! ¡Yo soy Aqua-sama después de todo! ¡Solo necesito colocar un aviso y aparecerá un grupo de personas rogándome "por favor lléveme a sus misiones"! ¡Si entiendes, entonces dame otra pieza de carne de sapo frito! — declaro con confianza y llena de orgullo la diosa, quien le quitaba un pedazo de carne de sapo al rubio, quien tenía una gota de sudor por eso, sin duda alguna la confianza de Aqua era alta.

===== **Después** =====.

—Nadie viene— murmuro con desánimo y casi al punto de llorar.

El rubio miro a la diosa, hoy en la mañana llegaron temprano para poner el aviso de reclutamiento, sin embargo, ya llevaba medio día en el gremio, esperando que algunos llegaran para unirse a su equipo, a pesar de que ambos tenían un gran puesto, eso no evitaba que fueran novatos, y sabía que la razón por la cual nadie venía a ellos, era porque los requisitos que Aqua puso eran altos, ser de gran nivel y tener un buen puesto, algo que no era muy común entre los del gremio. Y sabía eso, porque había otros grupos que también reclutaron hoy, entrevistaron y charlaron y luego se fueron, no era raro esto, ya Luna le había dicho que era difícil por la experiencia, y no la culpaba. Si él fuera, solo aceptaría a personas que tuvieran mucha experiencia.

—Lo mejor será bajar los requisitos, es normal que nadie vengan si no son de clase avanzada como deseas, sí sigue así, ten por seguro que no tendremos un grupo— comento el rubio, mientras comía tranquilamente unas golosinas, por respeto a Aqua decidió esperar con ella a los posibles nuevos miembros de su equipo, pero ya se estaba aburriendo.

—Pero… Pero…— comenzó a decir la peliazul con pequeñas lágrimas.

—Comprendo porque quieres personas así, después de todo nuestra misión es derrotar al Rey Demonio, así que sé porque deseas aventureros de gran nivel, pero por ahora lo mejor sería bajar los requisitos, de otro modo como dije, no avanzaremos— señalo el Uzumaki con calma, al momento que se terminaba el último dulce, para mirar a Aqua. —Bien, si me buscas, estaré en el campo cazando a los últimos 3 sapos, cualquier cosa me avisas— declaro el rubio que se iba a levantar de su asiento.

—Vi su afiche de reclutamiento por casualidad— hablo una voz detrás del rubio, quien se dio la vuelta para ver quien hablaba, al hacerlo noto que era una niña, pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros, unos hermosos ojos rojos, la chica usaba una vestimenta típica de bruja, capa negra, botas negras, sombrero de punta y un bastón, además de que su apariencia era la de una niña de entre 12 y 13 años, ya que era delgada y bajita. — ¡El mundo decidió nuestro encuentro! Pase mucho tiempo esperando gente como ustedes— declaro la niña, al momento que agitaba su capa, llevando su mano derecha a su único ojo sano, ya que tenía un parche en el izquierdo. — ¡Me llamo Megumin! ¡Soy una Archwizard y controla la magia explosiva! ¡La más fuerte de las magias ofensivas! — se presentó la pelinegra, mientras el rubio y la peliazul solo miraron a la niña.

—Bien, como te iba diciendo, si algo pasa estoy en las praderas— dijo el rubio parándose para irse del lugar.

— ¡No me ignores! — grito la pelinegra con enojo, mientras el Uzumaki la miro.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy para jugar con niñas— declaro el rubio con serenidad.

— ¡No soy una niña! ¡Ya tengo 13 años, ya puedo casarme si lo deseo! — respondió con enojo Megumin.

Es cierto, en este mundo las leyes laborales eran igual que su mundo, uno podía trabajar luego de obtener su tarjeta de aventurero, no importando su edad, así que era normal ver niños trabajando, aunque eso de casarse a esa edad todavía seguía siendo algo que no aceptaba del todo, pero según Aqua, eso se debía a la disminución de la tasa de natalidad, como se lo menciono antes, muchos de los que mueren en este mundo, no desean reencarnar de nuevo por el miedo que tienen, así que la población disminuye, y si eso sigue así, este mundo posiblemente el mundo desapareciera en el futuro. Pero eso no evitaba que el rubio sintiera que casarse con una niña este mal, de seguro solo a los amantes de las lolis les gustaría eso.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento por eso, pero pensé que estabas tratando de jugar con nosotros, al decir ese extraño nombre— se disculpó el rubio, sin saber que solo ofendió a la pelinegra.

— ¡No es un nombre extraño, ese es mi nombre! ¡Desde mi perspectiva sus nombres son extraños! — exclamo con enojo la pelinegra, al momento que Aqua miro a la niña.

—Podrías ser… ¿Acaso tú no eres del clan de los Demonios Carmesí? — pregunto la diosa a la pelinegra, quien sonrió al momento que sacaba su tarjeta.

—Así es, mi nombre es Megumin, soy la más grande maga del clan de los Demonios Carmesí— entrego su tarjeta de aventurera al rubio, al momento que Aqua se acercaba para leerla también, dejando a los dos chicos asombrados al ver que no mentía. —Jejeje… Como pueden ver, soy una gran Archwizard, y gracias a mi poder el mundo me teme y mi poder es considerado una magia prohibida. Pero si me demuestras que estás dispuesto a seguirme hasta el más profundo de los abismos, ten por seguro que te ayudare, prestándote mi poder en lo que necesites— declaro con una sonrisa Megumin, mientras Naruto y Aqua la miraban con calma.—Si viniste a molestar vete de aquí— dijo el rubio dándole la tarjeta.— ¡N-No! ¡Yo soy la mejor maga del clan de los Demonios Carmesí! ¡Mi poder es capaz de destruir montañas y hacer polvos peñazcos…! — antes de que terminara su presentación, la niña tambaleo e iba a caer al suelo, pero fue detenida por el rubio.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? — pregunto el rubio con preocupación, para ayudar a la pelinegra y sentarla.

—Sí… estoy bien… es solo que no he comido nada en tres días, ¿Podrías darme algo de comer? — pidió la demonio al Uzumaki.

—Sí, no te preocupes, no tengo problema alguno en darte de comer, pero dime ¿Por qué usas ese parche? ¿Acaso te lastimaste? — pregunto el ninja con preocupación en su voz, algo que la pelinegra noto.

—No, se trata de un objeto mágico que contiene mi intenso poder mágico. Con el simple hecho de quitármelo, desataría una gran catástrofe en el mundo— confeso la chica con una sonrisa, haciendo que el ninja se asombre por eso.

— ¿Acaso es un sello especial? — pregunto con sorpresa el rubio, si podía sentir un gran poder en la chica, entonces si le quitaba ese sello, podía liberar todo su poder.

—No, mentí. Lo uso porque se ve genial— respondió la pelinegra, haciendo que el rubio mire a la pelinegra, al momento que esas esperanzas y expectativas que tenían se iban al caño.

—Bien Aqua, nos vemos— se despidió el rubio que se iba a ir del lugar, no quería terminar por golpear a la pequeña niña.

—Escucha Naruto, los miembros del clan Demonio Carmesí, nacen con gran inteligencia y fuerte afinidad para la magia, la mayoría de ellos tienen el potencial para convertirse en magos profesionales. Ellos son conocidos por sus ojos rojos… y sus nombres extraños— explico Aqua a su amigo, al momento que el rubio miraba a la niña, poniendo una cara de pena ajena.

— ¡Oigan, si tienen un problema con mi nombre díganmelo en la cara! — grito Megumin.

— ¿Cómo se llaman tus padre? — pregunto el Uzumaki.

— ¡Mi madre es Yuiyui y mi padre es Hyoizaburo! — respondió con emoción la pelinegra, mientras el rubio y Aqua intentaban no reírse por escuchar esos nombres.

— ¿Dices que ella es miembro de un linaje de magos poderosos? — pregunto el Uzumaki a la diosa.

— ¡Oye! ¡Sí tienes algún problema con los nombres de mis padres, dímelo de frente! — grito de nuevo la pelinegra con enojo, el rubio solo suspiro.

—Bueno, realmente no importa eso ahora, por el momento pide lo que quieras— dijo el rubio sentándose al lado de Aqua, para darle el menú.

— ¿En serio? ¡¿Lo que yo quiera?! — pregunto con un brillo en los ojos la pelinegra, haciendo que el rubio sonría por eso.

—Sí, pido lo que quieras, no hay problema alguno— respondió el ninja a la oji-roja, quien sonrió ante eso, para llamar a una de las meseras.

===== **Después** =====

Luego de haber comido, el rubio y compañía llegaron de nuevo a la pradera, solo que ahora Aqua tenía una lanza que era de ella al parecer, de cualquier manera, los tres ahora estaban en ese lugar, para probar las habilidades de la chica. Según en palabras de Aqua, ella tenía un buen trabajo, además de que su magia era poderosa, así que le decidieron dar una oportunidad.

—Muy bien, ya que esto es una entrevista, espero que comprendas que si fallas no entraras. No me gusta ir con rodeos, así que solo puedo decirte que lo hagas bien, sé que somos un grupo de principiantes, pero debes comprenderlo— hablo el rubio con serenidad, mientras delante de ellos a una distancia segura, se encontra ahora un sapo azul.

—La magia explosiva es la más fuerte de todas, y es por eso que toma tiempo conjurarla. Así que mantengan al sapo ocupado hasta que termine los preparativos— declaro Megumin señalando al gran sapo.

—Bien, contamos contigo— dijo el shinobi, quien hizo aparecer la Gudōdama y darle forma de espada.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Mira por allí! — señalo Aqua a otro sapo, solo que este era blanco, y el anfibio venía con dirección a ellos.

— ¿Dos a la vez? Sin duda alguna esos animales son molestos— hablo el rubio. —Bueno, Megumin concéntrate en el sapo azul, Aqua y yo nos encargaremos del otro— ordeno con calma el rubio.

—Entendido— respondió con seriedad la pelinegra llevando su bastón al frente.

—Bien, vamos por ese sapo, Aqua, al menos deberías poder acabarlo si lo distraigo, ya que tu poder de diosa parecer haberse esfumado— comento el oji-azul.

— ¿Cómo que se fue? Todavía tengo todo mi poder, por si lo olvidas, todavía sigo siendo una diosa— recalco con enojo la diosa ante el comentario de su amigo.

— ¿Diosa? — comento la pelinegra que escucho la conversación del par.

—No le hagas caso, la muy pobre se hace llamar diosa por tener un gran poder mágico, dice cosas como esas de vez en cuando, así que espero que la comprendas— mintió rápidamente el rubio.

—Pobrecilla— dijo Megumin negando con la cabeza, y pena ajena, haciendo que unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomen por los bellos ojos de la diosa.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Los sapos son resistentes a ataques físicos, pero esta vez… ¡Fíjate bien, Naruto! ¡Te mostrare los poderes de una diosa! — exclamo con seriedad Aqua, saliendo al ataque, yendo tras el sapo blanco que se detuvo al ver a Aqua.

—Y ahí va de nuevo— dijo en vos baja el rubio mirando a la diosa, que de nuevo iba al ataque antes de tiempo, solo que este era un nuevo golpe, ya que ahora la lanza giraba con fuerza mientras era rodeado por ese poder extraño de Aqua, y como esperaba el Uzumaki.

El sapo abrió su boca antes de recibir el ataque, y se comió a la diosa, el gran anfibio levantó la cabeza para comenzar a menearla de un lado a otro, con la peliazul entre su boca.

— ¿Acaso se sacrificó para darnos tiempo? — pregunto Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera recibir respuesta alguna, una fuerte corriente de viento se formó en el lugar que estaba Megumin.

—Observa de cerca. Este es el ataque más poderoso posible para los humanos. .. El último ataque mágico— declaro la pelinegra, mientras el rubio se cubría la vista con su brazo derecho.

Ese era el verdadero poder de la magia, el Uzumaki solo miro como la punta del bastón brillaba con fuerza, así como ver como varias formas negras y brillantes aparecían por todo el campo, el viento era demasiado fuerte, parecía como si un huracán se estuviera formando en el lugar.

— ¡Explosión! — fue el grito que soltó la demonio carmesí.

Una luz se hizo presente en la planicie, el shinobi solo miro como un rayo de luz rojo impacto en el sapo, seguido de que una fuerte explosión junto a una gran ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, el ninja se tuvo que sostener además de cubrirse los ojos, podía sentir el poderoso ataque gracias a las vibraciones, sino fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ver ataques así, de seguro hubiera salido volando, luego de unos segundos, el ataque termino. Naruto aparto sus brazos para ver el lugar, aun había presente una nube de tierra, pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo, los ojos del rubio miraban con asombro el lugar del impacto.

Ahora había un cráter de unos 20 metros de diámetro se veía perfectamente, además de que también se podía mirar claramente como ardía por el calor del impacto, Naruto se quedó sorprendido, si así era el poder de la magia, no, mejor dicho. Si ese era el poder de la chica, sin duda alguna la aceptaría, después de todo, ella podría ayudarlos cuando vayan a enfrentarse contra el Rey Demonio.

—Eso fue asombroso— dijo el Uzumaki mirando el lugar donde estaba Megumin, pero al hacerlo, solo miro su bastón y sombrero en el suelo, y luego mirar como la pelinegra se deslizaba por esa pequeña montaña.

—Explosión es mi hechizo máximo, es poderoso y usa mucha mana…. En pocas palabras, el mana que usé excedió mi limite, por lo que no puedo moverme— dijo la pelinegra que estaba boca abajo, mientras el rubio la miro con una gota de sudor, al momento que miraba como un sapo salió debajo del suelo, muy cerca de Megumin. —Ah, y pensar que un sapo aparecería de la nada… No es bueno, seré comida. Discúlpame, por favor ayuda…— el sapo gigante estiro su lengua para tomar a Megumin, y comenzar a comérsela lentamente, mientras el rubio tenía una gran gota al ver su panorama.

Los dos sapos estaban a escasos metros, ambos a su vista y los dos comiéndose a las chicas, lo único que se podía ver eran las piernas de ambas mujeres, suspiro mientras una versión chibi interna del ninja lloraba, estiro su mano izquierda apareciendo otra Gudōdama, la que tenía en su mano derecha la convirtió en una barra al igual que la otra, solo lanzó ambas armas a la cabeza de los sapos, los cuales cayeron al suelo.

===== **Después** =====.

Nuestro grupo de héroes caminaba de regreso al gremio, ya estaba a punto de anochecer, y el rubio cargaba a Megumin mientras Aqua iba detrás de ellos sollozando, las dos chicas estaba cubiertas de baba, y ahora el ninja también estaba con baba en su espalda, la pelinegra rodeaba el cuello del rubio para no caerse, y el oji-azul agarraba de los muslo a la niña para no soltarla, tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su cara por eso, después de todo, era la primera vez que tocaba a una mujer, o mejor dicho, a una niña de ahí.

—Apesto… Apesto— decía entre sollozos la diosa, que se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—Aunque el interior del sapo apestara, era muy cálido y cómodo— comento Megumin con una mirada de aburrimiento.

—Nadie te pregunto— respondió el ninja con seriedad. —Por cierto, la magia explosiva queda prohibida de ahora en adelante, no la usaras a menos que sea necesario. Por lo que sé, tienes otra magia, así que usaras esa en vez de la explosiva, ¿quedo claro? — pregunto con seriedad el rubio mientras caminaba lentamente.

—No puedo— respondió rápidamente la maga, haciendo que el rubio se detenga, para mirar a Megumin.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto el shinobi.

—Solo puedo usar la magia explosiva, no hay otra magia que pueda utilizar— declaro con seriedad la oji-roja, mientras el rubio la miro con seriedad.

Un silencio se formó en el grupo, al momento que un grupo de niños pasaba corriendo unas gallinas, el Uzumaki solo comenzó a caminar de nuevo, siendo seguido por Aqua.

—Primero iran al baño, necesitan quitarse la baba de los sapos— declaro el rubio con seriedad.

— ¿Entonces entre a tu equipo? — pregunto Megumin al rubio, quien se quedó callado por unos segundos.

—Hablaremos de eso luego de que se bañen— fue la respuesta rápida y sería del rubio, haciendo que las dos mujeres traguen en seco, y el rubio pudo sentir la fuerza del agarre de la pelinegra.

Luego de unos minutos, el rubio dejo a ambas chicas en los baños públicos, mientras él se fue al gremio para cobrar la recompensa. En donde la paga final fue de 150 mil Eris, al llevar él mismo los sapos, le pagaron 10 mil por cada uno, al final otro sapo salió cuando había matado a los que se estaban comiendo a las chicas, así que aprovecho y lo mato para cobrar una recompensa pasable.

— ¿Sucede algo Naruto-kun? — pregunto Luna sentándose delante del rubio, quien estaba en una de las mesas, viendo su tarjeta de aventurero, estaba en el nivel 15 ahora, realmente no sabía cómo era eso posible, pero al parecer cualquier cosa de este mundo podía hacer que subieras de nivel, o mejor dicho, que ganara puntos de experiencia, algo que lo sorprendió. Pero que sorprendió más a Luna al ver lo rápido que podía subir de nivel el chico.

—*Suspiro*No es nada— respondió el rubio con aburrimiento.

—Sí algo te preocupa, puedes decírmelo, después de todo, estamos aquí para ayudar— comento con una sonrisa la rubia de grandes pechos, Naruto solo la miro, cerró los ojos para suspirar de nuevo.

—Una chica llamada Megumin respondió al aviso que Aqua puso, ella es una Archwizard, algo conveniente para mí sin duda alguna. Pero ella solo puede usar la magia explosiva, y solo puede usarla una vez al día gracias al exceso de magia que consume, y pareciera que nadie más la quiere en su grupo— comento el rubio mirando a los ojos a Luna.

—Ya sé de quién hablas, ¿es una chica del clan Demonio Carmesí, verdad? — pregunto la mujer al ninja que asintió. —Sabía que tarde o temprano te toparías con ella— dijo la mujer.

— ¿La conoces? — aunque la respuesta era obvia, el ninja quería saber cómo se conocían.

—Todos en el gremio la conocen, en realidad, algunos la llaman la maga inútil por solo saber magia explosiva, y otros la niña loca porque le gustan las explosiones. Ella también vino hace tiempo, casi al momento que tu llegaste, desde entonces ha estado en muchos grupos, pero todos la expulsan luego de ver que solo puede ayudar una vez al día— respondió Luna al rubio, quien miro a todos los aventureros, como ya era de noche, todos estaban comiendo y bebiendo como locos, como era siempre.

Bueno, era normal que ellos la rechazaran si solo podía usar un hechizo al día, sin mencionar que no podía moverse luego de usarlo, poniéndola en desventaja, además de que solo podía usarlo en lugares abiertos y de gran espacio, si usara ese hechizo en una cueva, sin duda alguna todos acabarían enterrados vivos, sin contar que si alguna vez son rodeados y ella usara su hechizo, se volvería una carga para todos. Solo suspiro para mirar a Luna.

—Sé qué harás lo mejor, así que no te preocupes mucho— dijo Luna levantándose con una sonrisa. —Buena suerte— fue lo último que le dijo al shinobi, para seguir con su trabajo, el Uzumaki solo suspiro mientras miraba el techo. —" _Sin duda alguna será demasiado difícil de ahora en adelante, pero supongo que tendrá su lado bueno_ "— pensó el chico de cabellera rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

—Disculpa, vi su afiche de reclutamiento por casualidad— hablo una voz femenina detrás del Uzumaki.

El rubio suspiro, al momento que se giraba para ver quién era, abrió sus ojos con algo de sorpresa, la persona que hablo era una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules, la chica usaba un traje típico de caballero amarillo, el rubio noto que ella debía ser una Crusader o Paladín para ser claros, la chica era hermosa sin duda alguna, pero por alguna razón, sentía una mala vibrar venir de la chica.

—Esto… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte entonces? — pregunto el ninja mirando a la rubia.

— ¿Aun están buscando miembros verdad? — pregunto la Crusader al Archwizard.

—Bueno… sí…— sin embargo, antes de que terminara de hablar, fue interrumpido por la mujer.

—Ya veo, menos mal. Pase mucho tiempo esperando a alguien como tú— dijo con una voz… erótica la chica, haciendo que el rubio se ponga tenso al ver como un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en el rostro de la Crusader. —Mi nombre es Darkness. Y soy una Crusader como puedes notarlo— la chica comenzó a respirar con algo de agitación, el rubio se sentía avergonzado al ver eso, ya que daba una mala impresión la forma de actuar de la chica. —Permíteme… ¡Permíteme entrar a… tu-tu-tu-tu-tu grupo! — el rubio solo miraba con una cara de estupefacción a la Crusader.

La chica tenía un gran sonrojo en su cara, sin mencionar que en los ojos de ella podía ver el deseo y la desesperación, como si realmente deseara entrar a su grupo, y eso fue lo que le aviso que la chica no era normal, sin mencionar que la forma en que hablo, tampoco era algo bueno.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Otra cosa, realmente esos temas de como se controla el dinero es algo difícil de llevar, así que si me excedo con el precio de algo, lo siento, pero creo que así puede ser.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos la proxíma vez, hasta luego.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bienvenida al grupo

**Muy buenas a todos amigos, ¿me extrañaron?, pues aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo recién salido del horno, es decir, recién terminado.**

 **Solo quiero decir muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradezco mucho sus buenos deseos, y sobre la encuesta que hice en el capítulo anterior, pues sinceramente yo también pensé en poner a Sena y Wolbach, pero uno de ustedes me envió un MP diciendo que no extendiera el harem como hice con el crossover de BNHA, y no, en este no planeo hacer esto, pero al parecer serán solo 9, aunque si, al igual que algunos también me gusta muhco Wolbach, (-_-) pero bueno, de igual manera gano Sena, no es lo que esperaba pero me conformo.**

 **Bueno, de igual manera solo responderé un comentario, y es de**

 **Kenshi: esto no esta relacionado para nada con boku no pico, no sé si lo escribiste mal o que, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con ese trauma de muchos (yo por suerte investigue antes de quedar traumado como algunos), pero bueno, puede que te equivocaras o no, pero esto no es esa cosa.**

 **Y bueno, solo eso tengo que decir, nos vemos la próxima vez, que posiblemente sea dentro de una semana, y para aquellos que leen los One-shots, quiero decirles lo siento por la tardanza, pero ahora estoy pensando bien en como hacer el cap, que es un narushion, estoy pensando bien como hacer el cap, además de que me eh entretenido con otras cosas.**

 **Bueno, nos vemos la próxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

—*Bostezo* No puedo creer que dormí hasta medio día— comento el rubio que caminaba al gremio, acompañado por Aqua y Megumin.

— ¿Nunca duermen tarde? — pregunto Megumin a los chicos.

—Yo personalmente me levanto temprano cada día, ella si pudiera se quedaría todo el día en la cama— respondió el rubio señalando a la diosa.

—Eso no es cierto, si me dan ganas de comer o ir al baño haría más que estar en la cama— respondió Aqua en reproche.

—Aunque la cama es cómoda, yo también podría vivir en ese lugar por mucho tiempo— comento Megumin, haciendo que el rubio suspire.

—Me alegra que no te molestara compartir cama con Aqua, y cuarto conmigo— comento el ninja.

—No te preocupes por eso, es mejor que dormir en un granero— dijo la oji-roja sin pena alguna.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora debemos conseguir una misión, debemos conseguir el dinero para seguir pagando nuestra estadía— ordeno con seriedad el rubio.

— ¿Eh? Pero tenemos para pagar otra semana ¿verdad? — pregunto Aqua al ninja.

—Sí, pero tenemos que conseguir dinero para comer, de otro modo no tendríamos nada al final, ahora si no quieres trabajar, bien podrías ir al granero a vivir por tu cuenta, ahí dormirás de gratis entre heno y los animales— sugirió con seriedad el rubio, haciendo que ambas chicas se tensen por eso.

—Naruto tiene razón, es bueno trabajar de vez en cuando Aqua— dijo la Archwizard tratando de sonar responsable.

—" _Solo me apoya porque no quiere dormir en el granero, aunque no la culpo por eso_ "— pensó el oji-azul mirando disimuladamente a Megumin.

Recordando los acontecimientos de ayer en la noche, de solo pensar en eso un mal presentimiento venía a su mente, esa chica llamada Darkness, iba a ser sincero, la chica era una inútil que solo podría causarle problemas, ya tenía suficiente con Aqua y Megumin, y no necesitaba a nadie más que fuera una carga, ya bastante trabajo tenía como para tener a otra inútil. Sin mencionar que la chica era una masoquista, así es, su maestro Jiraiya para bien o para mal le enseño muchas cosas, como los fetiches que existen, la clase de personas que existen en el mundo y otras cosas.

Siempre admiraría y respetaría a su maestro por enseñarle eso, aunque ahora que lo recordaba, solo venía a su mente la paliza que le dio cuando este le revelo que su madre era sexi y ardiente, antes de irse de viaje en esos tres años, Tsunade le revelo la identidad de sus padres, se sorprendió al saber que era hijo de dos grandes leyendas. Y bueno, lo demás era historia, y como iba diciendo, su maestro había dicho ese comentario acerca de su madre, y le dio una paliza que hizo que su maestro nunca más mencionara algo acerca de su madre. Debía ser sincero en algo, cuando conoció a su madre por primera vez, le pareció demasiado bonita y hermosa, comprendió un poco porque su maestro dijo eso, pero no quería decir que tuviera ese derecho.

De cualquier manera, estaba seguro que su madre debió ser demasiado popular, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, por su carácter muchos chicos le tuvieron miedo, y solo su padre fue el valiente de todos para llamar su atención. Pero eso era el pasado, a lo que quería llegar, esa chica Darkness era demasiado bella y hermosa, era la segunda mujer que miraba así, ya que la primera fue su madre. Bueno, la chica resulto ser una gran belleza, ese bello cabello rubio y sus ojos eran hermosos, aunque él también contaba con esas características físicas, pero la chica era demasiado hermosa además de tener un gran cuerpo que sin duda dejaría en ridículo a cualquier mujer.

Sino fuera porque la chica era una masoquista, quien le comenzó a preguntar cómo fue que Aqua y Megumin terminaron llenas de baba, le dijo la verdad y la chica se emocionó, otra cosa que lo hizo alejarse de la chica, fue que la Crusader le dijo que era algo torpe y sus ataques nunca daban en el blanco, pero que su defensa y resistencia eran mejor que nada y podía soportar fuertes golpes, pero al decir eso, lo dijo con un sonrojo de excitación mientras respiraba con agitación, como si estuviera gimiendo.

Así que para evitar cualquier confusión, le dijo a la chica que había tomado mucho y necesitaba irse a dormir. Se fue antes de recibir respuesta alguna de la mujer, y gracias a eso, tuvo que pagar el servicio a cuarto que el hotel servía, para darle de comer a las dos chicas, sin mencionar que le cedió su lugar a la pelinegra, mientras él dormía en el sillón que estaba en el cuarto, la habitación que rentaba era grande y valía la pena pagar los 20 mil Eris por noche, era lo suficientemente grande como para que 4 personas vivieran, además de tener un baño y tina, el lugar obviamente estaba amueblado, y era un buen lugar sin duda alguna. Como sea, agradecía que a la chica del clan demonio no le importara compartir cuarto, ya que si no, hubiera tenido que pagar otros 20 mil por cuarto, solo para dormir en una gran cama, de cualquier manera, estaba agradecido de que Megumin no fuera tan caprichosa, pero su bolsillo no contaba la misma suerte, ya que la chica comía mucho, pero considerando que dijo que no había comido en tres días, supo entonces que no podía culparla.

Suspiro mientras miraba al cielo, esperaba no encontrarse de nuevo con esa rubia, no es que le cayera mal, pero que sea una completa masoquista y que no acertara un golpe considerando que los Crusader son buenos con la espada, sin duda alguna sería un problemas más, sin mencionar que no resistiría estar mucho tiempo con ella, algo había cambiado en él, podía sentirlo, era como si algo dentro de él hubiera despertado cuando Kurama desapareció, no sabía que era, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien con él, bufo ante eso, llamando la atención de las dos chicas que hasta el momento habían discutido sobre qué clase de misión tomar.

— ¿Sucede algo Naruto? — pregunto Megumin.

—No, no es nada. Ahora veamos que encontramos— declaro con seriedad el ninja, entrando al gremio seguido de las chicas.

Al entrar saludo a las meseras que estaban cerca, además de a unos cuantos compañeros, sus compañeras también saludaron, para luego irse a hacer lo que les plazca, mientras el camino hasta la tabla de misiones. Al llegar miro con calma las misiones, necesitaba alguna que le diera mucho dinero, o el suficiente para pagar más noches, o aunque sea alguna que le dé más de un millón para pagar un apartamento. Miro bien, había una sobre cazar sapos en diferentes lugares, es decir, en diferentes granjas, hacerla era relativamente fácil, así que tal vez la realizaría él solo ya que de seguro las chicas no irían por los recientes hechos, aunque también estaba la misión de ir al cementerio del pueblo y acabar con un rey no-muerto, un monstruo que se encargaba de revivir a los muerto, por esa misión estaban pagando 250 mil Eris, y si tomaba las misiones de los sapos. De seguro ganaría mucho dinero, solo sonrió ante eso para tomar las dos misiones, no podía dejar que alguien más las tomara, necesitaba el dinero. Iba a ir a buscar a las chicas, hoy en la noche irían tras ese no-muerto, y mañana iría solo a cazar a los sapos, pero no contaba con algo.

—Te estaba buscando— fue la voz que escucho el rubio detrás de él, se quedó petrificado al reconocer la voz.

—" _Mierda, lo que faltaba_ "— pensó el ninja que trago en seco, para poner una sonrisa falsa, y girarse para mirar a Darkness.

—Anoche dijiste que habías bebido demasiado, y que te irías directo a casa— se acercó la rubia, haciendo que el ninja se pegue a la pared.

— ¡N-No tenías que haberte preocupado! — respondió con esa sonrisa fingida el ninja, al momento que la mujer sonreía.

—No, en realidad me alegra, ya que así podemos reanudar la conversación de ayer— declaro la rubia acercando a Naruto.

—Esto… lo siento pero… ¡Tengo una misión que hacer! ¡Eso es! ¡Tengo que hacer una misión ahora mismo! — mintió el rubio que iba a irse, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, la mujer lo tomo del brazo, apretando con fuerza.

— ¿Sí quieres puedo acompañarte? Así te demostrare lo fuerte que soy— dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio trago en seco, necesitaba deshacerse de la chica.

—Lo siento, pero no me importa— dijo el rubio soltándose del agarre de la chica, al momento que la chica se sonrojaba y liberaba un pequeño gemido.

— ¡Qué frio y cortante! — exclamo entre gemidos y suspiros la rubia, haciendo que el rubio trague en seco, realmente debía irse del lugar.

—Jajaja… Ya basta Darknesss. No seas insistente— dijo una voz detrás de la rubia, al momento que el ninja miraba como una chica de cabello plateado aparecía, por su poca ropa y apariencia algo llamativa supo que era una ladrona, la chica sonreía y miro al rubio. —Supongo que tú debes ser el líder del grupo al cual Darkness quiere entrar ¿cierto? — pregunto la chica de pelo corto al rubio.

—Sí, ¿y tú eres…? — dijo el ninja con calma.

—Mi nombre es Chris, y como puedes ver soy una ladrona. Y podría decirse que somos amigas— comento Chris que ponía su mano en el hombro derecho de Darkness.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, gusto en conocerte— estiro su mano el rubio en forma de saludo, el cual fue correspondido por la peliplata.

—Mucho gusto Naruto— saludo con esa sutil sonrisa la ladrona, haciendo que el ninja se calme, la chica se miraba normal. —No pude evitar escuchar que no aceptaste a Darkness, aunque tengo mi hipótesis del porque no la aceptas— comento la peliplata mirando a la rubia por el rabillo de sus ojos, seguía concentrada en disfrutar las duras palabras del rubio.

—Bueno, no quiero ser irrespetuoso y menos ofenderla realmente… pero una Crusader que no logre dar un solo golpe, y que… tenga ese… fetiche…— comento mirando a la rubia que seguía perdida. —No me serviría realmente más que para usarla de escudo— declaro el oji-azul.

— ¡Con mucho gusto te serviría de escudo! — exclamo con una gran sonrisa la chica mientras babeaba.

—No, creo que eso no está bien— dijo el rubio apartándose de la rubia, mientras que Chris reía con nerviosismo.

—Esto… ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer para que reconsideres tu decisión? — pregunto la peliplata al Uzumaki, quien solo le dedico una mirada como si dijera "¿Qué me puedes ofrecer?". —Por lo que escuche eres un novato, un Archwizard, ¿Qué te parece si te enseño algunas habilidades básicas que podrían ayudarte? No son de un mago, pero tal vez te sirvan— comento Chris con una sonrisa, el ninja entrecerró sus ojos, la sonrisa de la chica parecía decir "Por favor, no seas así", solo suspiro para mirar a Darkness.

—Bueno, admito que aprender cosas me vendría bien, considerando que tengo muchos puntos para gastar— respondió, haciendo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en los labios de la rubia, y Chris sonría de una manera sutil.

—Bien, entonces que te parece si vamos a un lugar más amplio en donde pueda enseñarte las habilidades que sé— dijo Chris con amabilidad.

— ¿Acaso quieres llevarnos a un callejón sin salida, para que él abuse de nosotras? — pregunto Darkness con emoción, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—Me voy— respondió rápidamente el ninja, mientras se alejaba de las chicas.

— ¡Espera! — grito la peliplata corriendo hacía el rubio.

===== **Después** =====.

—Bien, primero te enseñare "detección de enemigos" y "ocultación", ambas habilidades de un ladrón que podrían servirte. Como sabes, puedes aprender cualquier habilidad mientras tus atributos sean lo suficientemente altos, así como la Archpriest que no tiene inteligencia, aprender magia avanzada está descartado. Pero personas como tú pueden aprender la mayoría de habilidades, así que estás habilidades te podrían servir en algún momento— dijo la ladrona con una pequeña sonrisa.

La ladrona llevo al rubio a un callejón apartado del gremio, en ese lugar solo estaban ellos tres, la tercera era Darkness que decidió unirse por cuenta propia, y ahora nuestro héroe se encontraba delante de la peliplata.

—Bien, ahora, Darkness ¿podrías girarte por favor? — pidió Chris a la rubia.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — pregunto la Crusader.

—Solo hazlo— ordeno la peliplata, la rubia solo gruño para darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

Naruto solo miro como la chica le dijo "silencio" con la mirada, la chica tomo una piedra que estaba cerca, camino hasta un barril que estaba cerca, se escondió detrás de él, la chica lanzó la piedra a la cabeza de la rubia, quien soltó un quejido por el golpe, al momento que comenzaba a buscar por todo el lugar quien fue el responsable, la Crusader miro el barril y camino hasta el lugar donde estaba la peliplata, la chica comenzó a decir cosas y luego fue empujada con todo y barril por una patada de la chica de grandes pechos.

—Bien, esas fueron "detección de enemigos" y "ocultar", como sus nombres lo dicen, una te permite detectar a los enemigos y como se sienten, y la otra te permite ocultarte de tus enemigos. Claro que es recomendable usarlo en lugares donde haya muchos posibles escondites, y en lugares oscuros, generalmente los bosques y mazmorras son los más recomendables para usar estas dos habilidades. También podría enseñarte "desarmar trampa" pero aquí no hay ninguna— declaro la chica, mientras el rubio solo miraba con atención a la peliplata. —Ahora la habilidad que más recomiendo, intentemos "robo". Esta es una habilidad para quitar un objeto en posesión del objetivo, puede ser cualquier cosa. Puede ser un arma sujetada fuertemente en sus manos, o la billetera asegurada en lo profundo de sus bolsillos, puede ser cualquier cosa, pero solo una y es al azar. La probabilidad de éxito depende de los puntos de suerte. Podrías robar el arma o el tesoro de un enemigo poderoso y huir, es una gran habilidad que se puede usar como te plazca— explico la ladrona al rubio que asintió, la chica entonces miro al ninja para sonreir. —Entonces, lo propare contigo, ahora ¡Steal! — grito la chica estirando su mano hacía el rubio, al momento que una luz se hizo presente en la mano de la chica.

Un silencio se formó, al momento que la chica sonreía para abrir sus ojos, podía sentir algo en su mano, solo miro al rubio que estaba quieto, para luego inflar su pecho.

—Y ahora, veamos que conseguí— declaro la peliplata, al momento que abría su mano derecha para ver que tomo, al hacerlo noto que era algo suave, se extrañó por eso, al momento que miraba que era una prenda negra, tomo la prenda y la estiro, al momento que esa sonrisa que tuvo se iba, para mostrar un gran sonrojo en su cara, lo que había robado… ¡fue la ropa interior del chico!.

—Oye…— hablo el rubio que tenía la cara cubierta por su pelo, la peliplata se asustó por el tono de voz del chico, mientras que Darkness.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, aha… Chris… eso… eso… eso no me lo esperaba de ti... humillarlo de esa forma… eres… eres toda una malvada— decía entre gemidos la Crusader, mirando la ropa del rubio en la mano de la peliplata.

— ¡No, yo no quería esto! — grito con pena y vergüenza la ladrona, para mirar al rubio. — ¡Esto es un malentendido! ¡Cómo te dije las cosas que puedes robar son aleatorias, tu no decides que robar, eso depende de tus puntos de suerte! — se excusó la peliplata que movía de un lado a otro las manos, al igual que la ropa del rubio, al momento que le daba una cachetada a Darkness con la ropa del Uzumaki.

—Así que… este era su plan desde el inicio— hablo el rubio con enojo en su voz, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres, quienes se asustaron al ver como una aura de oscuridad rodeaba el rubio, mientras juraban ver que detrás aparecían palabras como "dolor" "sufrimiento" "tortura" "muerte" "desesperación" "destrucción" "venganza" "¡ASESINATO!" al momento que las dos chicas se ponían azules. —Ambas me engañaron… querían robarme mi ropa interior… sabía que ella era una pervertida… pero tú… lograste engañarme bien… pero ahora ya sé cómo son… por cierto, odio a los pervertidos— declaro levantando la cara, mostrando unos ojos rojos afilados por completo, además de una gran sonrisa mostrando unos afilados dientes, por alguna razón su rostro era negro por completo al igual que su pelo, mientras de su boca salía humo.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron con miedo, mientras escuchaban los huesos del rubio tronar, además de escuchar como reía de una manera tenebrosa, tanto era el miedo que Chris termino por poner sobre la cabeza de Darkness el bóxer del rubio.

===== **Después** =====.

— ¿Dónde estabas Naruto? Te perdiste mis asombrosos trucos de magia— pregunto Aqua cerca de la entrada del gremio.

El blondo simplemente paso de largo a la diosa, para ir hasta la barra en donde estaba Megumin, comiendo, la oji-roja noto que su compañero estaba enojado, y se asustó, ella había pedido mucha comida, y ahora estaba comiendo su quinto plato de pollo destructor frito y verduras. Por su parte Aqua solo miro como dos chicas entraban al gremio, las cuales caminaron hasta el rubio.

— ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que disculparnos? — pregunto Chris al Uzumaki, quien simplemente ignoraba a las dos mujeres.

— ¿Por qué Naruto está enojado? — pregunto la diosa a las dos chicas.

—Lo que pasa es que Chris le robo su ropa interior, y luego me la puso en la cara— dijo Darkness, al momento que todo se volvía tenso.

— ¡No lo digas de esa forma, se escucha mal si no explicas todo! — regaño la peliplata con la cara roja, mientras que Aqua solo miro a la ladrona.

—Pervertida— fue lo único que dijo la peliazul con seriedad.

— ¿Y porque le robaste su ropa interior? Digo, comprendo que Naruto es lindo, pero no considero que ir tan lejos para llamar su atención sea algo bueno— comento la oji-roja comiendo.

— ¡Yo no quería robarle eso, yo quería robarle su dinero! — exclamo con enojo la ladrona, quien se cubrió la boca, el rubio solo la fulmino con la mirada. — ¡Lo siento! — fue lo que grito Chris que salió corriendo, el Uzumaki solo bufo.

—Todas las personas de aquí son raras— comento Aqua sentándose al lado izquierdo del rubio.

—No hablaría si fuera tú— dijo el rubio a la diosa.

— ¿Y, que estaban haciendo ustedes tres? — pregunto la Archwizard al rubio, quien suspiro para sacar su tarjeta de aventurero.

—Ella me enseño algunas habilidades de ladrón, a cambio yo la aceptaría a ella en el equipo— señalo el rubio a la Crusader, al momento que las dos chicas miraban a Darkness.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Darkness y yo soy una Crusader— se presentó la chica de cabellera dorada con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, una Crusader, sin duda alguna nos serviría mucho tenerte— comento la diosa con una sonrisa.

—Tiene razón, tenerla sería bueno— dijo Megumin también apoyando la aceptación de la rubia de grandes pechos.

—Entonces Naruto, ¿está dentro del grupo? — pregunto la peliazul con una sonrisa. —Solo míralo bien, no todos los grupos tienen miembros de gran nivel, hay dos Archwizard, una Archpriest y una Crusader en un equipo, es algo que pocos se pueden dar a presumir— comento Aqua con emoción en su voz.

—Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero Aqua-san tiene razón, Naruto-kun— dijo Luna apareciendo con una cerveza, la cual le entrego al rubio. —Un equipo como el de ustedes sin duda alguna destacara mucho, y podrán hacer muchas misiones que otros equipos no pueden, un equipo conformado por personas de gran nivel, sin duda alguna no les tomara mucho tiempo alcanzar la fama, y quien sabe, incluso puede que ustedes sean los elegidos para derrotar al Rey Demonio— comento con una sonrisa ligera la rubia sirvienta, mientras las tres chicas se emocionaron por eso.

—" _Luna-san… si las conocieras realmente no dudarías de tu futuro… por favor, no las alientes_ "— pensó el Uzumaki, tomo la tarra de cerveza para tomarla de golpe, golpeo la barra y suspiro. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo, está dentro— declaro el rubio, al momento que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Darkness, la cual iba a agradecerle al blondo, pero las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe, llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Ya vienen! ¡Ya vienen! — grito uno de los aventureros que respiraba con agitación.

— ¿Ya vienen? — dijo el rubio, al momento que miraba que una sonrisa aparecía en todos los aventureros.

— ¡Las coles ya vienen! — exclamo el aventurero con una gran sonrisa, al momento que todos gritaban de emoción, o casi todos.

— ¿Coles?— pensó con una gota de sudor el rubio.

===== **Después** =====.

— ¡Muy bien todos, este año los repollos son de buena cosecha, así que los pagaremos a 10 mil Eris cada uno! — declaro Luna con una sonrisa, al momento que todos los aventureros gritaban de emoción, incluidas las miembros del grupo Uzumaki.

El rubio tenía una gota de sudor, mientras estaba entre la multitud de aventureros, al parecer, en este mundo algunos vegetales tenían vida propia y luchaban para no ser comida de los humanos. Entre ellos las coles, y al parecer, pagaban buen dinero por ellas. Hoy pasarían por el pueblo de Axel, por la temporada, y ellos se encargarían de atraparlas para venderlas a los demás pueblos, y ellos estaban emocionados por eso, todos estaban realmente emocionados al capturar las coles… menos él.

— ¿Oigan, puedo irme a hacer otra misión? — pregunto el rubio, esto era estúpido, cazar coles no era algo que había planeado hacer en toda su vida.

—Vamos Naruto, no seas así, debemos cazar las suficientes para ganar buen dinero— dijo Aqua con una sonrisa.

—Ella tiene razón, solo piénsalo de una forma benefactora, 10 mil Eris por col, ganarías mucho si casas más de 10— apoyo Megumin que también tenía una sonrisa. —Solo imagina las cosas que podrías comprar con mucho dinero— termino de hablar mientras miraba su bastón.

—Ciertamente ellas tienen razón, la temporada de col es una vez al año y muchas personas esperan para cazarlas, por eso dan buen dinero al capturar muchas— dijo Darkness tratando de convencer al oji-azul a quedarse.

El rubio se quedó mirando a las tres chicas, todas tenían buenos puntos, llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla, pensando bien las cosas. 10 mil Eris por cada col que capturara, serían 100 mil Eris si capturaba solo 10 de ellas, y si atrapaba 100 coles sería un millón, y por lo que sabía ahora, eran miles de coles las que venían, solo sonrió ante eso, odiaba decirlo, pero 10 mil por una col, era una gran misión sin duda alguna.

—Bien, entonces como grupo debemos capturar la mayor cantidad de coles para comprar una casa, o rentar una casa al menos, somos cuatro ahora y dormir todos juntos ese cuarto del hotel no sería bueno para nada— dijo el ninja a las chicas.

—En realidad, yo estaba pensando que todos nos dividiéramos la recompensa, ya que esta es individual, todos deberíamos ganar nuestro propio dinero— dijo Aqua, al momento que el rubio miraba a la diosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto con seriedad el Uzumaki.

—Bueno… siempre te encargas del dinero para pagar la renta del cuarto y para pagar la comida, pero queremos algo para poder tirar de vez en cuando— respondió la oji-azul con una sonrisa pequeña, el Uzumaki solo la miro, suspiro mientras negaba.

—Bien, si es así como lo quieren, por mí no hay problema alguno— respondió el ninja, aliviando a las chicas. —Después de todo, yo soy quien paga todo ¿verdad?, y como nos vamos a dividir todo, eso significa que ahora ustedes pagaran por sus habitaciones, por su comida y demás cosas, sinceramente esa es la mejor idea que has tenido Aqua, ahora ya no gastare más. Bien, entonces que así sea desde ahora— comento con una sonrisa maligna el rubio, haciendo que todas se asusten al ver esa sonrisa, y al escuchar esa risa, solo causo que dos de tres se asustaran, ya que una tenía una gran sonrisa mientras respiraba por la excitación de ver esa actitud del Uzumaki.

—B-Bueno creo que aportar no está mal del todo— se retractó Aqua con rapidez.

—Sí, creo que contribuir con los gastos no está mal— dijo Megumin con rapidez.

—Ah… ah… ah… ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que le harás a la que no aporte dinero? ¿Acaso planeas hacer que venda su cuerpo, o quizás quieres que ella te page con su cuerpo? — pregunto Darkness entre gemidos, mientras su rostro estaba rojo.

—Si no te callas te juro que te golpeare— amenazo el rubio, haciendo que la mujer libere un gemido de placer. —Maldición, se me olvido que ella es una masoquista— comento en voz baja el rubio, mientras la rubia seguía imaginándose el castigo que Naruto le daría.

— ¡Ya viene, todos prepárense! — grito uno de los aventureros, señalando las planicies a lo lejos.

Todos los aventureros miraron al lugar que señalaba su compañero, cada uno de los presentes se preparó, los caballeros levantaban sus espadas, los Crusader sus escudos, los arqueros sus arcos y los magos sus bastones, todos estaban preparados para salir al ataque. El Uzumaki solo miro el lugar que su compañero señalaba, podía ver una cortina verde venir hacía ellos, además un sonido como el aleteo de aves, solo miro a todos los presentes, estaban realmente emocionados por esto, solo suspiro mientras miraba como venían las coles, así es, esos vegetales verdes venían volando hacía ellos, y no paso mucho para que todos salieran al ataque.

Había peleado contra poderosos enemigos, se había enfrentado a poderosos villanos como Zabuza y Haku, aunque estos últimos se redimieron al final. Peleo contra Akatsuki, enfrento a un inmortal y termino por asesinarlo, peleo contra un tipo que tenía los ojos más poderosos del mundo y gano, lucho contra miles de Zetsus además de zombies y de nueva cuenta gano. Peleo contra un tipo que entraba en la categoría Dios por su gran poder, y lo derroto, incluso peleo contra una diosa, una verdadera diosa que podía moverse de dimensión entre dimensión como si no fuera nada importante, y la derroto. E incluso peleo contra su mejor amigo a muerte, y técnicamente gano. En resumen, había peleado contra miles de enemigos fuertes en su vida, contra Zabuza, Orochimaru, Nagato, Obito, Madara, Kaguya y Sasuke, todos ellos lo habían puesto en grandes aprietos y casi muere, pero aquí estaba vivo, en un nuevo mundo y… peleando contra coles.

—" _¿Cómo diablos termine en esto? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_ "— pensó el Uzumaki, mientras una versión chibi suya lloraba internamente, aunque la recompensa era bueno, pelear contra coles, nunca había pensado en caer tan bajo, como para cazar unas coles, unas malditas y estúpidas coles.

Mientras el rubio se maldecía internamente por eso, todos los del gremio peleaban contra los vegetales, incluso Aqua y las demás peleaban, salvo que Darkness a pesar de lanzar sus ataques, no lograba golpear a ninguna col. El rubio estaba tan concentrado, tratando de olvidar eso y no darle razón a nada, que no noto como varias de esas coles iban tras él.

— ¡Naruto! — grito Darkness al ver como el chico iba a ser golpeado por los vegetales.

Aqua y Megumin también voltearon a ver a su amigo que parecía inmóvil, la Crusader corrió para salvar a su amigo de los malvados vegetales, el Uzumaki abrió sus ojos cuando la chica grito su nombre, al momento que se daba cuenta que a pocos metros venían esas coles por él, no eran unas 2 o 5, ni tampoco 10 o 20, no, eso era una gran estampida que se arremolinaba delante de él, tanto que los demás aventureros se hicieron a un lado mientras miraban como los vegetales iban solo hacía al shinobi.

—" _Supongo que mi hipótesis era cierta, todos vienen por mí_ "— cuando la súcubo le dijo que sentía un gran poder dentro de él, se interesó tanto en eso que comenzó a pensar en porque dijo eso.

La súcubo dijo que sentía un gran poder demoniaco venir dentro de él, tanto que a veces se encontraba con las súcubos en la calle, las cuales lo incitaban a ir a su lugar de trabajo, o mejor dicho, trataban de llevarlo a la fuerza a su hogar, al parecer las súcubos tenían un trato especial con los hombres del pueblo, ellas les daban los mejores sueños "húmedos" a cada hombre que los visite, ellas los visitan cuando duermen y les dan ese servicio especial a cambio de un poco de vida, es decir, un poco de su alma para que ellas pudieran vivir, un trato justo si lo pensaba bien, pero además de eso, ellas también iban tras el poder que ellos tenían. Los bijuus ya no estaban sellados, y le dejaron todo su poder, ahora prácticamente tenía el mismo nivel que Kaguya.

Las súcubos era una clase de demonio menor, y él tenía un gran poder en su interior, así que no debía ser un genio para saber que la razón por la cual ellas iban tras él, era por su gran poder. Pero no eran las únicas, la mayoría de monstruos que había encontrado también iban por él, pero otros eran dóciles cuando se acercaba, uno de ellos eran los lobos blancos, por lo que averiguo en la biblioteca del pueblo, los lobos blancos son temidos y raros ya que son usados por el ejército del Rey Demonio, sus soldados los montan como si fueran caballos, pero cuando se acerca a esa loba que escapa, ella se muestra dócil que no duda en hacerle caso a cualquier orden que le dé.

Este mundo prácticamente era de magia, y la persona más poderosa era el Rey Demonio, aquel ser temible que tiene un ejército a su disposición y con el cual puede destruir pueblos sin problema alguno, y que además tiene a miles de monstruos a su mando, todo gracias a su poder según Aqua. Los monstruos lo obedecían por su poder, y bueno, ahora que él era la segunda persona con un gran poder, sino es que más que el mismo Rey Demonio, miles de criaturas irían por él o lo obedecerían. Y esta no era la excepción, las coles eran seres vivos que iban tras la presencia enemiga más fuerte, solo suspiro al momento que estiraba su mano derecha, mientras Darkness junto a algunos compañeros iban a defenderlo, pero todos se quedaron quietos al momento que vieron como todas las coles eran atravesadas por una línea negra.

===== **Después** =====.

—Nunca pensé que tenía que cazar mi comida— comento el rubio, mientras masticaba una de las coles fritas que fueron vendidas al gremio.

Asi es, la misión de cazar coles había terminado hace un rato, y para su buena suerte, caso a muchas de ellas, o casi todas mejor dicho, ya que las coles fueron tras él en todo momento, y eso lo notaron todos los aventureros, que increíblemente eran tan cobardes que decidieron dejarlo a su suerte. Pero por si eso no fuera poco, cuando estaba alejado atrapando a las coles con las **Gudōdamas** , Darkness fue a ayudarlo, pero la chica solo se dejó golpear, diciendo que no podía dejar que un amigo sufriera ese destino solo, por un momento pensó que la chica al fin se tomaba su trabajo en serio, pero esa esperanza se fue a la mierda cuando noto que la chica disfrutaba de ser golpeada y a la vez desnudada por las coles en frente de todas.

Y si eso no fuera peor, Aqua corrió hacía el con algunas coles que por alguna razón intentaban comer su pelo, y bueno, se volvió un revoltijo, mientras él trataba de cazarlos, Darkness disfrutaba ser golpeada, y Aqua lloraba detrás del rubio mientras se quitaba las coles del pelo, siendo ellos los únicos que destacaban, para los ojos de los demás ellos eran un gran grupo, ya que pensaban que Darkness intentaba proteger al rubio, y que Aqua estaba peleando con ellos también, pero no era así. La única que parecía no hacer nada del equipo Uzumaki era Megumin, quien había declarado que la magia de Explosión era lo único por lo cual podía vivir, y que una vez al día debía disparar su hechizo.

Y tuvo la gran idea, no, eso era poco, tuvo la más grandes y brillante idea de toda su vida, de disparar su hechizo a sus compañeros. Así es, la chica lanzó su hechizo sobre ellos, siendo sinceros, los golpes que Kaguya le propino fueron más poderosos, pero el poder de la explosión no estuvo tan mal, debía darle méritos, luego de haberla regañado y golpeado. Como sea, sino fuera por su gran resistencia y su poder regenerativo, tal vez ahora estaría en el hospital, pero no pasó nada peor.

—Aun así, deberías aceptar que son deliciosos— comento Darkness, quien ahora usaba un traje negro de oficinista, ya que gracias a las coles, y el ataque de Megumin, su armadura fue destruida.

—Sí, son muy deliciosas, considerando que ganamos mucho dinero por la caza de coles— dijo con una gran sonrisa Aqua.

—Ganamos me suena a manada, además si no estoy mal, tú eras perseguida por esas coles que deseaban comerse tu pelo— dijo el Uzumaki con seriedad, quien usaba un conjunto rojo igual que el que tenía al principio, pero bueno, también fue destruido.

—Aqua tiene razón, un buen plato de col frita y carne es delicioso— declaro Megumin, quien se llevaba un trozo de col frita y carne a la boca, comiendo como si le fueran a quitar su cena.

—Ciertamente la col es deliciosa, es raro comer ya que es demasiado difícil capturarlas, pero ahora, gracias a ti hay mucha col como para que sea vendida a otros pueblos, sin duda alguna ganaras mucho por esto— el Uzumaki miro a la Crusader, la chica sonreía de manera natural, no era esa sonrisa masoquista que tenía.

Miro bien a sus nuevas compañeras, las tres chicas estaban sonriendo alegremente, mientras comían y hablaban como si fueran amigas desde hace años. Pero lo más importante de todo eso, es que ellas estaban felices, las tres estaban sonriendo naturalmente, cuando conoció a Megumin, pudo ver algo de tristeza en esos bellos ojos rojos, pero ahora, no notaba nada de eso, también noto algo de soledad en los ojos de Darkness, pero ahora, eso no pasaba.

Las tres chicas sonreían mientras comían con alegría, y en ese ambiente de fiesta que se vivía ahora se notaba la felicidad de las chicas, todos estaban celebrando por haber cazado una gran cantidad de coles, una que nunca antes había sucedido, y por esa razón todos celebraban, tanto hombres como mujeres bebían cervezas y sake como si no les importara el mañana, en resumen, el lugar era un ambiente de felicidad único, digno de lo que esperaría de otro mundo.

Miro a Aqua, Megumin y Darkness, las tres chicas parecieron notar su mirada, y solo le sonrieron, era una sonrisa sincera y de amigos, el ninja las miro por unos segundos, suspiro al momento que cerraba los ojos y ponía una pequeña sonrisa, para tomar un pedazo de col, y comerla con completa calma.

—" _Bueno, aunque las tres son un desastre, y ambas me puedan meter en problemas, supongo que no pude haber pedido unas mejores compañeras que ellas tres… esto realmente puede funcionar. No esta tan mal después de todo_ "— pensó mientras masticaba la comida, y miro a las chicas de nuevo, solo tomo otro pedazo de col y se la comió. —" _Sí, no esta tan mal esto_ "— fue el pensamiento del rubio, mientras disfrutaba de su cena.

Sí, es cierto que este mundo era algo loco, habían cosas que no podía explicar simplemente, cosas que era mejor no encontrarle sentido o razón, cosas que era mejor no saber por temor a volverte loco intentando saber que pasa realmente. En resumen, era un mundo demasiado extraño, pero él tampoco era normal, era un ninja de otro mundo que había peleado contra una diosa, tuvo a un gran demonio viviendo dentro de él por 17 años, y por unos momentos tuvo a otros 8 dentro de él, conoció a sus padres en medio de una guerra, o las almas de ellos para ser más claros, y también es la reencarnación de un gran ninja, y posiblemente el último miembro de dos clanes míticos y poderosos, ¿acaso eso era normal para cualquier chico de 17 años?.

Claro que no, así que él tampoco se libraba de eso, pero bueno, ya tenía su punto claro, sea un lugar extraño con gente extraña, problemática y con fetiches, de igual manera estaba feliz de haber venido a este mundo de magia, y feliz de haber encontrado unas compañeras como lo eran Aqua, Megumin y Darkness, pero claro, eso nunca se los diría, eso era un secreto.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, sé que en el anime y la novela Kazuma es el que roba las panties, pero me pareció gracioso que fuera el rubio a quien le robaran su ropa, y bueno.**

 **Gracias por leer, y espero sus reviews, y nos vemos la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5 Wiz, la lich

**Muy buenas tardes, días o noches, dependiendo del lugar donde estén. Ha pasado un tiempo, un gran tiempo desde que actualice, casi un mes creo yo, pero bueno, les pido disculpas a todos por tardarme, pero como dije en la nueva actualizacion de mi fic de "Un ninja en un mundo de héroes" me estoy tomando mi tiempo, para pensar bien en como desarrollar la historia, no simplemente vengo, escribo y ya, que se vaya así sin sentido y con incoherencias, y así no sería ni leida por nadie.**

 **Bueno, aparte de eso, también porque he estado jugando en mi ps3, yo no soy una persona que lo pueda comprar todo, recien acabo de comprar mi ps3 y pues, es como cuando era niño y jugaba con los tazos de pokemon que salian en los risitos (así es como le dicen en mi pais a la comida chatara como doritos y demás). Bueno, espero comprendan eso, y sin más que decir, los dejo con este nuevo cap.**

* * *

Capítulo 4.

— ¡¿Me podrían explicar, como demonios terminaron todas como comida para sapos?! — grito con seriedad el Uzumaki, mientras miraba a las tres chicas, quienes estaban cubiertas de baba de sapos.

Aqua y Megumin estaba temblando, habían revivido ese trauma de ser comida de sapos, las dos estaban a punto de llorar, y Darkness, la rubia estaba apretando sus pechos llenos de baba con pena, o eso parecía pero ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios además de gemir mientras tenía un sonrojo en su rostro. Y él, pues también termino cubierto de baba cuando un sapo apareció del suelo, tragándoselo cuando intento salvar a Megumin y Aqua.

—B-Bueno… ¿error de cálculo? — pregunto la masoquista.

— ¡No jodas con esa mierda de error de cálculo! ¡Tú, maldita pervertida masoquista! — exclamo el rubio, que comenzó a apretar la cabeza de la rubia con sus nudillos, haciendo que la mujer comience a gritar.

— ¡De-Detente, esto me duele, me duele mucho! — comenzó a decir la Crusader, el ninja la soltó, la oji-azul se sobo la cabeza por el dolor. —*Suspiro* ¡Eso fue un doloroso castigo! — exclamo con felicidad la rubia.

— ¡No lo disfrutes pervertida! — regaño el rubio, que se quitaba baba de la su cabello, para tirarlo al piso de su cuarto.

Miro con enojo a la mujer, quien solo disfrutaba de su mirada de enojo, comenzó a respirar profundamente para no golpear a la mujer, aunque ella lo terminaría disfrutando sino es que terminaría cediendo y pues, haría algo más allá de lo que esperaba. Se suponía que hoy tenía que cazar a los últimos 5 sapos que le faltaban, no había pasado una semana desde que por fin era un grupo decente, y en todo el momento habían realizado unas pocas misiones sin mucha importancia, como cazar ratas gigantes, e ir cada noche al cementerio para atrapar al no-muerto, que era como una cucaracha al esconderse. Últimamente no había mucho trabajo que hacer, y hoy termino la misión de los sapos, al menos los que había, ya que según las chicas, podían haber más en un futuro cercano.

—*Suspiro* Iré al gremio para cobrar la recompensa, pero antes me dare un baño. Lo mejor será que ustedes lo usen antes, necesitan quitarse esa baba— ordeno con calma el shinobi a las chicas.

—Hai— dijeron todas, lo bueno es que estaban en el apartamento y se podrían limpiar, y lo mejor de todo, es que el baño era grande para dos personas al menos, así que las chicas fueron juntas a darse un buen baño.

Luego de unos minutos, el par había llegado al gremio, para cobrar su recompensa de las coles, ayer Luna les informo que a todos se les sería pagado por la misión de emergencia, así que no debían tardar. Al entrar, el Uzumaki noto como algunos celebraban al haber ganado una pequeña fortuna, 10 mil por cada col fue bueno para muchos sin duda alguna, pero si ganaron algo bueno ya era cuestión de cuentas cazó cada uno de los aventureros. La verdad él tampoco sabía cuántas cazó al final, recuerda que eran muchas, pero no conto cuentas atrapo, de cualquier modo, todos los miembros se miraban felices, mientras bebían y comían, podía ver a las camareras correr de un lado a otro, con las manos llenas, y gracias a eso podía ver como sus pechos rebotaban. Hace tiempo que lo estaba pensando, pero parecía que la mayoría de mujeres apenas y usaba ropa interior, o al menos no usaban sostenes para dejar al aire sus pechos.

Aparto su mirada de las camareras, lo bueno es que las chicas eran muy distraídas, así que se aliviaba por eso. No es que fuera un pervertido, pero obviamente se va a interesar en el cuerpo de las mujeres, después de todo, ya está en la edad para casarse y tener una familia como dijeron las chicas, y hablando de eso, cuando uso las Gudōdamas, las chicas le preguntaron qué magia había utilizado, y termino por mentirles, aunque era lo más típico que hacer, ya que de seguro pensarían que es loco si les cuenta que viene de otro mundo, y bueno, solo dijo que venía de un clan de magos extintos, y también dijo que no recordaba mucho debido a que había perdido la memoria hace unos años. Y que desde entonces, había estado viajando tratando de recobrar sus memorias, o parte de ellas, así que al saber que ese tema era demasiado delicado para él, nadie pregunto nada más. Al menos agradecía que las chicas fueran sensibles en esas cosas, de cualquier modo. Los chicos caminaron al mostrador, en donde estaba Luna, dándoles su recompensa a unos aventureros, el grupo llego luego de que los aventureros se fueron.

—Buenos días, Luna-san— saludo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

—Ara, buenos días, Naruto-kun— saludo la rubia de grandes pechos. —Buenos días a ustedes también chicas— las tres chicas solo devolvieron el saludo. —Supongo que están aquí para cobrar su recompensa ¿verdad? — pregunto la recepcionista con una sonrisa.

—Sí, no queríamos perder el tiempo, y lo necesitamos para pagar lo que necesitamos— respondió el Uzumaki con serenidad.

—No hay problemas, entonces primero empecemos con las damas— declaro Luna, al momento que el Uzumaki se quitaba para dar paso libre.

Al final todos quedaron de acuerdo en dividir la recompensa, esto a los berrinches de Aqua que no lo dejo de molestar hasta que acepto. Bueno, al final no importaba si ellas lo ayudaban o no, terminaría pagando todo de cualquier modo, pero bueno, también Luna le dijo que aunque juntaran todos y apoyaran en gastas era bueno, a veces era mejor dividirse la recompensa, y pues, ahora todos recibirían su recompensa por las coles.

—Aquí tienen las dos, 250 mil Eris por las coles que recolectaron, que lo disfruten— dijo con una sonrisa amable Luna, entregándole a amas chicas una bolsa con su dinero, las chicas sonrieron al tomar la bolsa que se miraba algo grande.

Megumin y Darkness se hicieron a un lado, dándole pase libre a Aqua que también se miraba feliz, ella había atrapado muchas coles así que estaba segura que ganaría igual o más que sus dos compañeras, tanta era su confianza que sonreía con superioridad, mientras que la sonrisa de Luna se volvió nerviosa al mirar la gran felicidad que inundaba el rostro de Aqua.—Y bien, ¿Cuánto me toca a mÍ? ¿200 mil, quizás 500 o un millón?— pregunto Aqua con esperanza, mientras sus ojos brillaban.

El rubio estaba interesado en eso, la chica se miraba feliz, claro que era obvio y siba a cobrar su recompensa, pero no era esa clase de felicidad de cobrar por un trabajo. No, era una clase de felicidad diferente, como lo podía explicar, bueno, era como felicidad de poder pagar algo, era como si por fin obtuvo el dinero para pagar sus deudas. Aunque por lo que sabía, Aqua no debía deudas… ¿O sí?.

—E-Esto… Bueno… Aquí está tu recompensa— dijo Luna con nerviosismo, al momento que le daba una bolsa más pequeña que la de las dos chicas.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el lugar del pequeño grupo, mientras todos bebían con alegría, la pelinegra y la rubia simplemente guardaron sus bolas de dinero, y se aclaraban la garganta por lo incomodo que se puso el ambiente, y Naruto, pues el ninja simplemente aparto la mirada.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Que… Qué es esto? — pregunto balbuceando la peliazul, que miraba la bolsa, estaba segura que no debía haber más de 50 mil Eris. — ¿E-E-E-E-Esto deber ser una broma no? — pregunto nerviosa la diosa, al momento que tomaba la bolsa, haciendo que comenzara a tener un tic en su ceja derecha, no eran más que 50 mil Eris.

—N-N-N-No es ninguna broma… Eso es todo lo que gano por la cosecha… lamentablemente la mayoría eran lechugas y no coles, y pues… las lechugas no son muy populares… así que… eso es todo lo que gano luego de haber separado las lechugas de las coles— respondió Luna con pena ajena, mientras que Aqua solo comenzó a reírse por lo bajo, mirando el poco dinero que gano.

—Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo— comento el oji-azul por lo bajo al reconocer la actitud de la chica, así se puso ella la primera vez, cuando lo intento ahorcar luego de haberla traído a la fuerza a este mundo.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Exijo una explicación para esto! ¡¿Sabes cuantas coles atrape?! — grito tomando de su blusa a Luna, quien se asustó al ver la expresión de enojo de la peliazul.

— ¡N-N-N-No sé qué decir! ¡Lamentablemente la mayoría eran lechugas! ¡Así que por favor, suéltame que me quitas la blusa! — pidió Luna, quien trataba de soltarse de la peliazul, ya que Aqua la estaba agarrando del pequeño lazo de su blusa que lo mantenía en su lugar, evitando así que sus pechos fueran expuestos.

— ¡¿Por qué había lechugas entre las coles?! ¡¿Sabes lo que esto significa para mí?! — pregunto con enojo, y de nuevo zarandeando a la pobre rubia.

— ¡No hay nada que pueda hacer! ¡Las lechugas no tienen mucha demanda! — respondió la recepcionista tratando de que Aqua la suelte.

— ¡No me digas esas tonterías! ¡Haz algo con eso! — exigió la diosa con enojo, quien estaba a punto de romper la blusa de Luna.

— ¡Compórtate! — ordeno el Uzumaki, al momento que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a la peliazul.

Aqua simplemente cayó al suelo con un gran chinchón, haciendo que las chicas se sorprendan al ver que el blondo golpeo a la diosa. Luna por su parte suspiro de alivio, un poco más y sin duda alguna terminaría exponiendo sus pechos al Uzumaki, y Megumin, la chica se asustó, era mejor no hacer enojar a su amigo, por su parte Darkness.

— ¡Sí, porque yo solo obtuve 250 mil Eris y no más! — exclamo Darkness que intento ir a tomar a Luna de su blusa también.

— ¡No te atrevas, o te juro que hare algo lo cual no disfrutaras, maldita masoquista! — advirtió el rubio, quien solo recibió un gemido de placer por parte de la Crusader.

— ¡Eso me dolió! — refuto la diosa que se levantó, para confrontar a su líder.

—No te calmabas, no tenía opción— respondió con simpleza el ninja, quien miro los ojos lloros de Aqua. —No me mires con esos ojos, tuviste mala suerte acéptalo, no hay nada que puedas hacer— declaro el oji-azul de brazos cruzados, una pelea de miradas comenzó.

Ojos de un azul claro como el más bello lago, y unos ojos de color azul oscuro chocaban, ambos mirándose fijamente, mientras uno tenía pequeñas lágrimas brotando de ellos. Una diosa contra un ninja, líder contra subordinado, los dos se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, los cuales parecieron horas para los demás, para Megumin y Darkness era algo incómodo ver como sus dos compañeros peleaban, y sinceramente esperaban que no pasara nada que los pudiera separar.

—Deja esa tonterías, levántate y ve a tomar una misión, ya que pareces necesitar el dinero te lo prestare, así cuando yo también no tenga, me lo devolverás ¿quedo claro? — pregunto el rubio, al momento que las tres chicas sonreían ante eso.

Aunque a veces el chico parecía ser muy serio y severo, no era una mala persona realmente, era un buen chico que ayudaría a sus amigos en todo momento. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Aqua.

— ¡Naruto-sama! ¡Qué buena persona es usted! —.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que te daré de comer a los sapos— advirtió el Uzumaki, haciendo que todas se queden calladas, al parecer a alguien no le gustaba ser llamado de esa forma, sin notarlo, Darkness se cohibió mientras tragaba en seco, al parecer su amigo era de esos que odiaban a los nobles.

—O-O-Ok… Naruto— fue lo único que dijo la diosa, el rubio solo suspiro para pasar al frente.

—Bien, entonces el último en tener su recompensa, Naruto-kun, muchas felicitaciones por tu gran trabajo, y espero que sigas sorprendiéndome— dijo Luna con una sonrisa, al momento que sacaba una pila de dinero, para ser claros, billetes de 50 mil Eris.

Aparte de las monedas de bronce que valían 1000, las de plata 5 mil y las de oro 10 mil, también estaban los billetes que equivalían 50 mil Eris, los cuales eran blancos, y también al parecer existían los billetes de 1 millón que eran verdes, pero estos mayormente eran usados por los nobles. Pero a lo que quería llegar, era que Luna saco un fajo de billetes, los cuales le paso al rubio.

—Aquí está tu recompensa, son 10 millones de Eris por haber capturado todas esas coles, felicidades— las bocas de las chicas estaban hasta el suelo, sabían que el chico cazo muchas, pero ¿Cuántas realmente como para ganar 10 millones de Eris con una sola misión?.

El rubio miro el fajo de billetes, era una gran pila de dinero la que estaba enfrente de él, hizo cuentas internamente, 10 mil Eris por cada cabeza de col, si por 100 coles eran 1 millon, entonces tuvo que haber atrapado al menos 1000 coles. Pero bueno, el factor numérico no importaba ahora, había ganado 10 millones de Eris de un solo golpe, con eso en mente, ya tenía el suficiente dinero para comprar una gran casa, una en donde pudiera vivir… y en donde las chicas también pudieran vivir, ya que bueno, eran un equipo y por tal deberían estar juntos de ahora en adelante.

Tomo el fajo de billetes, para mirarlo un par de segundo, y luego guardarlo en un bolsillo dentro de su chaleco, todo bajo la mirada de sus compañeras. Y de Luna quien solo rio por lo bajo al ver la acción del ninja, era divertido el grupo Uzumaki realmente, todos eran peculiares a su manera, y Naruto parecía ser el epicentro que los podía mantener unidos.

—Muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que hacer unas cosas— dijo el Uzumaki, haciendo una reverencia para comenzar a salir del gremio.

— ¡Espera, Naruto! — llamo Aqua yendo tras el Uzumaki.— ¿No dijiste que me prestarías el dinero? — pregunto la peliazul con desesperación.

—Toma— dijo el rubio, dándole una gran bolsa de monedas, la peliazul lo miro con sorpresa, ella sabía que esa era la cartera del Uzumaki, y que tenía al menos 500 mil Eris. —Espero que eso baste, ahora tengo que irme— Aqua solo miro al rubio, y luego la bolsa, de nuevo al rubio o mejor dicho, la puerta donde el rubio salió.

—Supongo que tiene otros asuntos— fue lo unico que dijo Aqua, quien camino con una gran sonrisa, hacía unos tipos de mala pinta, quienes recibieron la bolsa con gusto.

Por su parte Megumin y Darkness solo estaban confundidas, desde que estaban en el equipo, notaron que la única persona que parecía tener control sobre el dinero era el Uzumaki, y nunca, pero nunca gastaba más dinero del necesario, siempre gastaba el dinero de las misiones en pagar el cuarto, y comida, nada más, y de vez en cuando la entrada a los baños termales del pueblo, pero nunca gastaba más que eso, no es que fuera tacaño, es solo que debía hacer su trabajo como líder de equipo, pero ahora, simplemente le dio una gran cantidad de dinero a Aqua, como si nada, ambas se miraron.

— ¡Espéranos, Naruto! — gritaron las dos chicas, yendo tras su líder.

===== **Después** =====.

—Bien, entonces con eso, ten las llaves de la casa chica, espero te guste— dijo un hombre de la tercera edad, dándole al Uzumaki las llaves de su nueva casa.

—Gracias— agradeció el rubio, tomando la lleva, al momento que el hombre se iba del lugar.

El Uzumaki solo suspiro mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa, para ver su nueva casa. Bueno, su mansión para ser claros, hace tiempo había visto que esta casa estaba en venta, estaba un poco alejada del pueblo, pero no tanto como para estar entre el bosque, no, ya que estaba dentro del pueblo pero a una distancia algo considerada, ¿Cuánto pago por ella? Pues término por pagar 4 millones de Eris, casi 5 millones por ella. Sonrió mientras la miraba, valió cada billete que gano, y lo bueno es que todavía tenía la mitad de la recompensa, como había dicho antes, la economía de este país era algo rara, y no prefería pensar en eso realmente, es más, si pensabas o analizabas bien cada cosa de este lugar, estabas acabado de una vez, así que no pensaría nada realmente.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo importante era que había comprado su casa por fin, ¿fue difícil?, sí, fue realmente difícil, ya llevaba un tiempo en este lugar, desde que comenzó a trabajar con Megumin y Darkness, ya había pasado casi un mes, tuvo que trabajar duro para poder ganar el dinero suficiente y dormir en una habitación decente, y no dormir en ese apesto granero, lugar que Luna le dijo que muchos aventureros principiantes habitaban ya que no pagaban nada, y porque como eran principiantes nunca tenían dinero, pero para él ese no fue el caso, desde el primer día comenzó a trabajar duro. Sabía que vivir en otro mundo sería realmente difícil, y que le costaría mucho darse un nombre y una vida, pero al menos, en este lugar encontraría una nueva oportunidad de rehacer su vida.

Y este era el primer paso, no volvería a su mundo nunca más, así que debía pensar en el futuro. Nunca sería un aventurero toda la vida, sabía que luego de acabar con el Rey Demonio, su vida de aventurero terminaría, acabaría con el ser más peligro del mundo, y luego que ¿sería un héroe? ¿Estaría toda su vida cazando a los enemigos más poderosos? ¿Estaría salvando al mundo siempre?, no, no lo haría.

Acabaría con el Rey Demonio, pero eso no significa que toda su vida andaría derrotando enemigos fuertes para conseguir dinero. Luna le dijo que con su suerte, incluso podía volverse comerciante, y de esa forma ganaría dinero sin hacer prácticamente nada. Claro que ese era su pla a futuro, por ahora sería el aventurero que acabara con el Rey Demonio, cuando eso pase, se volverá un comerciante, estuvo pensando en ello las últimas noches, en este mundo no existían cosas que en el suyo sí, por ejemplo, las televisiones, si lograba inventarlas, las podría producir en masa y sin duda alguna ganaría mucho dinero, también podía comenzar a implementar los medios de comunicación, es decir las noticias, diarios y la radio eran cosas que servirían mucho para que todos los pueblos se mantengan comunicados y actualizados en saber qué pasa en el mundo u otros pueblos.

Además de eso, también estaban los programas de noticias, y demás programas televisivos que llamarían la atención de todos. Entre ellos aquellos autos de chakra que vio cuando fue al país de la nieve en su entrenamiento, en ese lugar aprendió muchas cosas, ahora que lo recordaba, un científico llamado Asahi le enseño bastante, y aprendió muchas cosas sobre tecnología que no sabía antes, es más, se alegraba de tener todavía ese sello especial que su maestro Jiraiya le enseño, un sello especial que puede almacenar muchas cosas sin problemas alguno. No había nada raro, pero lo diferente de este sello, era que iba en la piel de la persona, oculto en alguna parte que no fuera visible para el enemigo, y él tenía ese sello oculto en su palma derecha, y gracias al cielo todavía tenía ese diario con varios planos de inventos que ese amable sujeto le dio, en señal de respeto por haber salvado a Koyuki hace tiempo.

Así que con eso en mente, trataría de volverse un comerciante, es decir, no iba a ir todos los días a cazar monstruos para poder vivir un día más, necesitaba tener ingresos fijos. Después de todo, como mantendría a la familia que quería tener, así es, quería tener una familia, o sabía que debía tener una al final. Era un chico joven, con buena apariencia y salud, además de ser prácticamente el chico perfecto, según en palabras de Kurama, Ino, Tenten, Shizune, Koyuki, Sasame, Amaru, Ayame… y otras chicas. De solo pensar en eso hacía que su cara se pusiera roja.

Las chicas siempre le dijeron que tenía su atractivo, que tenía algo que las volvía locas, no sabía qué era eso, pero bueno. Si eso era así, entonces algún día se tendría que casar, y eventualmente tendría su familia. La casa era la mejor para eso, era una gran casa casi una mansión, solo le faltaban los sirvientes. El lugar tenía una gran área verde rodeándola, podía poner una cerca para proteger la casa, quizás un jardín al frente y atrás, tal vez una piscina, unas estatuas para darle vida, algunos arbustos, unos columpios, aprovecharía que habían árboles por el lugar. Sí, solo miro su nueva casa, este si era el verdadero primer paso para su nueva vida, ahora por fin podía decir que pertenecía a este mundo.

—Vaya, que hermosa casa— dijo con una sonrisa Aqua, mientras miraba la nueva casa en donde vivirían.

—Debo admitir que es muy hermosa— comento Darkness, que traía su equipaje en la espalda.

—Es un gran lugar, y está alejado del pueblo, así voy a poder practicar mi magia explosiva y no ser regañada por los guardias de nuevo— declaro Megumin, que también cargaba su equipaje.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto el Uzumaki mirando con seriedad a la pelinegra, la cual al tener la mirada del chico aparto la vista.

El rubio miro a las chicas, ellas venían con su equipaje, las tres miraban con una gran sonrisa la casa, uno podría considerar que era una sonrisa interesada, ya que ellas vivirían gratis en la casa de su compañero, pero no era así, era una sonrisa cálida, sonrió internamente, al final aunque las chicas fueran un gran desastre, eran buena compañía, solo suspiro mientras miraba a las chicas entrar, hoy irían de nuevo al cementerio para capturar a ese no-muerto, quizás con suerte por fin cumplirían con la misión.

===== **Esa noche** =====.

— ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir ahora? Hace mucho frio, prefiero estar en mi cama— se quejó Aqua que calentaba sus manos en la fogata improvisada que hizo su líder, además de llevar un abrigo blanco mientras tomaba una taza de café.

—Deja de quejarte de una vez, o te aseguro que te dejare encerrada en alguna capilla— amenazo el Uzumaki, asustando a la diosa que se calló luego de replicar por varios minutos, simplemente se dedicó a tomar su taza de café.

—Naruto… Realmente no tienes piedad con ninguna ¿verdad? — dijo Darkness con un pequeño sonrojo, imaginándose que ella era la que iba a ser encerrada.

—No es eso, solo que Aqua a veces me saca de mis casillas con esa actitud de niña que tiene, pero si actuara conforme a su edad, no la regañaría nunca— respondió el ninja mirando a la diosa que lo miro a los ojos.

— ¡Yo actuó conforme a mi edad! El que actúa como un niño y loco eres tú, pegándome solo a mí— confronto la peliazul al blondo.

— ¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú eres la irresponsable que siempre toma hasta perder la razón, y siempre gastar su dinero! Eres una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta— contraataco el ninja parándose, al momento que Aqua también se levantaba y chocaba su frente con la del ninja.

—Pero al menos no soy un tonto rubio oxigenado dictador— ataco la diosa con seriedad y enojo, mientras los dos tenían una vena marcada en su frente, mientras las dos espectadoras juraban ver rayos salir de los ojos de sus compañero.

—Megumin… ¿Esto es lo que llaman "amorodio"? — pregunto la rubia con algo de miedo, era la primera vez que miraba a esos dos casi pelear.

—Comprendo lo que dices, eh escuchado que cuando dos personas pelean mucho, es porque en secreto se aman— comento la pelinegra mirando como sus dos compañeros seguían peleando, los miro con atención, sin duda alguna eran buenos amigos, a pesar de que estaban peleando ahora, luego los dos están charlando como si nada.

— ¿Crees que son una pareja en secreto? — pregunto la rubia, sin darse cuenta que al hacer esa pregunta, llamo la atención de sus dos compañeros.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — gruñeron los dos peleadores, intimidando a Darkness, quien se asustó al mirar la expresión de enojo de sus compañeros, a veces no era una pervertida como todos creían.

—S-S-S-Solo… Pensé que tal vez ustedes dos eran… Pareja— respondió casi en un susurro la rubia de grandes pechos.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué idioteces dices?! ¡Yo nunca saldría con ella/él! — declararon al mismo tiempo Naruto y Aqua, sacándole una gota de sudor a Megumin y Darkness, al momento que los dos peleoneros se miraron entre sí.

—Ja, sería un golpe de suerte si me llego a fijar en alguien como tú mortal. Una diosa de mi categoría nunca saldría con alguien como tú— declaro Aqua llevando su mano derecha a su pecho con orgullo, mirando con seriedad al ninja, quien solo gruño.

— ¿Tú crees que yo me llegaría a fijar en una inútil como tú? Por favor, te estás dando mucho crédito, que seas bonita no significa que me llegue a fijar en alguien como tú, no eres más que una diosa inútil que solo sabe joder, de saber que podía pedir a un dios, ten por seguro que hubiera pedido traer a Kaguya conmigo, ella si era una verdadera diosa, no como tú, que eres una pervertida que anda enseñando el culo y las tetas como si nada— contraataco con enojo el rubio.

Las dos chicas solo miraron como sus dos compañeros se atacaban sin piedad alguna, Aqua gruño por eso, mientras seguía tratando de empujar al rubio con su frente.

—Puede que sea una inútil, pero al menos yo no ando seduciendo a esas malditas súcubos, o es que acaso creíste que no le descubriría, sé que la primera vez que ganaste mucho dinero fuiste a ese prostíbulo de súcubos, si alguien es el pervertido aquí, ese serías tú por ir a esa clase de lugar, y no olvidemos esa vez que sentí algo duro en mi vientre— el Uzumaki sintió una apuñalada en su espalda por eso, sin duda alguna había sido un golpe bajo, pero solo sonrió mientras tenía una vena marcada en su frente.

—¿Yo, un pervertido? Estas loca por completo, quizás escuchaste mal, es cierto que estuve en ese lugar pero salí al ver que no era una armería como esperaba, por si se te olvido, eso fue al poco tiempo que llegamos, y el estúpido de Dust me llevo ahí para gastar mi dinero pensando que sería como ellos, además, sino mal recuero, esa noche que sentiste "Eso" golpear tu espalda, tú me abrazaste y me dijiste que tenías frio, es más, yo trate de quitarte pero tú solo me abrazabas más mientras te movías y me tocabas ahí abajo. Si alguien es un pervertido aquí, esa eres tú maldita diosa inútil, vieja— Aqua se hizo para atrás por las palabras de rubio, mientras que Darkness y Megumin pensaron que su líder se pasó de la raya.

Pero lo que molesto a Aqua no fueran esas cosas pervertidas, lo que la molesto, fue que le dijera vieja, ella no era tan vieja, seguía en su juventud, el tiempo en el lugar donde ella se encontraba transcurría muy lento, una hora en ese lugar significaba un día en la tierra, así que un año en la tierra no era más que medio mes, no era mucho tiempo, seguía siendo joven, era algo mayor que sus compañeros, pero no era vieja.

— ¡Yo no soy vieja! ¡Maldito gatito! — salto Aqua sobre el rubio, tomándolo de los cachetes.

— ¡No me llames gatito! — el Uzumaki también agarro de las mejillas a la diosa, al momento que los dos parecían unos niños jugando.

— ¡O-O-O-Oigan, ya basta los dos! Podrían alertar al no-muerto— declaro Darkness tratando de calmar las cosas, pero sus compañeros no le prestaron atención, y seguían agarrándose los cachetes mientras se insultaban, viendo que sus esfuerzos era en vano, la rubia busco apoyo de su compañero. —Megumin, diles algo para que se calmen— ordeno la Crusader a la Archwizard.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero meterme en problemas de novios— respondió tajantemente la pelinegra, quien decidió beber su café en paz, la rubia solo miro con sorpresa a la niña, se estaba librando de ese problema.

Tanto era el escándalo, que ninguno noto como el cielo oscuro comenzó a soltar un brillo, los chicos estaban en una colina acampando para atrapar al no-muerto, y gracias a su pequeña disputa, no notaban que ese brillo había aparecido, y el cual provenía de un círculo de magía que era creado por una persona con capucha que recitaba un canto mientras los muertos se levantaban, y algunas almas volaban hasta el círculo mágico, y luego ascendían al cielo. Mientras que Naruto y Aqua se agarraban de los cachetes con fuerza, ambos tratando de que el otro se disculpara o se rindiera, cualquiera de las dos era bueno para ambos, Darkness intento separarlos con su fuerza, pero no podía, ambos eran muy fuertes a pesar de su apariencia debilucha, y Megumin solo comenzó a comer lo que era una merienda de media noche.

Aqua seguía empujando al rubio para que se disculpara por llamarla vieja, el oji-azul también la empujaba para darle a conocer su lugar, y gracias a eso, ninguno de los dos noto que la tierra debajo de ellos estaba suave, Aqua en un último intento de darle su merecido al rubio, lo empujo. Naruto simplemente sintió como sus pies resbalaron, soltando a la diosa que se sorprendió al ver que tiro al suelo Uzumaki. Pero eso no termino así, el ninja cayó al suelo junto con Aqua que termino por agarrar a su amigo de su ropa, los dos gritaron al momento que se deslizaban por esa colina.

El ninja y la diosa se separaron mientras caían por esa colina, el Uzumaki se giró para comenzar a disminuir la velocidad de la caída, poniendo sus pies como freno, haciendo que el lodo de la colina ensucie su cuerpo, por su parte Aqua gritaba mientras se sostenía la falda lo cual era en vano, ya que ella también estaba siendo cubierta de lodo. El shinobi noto que ambos iban a chocar contra unas lapidas, así que miro a Aqua, ella era la que se lastimaría más, ya que había algunas lapidas con forma de cruz que seguramente podrían lastimarla mucho.

— ¡Aqua! ¡Dame la mano! — grito el rubio estirando su mano hacía la diosa.

— ¡Nunca, nunca más te daré una mano! — dijo la peliazul, olvidando la situación en la que estaban.

— ¡No me vengas con esas tonterías ahora! ¡Dame la mano o te lastimaras! — ordeno con seriedad el rubio, quien solo miro como la diosa apartaba la cara con un puchero, el chico gruño ante eso.

Estaban cerca de chocar contra las lapidas, así que el Uzumaki salto para atrapar a Aqua, la abrazo con fuerza, al momento que rompía varias lapidas con su espalda, solo gruño por eso mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la diosa, la peliazul solo escucho el gruñido de su amigo, y el sonido de roca rompiéndose con facilidad, luego de unos segundos. Darkness y Megumin bajaron por una parte segura de la colina, y fueron a ver a sus amigos.

— ¡Aqua, Naruto! ¿Están bien? — pregunto la rubia acercándose al lugar del impacto, no sabía si estaban bien debido al polvo que había en el lugar.

Las chicas solo escucharon como sus compañeros comenzaron a toser por el polvo, la nube de suciedad fue desapareciendo al momento que las chicas miraron como Naruto abrazaba con fuerza a Aqua, además de ver varios trozos de rocas cerca de ellos, se preocuparon por ellos, pero luego vieron como Aqua se levantaba.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto el Uzumaki mirando a la diosa.

La peliazul se levantó, y miro a su amigo, el Uzumaki tenía un pequeño raspón en su mejilla derecha, podía ver un pequeño hilo de sangre, además de mirar su cara sucia, estaba lastimado, pero a pesar de eso, él se preocupaba más por ella.

—Aqua, ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto de nuevo el Uzumaki, sentándose al momento que llevaba su mano a la mejilla izquierda de la peliazul, notando un pequeño raspón en ella. —Maldición, te dije que me dieras la mano, pero no lo hiciste, ahora estas herida, déjame curarte— Megumin y Darkness solo miraron en silencio y con sorpresa como su líder curaba el pequeño golpe que la peliazul tenía.

Un pequeño brillo dorado salía de los dedos del Uzumaki, quien pasaba los mismos sobre el pequeño golpe, curando a Aqua. La expresión de la pelinegra y rubia era de sorpresa, no sabían que su compañero supiera hechizos de curación, pero bueno, ellas no preguntaban así que no dirían nada. Aunque Aqua sabía hechizos de curación, y sin duda alguna ella podría curar esa pequeña herida que tenía, decidió dejar a su único amigo sanarla. Ella miro atentamente a su líder, llevo su mano derecha a la pequeña herida, su mano derecha fue rodeada por una luz blanca, y curo a su líder.

—Lo siento mucho— se disculpó Aqua, al momento que ambos apartaban la mano del rostro del otro.

—No, yo lo siento, perdóname por haberte ofendido antes. Realmente lo siento— se disculpó el Uzumaki con pena, mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha, haciendo que tanto Darkness como Megumin suspiren en señal de alivio, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como los dos se disculpaban y dejaban atrás su pleito.

—Oigan, ¿Qué es eso? — hablo Megumin que había levantado la vista un momento para dejar de ver a esos dos, no era tonta, sabía que esos dos terminarían juntos al final, después de todo, los estuvo observando durante dos semanas, y prácticamente ellos parecían ser el uno para el otro, pero bueno. Señalo un brillo en el cielo, los demás miraron el lugar que la Archwizard señalo, todos se dieron cuenta que era producto de magia, eso significaba que el no-muerto estaba en el cementerio.

—Por fin apareces— dijo el rubio que comenzó a levantarse, la diosa se apartó y se sacudió su falda. —Vamos, es nuestra oportunidad de ir por ese monstruo— ordeno el Uzumaki, las chicas solo asintieron y lo siguieron, olvidando el accidente de hace unos segundos.

El equipo comenzó a correr al lugar donde miraban el círculo de magia, no les tomo mucho tiempo, al llegar, todos se escondieron detrás de unas lapidas para ver que hacía el no muerto. Y como era de esperar, el Rey de los muertos estaba levantando a todos los cadáveres cerca, los cuales caminaban hacía la persona, no podían ver su rostro ya que usaba una túnica sin mencionar que ellos solo podían mirar su espalda.

—Muy bien, todos atentas, nuestro enemigo es un no-muerto, es más que seguro que utilizara a esas pobres almas como escudo para poder escapar, Darkness quiero que vayas al frente como la nuestro escudo, con la gran fuerza y resistencia que posees aun sin tu armadura debe bastar para derribarlos ¿entendido? — le pregunto el Uzumaki a la Crusader que asintió. —Aqua, ya que eres una Archpriest esperaras a que Darkness te habrá un camino seguro, esperaras a que te de la señal para lanzar el hechizo de purificación más fuerte que tengas, ¿quedo claro? — la diosa solo asintió sin replicar, algo que internamente sorprendió al Uzumaki, ya que Aqua siempre solía contradecirlo, pero decidio dejarlo así, tal vez se siente culpable por haber salido lastimado. —Megumin, ya que no puedes usar otra magia aparte de la explosiva, te quedaras aquí y serás la reserva. Usar tu hechizo de explosión sería pésimo en un lugar como este, así que no te muevas ¿quedo claro? — pregunto con seriedad el oji-azul, al ver una expresión de derrota en la pelinegra que asintió, no confiaba en ella realmente, estaba seguro que ella usaría ese maldito hechizo de explosión para acabar con el enemigo de un solo golpe, y llevándoselos a ellos también. —Bien, yo tratare de pelear cara a cara con él, así que esperen mi señal, cuando lo tenga atrapado, ustedes saldrán— las chicas solo miraron como su compañero y líder comenzaba a caminar oculto entre las lapidas, mientras ellas decidieron esperar.

El rubio estaba usando la habilidad "ocultar" que Chris le enseño, gracias a eso el enemigo no podía detectar su presencia, y eso le facilitaba el trabajo de tener que atacarlo por la espalda, se desplazaba de lapida entre lapida hasta llegar a su meta, no le tomo más de un minuto llegar con el no-muerto, levanto su mano izquierda diciéndole a las chicas que esperaran. Simplemente salió de su escondite, para caminar sigilosamente hasta su oponente, el que estuviera distraído era bueno, de esa forma podrían terminar rápido con esto, sin perder tiempo salto para agarrar al enemigo por la espalda, y lo hizo.

— ¡Ahora! — grito el rubio al haber agarrado a su enemigo por la espalda.

— ¡Kyaaaaaa! — fue el grito que el enemigo solto, al momento que el rubio se iba de largo con todo y enemigo.

Darkness salió con espada y escudo preparada para la lucha, pero su acción se vio trucada cuando el círculo de magia desapareció, y los cadáveres caían al suelo, Aqua y Megumin también salieron para ver qué pasaba, y se extrañaron al ver que los zombies estaban en el suelo. Pero Aqua dejo a los muertos, para mirar el lugar donde cayó el rubio con su presa, sentía una presencia maligna, podía sentir el mal, se acercó al lugar donde cayó el ninja.

— ¿Pero qué diablos fue ese grito? — pregunto el oji-azul que se levantó, al momento que apretaba sus manos, oyendo otra vez ese grito, y sintiendo una gran suavidad entre sus manos.

El Uzumaki simplemente se puso tenso, al momento que apartaba su mano derecha, y llevarla a la capucha del no-muerto, al hacerlo, solo pudo quedarse quieto, debajo de él se encontraba una bella mujer que no debía tener más de 20 años, era realmente hermosa, muy hermosa incluso más que Aqua y Darkness. La mujer tenía el cabello de color castaño largo, y sus ojos igual de color castaño eran hermosos sin duda alguna, su hermosa piel blanca como la porcelana la hacían ver como una muñeca de cerámica cara. Naruto la miro bien, no solo tenía unos grandes pechos, incluso se atrevería a decir que eran más grandes que los de Darkness, además de eso, también miro su vestimenta, llevaba un vestido purpura y sobre el mismo llevaba un manto purpura oscuro, el cual resaltaba su escultural y curvilíneo cuerpo, un cuerpo que sin duda alguna era de una mujer adulta, humillando a Darkness y a cualquier otra mujer, que no sean las súcubos claro está.

Azul y castaño chocaron al momento que el ninja dejo de tocar el pecho de la mujer, llevanso sus manos al suelo, aprisionándole entre su pecho y la tierra, había algo dentro de ella que lo llamaba, no sabía cómo decirlo, no tenía palabras para describirlo, pero sentía algo dentro de ella que lo llamaba. Por su parte, la mujer debajo del rubio lo miro, en sus ojos podía sentir algo extraño, sentía su poder, era inmenso, era enorme, era grande en pocas palabras, y lo mejor era quedarse quieta, alguien con un gran poder demoniaco que competía con el del Rey Demonio, era mejor no hacer nada peligroso.

— ¡Apártate de ella Naruto, ella es una maldita lich! — grito Aqua haciendo que ambos se dejaran de ver, el rubio miro a la peliazul que se miraba enojada.

— ¿Una lich? — pregunto el ninja con extrañez, ya que no sabía qué era eso.

—Un lich es un mago que ha muerto y gracias a eso han obtenido un gran poder, son magos muertos en pocas palabras, magos muy poderosos y peligrosos— fue la respuesta más clara y precisa de Darkness, quien tenía su espada lista para el ataque.

El rubio miro a la mujer, la peli castaña parecía sudar además de que podía notar su miedo, estaba temblando mucho, tenía miedo, podía sentirlo, la mujer debajo de él tenía miedo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto el shinobi lo más amable posible.

—M-M-M-Mi nombres es Wiz— respondió la mujer con tartamudeo, señal de que seguía asustada. Naruto simplemente se dio cuenta que la chica no era una amenaza, así que se quitó de ella y la ayudo a pararse.

—Lamento mucho haberte tirado al suelo así, pero debes comprender que algo así pasaría si levantas a los muertos— dijo el rubio mirando a la mujer, quien se sacudía el polvo de su cuerpo, y haciendo que sus pechos se muevan.

—Lo siento, no creí que molestaría a alguien, ya no lo volveré a hacer— respondió con cierto toque de tristeza la lich.

—En primer lugar, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí a estas horas? — pregunto el ninja cruzándose de brazos.

—Esto… Bueno… Verán… Yo vengo aquí de vez en cuando… Para hacer que las almas de estás pobres personas vayan al paraíso— respondió con pena la lich, extrañando a todos los presentes.

— ¿Una lich ayudando a los muertos? Esto debe ser una especie de broma de mal gusto— comento con seriedad Darkness.

— ¡No es una broma! ¡Realmente los estoy ayudando a pasar al otro mundo! — replico con un puchero la mujer.

—Tranquila Darkness— hablo el único chico del lugar, para mirar a la peli castaña. —Dime, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué ayudas a los muertos si eres una lich? — pregunto con interés el ninja.

—Bueno… Lo hago para evitar que las pobres almas de las personas sufran más, ellos sufren al no poder ir al otro mundo, y quieren ayuda, algunas personas van a pedirle ayuda a los sacerdotes del pueblo, pero ninguno quiere ayudar ya que no ganan nada de dinero, así que yo me encargo de liberar estas pobres almas sin costo alguno… Esa es la verdad, no estoy mintiendo— declaro Wiz mirando al Uzumaki.

Naruto miro a los ojos a la lich, ella no mentía, estaba diciendo la verdad, podía sentirlo, no habían sentimientos negativos en sus palabras, y además podía sentirlo, ella estaba ayudando realmente. Ahora comprendía todo, el supuesto ejercitó que el no-muerto creaba, no eran más que zombies que iban a un mejor lugar, era un error nada más, la lich no era una amenaza.

—Ya veo, solo estabas ayudándolos entonces— comento el ninja con tranquilidad.

—Sí, solo estaba ayudándolos, los sacerdotes no ayudarían para nada si no les pagan, ningún archpriest de la orden de Axis o Eris quiere ayudar si no le pagan— el rubio se giró y miro a Darkness y Aqua, ambas chicas apartaron la mirada mientras silbaban.

La orden de Axis y Eris, dos organizaciones que eran como el aceite y agua, como perros y gatos. La orden de Axis veneraba y predicaba la palabra de la gran y poderosa Aqua, la diosa del agua, la diosa que según dicen, ayudo a este mundo en algún momento de la historia, les dio una ayuda divina cuando estaban en una época de sequía extrema, o eso es lo que encontró en un libro de la biblioteca pública. En fin, los miembros del culto de Axis eran… molestos por no decir otra palabra ofensiva, en fin, los miembros del culto de Axis eran personas sin vergüenza, personas que no se apenaban por hacer cosas como engañar o robar, sin mencionar que siempre les gustaba hablar mal de los miembros de Eris, y de dañar estatuas o cosas que tuvieran que ver con la misma diosa menor. Eso fue lo que le dijo Luna.

Y la orden de Eris, según en palabras de Aqua, Eris era la diosa de este mundo, una diosa de menor categoría que ella, es decir que Aqua era la senpai de Eris. El culto de Eris era… bueno, no tenía quejas de ellos realmente, parecía que sus fieles ayudaban a los más necesitados, algunos eran de la realeza y ayudaban a orfanatos, algunas personas siempre conseguían comida de alguna forma para ayudar, prácticamente el culto de Eris era de buenas personas, al menos por ahora, ya que sabía que nada podía ser tan bueno.

Por esa misma razón ambos cultos eran como perros y gatos, unos eran buenos y los otros malos, y bueno, en parte comprendía porque ningún archpriest de ambos bandos ayudaba gratis, necesitaban dinero, eso era algo que siempre se necesitaría a donde quiera que fuera.

—Bueno, de cualquier modo, creo que hubiera sido bueno que hicieras esto de día. Aunque comprendo que no lo haces por querer, has comenzado a asustar a algunos, ya que creen que estas formando un ejercitó de zombies para atacar Axel— comento Naruto con serenidad.

— ¡No, yo no estoy tratando de hacer eso! ¡Yo solo quiero ayudar! — se defendió Wiz esperando que no la creyeran un enemigo.

—Sé que no quieres hacer eso, no te preocupes— tranquilizo el shinobi a la maga que suspire con alivio. —Pero aun así, me temo que ya no podrás hacer eso, si las personas te siguen viendo, ten por seguro que no se atreverán a preguntar y solo te atacaran, por hoy tuviste mucho suerte de que fueramos nosotros los que te descubriéramos— la pelicastaña solo dijo un "Lo siento", mientras jugaba con sus dedos como si hubiera hecho algo malo, el rubio solo trago en seco y aparto la vista, la mujer era hermosa, y verla así, por alguna razón no le gustaba.

—Naruto tiene razón, es bueno lo que haces. Pero es posible que si no te detienes, alguien más vendrá y no será como nosotros— apoyo Darkness al ver que su amigo parecía no querer desilusionar a la mujer.

—Mejor déjenme acabar con ella de una vez, así cobraremos la recompensa— hablo Aqua mirando con enojo a la lich, la razón, pues los lich eran enemigos naturales de los archpriest, no había otra razón, esto asusto a la no-muerta que se puso más palida de lo que podría.

— ¡No, eso no por favor! — rogo Wiz que se acercó al rubio, para tomarlo de su chaleco táctico, y pegar sin querer sus grandes pechos.

—No, ella solo está jugando, nadie te lastimara— dijo el Uzumaki tomando de los hombros a la lich, y mirarla a los ojos. —Nadie hará nada, no te preocupes, solo tranquilízate— ordeno el rubio, al momento que la peli-castaña suspiraba para aliviarse. —Escucha, como ya dije, comprendo porque haces esto. Pero deberás dejarlo, de otro modo, alguien más podría venir y te lastimaría, así que déjalo— declaro con seriedad el ninja, quien solo miro como la chica baja la mirada en señal de derrota.

—Está bien, ya no lo hare más— dijo con una voz apagada la chica, el oji-azul suspiro internamente, la mujer tenía un gran corazón, ella no era mala.

—Aqua— llamo el shinobi a la peliazul.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto la diosa.

—Ya que eres una archpriest, tú te encargaras de llevar estas almas al más allá— declaro el rubio mirando a la peliazul.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?! No es mi problema— replico la diosa con enojo, estaba enojada de que el rubio decidiera ayudar a la lich.

—" _Esta mujer… algún día me sacara de mis casillas_ "— pensó Naruto con una vena marcada en su frente, pero luego solo sonrió, puede que Aqua parecía una chica demasiado terca, pero había una forma de hacer que ella haga lo que uno deseara. —Sí, ya sé que no es problema tuyo, y que no deberías hacerlo tú— comento el oji-azul.

—Así es, por fin te das cuenta— aseguro con una sonrisa la diosa.

—Sí, después de todo, este es un trabajo para un simple mortal, no para una grandiosa y poderosa diosa, este trabajo es simple y fácil para alguien como tú. Es tonto que hagas algo así, en que estaba pensando, una diosa de tu categoría haciendo esto, por favor, no puede ser posible, tú solo debes hacer trabajos de categoría— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sutil, además de tener levantada las manos sin preocupación alguna.

— ¡Sí, de eso estaba hablando! Fufu… Sin duda alguna eres un hombre demasiado listo Naruto, solo por eso te permitiré beber junto a mí el mejor vino de Elfos que haya existido— declaro Aqua con el pecho en alto, dándose una gran importancia.

—Oh, eso sin duda alguna sería un gran honor, tomar vino con la grandiosa, hermosa, inteligente y bella Aqua-sama… pero es una lástima, no creo poder compartir mi tiempo con una hermosa mujer como lo es Aqua-sama, tengo que hacer algo para llevar a estos muertos al más allá, y ya que la grandiosa Aqua-sama me iba a invitar a tomar vino con ella, estaba planeando invitarla a comer todo lo que ella quisiera— la peliazul se quedó quieta al escuchar eso, mientras el rubio sonreía mientras tenía la mirada apartada, Megumin y Darkness solo miraron esa sonrisa, y no pudieran evitar sentirse asombradas y asustadas al ver lo malvadamente listo que era su líder.

— ¿Todo lo que yo quisiera? — pregunto con baba cayendo de su boca la peliazul.

—Por supuesto, todo lo que usted hubiera querido Aqua-sama— respondió el ninja con tristeza en sus palabras.

—B-B-Bueno… Sí así son las cosas, creo que te ayudare, pero no porque quiero que me compras todo lo que yo quiera, sino porque es mi trabajo como Archpriest— declaro la oji-azul con una sonrisa, mientras todos tenían una gota de sudor por escuchar las palabras de su amiga.—No, como podría permitirte hacer algo así, tus bellas manos se ensuciaran, tu no debes manchar esas hermosas manos de diamante que tienes— halago el ninja a la diosa.

—No, no tengo problema alguno con ello, solo mira— el Uzumaki solo sonrió ante eso, al momento que usaba su magia para hacer que las almas de los pobres ascendieran al paraíso.

Un gran brillo apareció sobre todos ellos, ese sin duda alguna era uno de los hechizos más poderosos que la diosa debía poseer, la gran luz formo un pilar que los rodeo a todos, seguido de dejarse caer sobre ellos. Un fuerte grito se escuchó en ese lugar, y la razón fue porque Wiz al ser una lich, y ser bombardeada por un hechizo de purificación, bueno, no era algo que le caería bien a alguien que es considerado malo. El Uzumaki que escucho el grito, solo atino a golpear a la diosa en la cabeza, haciendo que se detuviera.

— ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?! — grito la diosa sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡Porque eres una idiota! — respondió el rubio, que se acercó a Wiz para verla, se sorprendió al ver que la chica casi desaparecía, y no era broma, la peli-castaña parecía desaparecer poco a poco, solo la cargo mientras podía sentir como su poder parecía disminuir, chasqueo la lengua ante eso, sin duda alguna no dejaría que Aqua usara su hechizo cerca de la lich, iba a regañar a la diosa, pero solo sintió una mano en su mejilla derecha, bajo la mirada y pudo ver a Wiz despierta.

—Lo siento— dijo con una voz débil y apenas audible la lich, Naruto estaba seguro que de no ser porque estaban cerca, no la hubiera escuchado. Lo siguiente que paso lo desconcertó, ya que comenzó a sentir como su poder era drenado poco a poco.

Las chicas solo miraron como su compañero se quedó quieto, mientras miraban como una tenue luz blanca y morada lo invadía, ninguna sabía qué hacer, y luego de unos segundos, miraron como tanto la lich como su amigo se levantaban del suelo, solo que ambos se miraban palidos.

—Lamento haber hecho eso— se disculpó la lich que caminaba abrazada del ninja.

—No, yo lamento que mi tonta compañera hiciera eso, pero te agradecería que la próxima vez me digas con antelación lo que vas a hacer— sugirió el rubio que se sentía algo débil.

—Perdón, pero era la única forma de recuperarme— se volvió a disculpar Wiz.

—Comprendo, pero ¿Qué hiciste exactamente?— pregunto el ninja.

—Use una habilidad de los lich, se llama Drain Touch, es una habilidad que nos permite robar la energía de la persona que toquemos— explico la mujer de grandes pechos.

—Oh, es una buena habilidad— comento el rubio.

— ¿Qué te paso Naruto? pareces un muerto— pregunto Megumin al ver a su líder acercarse con la lich.

—No pasó nada, mejor vámonos de aquí. Dime Aqua, ¿ya te encargaste de todos? — pregunto el oji-azul.

—No, son muchos como para enviarlos al paraíso de un solo ataque— respondió la diosa.

—Bien, de ahora en más quiero que te encargues de esto— ordeno el rubio sin ver a la diosa, la cual iba a replicar. —Te comprare todo lo que quieras cuando termines el trabajo, lo que quieras— declaro el ninja con seriedad, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la diosa. —Ahora, volvamos a casa, está ha sido una noche intensa— y así, el equipo Uzumaki decidió volver a casa para poder descansar, ahora acompañados por una amiga, una lich, una lich buena y de gran corazón.

Y así, el equipo Uzumaki junto a la lich, dejaron el cementerio en paz, en esa fría y oscura noche. No todo fue malo, al menos hoy hicieron una amiga, una gran amiga que los podría ayudar en el futuro sin duda alguna, sí, todo era bueno… pero se les olvido que su misión era eliminar al no-muerto… resultado, misión fallida.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado, y antes de irme.**

 **Estoy seguro que algunos dirán que la personalidad de naruto no esta bien, ya sé que a muchos les gusta más cuando en un fic se deja esa personalidad estupida y divertida que lo vuelve caracteristico, pero bueno, este es un fic y sinceramente, a mi me hubiera gustado que la personalidad de naruto en el canon fuera más sería, algo así como la que tiene ahora en Boruto, de carácter serio, estricto e inteligente, quizás hubiera sido mejor así, por eso siempre le cambio su personalidad, me agrada más un tipo así, y bueno, habra veces en las que veran esas cualidades, como ahora, que se enojo con Aqua, y eso seguira así, habra veces en las que se enojara tan facil como en el canon, pero eso será más adelante.**

 **Y con eso dicho, nos vemos la proxima vez.**

 **Pd: hace poco acabo de jugar COD Ghost, y bueno, ya sé que estoy demasiado atrasado, pero ¿alguien sabe cual es el siguiente luego de ese juego? creo que es el Advance warfare, pero no lo sé, si alguien sabe cual es, que me diga, ya que no puedo aceptar ese final del juego.**


	6. Chapter 6 Maldito Rumor

**Que tal amigos, aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno, no tengo más que decir ahora, así que solo los dejare disfrutar el nuevo cap, espero que les guste, nos vemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 5.

—No hay nada bueno hoy tampoco— comento el rubio con desanimo mientras miraba la tabla de misiones.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en el cementerio, esa prácticamente fue su "última" misión emocionante y que le diera bastante dinero, y desde entonces, su equipo vino haciendo misiones de menor importancia, misiones que los demás equipos no tomaban porque no les generaba ganancias.

Tampoco a ellos les generaba ganancias, y bueno, no es que necesitara dinero urgentemente, tenía bastante comida en la casa, bastante como para que los cuatro sobrevivieran un mes sin trabajo. Pero no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada, se aburría de estar a veces en casa, y de despertar tarde, luego de haberse entretenido leyendo libros la noche anterior. Este mundo no era tan problemático como el suyo, así que gracias a eso, había comenzado a hacer cosas que antes no podía por el tiempo o la circunstancias.

Así que, bueno, se interesó en la lectura, ya antes había leído algunas cosas sobre este mundo en la biblioteca del pueblo, pero era mejor saber la historia completa de este mundo, y bueno, lo que descubrió sin duda alguna había sido impactante, este mundo había tenido algunas guerras, más de las que hubo en su mundo, y bueno como era de esperarse, siempre había miles de muerto, pero lo raro de esto, es que al menos pasaban casi 100 años para que una guerra ocurriera, hasta el momento en los libros de historia, se conoce que han ocurrido al menos 7 guerras, y ahora estaban viviendo la octava, algo que no era extraño realmente.

Pero lo que le intereso, fue que en cada guerra siempre era un nuevo Rey demonio quien la producía, y que solo peleaba el ejército del Rey contra aquellos pueblos que tengan un gran poder militar, dejando a otros pueblos en paz. Eso sin duda alguna fue lo más raro, se suponía que en una guerra, nadie se quedaba afuera, ya sea que quieran o no participar, siempre terminaban involucrados todos, pero cada Rey Demonio había dejado en paz algunos pueblos, hace cien años, hubo un reino donde ahora mismo se encontraban ellos, un reino llamado "Thessia" y fue arrasado en la guerra anterior. Al parecer con el paso del tiempo de nuevo hubo vida y así nació el pueblo de Axel y también se fue olvidando el pasado.

Aunque le gustaría saber, porque los Reyes demonios dejaban en paz a algunos pueblos, no se podía permitir divagar ahora, además, la única persona que podría responder esa pregunta, era el mismo Rey Demonio, y bueno, no era tan tonto como para ir hacia las fauces del lobo. Pero volviendo a la historia, recientemente no habían trabajos buenos, y eso se debía a que corría el rumor de que un general del ejército del Rey Demonio se había instalado en un castillo a las afueras del pueblo, y gracias a eso, los pocos monstruos que habían en el lugar escaparon, además de que varios comerciantes dejaron de salir y lo que venían, pues dejaron de hacerlo.

Solo suspiro ante eso, la supuesta llegada del general lo estaba arruinando todo, si esto seguía así, posiblemente tendría que tomar esa misión de detener a la Manticora y la Quimera, podía encargarse de ellas con unos buenos golpes en su modo Rikudo. Y hablando de eso, desde que llego a este mundo, no había usado sus poderes, el que pudiera activar las **Gudōdamas** sin entrar en ese modo era bueno, pero no había intentado probar si todavía tenía todos sus poderes, y para su buena suerte, los tenía todos y algo más.

Hace una semana, había salido solo a las afueras del pueblo, muy alejado del pueblo para ser claros, y probar sus poderes, y bueno, tenía todo el paquete de poderes, y unos extras que nunca espero tener. Parecía que el viejo le dio una última ayuda, ahora podía usar elementos que no tenía antes, uno de ellos era el **Mokuton** , cuando llego a un lugar desolado, decidió golpear el suelo para probar su fuerza, y de un momento a otro miro como varias ramas grandes salieron del suelo, ramas gigantes con árboles y arbustos incrustados.

Al ver eso, cayó de espaldas asombrado, se suponía que el **Mokuton** era un elemento únicamente de Hashirama Senju, y no sabía cómo diablos podía tenerlo, en ese momento no lo sabía, y bueno, la curiosidad le gano y decidió probar sus poderes y saber qué otras cosas nuevas tenía en su arsenal. Sería una gran y vil mentira decir que se alegró cuando supo que poderes nuevos tenía, en realidad, se asustó y preocupo. Aparte del **Mokuton** , también descubrió que tenía el **Hyōton, Futton, Jinton, Jiton** y los demás sub elementos que se suponía solo debían ser transmitidos por la sangre, elementos que solo clanes de prestigio como el Senju tenían, aparte de tener claro los básicos.

Desde entonces, había intentado descifrar porque tenía todod esos nuevos poderes que, bueno, esos poderes que ninguno de los bijuus tenía, aceptaba el hecho de poder controlar la arena gracias al Shukaku, y el **Yōton** por parte de Son Goku,pero que pudiera usar los otros elementos, fue un gran shock y aun lo seguía siendo. No podía preguntarle al Sennin, ya que prácticamente no sabía cómo contactar con él, y bueno, aunque pudiera, quizás no obtendría alguna respuesta clara.

Sacudió su cabeza ante eso, no era momento de pensar en eso, lo mejor era enfocarse en el trabajo, pero fue interrumpido por un grupo de aventureros. Volteo a verlos cuando estos lo saludaron, era un grupo conformado por dos arqueros, un caballero, un mago y un ladrón, ladrón que afortunadamente conocía el rubio.

— ¿Buscando trabajo? — pregunto el caballero que era el líder, sino estaba mal, su nombre era Han, un hombre que era algo mayor, de unos 30 años, era un tipo con experiencia.

—Oh, buenas tardes Han, Kuro, Shiro, Miri y Chris— saludo el ninja al grupo. Shiro y Kuro eran gemelas y las arqueras, Shiro era una chica bella que debía estar en sus 20, de cabellera negra y una gran figura como cualquier chica de este mundo, irónicamente su pelo contrarrestaba su nombre, y el mismo caso era en Kuro, su cabellera era blanca en lugar de negra, sin mencionar que de igual forma era bella.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun! — dijeron las dos chicas con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que devolvió el ninja al verlas. Miro a Miri, era un hombre que también debía estar en sus 20, era más alto que él, además de musculo como la mayoría de tipos del gremio, como caballero usaba la típica armadura de hierro, solo que su vestimenta de hierro tenía la imagen de un dragón rojo en el pecho.

—Buen día, Naruto— saludo el tipo dándole un apretón de manos al ninja, quien lo devolvió, además de dar de nuevo un saludo.

—Chris— dijo el oji-azul que tenía arqueada la ceja derecha, mientras miraba a la ladrona que solo sonrió avergonzada.

—H-H-Hola Naruto— devolvió el saludo la ladrona. La relación de Chris y Naruto no era mala, a veces hablaban como si nada, pero era algo difícil considerando que Chris se seguía avergonzando por haberle robado su ropa interior, aunque el Uzumaki ya le dijo que se olvidara de eso.

—Y bien, ¿has encontrado algo bueno? — pregunto Han al ninja.

—Nada aún, aparte de esas misiones fáciles, de seguir así creo que tendré que irme del pueblo, o enfrentarme a ese supuesto general que está en el castillo— respondió en broma el ninja, pero al parecer los demás no lo vieron así.

—Oh, bueno, con tal de que sobrevivas para invitarnos a tomar— comento con una sonrisa Miri.

—Sí, después de todo, escuche que pagan una gran fortuna por asesinar a un general del Rey Demonio— comento Miri llamando la atención del rubio.

— ¿Cuánto? — pregunto con seriedad el Uzumaki.

—No lo sabemos, nadie nunca se ha atrevido a pelear contra un general, y menos sobrevivido en caso de hacerlo, pero parece que pagan una gran cantidad de dinero, según rumores, el suficiente como para vivir unos 10 años sin trabajo— respondió Kuro al Uzumaki.

— ¿No estarás pensando ir tras él verdad? — pregunto Shiro mirando la cara de su amigo.

—No, como dicen, es un rumor por ahora, pero no puedo ir solamente porque sí, prácticamente sería suicidio ir a un lugar del cual no tenga información, y si hay un general del ejército del Rey Demonio en ese lugar, aun con mi nivel sería difícil escapar con vida— respondió con seriedad Naruto.

—Sabes, me sigue sorprendiendo que seas muy maduro para tu edad, es como si ya antes hubieras hecho esto— comento Chris.

—Bueno, no es algo que deba sorprenderte, después de todo, estamos viviendo en una época difícil, es normal que uno piense bien las cosas antes de actuar— respondió con serenidad el rubio, la verdad era que gracias a la guerra, se tomó más en serio todo, antes se tomaba las cosas en calma, siempre era alguien que actuaba antes de tener un plan, así que cuando llego a este mundo, decidió cambiar para bien.

—Tiene razón, uno tiene que pensar bien antes de actuar— dijo el líder del grupo con seriedad. —Muy bien Naruto, nosotros nos vamos, tenemos una misión que hacer, nos vemos— y así, uno a uno se fueron despidiendo los aventureros, para cumplir con su misión.

Por su parte el ninja simplemente suspiro, y a paso lento fue a su mesa en donde las chicas estaban comiendo, pero al llegar, no pudo evitar ver como las tres chicas tenían una mirada… ¿de miedo?, el rubio arqueo su ceja derecha mientras miraba como las tres chicas decidieron volver a comer.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Naruto que se sentaba junto a sus amigas, ver esa expresión en el rostro de ellas, lo preocupo.

— Nada, no estaba preocupada de que Naruto se una a otro equipo— fue lo que dijo Aqua que llevaba a su boca un pedazo de vegetal, y comerlo como una niña berrinchuda.

—Sí, no es que nos preocupara ver lo cercano que eras con ellos, no es que nos asustara ver que bien hablabas con ellos— comento Megumin que también decidió llevar un trozo de carne a su boca, para masticarlo con enojo.

— ¿Qué es esta nueva sensación? Ver a Naruto en buenas relaciones con otros equipos, el sentimiento melancólico se mezcla con algo bueno… ¿Es esto el legendario Netorare? — pregunto Darkness que apretaba su tenedor y cuchillo con fuerza.

—Pff…— las chicas solo miraron a su líder y amigo, para ver que se tapaba la boca con la mano derecha, para luego ver como empezaba a reírse, las tres chicas simplemente se pusieron rojas al comprender porque su amigo se reía, así que solo inflaron sus mejillas y comenzaron a gruñir. —Jajajajaja… No lo puedo creer… Ustedes… Ustedes… No puedo creer que ustedes estén celosas— se reía el Uzumaki, mientras las chicas solo se ponían rojas por ser la burla del ninja, el oji-azul dejo de reír para recobrar la postura, se limpió una lagrima traicionera, y luego miro a las chicas con una sonrisa. —No puedo creer que ustedes se pusieran así porque hable con el grupo de Han— comento el shinobi que suspiro para poner una sutil sonrisa. —Escuchen, no tienen que preocuparse por eso, es cierto que son un desastre, una no quiere aprender más que solo magia de explosión, una es una gran pervertida masoquista, y la otra una inútil— enumero el rubio, hiriendo el orgullo de cada una, pero solo Darkness parecía disfrutarlo. —Es cierto que sería mejor que yo me fuera a otro grupo sin duda alguna— dijo en forma de broma, pero las chicas se asustaron que comenzaron a sudor. —Pero si hago eso, nadie se encargara de ustedes y de seguro las botaran al poco tiempo— siguió bromeando, mientras se reía internamente al ver la expresión de todas, aparto la mirada para ver a Luna, quien le sonreía mientras tenía una misión en su mano derecha.

Esa era la señal de que tenía una misión que le convenía, platicar y pasar tiempo con Luna tenía sus ventajas, una de ellas era obtener misiones en las cuales obtendría más dinero, y bueno, también le gustaba estar con ella. Volviendo al tema, las chicas ahora tenían una expresión de decepción, o casi todas, ya que Darkness respiraba con agitación mientas tenía la cara roja.

—Así que, por ahora no se preocupen, aun seguiremos juntos… por ahora— dijo eso último para levantarse e ir por su misión, mientras las chicas se miraban preocupadas, por su parte el rubio sonrió cuando se dio la vuelta, una porque era divertido burlarse de las chicas, y la otra, porque iba a hablar un rato con Luna.

===== **Después** =====.

—Bien, hay que hacerlo— declaro con seriedad el rubio, al momento que se tronaba los nudillos, y entraba al bosque.

La razón del porque lo hacía, era fácil, era una misión de gran dificultad y prefirió hacerla en solitario, y de noche. En la tarde, Luna le dijo que las misiones que les llegaban últimamente eran de gran dificultad, esto debido a que gracias a ese rumor del General del Rey Demonio, solo misiones de gran peligro les llegaban, y que al menos todos estarían libres por un mes, ya que el reino había enviado guardia real para ver el castillo abandonado, pero bueno, saber porque tardarían tanto tiempo en llegar. Y no podía permitirse vivir del dinero que le sobro, necesitaba ganar más, no porque fuera codicioso, es porque tenía tres bocas que alimentar.

Camino lentamente por el bosque, era de noche y sin duda alguna debía ir lo más callado que pudiera, su enemigo no era alguien fácil de derrotar, su enemigo era un oso gigante llamado "Colmillo Negro" ¿Por qué de ese nombre?, bueno, parece ser que lo último que miraban algunos aventureros antes de morir en sus fauces, eran sus grandes y oscuros dientes. Eso sin duda alguna era una respuesta clara, pero bueno, el gran animal era un peligro, no importaba que se comiera a esos aventureros que lo intentaron cazar, lo que importaba, era que debía detenerlo ya que ese gran monstruo atacaba a los civiles y mercantes que pasaban por ese lugar. No podía permitir que esa cosa siguiera matando, y hoy se encargaría de eso.

Debía admitir que este bosque le recordaba al que tenía en Konoha, aquel gran y peligroso bosque denominado "Bosque de la muerte", ese gran bosque donde realizo el examen a Chunin, y pensando en eso, este ambiente tenso le recordaba su pasado, solo sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso, debía concentrarse o podría ser comida para ese oso. Estuvo vagando por el bosque un buen tiempo, buscando la cueva del oso, y luego de pasar por unos árboles, al fin la encontró.

¿Cómo sabía eso? Pues era fácil, había una gran cueva delante de él, con las marcas de garras por la entrada, ah y si eso no bastara, habían varios huesos de los pobres aventureros y además charcos de sangre seca por el lugar y una que otra arma y armadura en la entrada. Miro la entrada, todo estaba oscuro, y el hecho de que un trueno sonara de repente no ayudo para nada, pero la luz del rayo hizo que viera algunos cuerpos en estado de putrefacción.

—Esto es asqueroso— dijo en voz baja el ninja que se cubrió la nariz para evitar ese mal olor.

La cueva se había vuelto más terrorífica de lo que era, y para ponerle la cereza del pastel, una gran lluvia se solto de golpe junto a una gran ráfaga de viento.

—Genial… Lo que faltaba— comento con ironía al momento que entraba a la cueva.

¿Qué era lo genial de vivir en un mundo mágico? Pues que existían algunos ítems que podía invocar sin necesidad de sellos, y una de ellas, era una máscara que consiguió en una tienda especial, la máscara solo se encargaba de cubrir la parte inferior de su cara, es decir su boca y nariz, el diseño era algo que le gusto, ya que parecía de metal pero era de un material único, en fin, el vendedor le dijo que el producto servía para que él nunca muriera por oler venenos y demás cosas. En pocas palabras, era una máscara que purificaba el aire con magia, solo se la puso mientras sentía como la misma se pegaba a su cara con ayuda de la magia.

Cualquier otro se hubiera perdido en la entrada por la oscuridad del lugar, pero él no, y eso era gracias a Chris, la ladrona le decidió enseñar una habilidad en perdón por haberle robado su ropa interior. Y esa habilidad le permitía ver en la oscuridad, sus ojos siempre azules comenzaron a brillar de un color verde, la habilidad se llamaba "Visión" y le permitía ver en la oscuridad con naturalidad, era una gran habilidad sin duda alguna.

Volviendo al tema, el Uzumaki caminaba por esa cueva espeluznante, las paredes goteaban y podía escuchar el sonido de las mismas caer en charcos de agua, además de eso, había estalactitas que soltaban pequeños hilos de agua, y además de eso también habían algunos huesos y prendas por el camino, luego de un rato de caminar había dejado de escuchar la lluvia y relámpagos, y el ambiente del lugar solo emporo. No es que tuviera miedo, ya se enfrentó a una diosa que pudo matarlo, un simple oso no le haría nada. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando por el lugar, parecía un laberinto, pero parecía que se estaba acercando a su presa, ya que mientras más caminaba, más huesos y ropa destrozada iba encontrando, hasta que llego a su base.

—Por fin te encuentro maldito— comento en voz baja el shinobi mirando la base del oso, y mirando a su enemigo.

Los sapos gigantes son peligrosos, a pesar de su apariencia débil, eran demasiado peligrosos, capaces de comerse ovejas como si fueran moscas y toros como desayuno y su comida favorita, los humanos, en la temporada de aparemiento al menos 1 de 10 personas que se encuentra a un sapo logra sobrevivir y las otras 9 pues, se volvían historia. Ahora si un sapo era peligroso, el "colmillo negro" era al menos 100 veces más peligroso, y ahora lo confirmaba.

El enorme animal estaba acostado sobre una pila de huesos, podía ver animales o partes de ellos por el lugar, y en el centro, bueno, estaba ese gran oso de al menos unos 6 metros de alto, y demasiado grande, no era tan grande como los sapos, pero su anchura lo compensaba al igual que su imagen, sus grandes garras estaban extendidas en el suelo, mostrando unas grandes uñas filosas como una hacha, su pelaje negro con rojo solo resaltaba sus garras y sus enormes colmillos, en especial los dos colmillos que poseía en el lado inferior de su boca. El ninja solo camino con cautela hasta el cuello del gran animal, debía aprovechar el factor sorpresa, y cortarle el cuello de un solo golpes, estiro su mano derecha para hacer aparecer una Gudōdama, la transformo en una hacha, y respiro para posicionar el hacha, estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, pero cuando levanto su arma, se escuchó el sonido de algo caer.

Solo se quedó quieto, para mirar como la cosa que cayo fue una roca, la cual termino por caer en la cara del oso, los ojos de la gran bestia se abrieron, mostrando unos temibles y aterradores ojos negros con el iris rojo. Se quedó callado, pero de un momento a otros sus ahora ojos verde chocaron con los ojos rojos del animal, solo sonrió debajo de su máscara.

—Hola— saludo el Uzumaki con tranquilidad.

===== **Después** =====.

—Ya vera, cuando llegue lo voy a castigar, le voy a prohibir el dinero para que aprenda— eran las palabras que una muy molesta Aqua decía, mientras caminaba por la sala de estar, usando solamente su pijama celeste.

—Vamos, estoy segura que solo fue a la tienda de la esquina… tal vez— comento Megumin que también usaba una pijama igual, solo que la de ella era roja.

— ¿Qué tal si esta en ese burdel de súcubos? ¿O qué tal si esta junto a un equipo secreto, traicionándonos a todas? ¿O puede estar engañándonos con otra mujer, a pesar de tenernos a nosotras? ¿Y sí planea sacarnos a media noche así? — comenzó a fantasear la rubia, haciendo que sus dos compañeras tengan una gota de sudor por eso, pero de esas cosas que dijo, al menos dos podían ser verdad.

—No pensaras en realidad que él este con esas súcubos, ¿verdad, Aqua? — pregunto la pelinegra.

—Bueno… Naruto es un hombre a final de cuentas… Y bueno, tiene sus necesidades… Y ya sabes… Está creciendo— comento con vergüenza la diosa del agua, al recordar las beses que sentía al "pequeño" Naruto golpear su trasero.

—Bueno… Sí, sin duda alguna está creciendo, pero no creo que fuera a ese lugar, él no es como los demás— defendió la Archwizard a su líder, Naruto no era como los demás tipos, no era tan pervertido, o al menos pervertido, ya que por lo que había visto hasta ahora, su amigo no había intentado pasarse con ella… a menos que no lo hiciera porque no tuviera pechos.

—Pero de que tenga otro equipo puede ser verdad, si es así, debemos actuar normales hasta que venga y nos deje— dijo Darkness con un pequeño sonrojo.

El imaginarse ser abandonada… Mientras estaba embarazada del rubio, oh la desdicha, la tragedia, la humillación, ser dejada con el hijo del hombre más cruel, eso la estaba emocionando mucho.

—" _Realmente necesita ayuda_ "— pensaron las dos chicas al ver la cara de su amiga.

Pero, no pudieron evitar preocuparse. Sabían que el Uzumaki hacía prácticamente todo el trabajo, después de todo, ahora mismos seguirían viviendo en ese hotel de no ser porque su amigo gano millones de Eris y se compró una mansión, siempre trabajaba de más para ganar dinero y comprar lo que fuera necesario, incluso comenzó a darles una mesada, él conseguía las misiones que consideraba aceptables para ellas, es más, a pesar de que tenían unos grandes trabajos, no cumplían con su deber, la rubia y pelinegra recordaron las veces que eran sacadas de los grupos, nadie las aceptaba e incluso muchos que reclutaban, las exiliaban indirectamente, así que Naruto había sido la única persona que las acepto como tal. Por su parte Aqua también pensaba en todo, siempre causaba problemas, era una mala fortuna, y solo estaba en esa casa porque… porque… no había un porque. Era una mantenida en pocas palabras, se preocupó tanto que no noto que comenzaba a sudar.

— ¿No crees que él tenga un equipo secreto, verdad? — pregunto Megumin con preocupación, solo para mirar como su compañera se encontraba igual de nerviosa que ella.

Dos de tres estaban realmente preocupadas, mientras la otra solo está feliz de que su líder le hiciera Netorare a ella. Tan concentradas estaban que nunca escucharon que la puerta se abrió, y una figura gigante y tenebrosa entraba, y no fue hasta que en un movimiento en falso hizo que todas miraron a la puerta de la sala, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de un oso gigante de pelaje negro, lo único que pudieron hacer al ver semejante animal, fue petrificarse en su lugar al ver a esa gran bestia. Sin embargo, la gran bestia cayo de lado al momento que se revelaba al Uzumaki con unos cuantos golpes y su ropa rota.

—Oh, no pensé que siguieran despiertas— dijo el rubio con calma mirando a las chicas, camino hasta ellas al ver que no le respondían. — ¿Chicas? — hablo el shinobi pasando su mano por el rostro de sus compañeras, quienes no parecían vivas.

Lo que no sabía el Uzumaki es que gracias a lo que hizo, asusto tanto a las chicas que se desmayaron, después de todo, a quien no le asustaría ver un gran oso que era del doble de tu tamaño entrar a tu casa. Y para mala suerte del rubio, ese fue la primera vez que conoció la ira de las mujeres, la verdadera ira de una mujer.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y bueno. Al final debo decir que decidi meter a Sena y Wolbach, son pocas realmente y bueno, ambas me agradan.**

 **Solo tengo que decir eso, nos vemos la próxima vez.**


	7. Chapter 7 La Aparicion del Dullahan

**Por fin, luego de tanto tiempo volví con un nuevo capítulo, debo decir que no fue fácil, pero ya había dejado por un buen tiempo esta historia, y bueno, realmente espero que les guste el capitulo, y nos vemos la próxima vez, por cierto, hay una pequeñita sorpresa por la larga espera, ya la descubriran mientras leen.**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

—Entonces ¿ellas siguen enojadas contigo por lo que hiciste? — pregunto Wiz mientras tomaba una taza de té junto al Uzumaki.

—Ya no, se les olvido cuando les compre esas cosas, es fácil tratar con ellas— respondió con tranquilidad el ninja mientras tomaba su taza de té.

—Ya veo, me alegra ver que se llevan bien— comento Wiz con una sonrisa dulce, haciendo que el ninja sonría con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hoy no tenía trabajo, no había alguna misión que le interesara, o que le diera una gran cantidad de dinero. Matar a Colmillo negro hizo que ganara 750 mil Eris, lo suficiente para vivir un mes sin trabajo, y bueno, decidió pasar por la tienda de artículos mágicos que la Lich tenía, y pasar un rato con ella, en realidad la mujer era muy amable, y generosa, aunque era algo tonta pero eso era parte de su belleza. El rubio llevaba un pantalón negro junto a sus típicas botas, y una camisa negra con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, hoy no tenía ninguna arma o armadura, solo pasaría un día tranquilo, y que mejor que pasarlo con Wiz.

—Sí, son un poco problemáticas, pero son mis amigas al final— respondió con tranquilidad el oji-azul que tomaba una de las galletas recién hechas por la no-muerta.

—Es bueno ver que se llevan bien— comento la peli-castaña que también probaba una de sus galletas.

—Bueno, admito que a veces es difícil tratar con ellas. Aqua es despistada, Megumin no quiere aprender otra magia, y Darkness… Con ella tengo que tener un trato especial— respondió tratando de no decir nada sobre la perversión que la rubia tenía. —Es un reto, pero me las arreglo— término de hablar mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

—Realmente me alegra, es difícil que alguien acepte a otros con todos y sus defectos. Pero eso demuestra que eres maduro y honesto, eres un buen chico Naruto-kun— halago la mujer de grandes pechos con una sonrisa cautivadora, haciendo que el ninja se avergüence.

Nunca antes había conocido a una mujer tan amable y hermosa como Wiz, a pesar de ser una no-muerta, era realmente tierna, era como un gatito pequeño, y bueno, no tenía mucho que decir, solo que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

—Sabes, me hubiera gustado tener a un compañero como tú cuando estaba de aventura, siempre peleaba sola, creo que hubiera sido mejor viajar por todo el mundo en busca de aventura con una persona como tú— comento la peli-castaña recordando su vida como aventurera, vagando por el mundo en busca de acción.

—Digo lo mismo, creo que hubiera sido bueno estar con alguien como tú Wiz— apoyo el rubio, parecía que la lich fue una gran aventurera en el pasada, y de las mejores, pero ahora, bueno, ahora era una simple tendera, pero no le estaba yendo tan mal.

—No lo creo, yo era un poco despistada también, creo que te hubiera causado problemas— contradijo la lich con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que el ninja también sonría.

—No lo sé, creo que hubiera sido bueno— dijo sin pensar el rubio, haciendo que la peli-castaña ría por eso.

—Se siente bien tomar té con un amigo— dijo en voz baja la peli-castaña.

—Sí, aunque el hecho de que ese general del Rey Demonio este cerca arruina todo, aunque logre ganar dinero matando a ese oso, tuve que gastar una fortuna en reparar la armadura de Darkness y comprar ese bastón de manatita para Megumin, y ni hablar de Aqua, me saco mucho dinero para beber— confeso el oji-azul quien suspiro.

Esa noche que llego con la piel del Colmillo Negro, las chicas se quedaron petrificadas de miedo… Y se orinaron. No tuvo tiempo de pedir disculpas cuando las chicas le saltaron encima, y lo golpearon, decir que fue fácil disculparse era pura mentira. Al final tuvo que darles dinero, algo que lo decepcionaba mucho realmente, pero bueno, al final las cosas se arreglaron de nuevo, y obtuvo algo más que dinero por haber acabado con el oso.

—Por cierto, tengo algo para ti— hablo el rubio que hacía aparecer una caja blanca con un moño rojo. —Este es un agradecimiento por haberme conseguido esa máscara, me ayudo bastante— entrego el ninja el pequeño presente a la peli-castaña, quien solo miro al oji-azul.

—Gracias— dijo la mujer de gran busto tomando el presente.

La lich desato el moño, para abrir la caja, al hacerlo miro una bufanda roja, la mujer la saco al momento que la mirada, al tocarlo y verla pudo notar que no era comprada, estaba hecha a mano. Miro al ninja que le sonreía con serenidad.

—Espero te guste, el invierno está cerca y bueno, gracias por la máscara— agradeció el rubio con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki, mientras que la peli-castaña trago en seco, para ponerse la bufanda, al momento que sentía una calidez invadirla, la apretó con fuerza para mirar a su amigo, y sonreírle.

—Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, este es un gran regalo— agradeció la oji-castaña con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras apretaba la bufando con emoción.

—No tienes que agradecer nada, como dije, es un regalo por haberme conseguido esa máscara, me ayudara mucho sin duda alguna— respondió el Uzumaki, como si no fuera nada, pero para la lich significo mucho. —Bien, tengo que irme ya, me alegra pasar tiempo aquí lejos de todo ese ruido en la casa, pero tengo que volver para que la casa siga en pie— declaro para levantarse de su silla. —Nos vemos— se despidió el rubio de su amiga, antes de salir de la tienda de artículos mágicos.

* * *

Debido a la aparición del comandante del Rey Demonio, el pueblo se vio sumido en una falta de trabajo para los aventureros, no podían hacer misiones fáciles o lejos de la ciudad, las que quedaban mayormente eran deberes dentro de la ciudad, como reparar alguna casa, acabar con Ratas dientes de sable, que era unos grandes animales del tamaño de un perro grande, con grandes colas y unos filosos colmillos y garras. También estaba el ser maestro de algún niño que deseaba ser un aventurero de grande, y trabajos menores que no daban mucho dinero, así que la mayoría opto solo a esperar a que llegaran los caballeros del reino, para que ellos se encargaran del general del Rey Demonio. Y mientras esperaban, la mayoría perdía el tiempo en el bar del gremio, o iban al cabaret de las súcubos, eso era en el caso de todos los hombres aventureros, menos para el Uzumaki.

Naruto obviamente aceptaba que las súcubos eran bellas, en especial la propietaria del lugar, pero no dejaría que la tentación le ganara, además, no era como sus maestros, tenía dignidad. Pero bueno, ahora mismo el rubio se encontraba caminando a las afueras de la ciudad, con Megumin, la razón, pues era para ayudar a la Archwizard a practicar su hechizo de explosión. Al principio le dijo que le pidiera ayudara a Aqua o Darkness, pero la peli-azul tuvo que conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo por sus deudas, y la rubia se fue a su hogar a practicar, así que solo quedo él, y no podía quitársela de encima, no es que no deseara pasar tiempo con ella, solo quería tener un tiempo para entrenar solo, pero bueno, quizás aprendería alguno bueno de ella.

—Bien, ya nos alejamos lo suficiente como para que no molestes a nadie— musito el blondo mirando su panorama, si tuvieron que alejarse mucho para no causar problemas, en especial porque a la pelinegra la habían regañado muchas veces en el pasado.

—Sí, de esa forma no me meteré en problemas otra vez— comento con una sonrisa de victoria la pelinegra, haciendo que el oji-azul niegue por eso, sinceramente ya no le importaba eso, así que solo miro los alrededores para asegurarse de que no anduviera nadie, es decir, para que no hubieran monstruos, pero esos monstruos en realidad se encontraban escondidos, incluso ellos le tenían miedo al general del Rey Demonio. —Vaya, es una hermosa vista— susurro el Uzumaki.

—Sí, mira al frente, ese castillo abandonado— señalo la oji-carmesí, el blondo solo miro el lugar que señalo la niña, el lugar se miraba destruido por el paso del tiempo, además de obviamente estaba abandonado, de seguro ese castillo fue alguna vez la casa de algún noble.

—Vaya, para verse así debe estar abandonado por muchos años— dijo Naruto.

—Sí, y sin duda alguna es lo mejor que puedo usar como tiro al blanco— declaro con una sonrisa de felicidad la peli-negra.

—No le veo problema alguno, entonces a empezar— ordeno el blondo, sentándose en el suelo, mientras miraba a su compañera sonreír.

—Ahora veras de primera mano lo maravilloso que es el hechizo explosión— declaro con confianza Megumin.

—Impresióname— reto con una sonrisa el blondo, aunque sinceramente, estaba asombrado del hechizo desde que lo vio la primera vez, pero le gustaba molestar un poco a la niña.

—Ya verás, cuando acabe me rogaras para que te enseñe como usar el hechizo explosión— dijo con confianza y arrogancia la pequeña maga, el blondo solo negó, a veces se le olvidaba que Megumin podía ser algo arrogante. La Archwizard comenzó a recitar su conjuro, para luego de unos segundos, liberar su poderoso ataque, el oji-azul solo miro como un rayo cayó sobre el castillo, seguido de sentir como el suelo se sacudía por la fuerza del ataque, sin duda alguna, recibir un ataque de esa fuerza a quemarropa podría matar a un simple mortal, pero para personas como él, bueno, quizás solo resultaría herido pero no muerto.

En fin, la explosión sin duda alguna fue fuerte, que todavía se podía ver la gran nube de humo negro, así como fuego. Y al poco tiempo, la pelinegra cayo de frente al suelo, el hechizo explosión consumía al menos el 95% de su mana, lo cual siempre causaba que ella no se pudiera mover, dejándola indefensa ante cualquier cosa, claro que el 5% restante era lo que la mantenía con vida. El blondo se sonrojo un poco, y aparto la vista para no ver a la pelinegra, y eso era porque podía ver sus panties negras con encaje, ese vestido que ella usaba era algo corto para su edad, y bueno, debía admitir que la chica tenía un buen cuerpo para tener solo 14 años, sino fuera porque tenía moral, desde hace tiempo que hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad, una que sin duda alguna cualquier lolicon tomaría sin dudarlo, es decir, aquí podías casarte libremente con una niña, no era ilegal, pero si la otra parte no aceptaba, bueno, eso ya era considerado un crimen, pero si ambos estaban de acuerdo, pues niñas como Megumin podían tener niños antes de cumplir los 18, miro disimuladamente a la pelinegra, su "amiguito" se estaba animando al ver ese pequeño pero a la vez firme y redondo trasero, negó rápido para levantarse de golpe.

—Esa no fue una mala explosión— comento el oji-azul para calmarse.

— ¿Cuánto le das del 1 al 10? — pregunto la pelinegra, sin notar lo que pasaba detrás de ella.

—Pues le doy un 5— respondió el blondo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si es claro que eso debe valer más que un 5! ¡Eres un juez corrupto! — grito enojada la oji-carmesí, el blondo por su parte se rió ante eso, aunque ella dijera que ya no era una niña, todavía lo seguía siendo.

—Bien, ahora que terminamos, debemos regresar a casa— declaro el Uzumaki que se acercó a la archwizard, para cargarla estilo nupcial, sonrojando a la pequeña.

— ¿Q-Q-Q-Qué crees que haces? — pregunto apenada Megumin.

—Pues cargándote para llevarte a casa, ¿o que creías que hago? — pregunto el blondo, mirando la cara de la niña, estaba sonrojada mientras apartaba la mirada, y bueno, no pudo evitar ver el pecho de la pelinegra, era casi plano, pero podía notar dos bultos pequeños, trago en seco, y no noto que la niña lo miro todo.

— ¿A-A-A-Acaso ya te domino tu lujuria, y piensas violarme detrás de unos árboles? — pregunto la miembro del clan demoniaco, debía admitir que las manos del rubio eran más grandes, y cálidas, y sus brazos si eran fuertes, ya que podía sentir el brazo del chico tocar su trasero, lo cual claro no era intencionalmente, ya que Naruto quería tapar el trasero de su compañera, no quería que otros vieran el cuerpo de Megumin.

—Sabes, cuando Darkness vuelva, le voy a prohibir que se bañe con Aqua y contigo, no quisiera que se te pegaran esas mañas, todavía eres una niña— declaro el rubio preocupado, no quería tener a 3 pervertidas en su grupo, con una era suficiente.

— ¡Ya no soy una niña! ¡Sí recuerda que ya tengo la edad para casarme, y eso significa que puedo tener sexo y beber cuando yo quiera! — exclamo enojada la archwizard, quien solo noto la mirada de su amigo, sobre sus senos. — ¡Crecerán, ya verás que crecerán mucho que superare a Darkness! ¡Y no voy a dejarte tocarlos nunca, ni aunque me lo supliques! — bramo la pequeña con la cara roja, el Uzumaki también se sonrojo, pero eso fue porque se imaginó a la pelinegra con unos grandes pechos, si ahora era bonita y tenía un buen cuerpo para tener solo 14, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería cuando tuviera los 18, o fuera toda una mujer.

— ¿Por qué hablamos de esto? — pregunto el rubio.

—Porque me sigues tratando como una niña, recuerda que en teoría ya no lo soy, me puedo casar cuando yo quiera, y puedo beber sin pena alguna— contesto con un puchero la oji-carmesí.

—Lo siento— se disculpó el blondo, llamando la atención de su compañera. —Lamento si te molesta que te trate como una niña, es solo… me preocupo por ti sí, es cierto que ya puedes casarte, pero eso no quiere decir que ya seas una adulta, hay muchas cosas que todavía te faltan por aprender, y perdóname si te molesto diciéndote niña, solo quiero que nada malo te pase— confeso el blondo apenado, quien aparto la vista para no ser visto por la niña, pero eso no se pudo lograr, ya que la oji-carmesí se puso roja de vergüenza, no sabía que ella era muy importante para su líder, y eso la alegraba, pero también la apenaba mucho, pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando sintió el llamado de la naturaleza.

—N-Naruto… ¿podrías apresurar el paso por favor? — pidió Megumin con vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué? — interrogo el blondo.

—Es que… la naturaleza me llama, y tengo que hacer del 1, y ya no aguanto— respondió Megumin, haciendo que el oji-azul se detenga, ni siquiera usando chakra en sus pies llegaría a tiempo, y lo sabía, porque su amiga estaba apretando las piernas con fuerza, solo trago en seco, no sabía qué hacer.

—N-No creo que lleguemos a tiempo— declaro Naruto a la pelinegra, quien trataba de no orinarse encima, miro a su alrededor, no había gente por ningún lado, aunque claro, nadie caminaría solo por el bosque, miro un gran árbol que estaba cerca.

—Tengo una idea, pero esto quedara entre nosotros dos, o te juro que te castrare— dijo con seriedad la maga del clan demoniaco, mirando a los ojos al rubio, quien trago en seco, ella estaba hablando en serio.

* * *

— ¿S-S-Seguro que no miras nada? — pregunto Megumin apenada.

—N-N-No… no miro nada— respondió el blondo, quien tenía un trozo de la capa de la archwizard como venda.

—B-B-Bien… ahora… a-a-ayúdame a quitarme las panties— dijo con vergüenza la maga, que escucho al oji-azul tragar en seco, ella ya no podía aguantar más, así que haría su necesidad al aire libre, pero todavía no podía moverse del todo, así que ella rompió su capa para hacer una venda, y cubrirle los ojos a su líder, y ella se aferraría de su cuello para no caerse, mientras Naruto le quitaba las bragas.

Megumin soltó un pequeño gemido al sentir las manos del rubio tocar su trasero, y por su parte el rubio, se puso nervioso y tensó al sentir ese pequeño trasero, sin querer, lo apretó haciendo que la pelinegra gimiera, era suavecito y muy liso, era la primera vez que tocaba el trasero de una chica, pero negó mentalmente eso, tomo las panties por los lados, para comenzar a quitarlas, lo suficiente como para permitirle a la pequeña orinar sin mojarse, y en el proceso, pudo acariciar los muslos de la maga, quien se puso roja al sentir que alguien la estaba tocando, era con su consentimiento, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de darle vergüenza, así que solo cerro los ojos, y decidió liberar su tormenta.

Naruto sabía que cuando una persona perdía un sentido, los demás se agudizaban, si una persona perdía el sentido del oído, su vista mejoraba, la persona era capaz de sentir cosas que antes no podía al solo tocarlo, su papila se volvía más fuerte, que incluso podía distinguir el más mínimo toque de alguna especie, y ni hablar del olfato, podía incluso competir con el de un perro. Y si una persona llegara a perder el sentido de la vista, aparte de mejorar los demás sentido, el sentido de escuchar aumentaría exponencialmente, ya que la persona podría escuchar con claridad las cosas a su alrededor.

Y ahora que Naruto tenía los ojos vendados, su oído era más agudo, y pudo escuchar perfectamente a la pelinegra orinar, y escuchar como ella gemía lo más callado posible. Luego de unos segundos, no se escuchó nada, y el blondo podía escuchar la respiración entrecortada de la loli, y no pudo evitar excitarse al pensar en la situación, sabía que estaba mal, pero no lo podía controlar.

— ¿T-T-T-T-Terminaste? — pregunto tartamudeando el oji-azul.

—S-S-S-Sí… ya termine— respondió sonrojada la pelinegra. —Ahora… súbeme las bragas— ordeno en un susurro la maga, el shinobi solo tomo las bragas y comenzó a ponérselas lentamente, tratando de no tocar algo más de la pelinegra. Si de por sí ya estaba nervioso por lo que hacía, ese nerviosismo aumento más cuando la oji-carmesí comenzó a gemir de nuevo, pero ahora, de una forma más… sensual, el blondo podía escuchar su respiración, era suave y agitada, ya no podía soportar más eso, así que con prisa le puso las panties a la pelinegra.

— ¡Auch! ¡No tan arriba, me lastimas! — se quejó la maga al sentir que su compañero le hizo calzón chino.

— ¡L-L-L-L-Lo siento! — se disculpó el blondo para comenzar a bajar las bragas, mientras tocaba delicadamente el cuerpo de su amiga, para él fue una tortura hacerlo, ya que tuvo que componer sus bragas, y eso significo tocarla cerca de su "tesoro", y no ayudaba escuchar los gemidos de la maga, pero luego de una larga y dura lucha, una lucha mental que tenía sobre mandar a la mierda su moralidad y modales, y hacer suya a la pelinegra de una vez por todas, el bien logro ganar sobre su lujuria.

Luego de terminar con esa tortura, el blondo volvió a cargar a Megumin como una novia, y alejarse del lugar, y luego de alejarse unos metros, la oji-carmesí le quito la venda de los ojos, y ninguno de los dos podía verse al rostro, ambos estaban apenados, y claro, era obvio que lo que sucedió en ese lugar, quedaría como un secreto.

* * *

Y así paso una semana, una semana en la que Naruto y Megumin se volvieron más cercanos, por una semana entera, el Uzumaki ayudaba a la maga a practicar su hechizo, y de paso, sabía más de su compañera. Megumin venía de un gran clan que era reconocido en todo el reino, y el los reinos aledaños, el clan de los demonios carmesí, era un poderoso clan de magos, aunque eso ya lo sabía por parte de Aqua, pero de alguna forma, escuchar esas palabras de Megumin lo hacían sonar mejor. Y bueno, el clan demonio era poderoso, la mayoría de magos famosos provenía de ese lugar, y deseaba poder conocerlos, no sabía la razón, solo le gustaría conocer a ese clan. Y además de saber eso, también se enteró que su compañera tenía una hermana menor, la cual se llamaba Komekko, le dio risa escuchar ese nombre, y como castigo recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de la maga.

Una disculpa fue la que basto para que ella no le lanzara su hechizo explosión, lo cual agradeció. Pero volviendo al tema, se había sorprendido al saber que la pelinegra tenía una hermanita, y la cual admiraba a su hermana mayor, lo cual le pareció muy tierno al blondo. Pero además de eso, también se enteró que nadie de su clan, y menos su familia sabía que ella sabía magia explosiva, parece ser que usar ese tipo de magia era un tabú en su clan, no era algo bien visto, y si ella llegaba a usarlo enfrente de su clan, podría ser tratada como un paria, una traidora. Y Megumin no sabía eso, solo sabía que la magia explosiva estaba prohibida, pero eso no le importaba a ella, ya que según sus palabras, se volvería la mejor maga explosiva, para algún encontrar a aquella persona que logro convertirse en su ídolo.

Y al saber eso, entre otras cosas, sintió que logro una conexión más fuerte con la archwizard, como si su relación hubiera dado un paso más. Y bueno, ahora se encontraban en el gremio almorzando, Darkness había regresado el día anterior, y Aqua no tenía trabajo que hacer, sí, todo indicaba que sería otro día tranquilo.

— ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Atención a todos los aventureros, por favor preparen su equipo de combate y repórtense en la entrada principal de la ciudad listos para pelear! — grito Luna con desesperación a todos los miembros del clan, quienes se vieron entre sí, para salir corriendo del lugar con sus cosas, la alerta fue dada a todo el pueblo, y cada aventurero que estaba en el lugar fue rápido a la entrada del pueblo.

El equipo Uzumaki llego junto a los miembros del gremio a la entrada, en donde vieron que ya habían otros aventureros, el blondo paso entre algunos aventureros junto a las chicas, solo para asombrarse al ver lo que todos miraban. Delante de todos ellos, se encontraba un Dullahan, un Dullahan es un monstruo que trae desesperación y premonición de muerte hacia los hombres. Después de convertirse en un no muerto, su fuerza física era más fuerte que cuando estaba con vida. Y posee poderes únicos, el monstruo usaba una armadura negra por completa, montando a su caballo que también era intimidante, de por si un Dullahan daba miedo, verlo cargar su cabeza aumentaba ese terror, el monstruo traía su cabeza del lado izquierdo, todos vieron como levantó su cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo.

— **Soy un jefe de la armada del rey demonio, y me mudé a un castillo cerca de aquí hace poco** — hablo el caballero sin cabeza, con una voz distorsionada y gruesa, haciendo que algunos aventureros se asusten, en especial, porque vieron que la cabeza comenzó a temblar. — **¡Todos los días, todos los días, todos los días! Un idiota viene todos los días a mi castillo para lanzar el hechizo Explosión, ¡¿Quién es ese idiota?!** — grito el teniente del Rey Demonio, mientras todos se extrañaban por eso.

Por su parte, el rubio solo sintió como alguien tomaba su mano, para ver a Megumin temblando con miedo, era obvio, después de todo, ellos dos eran a los que ese monstruo andaba buscando. El blondo pudo notar que ese monstruo estaba suprimiendo su ira, y no lo culpaba, después de todo, si era como lo pensaba, ese caballero muerto debía vivir en el castillo abandonado que ellos encontraron, y el cual usaron de tiro al blanco.

— ¿Hechizo de explosión? —

— ¿Quién conoce el hechizo explosión? —

—Sí se habla de hechizo explosión, entonces…—

El Uzumaki solo noto como todos los aventureros los vieron, o mejor dicho, vieron a la pelinegra que estaba escondida detrás de él, se puso tensó, si alguno de ellos saltaba sobre la maga, pues se las verían con el demonio, es decir, con él. Sin embargo, noto como Megumin miro a otra maga, haciendo que todos los demás la miren, sin embargo, la chica se excusó rápidamente, diciendo que no sabía ese hechizo, así que todos volvieron a verlos. Naruto noto que la pelinegra iba a dar un paso adelante, pero la hizó hacía atrás para caminar al frente, y ponerse a 10 metros del Dullahan.

— **¡Así que eres tu….! ¿Tú eres el tarado que lanzó el hechizo Explosión a mi castillo todos los días? Si sabias que había un jefe de la armada del rey demonio y querías retarme a un duelo, ¡Entonces entra al castillo! ¡Si no, entonces solo escóndete en el pueblo y tiembla! ¿Por qué me molestas de esa forma tan malvada? ¡Sabía que solo habían aventureros de nivel bajo en el pueblo! Quería dejar en paz a esos personajes tan pequeños, ¡pero no puedes entender esa pista y vienes bum bum bum con tus hechizos todos los días! ¿Qué acaso todos los rubios son idiotas?** — pregunto enojado el Dullahan al blondo, a quien le apareció una vena en su frente, así como a los demás rubios que estuvieran en el lugar, eso era un insulto para todos los rubios.

— ¿Qué si fui yo el que lanzo el hechizo explosión? — reto el oji-azul al caballero sin cabeza, mientras todos los aventureros se sorprendían al ver la valentía de su compañero.

— **¿Todavía tienes el descaro de retarme? Ustedes los humanos no tienen sentimientos, cuando yo estaba vivo todavía había honor. Sí lo que deseabas era una pelea, pues espero que estés feliz, porque la has conseguido, aunque ese no era mi plan** — declaro con firmeza el general del rey demonio.

—Me da igual cual sea tu plan, si quieres pelea, te la dare con gusto maldito decapitado. Si yo lance los hechizos explosivos, es porque vi ese castillo abandonado, no es mi culpa que alguien como tú, un "comandante" del rey demonio viviera en un lugar como ese, además, eso es lo menos que te mereces, por tu culpa no he tenido trabajo, ¿sabes lo difícil que es mantener a 3 chicas cuando tú eres el único que trabaja? Es demasiado difícil, así que no me vengas con que yo te ando molestando, estúpido emo— escupió el rubio con enojo, mientras todos los aventureros tragaron en seco al ver que su compañero no parecía tener miedo del Dullahan, el cual por cierto, estaba temblando, señal de que estaba demasiado enojado por las palabras del Uzumaki. Las compañeras del rubio sintieron una flecha apuñalar sus corazones.

— **Sabes… dejare pasar por alto tu insolencia, había dejado en vez este pueblo porque solo hay débiles aquí, cuando estaba vivo siempre tuve honor, y nunca masacraba a los débiles, y en honor a eso, no acabare con tu mísera vida humano, sin embargo, no será gratis** — declaro el demonio para levantar su mano derecha, la cual fue rodeada por una llamarada oscura que tomo la forma de una calavera. — **Pagaras por tu insolencia** —.

— ¡Espera! — grito Megumin que se puso al frente del oji-azul. —Sí alguien debe pagar, esa sere yo, yo fui quien lanzaba todo esos hechizos explosivos a tu castillo, pero como Naruto dijo, es lo menos que te mereces por intervenir en nuestro trabajo. Pero no dejare que él se adjudique mis acciones— salió a la defensiva la maga del clan demoniaco.

—No es cierto, yo soy el que atacaba tu castillo cada día, no le hagas caso a esta loca niña— declaro el blondo poniéndose delante de su compañera.

— ¡No soy una niña, ya tengo 14! Además, solo yo puedo usar el hechizo explosión, yo soy la responsable, no le hagas caso a este tonto rubio idiota— dijo con enojo la oji-carmesí, el rubio y la pelinegra se miraron enojados, para luego agarrarse de las mejillas, comenzando una pelea entre ellos dos, sacándole una gota de sudor a todos.

— **¿Acaso están probando mi paciencia? ¡Soy un comandante del ejército del Rey Demonio!** — grito ofendido el caballero muerto.

— ¡Cállate maldito monstruo tuerto! — gritaron al unísono Naruto y Megumin.

— **¡Bien, quería ser generoso pero se acabó, ahora los dos serán malditos**! — declaro para lanzar su hechizo hasta los dos magos, el rubio al notar que el ataque iba hacía ellos dos, tomo a Megumin para abrazarla entre sus brazos, y darle la espalda al Dullahan y recibir de lleno dicha maldición, sin embargo, eso nunca paso, y solo escucho un grito femenino, se giró para ver que Darkness se había sacrificado por ellos.

— ¡Darkness! — grito el blondo soltando a la maga, y abrazar a la rubia que cayó al suelo, el blondo la tomo entre brazos, mientras miraba como una aura negra desaparecía. — ¡Darkness! ¡Darkness! ¿Estás bien, puedes oírme? — pregunto preocupado el Uzumaki, solo para ver a la rubia que parecía estar bien.

—Sí… pero me duele un poco el cuerpo— respondió con dificultad la rubia, para ver la mirada del rubio, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Qué alegría que estes bien— confeso el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

— **No celebres humano, la maldije con una sentencia de muerte, dentro de una semana morirá, y mientras pasa el tiempo, sufrirá un dolor insoportable cada día, que incluso rogara para que la asesinen. Y todo esto es tú culpa, verás sufrir a tu amiga hasta el día de su muerte** — declaro con una voz maligna el Dullahan, mientras el rubio gruñía por lo bajo, mostrando sus dientes, y una mirada de enojo absoluto, mientras seguía sosteniendo a Darkness, la cual pudo sentir como la mano de su líder temblaba, ¿acaso él estaba preocupado por ella?.

—Maldito… deshaz esto ahora, o te juro que antes de matarte, te torturare de las formas más dolorosas posibles, para al final ejecutarte— declaro el rubio liberando parte de su poder, el Dullahan se asustó al sentir esa presencia demoniaca poderosa provenir del rubio, y su temor aumento cuando juro ver una gran sombra, y por decir grande quería decir enorme que lo miraba con un solo ojo rojo y una sonrisa, solo había una persona que podía asustarlo, y ese era su rey, pero este chico, este chico lo estaba asustando más.

— **D-D-D-De ningún modo, ahora ve como ella sufre por tu culpa** — declaro el caballero sin cabeza para desaparecer junto a su corcel en un remolino de fuego, debía escapar si desea vivir otro día. Por su parte, el rubio se calmó al ver que su enemigo se fue, para mirar de nuevo a Darkness con preocupación.

—Lo siento mucho Darkness, es mi culpa que hayas sido maldecida— declaro el blondo para levantarse, y ayudar a su compañera a pararse.

—No, es mi culpa, todo esto es mi culpa, yo tomo la responsabilidad de todo esto— dijo Megumin tomando toda responsabilidad.

—No, es mía y solo mía, yo debí saber que ese comandante vivía en el castillo, soy el líder del equipo, es mi responsabilidad— dijo el blondo para soltar a Darkness. —Iré al castillo, ustedes quédense aquí— ordeno a las chicas, para mirar a la rubia a los ojos. —Te prometo que encontrare la forma de salvarte, no importa lo que me cueste, pero te protegeré incluso si eso significa que debo morir— declaro el rubio con seriedad, haciendo que el corazón de Darkness lata con fuerza, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo por las palabras tiernas de su compañero, y esto claro, causo que varias chicas que estaban en el lugar, se pusieran celosas al ver que Naruto daría su vida para salvar a su compañera. —Regresare lo antes posible— musito para comenzar a alejarse de las chicas, de alguna u otra forma, haría que el Dullahan revirtiera la maldición, incluso si tenía que liberar todo su poder para traerlo moribundo.

— ¡Yo iré contigo, también tengo la culpa por todo esto! — dijo Megumin deteniendo al oji-azul.

—No, regresa con las chicas, esto es peligroso— refuto Naruto.

—No, no aceptare eso, ire contigo, quieras o no— declaro con firmeza la archwizard, mirando a los ojos al blondo. —Bien, pero al primer indicio de problemas te vas corriendo, y no usaras tu magia, ¿Quedo claro? — pregunto el shinobi, recibiendo una afirmación, para luego ver un destello de luz venir detrás de ellos, y luego ver como unos pequeños ángeles sacaban una nube con forma de calavera de su compañera.

—Listo, la maldición de Darkness se fue— dijo con una sonrisa Aqua, para luego ser bombardeada por todos los aventureros que aclamaban la proeza de la diosa, mientras que el rubio y la maga tenían una gota de sudor, toda su valentía se había ido por el caño.

* * *

 **Y fin, espero les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews, comenzare a trabajar en el proximo capítulo, así que esperenlo, por cierto, espero que hayan disfrutado de esa pequeña sorpresa, o regalo si lo quieren ver, por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.**

 **Bien, nos vemos.**


	8. Chapter 8 La verdad sale a la Luz

**Muy buenas a todos, debo decir que me costó hacer este capítulo, aunque ya tenía la mitad, y como veran, este será muy corto, más que los demás, pero bueno, solo quería agradecerles por haber esperado, y que espero que la sigan como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora. Y que bueno, habra una sorpresa al final del capítulo.**

 **Y bueno, solo les pido paciencia hasta que actualice este fic, y los demás, trabajo en ellos como puedo, y espero sus reviews, o mandare a Darkness a sus casas para que ellas los tome, y se los agarre como vanessa se cogio a wade.**

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Pocos días después de la llegada del Dullahan, el blondo dejo de ayudar a la archwizard, eso para evitar una pelea con el comandante del rey demonio, no es que le tuviera miedo, es solo que debía ser listo, y no causar una pelea innecesaria, así que lo dejaría en paz… por ahora.

Y ahora nuestros, aventureros se encontraban en el gremio, desayunando tranquilamente en el caso de Naruto, Megumin y Darkness, pero Aqua por otra parte.

— ¡Ya me cansé de estar metida en deudas! ¡Necesito ganar dinero lo antes posible, ya no puedo trabajar en el mercado! — declaro con seriedad la diosa del agua, golpeando la mesa.—Lo sabemos, lo has repetido por mucho tiempo— comento Megumin sin importancia alguna.

—Lo que me interesa saber a mí, es ¿Cómo diablos terminas metida en deudas? — pregunto el oji-azul con una mirada de aburrimiento.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo, ¿Cómo es que terminas con tantas deudas Aqua? — pregunto Darkness a su compañera, la cual agacho la cabeza para ver a otro lado.

—B-B-Bueno… digamos que… miro a algunos jugar a saber dónde queda la pelota, y si adivinas ganas más dinero… pero nunca me va bien— confeso con pena la peli-azul.

—" _La estafan en los juegos_ "— pensaron todos al ver que a su amiga le miraban la cara de idiota… lo cual tenía a pesar de ser una bella mujer, pero esos tipos se pasaban de la raya.

—Bueno, ¿y que sugieres que hagamos? — pregunto el Uzumaki, para recibir una sonrisa de parte de Aqua.

—Pues hagamos una misión que nos dé mucho dinero— dijo así de simple la diosa.

—Bueno, entonces ve a buscar alguna que podamos hacer— ordeno el blondo, solo para recibir una sonrisa por parte de la diosa, e irse a la tabla de misiones.

—No sé porque, pero presiento que Aqua nos meterá en muchos problemas— musito la rubia de grandes pechos.

—No, no creo que sea tan estúpida para elegir una misión peligrosa— comento Naruto a las chicas, quienes no dijeron nada ante eso. —Mejor voy con ella— dijo el oji-azul, mientras las chicas lo apoyaban.

La diosa llego a la tabla de misiones para ver las que habían, estuvo quieta mirándolas por unos segundos, para luego tomar una, mientras sonreía al ver que la paga eran 500 mil eris, pero su felicidad se esfumo al ver que le quitaban la misión de las manos.

— ¡Oye! — exclamo la peli-azul al ver que su amigo tomo la misión.

—Sabía que no debía confiar en ti— musito el blondo viendo la misión que Aqua tomo, era sobre encargarse de una manticora y un grifo que tenían una riña por territorio, una de alto nivel, algo que sin duda alguna podrían tomar, de no ser porque todas eran unas idiotas, y de seguro tendría es estar corriendo para salvar a Megumin que de seguro usaría su hechizo, pero no serviría de nada, Aqua estaría corriendo de esos monstruos, y Darkness, ella se interpondría en sus caminos por su propia cuenta, así que mejor no.

— ¡Pero es suficiente dinero para pagar mis deudas, incluso me quedaría algo! — dijo la diosa del agua.

—No, mejor busquemos otra— declaro Naruto para volver a poner la misión en el tablero, solo miro que la diosa suspiro, para tomar otra misión.

— ¡Este, mira este! Purificación del lago. El lago que era uno de las fuentes de agua para el pueblo ha sido contaminado. Caimanes Brutales se han mudado al lago. Se solicita alguien que purifique el lago. Los monstruos en el lago se irán después de que el lago este purificado, no hay necesidad de pelear con los monstruos. Requisito: sacerdote con magia de purificación. La recompensa es 300,000 eris— leyó la oji-azul con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y puedes hacer lo que pide? — pregunto con duda el ninja.

—Idiota, ¿Quién crees que soy? Por mi nombre y apariencia, deberías ser capaz de decir que especialidad tengo como diosa ¿cierto? — interrogo con una sonrisa de ego la peli-azul.

— ¿Una diosa del infortunio por la mala suerte que traes? — pregunto el principe Uzumaki.

— ¡Claro que no estúpido gato! ¡Soy la diosa del agua! ¿Acaso no ves mi hermoso cabello, y bellos ojos azules? — pregunto enojada Aqua, sacándole una vena en la frente al blondo, quien solo se acercó a su amiga para estirar sus cachetes.

— ¿A quién le dices gato? Estúpida diosa buena para nada— pregunto enojado el Uzumaki, quien estiraba las mejillas de la oji-azul.

— ¡Lo shientho, lho shientho, yah noh teh dirhe ashi! — se disculpó la peli-azul que movía sus brazos a los lados, esperando librarse del agarre de su amigo, claro que al hacer tal escena, llamaban la atención de algunos, en especial de las chicas, Megumin y Darkness no podían evitar sentir una pequeña punzada en su pecho al ver a sus compañeros ser así de cercanos, y las demás, bueno, ellas querían que el rubio las notara más. El ninja dejo de estirar los cachetes de su compañera, para verla directo a los ojos, tenía lágrimas de dolor, pero no sabía si eran por sus deudas o porque estaba lastimándola, de cualquier forma, trago en seco al notar que sus rostros estaban cerca, así que la dejo.

—Bien, ¿Estás segura de poder purificar el lago? — pregunto de nuevo el blondo.

—Sí, solo necesitare ayuda para evitar a los monstruos— aclaro la peli-azul.

—Está bien, y creo que tengo una idea— comento Naruto a la diosa del agua, quien solo ladeo su cabeza confundida.

* * *

—" _No sé porque, pero esto parece malo en muchos sentidos_ "— pensó el Uzumaki que tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza, mientras observaba a Aqua, la cual estaba metida en una celda para monstruos, y quien estaba metida entre el rio que tenían que purificar.

—Oigan… ¿no creen que esto se ve algo mal? — pregunto el rubio a sus compañeras, señalando a su compañera en la jaula.—B-Bueno… no quería decir nada, pero parece que estuvieras dejando abandonada a Aqua, como si fuera un cachorro que no deseas— comento Megumin.

—Ah… no lo había visto así, realmente sabes cómo denigrar a una mujer Naruto— comento la rubia con un sonrojo, mientras apretaba sus piernas, una vena apareció en la frente del blondo, quien le dio un golpe a las chicas en la cabeza, haciendo que se agacharan mientras se sobaban un chinchón enorme salir de su cráneo.

— ¡Vuelven a decir algo así, y les juro que ustedes serán las próximas en ser metidas en jaulas y tiradas a un lago! — declaro con una voz gruesa y llena de enojo el oji-azul, asustando a la maga, y excitando a la crusaider.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que Aqua estaba en la jaula, purificando de la manera más segura el lago, y hasta ahora nada había pasado, y en ese tiempo, los demás miembros del grupo estuvieron tranquilos, atentos a la posible presencia de algún enemigo.

—Ningún monstruo aparece— comento Darkness.

—Eso parece— apoyo la oji-carmesí al notar que no había presencia de monstruos.—Sabes, estás siendo muy reservada hoy— comento el oji-azul llamando la atención de sus compañeras. —Normalmente dirías algo alocado, y tratarías de explotar a los monstruos con todo y lago— confeso el ninja a la loli.

—Oh, es verdad— murmuro la rubia de grandes pechos.

— ¡¿Qué clase de impresión tienen de mí?! — pregunto enojada e insultada la demonio carmesí.

—Siempre haces explotar todo lo que sea, trata de refutar eso— reto el blondo, haciendo enojar a la pelinegra, quien inflo sus cachetes en un puchero.

—" _Que linda_ "— pensó el rubio que aparto la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo, sin notar que fue visto por Darkness, el Uzumaki solo negó mentalmente, ella era ilegal, así que solo se enfocó en la diosa del agua. — ¡Oye, Aqua! ¿Cómo sigue la purificación? ¡Debes de sentir frio estando en el lago! ¡Avisa si quieres ir al baño! ¡Para sacarte de la jaula! — grito el blondo desde lejos.

— ¡La purificación continua sin problemas! ¡Y no necesito ir al baño! ¡Las archpriests no van al baño! — grito con un pequeño sonrojo la diosa, mientras el blondo tenía una expresión de shock, ¿en serio Aqua acababa de decir que ella no usaba el baño?, eso era estúpido, considerando que la había visto entrar varias veces al baño.

—Parece que no hay problemas. Por cierto, las personas del clan Kouma tampoco necesitan ir al baño— comento la oji-carmesí, el rubio solo la miro con una ceja arqueada, ¿en serio dijo eso? ¿En serio había dicho eso?, considerando que hace una semana la sostuvo para que ella pudiera hacer sus necesidades.

—Siendo una Crusader, yo tampoco…. Necesito…. Yo… yo… t-t-t-t-tampoco necesito… u-u-usar e-e-e-l b-b-b-ba…— el rubio solo se quedó sin palabras, ¿acaso el que ninguna fuera al baño era una competencia?, no solo Aqua lo negaba, sino que Megumin y Darkness también, eso no era posible, ya que las había visto a todas ir al baño, no solo para bañarse claro está, y no es que las espirara como su padrino, es solo que a veces cuando las buscaba, las otras le decían que estaba en el baño.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, ya que todas dicen no usar el baño, creo que sería bueno tomar una misión que nos tome más de un día, sin descanso alguno, para ver si es verdad que ninguna va al baño— declaro con firmeza el Uzumaki, asustando a las chicas, o mejor dicho, a Megumin mientras que Darkness se excitaba al saber que sería puesta a prueba, imaginándose al rubio observarla todo el momento, y cuando ella ya no pudiera más, sería obligada por Naruto a orinar, mientras la mira y se burla de ella, para luego obligarla a chupar su miembro.

El rubio solo se alejó de la crusaider, al verla sonreír mientras respiraba con agitación, como si estuviera gimiendo de placer. Eso lo estaba asustando, y más al verla babear mientras decía su nombre en voz baja, y pedía más, así que se pegó a la maga, para tomarla de los hombros y protegerse detrás de ella, algo que es patético, pero no quería terminar en manos de una pervertida, no había peleado contra varias personas poderosas, semi-dioses y dioses, para morir a manos de una mujer lujuriosa. Pero lo que no notaba el ninja, es que la maga tenía un pequeño sonrojo al sentir el pecho fornido del oji-azul en su espalda, y sentir sus grandes manos en sus hombres, se sentía protegida.

—M-M-Megumin… protégeme de esa loca— pidió el Uzumaki a su amiga.

—No te preocupes, si ella intenta hacerte algo, la volare con mi magia— declaro la pelinegra con firmeza.

—Ves como si te gusta volar todo— comento el ninja a su compañera.

—Bueno, dejando a un lado todo esto, es bueno que no haya monstruos por el lugar, así será fácil para Aqua terminar la misión— declaro la archwizard, mientras el rubio solo suspiro por eso.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Es claro que algo pasara ahora— dijo con derrota el oji-azul, si había algo que tuvo que aprender rápido en este mundo, es que a veces las cosas más improbables, podían ocurrir, y que la pelinegra dijera eso, bueno, no tuvo que esperar mucho a lo que iba a pasar.

— ¡Na-Naruto! ¡Algo está viniendo! ¡Oye, están viniendo muchos! — comenzó a gritar la peli-azul al ver como varios de los lagartos brutales salían del agua, e iban por ella. El Uzumaki solo miro como esos monstruos salían del agua, y miraban a Aqua como comida.

— ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando dices ese tipo de cosas? — pregunto el blondo para ver a la maga, la cual aparto la mirada.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto-san! — comenzó a gritar a todo púlmon la peliazul, el nombre de su amigo, el ninja solo suspiro para tronarse los puños, mientras la peli-azul gritaba al ver como varios de los monstruos intentaban sacarla de la jaula.

—Ustedes quédense aquí— ordeno a las chicas, quienes asintieron, y solo vieron a su líder dar un gran salto para caer en el lago, y crear una gran explosión de agua.

* * *

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? — pregunto Megumin, mientras miraba preocupada al Uzumaki, el cual tenía unos pequeños cortes en la cara, y algunos rasguños en su armadura, por no decir que parecían mordidas.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí— aclaro el blondo para no preocupar a la pelinegra, la razón del porque termino así, es porque a pesar de pelear con fuerza, varios de esos lagartos parecían venir cada vez que acababa con uno, y al final, se convirtió en una guerra, donde tenía que luchar para sobrevivir, y para proteger a Aqua, pero varios de esos lagartos lograban tomar la jaula, y apartarla de él, lo cual termino en que la diosa terminara de nuevo con un trauma, y ahora que regresaban de la misión, la peli-azul estaba en la jaula, asustada mientras cantaba una canción deprimente, y eso parecía más una escena de abandono.

—Oye Aqua, ya debes salir de la jaula, no vez que llamas la atención— dijo el blondo, quien no deseaba causar rumores de su persona, o de las chicas. Y como notaba las miradas de varias personas, en su mayoría mujeres, tenía miedo de que pensaran que era una clase de pervertido, pero no era así, ya que las mujeres lo miraban a él, muchas mujeres podían ver el buen cuerpo del ninja, no era tan exagerado como varios aventureros que parecían mastodontes, y tampoco era tan flacucho como otros, estaba en el punto exacto que cualquier mujer deseaba.

—No… dentro de esta jaula es mi santuario. El mundo exterior es aterrador, así que no saldré por un tiempo— declaro la diosa con una mirada perdida, mientras el rubio solo trago en seco, intento ayudar a la oji-azul, pero sus esfuerzos no fueron de mucho, al final estuvo 5 horas peleando con esos monstruos, los cuales al parecer le dieron muchos puntos como para hacer que subiera de nivel, pero eso no venía al caso, solo quería sacar a Aqua de la jaula, se estaba preocupando por ella.

—Se aisló completamente ahí— musito la maga al ver a su compañera en la jaula.

—Sí… supongo que fue duro para ella— dijo la rubia con algo de preocupación, el Uzumaki solo miro a la diosa.

—Aqua, por favor, sal de la jaula, ya no hay más monstruos por aquí, estás a salvo ahora— intento Naruto sacar a su amiga de la jaula.

— ¡Diosa-sama! — fue el grito que se escuchó detrás del equipo Uzumaki, el oji-azul se giró para ver a un hombre de brillante armadura azul y dorada, el cual se miraba algo mayor que él. —Es usted, ¿no es así? ¡Diosa-sama! — exclamo el tipo que se acercó a la jaula, para agarrar las barras, y luego romperlas, dejando atónitos a todos los miembros del equipo. — ¡¿Qué está haciendo en un lugar como este, Diosa-sama?! — pregunto el aventurero a la peli-azul, quien seguía perdida. El ninja solo miro como la rubia camino hasta el chico, y lo tomo del hombro.

—Oye, no toques a mi aliada con tanta libertad ¿Quién eres tú? — ordeno con firmeza y seriedad Darkness, el Uzumaki solo se acercó a la jaula.

—Oye Aqua, ¿acaso lo conoces?, te está llamando diosa— susurro el oji-azul a la archpriest, quien solo miro al ninja.

— ¿Diosa? — pregunto con una voz monótona la peli-azul, los dos oji-azules se quedaron en silenció por varios segundos, hasta que la sacerdotisa reacciono. — ¡Es verdad! ¡Soy una diosa! — dijo de repente Aqua, con una gran sonrisa y felicidad, sacándole una gota de sudor al shinobi.

—" _¿En serio olvido que es una diosa?"_ — pensó el oji-azul sorprendido por la estupidez de su compañera. La diosa solo se levantó para salir de la jaula con algo de dificultad, y casi estuvo a punto de caerse, de no ser porque el rubio tomo su mano con fuerza.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Naruto.

—Sí, gracias por la ayuda— agradeció la peli-azul con una sonrisa, para luego mirar al aventurero de brillante armadura. —Dime, ¿Qué asunto tienes con una diosa como yo? — pregunto la Archpriest, para mirar al tipo y ladear su cabeza con duda. — ¿Quién eres? — pregunto Aqua.

— ¡Soy yo, Mitsurugi Kyouya! ¡Recibí la espada mágica maldita, Gram de usted, cuando morí y reencarne en este mundo! — exclamo el aventurero mostrando una gran espada plateada con algunos toques negros.

— ¿Huh? — dijo la oji-azul, causando que el chico y el rubio se quedaron quietos, esperando la siguiente movida de la diosa. — ¡Oh, por supuesto! ¡Ese chico! ¡Lo siento, lo olvide completamente! He enviado a muchas personas ¡Así que es inevitable que olvide a algunas! — mintió Aqua para librarse del extraño, ella había enviado a muchos a este mundo, y no recordaba sus nombres, en realidad, nunca se interesó en eso.

—S-Sí— acepto la mentira el aventurero, sacándole una gota de sudor al ninja, no sabía si el tipo era más idiota que Aqua, o solo decidió aceptar eso para no insultarla. —Ha pasado un tiempo, Aqua-Sama. Me he estado esforzando todos los días como su héroe escogido. Por cierto… ¿Por qué estaba encerrada en una jaula? — pregunto el ahora conocido Mitsurugi.

—" _Pobre tipo… fue engañado por Aqua, siento pena por él_ "— pensó el Uzumaki con pena ajena por el chico. —Oye, es muy conmovedor que ustedes dos se encuentren de nuevo, pero debemos irnos, acabamos de terminar una misión y debemos informar al gremio, así que tendrás que hablar con Aqua en otro momento— dijo Naruto, quería irse a casa a descansar, ya pronto iba a oscurecer, por no mencionar que tenía hambre, y deseaba darse un baño.

—No, no se irán, quiero saber ¿Por qué Aqua-Sama estaba en la jaula? — refuto el chico.

—Bien, la razón por la que estaba en la jaula, es porque me enfrente a varios lagartos brutales, Naruto me metió en la jaula por mi seguridad, para que pueda pagar mis deudas luego de que me trajo a este mundo— respondió con normalidad y tranquilidad la peli-azul.

— ¡Que idiotez! ¡Esto es demasiado ilógico! ¡Que estabas pensando al traer a diosa-sama a este mundo! ¿Y la encerraste en una jaula y la lanzaste en el lago por una misión? — pregunto enojado el tipo que tomo de los harapos al blondo, quien solo se quedó quieto, no quería tener problemas, y menos meterse en problemas tontos.

— ¡E-Espera! Me divierto todos los días, y ya no estoy molestar por haber sido arrastrada aquí— dijo la diosa defendiendo a su compañero. — ¡Además, puedo regresar después de derrotar al rey demonio! La misión de hoy dio un poco de miedo, pero fue resuelta sin problemas. Nadie resultó herido y la recompensa es de 300,000. ¡300,000! ¡Todos dijeron que me dejarían tomarlo todo! — aclaro la peliazul que no quería meter en problemas a Naruto, no era porque ese tipo golpeara al ninja, sino al revés, era claro que si ambos peleaban, el rubio ganaría.

— Aqua-sama, no sé cómo este hombre te convenció en esto, pero tú estás siendo tratada demasiado ilógicamente. Después de ese sacrificio, ¿solo ganaste 300,000.? ¡Eres una diosa! Que una diosa sea tratada de esta forma— dijo enojado el tipo con el blondo, el ninja por su parte solo miraba su alrededor, noto como varias personas murmuraban al ver tal escena.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso están peleando por esa mujer? —.

—La juventud de ahora, peleando por una mujerzuela—.

Esos y otros comentarios más eran los que el Uzumaki escuchaba, y no le importarían si fueran sobre él, pero estaban hablado mal de Aqua, y eso no le agradaba para nada, no le gustaba que dijeran esas cosas de Aqua, ella no era nada de lo que ellos decían, es cierto que era torpe, pero solamente eso, ella no era una mujerzuela.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde vive ahora mismo, Aqua-sama? — pregunto el chico a la peli-azul.

—Vivo en una mansión— respondió con una sonrisa la diosa del agua.

— ¿Huh? — dijo sorprendido el chico al escuchar eso. — ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible eso? Él te metió en una jaula, y dices que vives en una mansión— pregunto el portador de la espada Gram.

—No es algo imposible genio, eso se debe a que trabajo duro cada día— dijo el blondo soltándose del agarre del "héroe" que derrotaría al rey demonio. —Y si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos ahora— ordeno con seriedad el blondo, para seguir caminando, siendo seguido por sus compañeras.

— ¡Espera! — grito Mitsurugi al blondo, para ponerse en el camino del grupo Uzumaki. —Ustedes dos, son una Archwizard y una Crusader, ¿Qué les parece si se unen a mí? Yo puedo comprarles las mejores cosas que necesiten— dijo el peli-café a Megumin y Darkness.

— ¡No gracias! — dijeron las dos con cierto asco, no sabían la razón, pero ese tipo les daba miedo.

—Bueno, ya las escuchaste, ahora quítate del camino antes de que decida quitarte— ordeno con seriedad el oji-azul.

—No puedo hacer eso, no sabiendo que haces sufrir a Aqua-sama, no puedo aceptar la idea de que haces que ella viva en una mansión, cuando la metes en una jaula, y la lanzas al lago para ser comida de lagartos— dijo el guerrero con seriedad al blondo. —Así que tendremos un duelo, si yo gano, Aqua-sama vendrá conmigo, pero si tu ganas, hare cualquier petición que tengas— comento Kyouya al shinobi, quien solo arqueo su ceja derecha por eso.

—Escucha, realmente no estoy con tiempo o humor para estos berrinches tuyos que tienes, así que te agradecería que te apartaras, y será la última vez que te lo dija, o de otro modo, tendré que quitarte del camino por la fuerza— aseguro el blondo al aventurero.

—Eso no pasara, no hasta que me asegure que Aqua-Sama tenga una buena vida, así que prepárate a pelear— ordeno con seriedad el guerrero, sacando su espada maldita, y ponerse en posición de pelea.

— ¿En serio quieres hacer esto? — pregunto el blondo al momento que miraba al chico correr hacía él, y soltar un corte descendente.

El Uzumaki salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque, sin embargo, ese chico termino por ser rápido, que en pocos segundos estuvo delante suyo para darle otro corte, sin embargo, esta vez Naruto le dio una patada a la espada, evitando el golpe, pero no se detuvo, ya que rápidamente tomo del cuello al chico, y le dio un cabezazo, haciendo que Mitsurugi tambalee unos segundos, segundos los cuales aprovecho Naruto, para dar una vuelta y darle una patada en la cara al aventurero, seguido de darle un golpe en el pecho con su palma derecha, sacándole el aire al otro viajero, y para rematar, el oji-azul tomo el brazo derecho del chico en donde tenía la espada, para doblárselo, seguido de levantarlo del suelo y azotarlo, levantando una capa pequeña de polvo, y haciendo que la espada terminara en el suelo. Toda la gente estaba asombrada al ver la habilidad de pelea del chico rubio, y las compañeras del Uzumaki, se quedaron asombradas al ver los movimientos de su líder, lo había visto pelear antes, pero esta vez fue diferente, de cualquier modo. El blondo tomo la espada, la cual comenzó a liberar un pequeño brillo rojo, el ninja pudo sentir un gran poder provenir dentro de la espada.

—Yo gane— dijo el oji-azul Kyouya, quien con dificultad se levantó del suelo.

—Ah… quiero la revancha— dijo el aventurero con dificultad, mientras se agarraba su brazo derecho.

—No— dijo tajantemente el blondo mientras miraba la espada.

—Al menos… devuélveme a Gram— pidió Kyouya.

—No— volvió a decir el ninja, haciendo que el chico tuviera una expresión de miedo al escuchar eso. —Dijiste que si ganaba cumplirías cualquier petición que tuviera, y mi petición es quedarme con tu espada— declaro para poner su nueva espada en su espalda. —Con esto, quizás aprendas a no andar buscando peleas por doquier— musito con seriedad el Uzumaki para comenzar a caminar.

— ¡Espera! — grito el peli-castaño que intento correr detrás de rubio, pero se tropezó y solo pudo ver como su espada, su regalo dado por su diosa se iba con otro hombre, y también ver como la diosa que tanto respetaba y amaba se iba como si nada.

* * *

— ¿No crees que fuiste algo duro con ese tipo? — pregunto Megumin.

— ¿Acaso lo defiendes? — interrogo el blondo a la pelinegra loli, que se tensó, los cuatro estaban comiendo en la casa, luego de volver del gremio para dejar su reporte, y no sería hasta mañana que le darían a Aqua su dinero.

—No, no lo estoy defendiendo, es solo que quitarle su espada así nada más— aclaro la Archwizard.

—Él dijo que cumpliría con cualquier petición que tuviera, y mi petición era quedarme con su espada, así que no es mi culpa en primer lugar, él fue el listo que decidió apostar algo— aclaro el oji-azul con seriedad.

—Bueno, Naruto tiene razón en eso, él fue el que decidió apostar algo, además, dijo que si ganaba se llevaría a Aqua consigo— comento Darkness.

—Sí, él se lo busco por pensar que yo era una especie de premio— aseguro la peli-azul con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, creo que tienen razón con eso— dijo la loli ante esos argumentos. —Pero, hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué ese tipo le dijo Diosa a Aqua? — pregunto la oji-roja.

—Sí, ¿Por qué ese chico decía que eras una diosa Aqua? — pregunto la rubia de grandes pechos, el Uzumaki solo miro a su compañera, quien también lo miro fijamente, Naruto asintió, era mejor decirles la verdad ahora, al final, tarde o temprano esto tenía que ocurrir, así que, que mejor momento que hacerlo cuando todos están juntos.

—A decir verdad, hay algo que les hemos ocultado a ambas— dijo Aqua tomando la palabra. —La verdad, es que yo soy Aqua, la verdadera diosa del agua, líder del culto de Axis— declaro con firmeza la oji-azul.

—Sí, y yo también les he mentido. La verdad es que provengo de otro mundo, un mundo shinobi que se enfrentó a la peor guerra de la historia, y para poder darle fin a ella, tuve que dar mi vida a cambió, y cuando morí, conocí a Aqua, y ella me ofreció una nueva oportunidad de vivir, y esa era venir aquí para derrotar al rey demonio, de esa forma yo podría obtener cualquier deseo que quiera— dijo el oji-azul con seriedad, hubo un momento de silencio en el lugar, hasta que ambas chicas se vieron entre sí, solo para comenzar a reírse.

—Jajajaja, ese es un buen chiste— dijo la Crusader riéndose.

—Jajajaja, Darkness tiene razón, ese es un buen chiste, ¿Cuándo se pusieron de acuerdo al decir eso? — pregunto la miembro del clan demonio, mientras el blondo solo tenía una gota de sudor por eso.

—" _Bueno… supongo que es normal que se rían, esto parece una broma_ "— pensó el Uzumaki.

— ¡No es una broma! ¡De verdad soy una diosa, y Naruto viene de otro mundo! — grito la peli-azul con rastro de comida en las mejillas.

— ¿Acaso soñaste eso? — pregunto la rubia de grandes pechos.

—Sería estupendo que fuera un sueño, pero no es así, ella dice la verdad, ella es una diosa, y yo vengo de otro mundo— declaro con seriedad el rubio, para suspirar, era mejor darles una pequeña prueba. —Y para que me crean, solo miren algo que ningún mago podría hacer— dijo el blondo para hacer el típico sello del Jutsu de clones, para hacer aparecer una copia suya, y al hacerla, las chicas se quedaron asombradas de ver otro Naruto en el lugar. — ¿Y ahora nos creen? — preguntaron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo, mientras las chicas solo se quedaron calladas por unos segundos, para luego caer al suelo por la sorpresa, el ninja solo sonrió para hacer desaparecer su clon, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. —Creo que fue mucho para ellas— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el chico.

Sí, sin duda alguna esto traería nuevos problemas, o quizás no, pero uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

* * *

 **Y eso sería todo, nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	9. Chapter 9 Dullahan Vs Ninja

**Muy buenas a todos.**

 **Aqui yo de nuevo, con la actualizacion de este fic. Muchos de seguro se emocionaran por esto, o no se, espero que les guste, ya ha pasado un buen tiempo, realmente estuve descuidando mi pasatiempo. Pero bueno, no dire nada más, solo que lo disfrute.**

 **Nos vemos la proxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 8.

— ¿Oyes, puedes volar entonces? —.

— ¿Así que puedes controlar los elementos sin un bastón? —.

— ¿Cuántos clones puedes crear? ¿Y son tan fuerte como tú? ¿Son capaces de someterme? —.

— ¿Hay alguno que sea igual que mi magia explosiva? —

Esas y demás preguntas eran las que hacían Megumin y Darkness, mientras seguían a su líder de equipo. Ayer en la noche Naruto y Aqua les contaron la verdad a las chicas. Después de todo, ya sea que ahora, o más tarde, quizás cuando terminen su misión, o si por alguna razón ocurría algún evento que lo obligara a revelar su poder, las chicas se iban a enterrar.

Así que pensaron que era mejor que lo supieran desde ahora. Aunque claro, las cosas no salieron como esperaba el rubio. Naruto esperaba que las chicas se enojaran, y que hasta tuvieran algunos problemas, pero para su sorpresa, eso no sucedió, las chicas se lo tomaron con cierta calma, pero claro, también con asombro.

Y desde entonces, ellas le preguntan varias cosas de su mundo, y de lo que puede hacer. Eso no es tan malo, solo por una simple cosa, una pequeña cosita, muy, muy, muy, pero muy pequeñita cosa.

— ¡¿Por qué solo le pregunta a Naruto?! ¡Yo soy una diosa! ¡Una diosa! ¡Yo debería ser a quien deben preguntarle muchas cosas! — decía con enojo y evidentes celos la diosa del agua.

Ese era el problema al cual el blondo se enfrentaba ahora, la diosa se puso demasiado celosa cuando sus compañeros, decidieron prestarle más atención a él que a ella. Claro que las chicas también creyeron que Aqua era una diosa, pero de alguna forma, era más interesante conocer a alguien de otro mundo, que a una diosa.

—Lo sabemos Aqua, pero sinceramente es más emocionante la vida de Naruto que la tuya— dijo sin delicadeza la Archwizard, hiriendo el orgullo de la peli-azul, quien sintió una apuñalada directo a su corazón. El blondo juro por un momento ver el alma de la pobre chica salir de su cuerpo.

—Ya, tranquilas chicas— ordeno el rubio, a pesar de que las chicas no lo notaran, estaban llamado un poco la atención, aunque algunos no les prestaban atención, ya que el pueblo conocía un poco su reputación. —No ven que estamos llamando la atención, es mejor que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿entendido? — aclaro el Uzumaki a sus compañeras, las chicas se dieron cuenta que algunas personas los miraban, así que decidieron acatar la orden del oji-azul.

—Esta bien, pero debes responder a nuestras preguntas al final— ordeno la pelinegra.

—Sí, sí— fue la única respuesta que dio el shinobi.

El grupo estaba caminando al gremio para cobrar la recompensa de Aqua, ayer entregaron su informe junto a la jaula que pidieron prestada. Y hoy le darían su recompensa a la pobre diosa de las deudas. Solo recibirían la recompensa, y volverían a casa, no había trabajo gracias a ese maldito Dullahan. Todavía seguía cerca del pueblo, así que todavía seguían con sus vacaciones forzadas.

Nada interesante había pasado en todo ese tiempo, o bueno, al menos hasta ayer, ya que cuando "obtuvo legalmente a Gram", la espada maldita de ese chico estúpido. Esa espada sin duda alguna tenía un gran poder demoniaco, y de alguna forma, los dos eran compatibles, de alguna forma por así decirlo. Cuando la empuña, la espada es rodeada por una fina capa de su chakra, hasta el momento no la había utilizado, y la verdad, estuvo pensando en devolverla a ese chico, o venderla para ganar algo de dinero.

Para su gusto, era un arma grande, él prefería algo más pequeño y como que pudiera cargar y usar en cualquier lado, y que no les dijera a todos que anda armado. Pero para su sorpresa, la misma espada se volvió del tamaño que un kunai, así que la conservaría… por ahora.

Pero regresando a la historia, el equipo llego al gremio, la diosa del agua fue a recepción para cobrar sus preciados 300.000 eris, y ellos por su parte irían a desayunar. La peli-azul los había despertado temprano para cobrar su dinero, y bueno, solo les dio tiempo de bañarse, y sus estómagos estaban gruñendo por comida. Los dos rubios y la pelinegra se sentaron, y para su buena suerte, una mesera les tomo la orden enseguida, ahora solo debían esperar.

—Entonces… ¿eres un héroe de otro mundo? — pregunto Darkness para sacar charla, mientras esperaban su comida.

—Sí, podría decirse que sí— dijo el ninja ante la pregunta de su compañera.

— ¿Cómo se siente morir? — pregunto interesada la Archwizard.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, no se siente nada cuando mueres— aclaro a sus amigas. —Algunos dicen que debe ser algo horrible morir. Pero la verdad no es así, es como irse a dormir, o solo cerrar los ojos para descansar un rato o pensar bien— musito con calma, para ver a la diosa. —Yo simplemente recuerdo pelear con Sasuke, y cerrar mis ojos. Y cuando los volví a abrir, estaba enfrente de Aqua, es realmente algo fácil. Cuando lo piensas, es algo hermoso, pero a la vez triste. Pero si lo piensas bien, es mejor morir sin sentir nada, eso es lo que al menos pienso yo, y es lo que quizás les sucede a todos— dijo reflexionando el Uzumaki, mientras las chicas no sabían que decir.

Principalmente porque nunca han muerto, así que no saben como se siente morir. Y, en segundo lugar, según cuentan algunas personas que han regresado de la muerte, o muerto por unos segundos y después volver a la vida. Dicen que es horrible y aterrador, pero aquí estaba su amigo, diciendo que no es así, que prácticamente es como dormir para toda la eternidad.

— ¿¡P-Por qué?! — grito Aqua, llamando la atención de su equipo, quienes voltearon a ver, como la diosa tomada del cuello a un pobre empelado del gremio. — ¡Ya te lo dije, quien rompió la jaula que tomé prestada no fui yo! ¡Fue un tipo llamado Mitsurugi quien dobló las barras! ¡Por qué tengo que ser yo quien lo pague! — bramo la diosa, mientras el pobre chico estaba a punto de llorar.

—Y-Y-Y-Y-Ya se lo dije… son reglas del gremio… quien lo rompe lo paga— dijo el chico, mientras la peli-azul se enojó más. — ¡Yo solo sigo ordenes, no me mate! — exclamo el chico cubriéndose el rostro.

Aqua insistió por un momento, pero se rindió, tomo la recompensa, y fue a la mesa con sus compañeros, solo se sentó, para dejar caer su cabeza con desanimo y dolor.

—La recompensa esta vez, después de reducir la compensación por la jaula rota, solo es de 100,000 eris… Dijeron que la jaula fue hecha con un proceso y material especial, así que cuesta 200,000— dijo la oji-azul con pesadez, para levantarse luego con una mirada que denotaba muerte. — ¡La próxima vez que vea a ese hombre, definitivamente le daré una buena golpiza! ¡Y lo hare pagar por la compensación de la jaula! — declaro Aqua quien se sentó en su silla y agarró fuertemente el menú mientras hablaba con sus dientes apretados.

Naruto y las chicas entendieron que, si ese pobre chico se cruzaba con ellos de nuevo, la diosa lo iba a pulverizar a golpes, mejor dicho, lo iba a matar por lo que hizo.

— ¡Así que aquí es donde estas! ¡Te estuve buscando, Uzumaki Naruto! — para mala suerte del rubio, Mitsurugi apareció junto a sus dos compañeras de equipo, las cuales miraban con temor al rubio. El chico camino a paso fuerte hacía la mesa del equipo Uzumaki, y sin perder tiempo, golpeo la mesa con sus manos. — ¡Uzumaki Naruto! Le pregunte a una ladrona acerca de ti, y me dijo todo inmediatamente. Que eres un chico bueno, que cuida de sus compañeras, y quien de seguro daría su vida por ellas. Pero eso para mí suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad, estoy seguro de que debes atormentar a estas chicas— exclamo el chico reencarnado al ninja. Mientras Mitsurugi se acercaba al Uzumaki con cara seria, Aqua se paró delante de él.

—Aqua-sama, se lo juro, después de tener mi espada de vuelta de ese hombre, definitivamente derrotare al rey demonio. Así que… Así que por favor únase a mí y formemos un equipo ¡puh ahg! — el chico no termino de hablar, ya que fue mandando a volar por un golpe de la diosa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Kyouya! — exclamaron las dos compañeras del chico, corriendo hacía él para ayudarlo.

Después de ser golpeado por Aqua silenciosamente, Mitsurugi salió volando. Las dos compañeras de Mitsurugi corrieron hacía el para ayudarlo, el chico mostró una cara desconcertada, sin entender por qué fue golpeado. Aqua dio pasos largos hacia él, lo sujetó y dijo.

— ¡Compénsame por la jaula que destruiste! ¡Es toda culpa tuya que yo tenga que compensar por la jaula! Ya que la jaula fue hecha a través de un proceso y material especial, cuesta 300,000 está bien, ¡300,000! ¡Ya me escuchaste, págame! — ordeno la diosa con enojo.

— " _¿No dijiste que la jaula costaba 200,00 hace un instante?"_ — pensó el rubio antes el descaro de la diosa, bueno, a decir verdad, el chico se lo merecía.

Mitsurugi que ni siquiera se había levantado después de salir volando por el puño de Aqua, permaneció sentado mientras sacaba el dinero. Después de obtener el dinero de Mitsurugi, Aqua ya satisfecha tomó el menú una vez más. El chico, después de recuperar el aliento viendo a Aqua llamando alegremente a la mesera con un menú en mano.

—Aunque haya sido derrotado de esa forma, sigue siendo mi derrota. Aunque es descarado y egoísta de mi parte decir esto después de prometerte hacer cualquier cosa que desees. ¡Pero te lo ruego! ¿Podrías devolverme la espada mágica? Esa espada no sería de mucha ayuda para ti, solo es una espada ligeramente más afilada que las demás si eres tú quien la usa. Eso es lo máximo que podrías obtener de parte de esa espada. ¿Qué te parece esto? Si quieres una espada, puedo comprarte la mejor espada en cualquier tienda y regalártela. ¿Por favor podrías devolvérmela? — pidió el chico arrodillándose ante el rubio, asombrando a sus dos compañeras de equipo.

Por su parte el equipo Uzumaki, solo miraba con calma toda esa escena, al menos en el caso de Megumin y Darkness, ya que Aqua esperaba su comida. El ninja por su parte miraba al chico, su pedido era demasiado egoísta, por no mencionar que rompería su palabra, y para él, no había nada más sagrado que la palabra, y también estaba el hecho de que el chico comparo a Aqua con una simple espada, el valor era ridículo, no aceptaba que Mitsurugi pensara que la diosa podía ser comprada, o en este caso, intercambiada como si fuera una simple ficha.

—Usarme como el premio sin mi permiso, y pedir que te devuelvan la espada, ofreciéndote a comprar una buena espada a cambio, ¿no crees que es muy egoísta de tu parte? ¿O es que piensas que mi valor es igual a la de la espada más cara que hay en una tienda? ¡Insolente, insolente! Yo soy una diosa después de todo, usarme como una ficha de apuesta, ¿en que estabas pensando? No quiero ver tu cara, así que vete, shuu. ¡Apúrate, vete! — ordeno la diosa del agua con evidente enojo, el blondo solo miro la cara del chico, se miraba pálido y casi podía jurar que iba a llorar, por una parte, se lo merecía, todo eso fue por su culpa, él fue quien creo los problemas. El Uzumaki solo suspiro para ver al chico.

—Escucha, aunque la verdad odio que intentaras comparar a Aqua con una espada. No te la puedo devolver— aseguro el rubio que metió su mano a su bolsa ninja, para sacar un kunai de color rojo y negro.

— ¿P-P-P-P-Por qué? — pregunto el chico.

—En primer lugar, porque desde que la obtuve se transformó en esto— declaro mostrando el kunai, dejando anonadado al joven japones, quien tomo la pequeña arma.

— ¿C-C-C-C-Como es esto posible? — interrogo el chico mirando al oji-azul.

—No lo sé, pero si quieres llévatela— dijo el blondo como si nada, para darse la vuelta, y sentarse junto a las chicas.

—Oye… ¿estás seguro de eso? — susurro Darkness a su líder, quien solo miro al chico irse lentamente.

—No te preocupes, de cualquier modo, hay otra razón por la cual no puede quedarse con ella, y la cual no llego a escuchar— respondió Naruto, mirando como el chico estaba a punto de salir del gremio, pero fue tumbado al suelo, el rubio levanto su mano al instante que tomaba el kunai, el cual se transformo en la espada maldita Gram, solo que ahora era distinta, era un poco mas delgada y larga, dejando de lado aquella imagen de espada de caballero santo.

Era delgada, de un diseño algo moderno, larga con una punta afilada, de color rojo con negro, su empuñadora era negra, tenía la forma de una D cuadrada, además de cargar con un pequeño lazo rojo atado a la muñeca del shinobi. El ultimo Uzumaki se levanto de la mesa, para colocar la espada sobre su hombro derecho, la cual comenzó a soltar un aura de energía que llamo la atención de todos, quienes miraron como el ninja camino lentamente hacia el chico en el suelo. Cada paso que daba el Uzumaki, causo que todos se tensaran, sus pasos sonaban pesados, parecía que era lo único que se escuchaba del lugar.

Naruto llego hasta Mitsurugi, para mirarlo fijamente, el chico al igual que sus compañeras vieron los ojos del rubio, y se asustaron, ya no eran azules, ahora eran rojos con la pupila rasgada, por no mencionar que las marcas en sus mejillas se hicieron más profundas.

—La espada maldita Gram, ya no te reconoce como su portador. Quizás te acepto al principio porque no sentía gran poder, eras aceptable a su manera. Pero eso cambió, ahora es mi espada, y te guste o no, deberás aceptar que tu regalo, paso a ser el mío ahora, ¿entiendes? — pregunto el blondo, asustando a los presentes, dejando a entender algo con ese espectáculo.

¡No jodas al Uzumaki!.

Y con eso dicho, el blondo simplemente se dio la vuelta, para volver con sus compañeras, mientras los demás volvían a sus asuntos, algunos sintieron pena por el chico, pero otros, o, mejor dicho, la mayoría entendió que nunca debían molestar al rubio, o incluso molestar a las personas que lo rodeaban. Y Mitsurugi por su parte, solo vio como el regalo de que Aqua le dio, el regalo que esperaba poder recuperar, ahora oficialmente nunca más volvería a sus manos.

* * *

El equipo Uzumaki caminaba a casa, luego de que Aqua lograra recuperar su dinero, y pagar sus deudas. El equipo opto por volver a casa, y pasar su tiempo libre, al menos en el caso de Aqua y Megumin, ya que Darkness por su parte entrenaría en el patio trasero, y Naruto estaba viendo la forma de como diablos crear una pequeña red eléctrica en su casa, aunque obviamente no sabía nada de eso, pero gracias a ese libro que le regalo ese científico de su mundo, estaba creando uno de prueba, así que se tomaría su día para seguir con su proyecto.

Todos iban tranquilos, habiendo olvidado el pequeño escándalo que se formó, bueno, mejor dicho, ni Megumin ni Darkness querían hablar de ello, ya que les daba cierto miedo que el Uzumaki las regañara, aunque en el fondo sabían que eso no pasaría. De cualquier forma, era mejor no pensar más en eso, y solo se dedicarían a seguir su camino, o ese era el plan, pero nunca nada salía de acuerdo con el plan.

— ¡Aviso de emergencia! ¡Aviso de emergencia! ¡Atención a todos los aventureros, por favor preparen todo su equipo y reúnanse en la entrada principal del pueblo preparados para la batalla! — fue el anuncio que se escucho en todo el pueblo, el blondo se detuvo para mirar el cielo, la gente a su alrededor comenzó a correr de forma ordenada, algunos entraron a sus casas y cerraron puertas y ventanas, otros entraron las cosas de sus negocios.

— ¡Aviso de emergencia! ¡Aviso de emergencia! ¡Atención a todos los aventureros, por favor preparen todo su equipo y reúnanse en la entrada principal del pueblo preparados para la batalla! ¡Especialmente Uzumaki Naruto-san y sus compañeras, por favor diríjanse a la escena tan pronto sea posible! — fue el nuevo anuncio que se escuchó, al instante que las chicas vieron al ninja, esto parecía ser algo serio.

* * *

El Uzumaki llego al frente de batalla, cayendo del cielo para quedar detrás del grupo de aventureros del pueblo, desde que escucho ese segundo aviso, comenzó a correr y saltar por los techos del pueblo para llegar antes que sus compañeras, la razón, conocía al enemigo, a paso lento comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, mientras escuchaba el llamado de sus amigas, y no les hizo caso, llego hasta el frente de todos, quedando como la punta de una lanza, mientras miraba al enemigo.

El Dullahan. Así es, el general del Rey Demonio se encontraba delante de todos los aventureros, pero esta vez no estaba solo. Detrás suyo tenía un ejercito de no-muertos, todos armados con espadas, arcos, lanzas, o escudos, sus armaduras estaban agrietadas, y la ropa desgarrada, mostrando por completo sus huesos, todos rodeados por un aura de oscuridad y muerte, y claro, no podía decir que el Dullahan tampoco tenía esa aura.

Naruto solo noto como el caballero sin cabeza lo miro fijamente, podía notar odio en su único ojo visible, empezando así una pelea de miradas. Al poco tiempo, Megumin y Aqua llegaron cansadas, la pelinegra se posiciono del lado derecho de su líder, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— ¿P-P-P-Por qué no nos esperaste? — hizo la pregunta la miembro del clan Carmesí, quien intento hacer que su amigo la viera, pero noto que su rostro era serio, así que sin perder tiempo miro al frente, para sentir como su poca fuerza en las piernas se perdía.

—Ustedes… Ustedes… ¡Malditos infelices! — rugió con fuerza el general, estallando su poder sobrenatural, haciendo que más de uno de los aventureros retrocediera. — ¡Nunca fueron a mi castillo! — grito alterado, estaba a punto de lanzar lo primero que tenía en las manos, pero recordó que era su cabeza, ese enojo hacia que olvidara algunas cosas importantes.

— ¿Ir? ¿Por qué motivo iríamos a tu castillo? Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué diablos estás aquí? Dejamos de lanzar hechizos explosivos como acordamos— declaro el blondo con seriedad, para evitar esta situación, le había prohibido a Megumin ir al castillo y practicar sus hechizos, no deseaba meter en problemas a nadie, conocía lo que sucedería si se involucraban mucho con sus problemas.

— ¿Dejar de lanzar explosiones? ¿Dejar de lanzar explosiones? ¡Deja de mentirme! ¡Esa chica del clan Carmesí con un tornillo suelto nunca dejó de venir! — exclamo ofendido el demonio. Un tic apareció sobre la frente del rubio, seguido de una sonrisa torcida, se giro para ver a su compañera, y solo noto como aparto la mirada para silbar.

La sujeto de las mejillas con fuerza, la pelinegra comenzó a chillar mientras intentaba librarse del agarre de su líder.

—Oye Megumin, dime por favor que eso es mentira, dime la verdad, y te aseguro que tu castigo no será tan cruel y doloroso como el que tengo planeado, por haber desobedecido mis ordenes— pidió el shinobi, con una sonrisa, pero con una voz gélida y furiosa.

—¡Duele duele duele duele! ¡Duele mucho! Te equivocas, ¡por favor escúchame, Naruto! Hasta ahora estaba satisfecha con lanzar explosiones en una planicie vacía. ¡Pero después de conocer el placer de atacar un castillo con magia, mi cuerpo cambió y solo puede aceptar cosas grandes y duras! — respondió la oji-roja, el Uzumaki solo sonrió, al momento que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su compañera, haciendo que un chinchón apareciera sobre esa melena negra, y dejando a la Archwizard arrodillada, llorando mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

—Muy bien, ahora dime, ¿Quién diablos es tu cómplice? Ya que cada vez que utilizas tu hechizo te quedas inmóvil, alguien tuvo que ayudar, dime ¿Quién es? — pregunto con "amabilidad", sin perder esa sonrisa terrorífica.

Naruto miro a su otro lado, para ver como la diosa del agua estaba tratando de perderse entre la multitud. Aqua pensó que salvaría su trasero, pero su plan fallo, cuando sintió la mano de su compañero y líder sobre su hombro derecho.

—Aqua, te daré la oportunidad de explicarte, y si tu respuesta me convence, no te pasara nada— aclaro el ninja.

— ¡Es que, es que, ese Dullahan hizo que no pueda trabajar normalmente, y quería desahogar mi frustración! ¡Todos los días, todos los días fui reprendida por el dueño de la tienda por culpa de él! — exclamo la diosa haciendo un berrinche, mientras el rubio solo sonreía.

—Ya veo, no te preocupes, no te hare nada— dijo el blondo, haciendo que la peli-azul suspire de alivio, mientras la maga se sentía enojada hacia su compañera, como era posible que solo ella recibiera un castigo. — ¡Como si fuera a decir eso por esa estúpida excusa! — grito el oji-azul para darle un golpe en la cabeza a la diosa, dejándola en el mismo estado que Megumin.

El Uzumaki suspiro para calmarse, ya habiendo castigado a sus compañeras, fijo de nuevo su mirada en el Dullahan, y su ejército, era claro que, aunque le dijera que lo sentía, iba a querer algo a cambió.

— ¡No estoy tan furioso por el hechizo Explosión! ¿Acaso no tienen la voluntad de salvar a su compañera? Podré ser así ahora, pero antes de ser ejecutado por motivos injustos y convertirme en un monstruo, solía ser un Caballero honorable. En mis ojos, esa Crusader que fue maldecida mientras protegía a sus compañeros fue el modelo clásico de un Caballero ¡Pero ustedes la abandonaron! — confeso el demonio, mientras el rubio se quedó quieto ante eso.

Es cierto, se le había olvidado que Aqua había quitado la maldición que ese general impuso sobre Darkness, y parece que ese monstruo respetaba a su compañera masoquista por su valentía. Aunque eso era una mentira, la razón por la cual la Crusader se interpuso en ese momento, fue porque esperaba recibir placer, chasqueo la lengua ante eso. Se dio la vuelta al sentir que alguien lo tomo de su ropa, al hacerlo, se encontró con el rostro avergonzado y apenado de su compañera rubia, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, verla así, como si fuera un indefenso cachorro, esos bellos ojos, y su bello rostro adornado con ese toque rojizo, trago en seco mientras un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—" _¿Siempre ha sido tan hermosa?_ "— pensó mentalmente Naruto, al momento que la chica sin soltarlo de su ropa hizo acto de presencia.

—H-H-H-Ho-Hola…— saludo timidamente la rubia, levantando con pena su mano en forma de saludo.

El caballero muerto se quedó helado, con desconcierto miro como la chica que condeno a muerte, la chica que recibió su maldición, su poderoso ataque que condenaba a cualquiera… ¡Estaba viva! ¡Estaba vivita y coleando como si nada!.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo diablos es que sigues con vida? Mi maldición debió haberte asesinado hace tiempo ¡¿Cómo diablos sigues con vida?! — exclamo furioso el general, aunque su casco ocultaba por completo su rostro, su único ojo rojo era visible, y se notaba como brillaba con fuerza, además de que sus hombros se miraban agitados, signos de que estaba más que furioso, por no mencionar que su poder inundaba el lugar.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sorprendió que ya haya pasado una semana desde que Darkness fue maldecida, pero ella siga con vida? Este Dullahan definitivamente pensó que iríamos al castillo para romper la maldición y nos estuvo esperando todo este tiempo eh. ¿Ni siquiera sabía que rompí la maldición apenas se fue? ¡Pufff ja ja! ¡Esto es tan gracioso! ¡Muy gracioso! — comenzó a reírse la diosa caminado al frente, mientras se reía de lo estúpido que era ese demonio, sin saber lo que hacía.

El no-muerto se quedo quieto, el viento dejo de correr, y todos los aventureros tragaron en seco, el caballero sin cabeza levanto sus manos, para poner su cabeza sobre su cuerpo, levanto su mano derecha, apuntando a la diosa del agua.

—Hasta ahora decidí perdonarlos, pero eso se acabó— declaro mientras su ojo brillaba. —Ahora muere— declaro al momento que una luz violeta aparecía en sus dedos, y salir disparada hacia la peli-azul.

Una onda de viento mando a volar a algunos aventureros, al momento que Naruto aparecía delante de Aqua, desviando el ataque del demonio. Una fuerte explosión se hizo presente al lado izquierdo de todos, una nube negra era todo lo que había en un cráter gigante. Los aventureros vieron el lugar donde estaba el rubio, y una Aqua que se encontraba en el suelo sentada, mientras el brazo izquierdo del ninja se encontraba lastimado, lo tenía quemado, su manga fue calcinada, solo bajo el brazo mostrando unos ojos azules afilados.

—Nadie… absolutamente nadie lastima a mis amigas, y cualquiera que lo haga morirá— declaro con firmeza, mostrando sus colmillos, su cabellera se erizo. Y todos juraban ver a un animal a punto de asesinar a su presa.

—Cállate— dijo el demonio, para lanzar otro ataque, sobre el rubio, quien agarro a Aqua para saltar.

La peli-azul solo miro el cielo, mientras miraba el rostro de enojo de su compañero, bajo la mirada, para ver el pasto, y a su enemigo, y al verlo bien, noto que estaba siendo cargada estilo nupcial por su compañero.

— **Hadesu no yari (Lanza de Hades)** — sobre la cabeza del demonio, aparecieron tres lanzas de fuego, las cuales fueron a gran velocidad hacia el rubio y compañía.

El Uzumaki desapareció del lugar, para caer delante de los aventureros, dejando a Aqua en el suelo, y sin decir nada, desapareció solo para aparecer enfrente del ataque del demonio, rodeo su brazo derecho con chakra Katon, para crear una enorme bola de fuego.

— **Keruberosu no arar (Rugir de Cerberus)** — ambos ataques chocaron para crear una explosión que creo una onda de viento, haciendo que todos se cubrieran los ojos, las chicas se preocuparon por eso, mientras esperaban alguna señal del rubio.

Aunque eso no tardo, ya que escucharon un fuerte golpe, bajaron la vista para ver como el ninja estaba enfrente del caballero oscuro, ambos chocaron sus puños con fuerza, ninguno de los parecía ceder, y no lo harían, pero había algo con lo cual no contaba el Dullahan, y eso era el rápido actuar de Naruto.

Un clon del rubio apareció para darle un golpe en la cara al general, mandándolo a volar, el clon desapareció, al momento que el Uzumaki también, y eso se debió a que siguió a su enemigo. Los aventureros se encontraban anonadados, y también algunos espectadores, entre ellos Wiz, Chris, y Luna.

Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, podía creer lo que pasaba enfrente de sus ojos. Todos sabían que el Uzumaki era fuerte, pero ¿Qué tan jodidamente fuerte era? Diablos, acababa de repeler dos golpes de un general del Rey Demonio. ¡Un general del Rey Demonio! Si ya de por si los monstruos eran poderosos para los novatos, y una buena pelea para los caballeros, fáciles para los caballeros dorados que servían a su majestad. Pero incluso esos caballeros de brillantes armaduras, tendrían problemas contra un general.

Pero aquí estaba un simple novato ¡Un maldito novato!, dándole una pelea a un general, algo que ninguno de ellos podría hacer, aunque algunos tuvieran un buen nivel, no eran tan poderosos para luchar contra un Dullahan sin ayuda de varios Archpriest, y menos si es un general.

Así que nadie, pero nadie podía creer lo que veían. Los muertos solo miraron la zona a donde fue enviado su amo, para luego ver a los aventureros, los cuales se pusieron tensos.

— **¡AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!** — rugieron los muertos, para comenzar a correr hacia los aventureros, los cuales también gritaron al momento que corrían hacia sus enemigos.

El que Naruto fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar contra un general, no significaba que ellos fueron débiles, aunque no pudieran contra un enemigo de gran poder, no dejarían que esos no-muertos cumplieran con su propósito. Lucharían hasta la muerte.

Megumin y Darkness caminaron hasta donde se encontraba su amiga peli-azul, la ayudaron a levantarse, mientras miraban el lugar a donde fue su líder, mientras los aventureros luchaban contra los muertos. Aqua levanto su mano derecha, para ver algo de sangre. Naruto estaba herido, no lo noto al instante, pero fue herido, todo por su culpa, por querer presumir termino por lastimar a su compañero, quien, a pesar de todo, salto para protegerla.

Solo apretó con fuerza sus puños, aunque Naruto fuera fuerte, necesitaría ayuda para luchar contra esos demonios, necesitaba la ayuda de una buena Archpriest, pero para su buena suerte, tenía a una diosa de su lado.

— ¡Vamos! — exclamo la oji-azul para comenzar a correr hacia el campo de batalla.

— ¿Quieres pelear contra todos esos no-muerto? — pregunto Megumin, la diosa se detuvo, solo para sonreír y mirar a sus amigas.

—No, esos aventureros son fuertes, podrán encargarse de esos zombies. Tienen a muchas archpriest que pueden contra ellos— señalo, al momento que varias de esas doncellas de la luz, ayudaban a los guerreros a acabar con los muertos. —Así que no hay problema. Pero Naruto nos necesita, después de todo, somos un equipo, somos familia— dijo la diosa, para volver a correr, pasando entre los muertos, y derribando a algunos.

La Crusaider y la Archwizard solo vieron a su amiga correr, golpeando a algunos no-muertos, mientras los demás aventureros peleaban con fiereza. Las dos chicas se vieron, para asentir. Darkness soltó parte de su armadura, sus hombreras y pechera cayeron al suelo, se quito los brazaletes de los brazos, y arremango sus mangas. Megumin por su parte se quito el parche de su ojo, y su capa además de su sombrero.

—Vamos— dijo Megumin para comenzar a correr, siendo seguida por Darkness.

Al pasar por el campo de batalla, las dos golpearon a algunos cuantos muertos que se interpusieron en su camino, ambas debían ayudar a sus compañeros, ya que estaban seguras de que no lo lograrían solos, después de todo, eran un equipo, una familia.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos la proxima vez.**

 **PD: espero sus comentarios.**


	10. Chapter 10 El Fin de la Batalla

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro cap, y tan rapido.**

 **La verdad, es que me alegra que les gustara el anterior capitulo, y espero que este tambien. Realmente ha pasado un tiempo desde que atualice esta, que hasta algunos pensaron que me mori, pero no fue así.**

 **Y bueno, hoy les traigo un nuevo cap, no han pasado ni 4 dias creo, desde que volví a actualizar este, y la razón por la cual actualice rapdio, se debe a que al menos, creo que deberan esperar dos semanas para volver a ver otro capitulo de este fic, ya veremos, porque todavía me faltan los de Naruto x Loud House, y estoy pensando ya en quien será la protagonista del siguiente cap de ¿Que hubiera pasado sí?, el cual ya lleva casi dos años de no actualizarse, así que atentos.**

 **Y sin más que decir, nos vemos la proxima vez.**

* * *

Capítulo 9

— **Banshī no himei (Grito de Banshee)** — grito el Dullahan, al momento que extendía sus manos, para lanzar un espectro con forma de mujer, con una gran boca y deformaciones, mientras gritaba, lista para ir por el rubio.

— **Fenikkusu no furea (Llamarada de Fénix)** — dijo el blondo para escupir una bola de fuego, la cual tomo la forma de dicha ave mítica.

Los dos ataques impactaron, creando una nube de humo. Naruto y el Dullahan se miraron fijamente, era obvio que uno de los dos moriría al final, pero la pregunta era, ¿Quién de los dos perecería?.

— **Debo admitir que es una sorpresa encontrar a alguien fuerte. Creía que este pueblo era aburrido, que no tenía a nadie interesante, pero me equivoque. No, mejor dicho, me siento avergonzado por no haber confiado en la palabra de mi señor** — confeso el monstruo con culpa.

— ¿Por qué te envió el Rey Demonio aquí? ¿Qué interés tiene con este pueblo? — pregunto el Uzumaki con seriedad, sin bajar la guardia evidentemente.

— **Sinceramente no le veo el caso a ocultarle la verdad detrás de mi llegada, al final morirás, ya sea por mis manos, o por las de mi Lord** — aclaro para apuntar al rubio. — **Tú no eres un simple humano, ¿verdad?** — interrogo, mientras el blondo se puso rígido. — **Lo sabía, ese poder tuyo no es humano. Y ese poder fue el mismo que sentimos hace unos meses atrás, y ahora lo confirmo. Aquella luz dorada que bajo del cielo, aquella estela que mi señor vio en su visión, eras tú, no hay duda alguna** — musito con seriedad, mientras el rubio estaba confundido con eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Explícate— ordeno con seriedad Naruto.

— **Tú eres la amenaza que pone en peligro la vida de mi Lord. Mi señor uso su poder, "Premonición Divina" cuando vi esa luz bajar del cielo. Nos dijo a nosotros, a sus más fieles y serviles súbditos, que su vida peligraba. Que había sentido una presencia tan poderosa como la suya, y que eso significaba que su reinado estaba cerca de su fin. Así que nos ordeno buscar esa presencia extraña, y debo admitir que me sorprende encontrarte después de un largo tiempo, y para ser sinceros, nuestro encuentro fue pura coincidencia, o destino, pues decirle como desees. Pero el final será el mismo, con tu muerte** — declaro con una voz lúgubre el caballero oscuro.

—Je, no eres el primero que desea mi cabeza, ni tampoco serás el último. Y ya que morirás, no tiene caso ocultarlo. Es cierto, yo no soy de este mundo, soy un humano, pero no un humano cualquiera. Soy algo nunca visto en este mundo, y si tu señor tuvo esa visión, déjame decirte que no se equivocó. Yo vine para asesinar al Rey Demonio, hice la promesa de acabar con él, y Uzumaki Naruto nunca rompe sus promesas— aseguro el blondo, golpeando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierdo, los cuales fueron rodeados por fuego, mientras el ninja ponía su típica sonrisa zorruna, preparado para la batalla.

El Dullahan solo asintió ante esa declaración, para levantar su mano derecha, haciendo que del suelo salieron miles de armas, bastantes realmente, gracias a su poder. Solo miro fijamente al blondo.

— **Nuestra batalla será legendaria** — confeso, para estirar su brazo, y disparar todas sus armas.

— **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)** — una llamarada gigante salió de la boca del shinobi, la cual salió a gran velocidad, para impactar contra las armas, destruyéndolas en el proceso.

El caballero solo libero su poder, para estirar su mano izquierda, y lanzar un fuego oscuro que impacto contra el del rubio. Ambos ataques elementales chocaron con fuerza, ninguno de los dos cedía. Sin embargo, debajo de los pies del demonio, aparecieron dos manos, tomándolo de los tobillos, bajo la mirada al sentir ese toque, lo cual fue un error, ya que recibió un puñetazo en el pecho por parte del shinobi. Pero a pesar de eso, el caballero oscuro no se quedo atrás, a pesar de recibir tal golpe, fue arrastrado unos metros, y miro su mano derecha, para ver su espada con sangre.

En el lugar donde se encontraba antes, estaba el rubio sosteniendo su hombro derecho, había recibido una estocada por no prestar atención, pero tenía su factor curativo, así que en unos segundos esa herida fue sanada, y solo miro al demonio.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? — reto Naruto, al momento que el Dullahan desenvainaba su espada, la cual era como la de los caballeros, solo que la suya tenía runas grabadas, además de desprender poder demoniaco.

— **No** — fue la simple respuesta del caballero, al momento que su espada libero un gran poder, brillando mientras se volvía más afilada, tomando una imagen más peligrosa que antes.

—" _ **Tenias que preguntar. ¿Nunca sabes callarte la boca?**_ "— fue la pregunta que escucho el rubio mentalmente, chasqueando la lengua, para sacar su kunai. En un torbellino de fuego apareció su espada. —" _ **No te confíes, esa espada que no posee no es normal. El poder que la rodea fue otorgado por el mismo Rey Demonio, y en pocas palabras para que entiendas, un corte de ella y estas frito. Así que no seas imbécil, no te confíes, y trata de no morir, o si no, yo te revivo solo para matarte**_ "— volvió a hablar esa voz en la cabeza del blondo, quien sonrió mirando a su enemigo.

—" _Sabes, a veces desearía nunca haberte tomado de las manos de ese idiota, eres demasiado molesta_ "— respondió por fin el rubio.

—" _ **Cállate y prepárate, esto no será fácil, te ayudare, pero no te confíes**_ "— hablo la voz, la cual por cierto era femenina, el Uzumaki solo asintió mientras esperaba algún movimiento de su enemigo.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que enfrente suyo apareció el Dullahan, ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza, soltando chispas por tremendo golpe, y demostrando que no eran simples armas, era demasiado poderosas y fuertes. El caballero comenzó a lanzar ataques a una gran velocidad y fuerza, mientras el rubio los bloqueaba y evadía.

Aunque sabía manejar los kunais, una espada era muy diferente, a pesar de que su pesor no era mucho, ya que se sentía incluso más liviano que un kunai, pero era la primera vez que manejaba un arma así de grande, así que se le dificultaba luchar, pero claro, no podía valerse solo de su arma. El uzumaki dio un salto para comenzar a hacer sellos con rapidez.

— **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Jutsu Dragon de Madera)** — del suelo salió un enorme dragón de madera, rugiendo con fuerza, al instante que salía disparado hacia el Dullahan, el cual para confesar, se mostró asombrado al ver que su oponente podía crear semejante bestia como si nada, pero claro, eso no lo derrotaría.

Agarro con fuerza su espada, la cual fue rodeada por un huracán de energía oscura, el enorme dragón de madera abrió sus fauces, listo para devorar a su presa, pero no cumplió con su objetivo, ya que fue partido a la mitad por la espada del Dullahan, quien no se movió ni un solo centímetro, a pesar de que dicho monstruo iba con fuerza.

— **Ahora es mi turno, Dākudoragon (Dragón Oscuro)** — susurro el caballero, al momento que un dragón de energía maligna se materializo de la punta de su espada, para salir disparado hacía el Uzumaki que estaba flotando en el aire.

— **Misairushāku (Misil Tiburón)** — el Uzumaki comenzó a girar mientras era rodeado por agua, la cual tomo la forma de un tiburón gigante.

El ser acuático abrió sus mandíbulas, al igual que el dragón. Ambos monstruos chocaron con fuerza, pelearon por unos segundos, pero Naruto uso chakra futon como impulsor, para atravesar el dragón e ir directo al caballero, quien levanto su mano derecha, para hacer aparecer un muro gigante, el shinobi gruño para rodear su puño derecho con chakra, y darle un fuerte golpe a esa pared.

El muro se cuarteo, y luego exploto en miles de pedazos, el blondo solo miro como el demonio estaba con su mano izquierda extendida, en la cual tenía una esfera de color rojo que brillaba con fuerza.

— **Infenarudetonēshon (Detonación Infernal)** — exclamo el Dullahan, al intante que un rayo gigante arrasaba con el rubio.

El caballero oscuro mantuvo su ataque por 1 minuto, solo bajo su mano para ver un camino de destrucción, el suelo estaba destruido por completo, además de que había partes quemadas que soltaban humo, pero sobre todo, no había rastro de su enemigo, pero pudo ver como caía al suelo una manga quemándose lentamente.

— **¡Rasengan!** — el caballero oscuro salió disparado por un ataque sorpresa, el Uzumaki golpeo su ataque numeró uno, y el más conocido, en la espalda del demonio, el cual salió volando, golpeando el suelo varias veces.

El caballero entero su espada en el suelo para dejar de volar, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para detenerse, y luego de unos segundos, paro. Solo se levantó, mirando el gran corte que dejo en el suelo, para ver a lo lejos a su adversario. Naruto por su parte respiraba con algo de pesadez, ese ataque del caballero fue potente, y poderoso, ya que logro destruir parte de su armadura, y rasgando su ropa.

Al igual que Darkness, comenzó a llevar ropa debajo de su armadura, usaba una camisa de malla de metal, y debajo de esa una camisa de manga larga negra de un material elástico que se amoldaba a su cuerpo, de no ser por que de alguna forma era bueno para resistir golpes a quemarropa, y tener un factor curativo. Era más que seguro que ahora mismo tendría serios problemas, pero bueno, la suerte estaba de su lado todavía.

Por su parte el caballero solo comenzó a caminar, ese ataque fue poderoso, por un segundo logro pensar que eso terminaría, ya que juro sentir como su armadura era destruida, lo cual lo dejaría expuesto a su enemigo, significando una eminente derrota. Odiaba admitirlo, pero de entre todos los generales del Rey Demonio, de su Señor.

El era el más débil de todos. Por dios santo, incluso esa estúpida Lich que los traiciono era más poderoso que él, y eso lo hacía enojar. Pero ahora mismo tenía una oportunidad de demostrar que era fuerte, derrotaría de alguna forma a ese chico, no importaba cual fuera, incluso si debía morir para acabar con su vida, o al menos dejarlo malherido de gravedad, para que su Señor pudiera derrotarlo fácilmente.

— **Debo admitirlo, te doy mis respetos, eres un excelente contrincante. Incluso mejor que esos caballeros sagrados. Y eso es decir mucho, deberías sentirte orgulloso de eso, no todos los días alguien es elogiado por un General del Rey Demonio** — comento el Dullahan con calma.

—Gracias, debo decir que tú tampoco eres débil como esperaba, ese último ataque tuyo. Diablos, de no ser porque ya he luchado con dioses no hubiera sobrevivido— musito el blondo.

— **No te subestimes, lograste repeler uno de mis mejores ataques sin ninguna arma o hechizo, solo fuerza pura, nadie más que los otros Generales son capaces de hacer eso, bueno, también esta mi Señor pero "él" está en otro nivel** — comento el caballero oscuro.

—No me sorprendería, después de todo, él es un bastardo con gran poder que aterroriza el mundo— dijo Naruto, haciendo enojar al demonio.

— **Te equivocas, nuestro señor no aterroriza este mundo. Lo está salvando** — refuto el caballero.

— ¿Salvando? — pregunto intrigado el rubio. —" _No me digas… ese Rey Demonio tiene el mismo plan de Madara y Kaguya. Salvar el mundo asesinando a la mitad del mundo, así evitando que se autodestruyan_ "— pensó el ninja.

— **Así es, nuestro señor planea salvarlo asesinando a la mitad del mundo, evitando que su raza se autodestruya así misma, trayendo una época de paz** — confeso el Dullahan, mientras su único ojo brillaba con fuerza.

—" _Maldición, estaba en lo correcto_ "— se maldigo así mismo el shinobi.

—" _ **La verdad no me sorprende escuchar eso, es el típico objetivo cliché de cada película**_ "— comento la voz femenina en la cabeza del ninja.

—" _¿Qué es una película?_ "— pregunto Naruto.

—" _ **Cierto, se me olvido de que tú eres de otro mundo, y ese humano de otro. Verás, una película es como una historia, pero a diferencia de tener que imaginar como fue esa historia. Personas de mucho dinero la recrean con actores, creando escenarios que podrían considerarse fantasía, llamando la atención de la gente**_ "— trato de explicar esa voz femenina, dejando confundido al rubio. —" _ **Mira, para que lo entiendas. Esta batalla que estás teniendo ahora mismo es como una película. Para los simples humanos sin poderes, verte pelear contra el Dullahan sería algo que emocionaría a muchos. Esto es normal para ti, pero para otros, está sin duda alguna podría considerarse una buena película, o una buena batalla de anime**_ "— comento la voz, dejando más confundido al blondo. —" _ **Sabes qué, olvida todo eso**_ "— ordeno la voz con aburrimiento.

—" _Sabes, ahora comienzo a pensar que fue buena idea tomarte de las manos de ese chico_ "— aseguro el Uzumaki, viendo su espada, así era, con quien hablaba no era más que la espada maldita, pero como podía, bueno, eso sería un cuento para otro momento.

—" _ **Sí, creo que tienes razón, gracias por eso**_ "— dijo la espada con seriedad.

—Aunque admito que el motivo de tu señor es bueno, debo decir que había otras formas de lograr esto. ¿asesinar a la mitad del mundo? Eso realmente no creo que ayude, he conocido a gente que piensa igual que tu Amo, y déjame decirte que su destino siempre es el mismo, está destinado a fallar. No es el primero al que enfrento con ese objetivo, y algo me dice que tampoco el último— comento Naruto con seriedad, mientras a su mente venían recuerdos de la guerra.

No era un héroe, solo era un soldado más, un soldado más que murió para proteger al mundo de tiranos y locos de poder. Y claro, su misión no había terminado, ya que estaba aquí, en este mundo luchando para protegerlo de ese Rey demonio.

— **Algo me dice que tienes razón, pero también sé que esta será tu batalla final. Al final de tu viaje, de tu travesía, estás destinado a morir** — aclaro el Dullahan con seriedad, mientras los dos se miraron fijamente.

—Eso no me importa— aclaro el blondo con seriedad.

— **¿No tienes miedo a morir?** — pregunto intrigado el general.

—Ya morí una vez, que más da morir una segunda vez— bromeo el blondo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Desde que recuerdo, siempre he estado solo, y siempre creí que iba a morir solo. Pero conforme los años pasaron, tuve amigos, bastantes amigos en varias partes. Pero, perdí a la mayoría en una guerra para protegerme, si lo piensas bien, es irónico que al principio me quisieran muerto, y al final me quisieran con vida, incluso si eso significaba sacrificarse por mí— musito para ver a su adversario, sin notar como una pequeña capa de chakra dorado lo rodeaba, era apenas un poco de su poder, pero si lo suficientemente perfectible como para ver que una luz lo rodeaba. —Así que no me importaría morir, aquí tengo amigos, y no dejare que ellos se sacrifiquen por mí, no lo permitiré, y tampoco dejare que salgan lastimados por mi culpa. Yo los protegeré cueste lo que cueste, sin importar que yo deba sacrificarme por ellas— declaro el rubio ampliando su sonrisa, mientras el ojo del Dullahan brillo, para luego suspirar.

— **Ya veo, sabes algo, si no hubiera sido asesinado por motivos injustos, y quizás si tu hubieras vivido en mi tiempo, hubiéramos sido buenos amigos. Pero el destino es demasiado incierto y temible. Tienes mi respeto, y por eso, te revelare mi verdadero nombre y rostro** — comento el caballero, quitándose el casco, revelando su rostro por fin.

Su rostro era el de un hombre que debía estar en sus 50, de facciones duras, barbilla cuadrada y de expresión severa, con una cicatriz atravesando su ojo derecho, o, mejor dicho, en donde debía estar su rostro. Para Naruto era ver el rostro fusionado de Kakashi y A, su imagen era la pura definición de caballero sagrado.  
— **Mi nombre es Beldia Serotznov** — se presentó el caballero oscuro. El Dullahan bajo la mirada al escuchar un crujido, y se sorprendió cuando su casco se partió a la mitad, pero eso no acabo así, ya que giro su cabeza a la izquierda, y ver como su hombrera también caían en pedazos. — **Ya veo, de no ser porque soy un ser sobrenatural, ese ataque tuyo me hubiera acabado** — dijo mirando al oji-azul, sin dejar de ver ese brillo inusual que notaba también en su señor. — **Bien, dejémonos de esto ya. Llego la hora, hay que ponerle fin a nuestro duelo** — declaro Beldia, al momento que liberaba su poder demoniaco, el cual se fue arremolinando, para rodearlo por completo, su único ojos brillo con más fuerza, indicando que estaba listo, e iría con todo.

— ¡Vamos! — exclamo el blondo con emoción.

Los dos desaparecieron a gran velocidad, para reaparecer en medio del campo, los dos chocaron sus espadas las cuales sacaron chispas, y así empezaba de nuevo otro duelo de espada. Solo que esta vez, el Uzumaki mostraba un mejor manejo de esta. El blondo se movía de un lado a otro, bloqueando los ataques, y para Beldia era lo mismo.

El shinobi de un momento a otro, fue tomado de su camisa para ser tirado al suelo, iba a ser apuñalado pero interpuso su espada, y dando vueltas en el suelo le dio una patada en el pecho a su enemigo, y arremetió contra él, le dio un derechazo, y luego lo tomo del brazo para intentar azotarlo contra el suelo, pero el demonio lo agarro para darle una patada en la cara, retrocedió por el impacto, pero se recompuso para tomarlo del brazo, y darle un cabezazo con toda su fuerza, los dos se vieron fijamente, para luego apartarse, y comenzar de nuevo a pelear con sus espadas.

Pero solo así ninguno de los dos ganaría, y ambos lo sabían, el rubio rodeo su brazo derecho con fuego, para lanzar un misil de fuego, el caballero por su parte creo un pequeño huracán para contrarrestar el ataque del ninja. Ambos golpes estallaron, creando una nube de humo negro. Beldia salto rápido para evitar una lanza de luz, pero al hacerlo, recibió un rayo que lo hizo gritar, el Uzumaki salió de esa nube, para saltar y darle una patada en el pecho, estrellándolo contra el suelo. El dullahan se recompuso rápido, y bloqueo un corte a su cabeza, extendió su mano izquierda, en la cual apareció una esfera rojiza, y la lanzó sobre el oji-azul.

Naruto salió disparado por ese ataque, logro bloquearlo usando sus brazos como escudo, pero el hacerlo, recibió un poderoso golpe en la espalda, antes de que pudiera levantarse, el caballero cayo sobre él con una gran fuerza y velocidad, que lo hizo gritar y escupir sangre. Beldia estaba listo para atravesar su corazón, pero su brazo derecho fue cortado, y luego salió disparado gracias a un poderoso golpe a su rostro.

El shinobi se levanto con algo de dificultad y dolor, para ver en el suelo el brazo de su enemigo, junto a su espada mágica.

—" _ **Te dije que no te confiaras**_ "— regaño la espada a su portador.

—" _Lo siento_ "— se disculpó el blondo, para escuchar a su arma suspirar.

—" _ **Escucha, hace poco ese chico asesino al dragón emperador de ojos azules. Y una habilidad que poseo me permite guardar parte del poder de mis enemigos. Y yo tome parte de su fuego, quizás no sea suficiente para derrotarlo, pero usando ese poder, quizás tengamos una brecha, solo haz lo que te diga**_ "— ordeno la mujer al rubio.

—" _Confió en ti_ "— fue lo único que dijo el blondo, para mirar al caballero, el cual, con absoluta facilidad, hizo aparecer un brazo nuevo, y claro, era fácil, ya que era un muerto.

Sin perder tiempo, el último Uzumaki salió disparado con su espada al frente, mientras miraba como Beldia se preparaba para darle un corte cargado con magia oscura.

—" _ **¡Ahora! ¡Doragonkingu no hi (Fuego del Rey Dragón)**_ "— grito la espada con fuerza.

— **Doragonkingu no hi (Fuego del Rey Dragón)** — grito el blondo, al momento que la espada era rodeada por un fuego carmesí con toques negros, pero no solo la espada, ya que el rubio también fue rodeado, para salir disparado a mayor velocidad.

Beldia abrió su ojo con sorpresa, el Uzumaki llego rápido, interpuso su espada para bloquear el ataque. El ninja paso al lado del Dullahan como un borrón, y se detuvo a unos metros de él, perdiendo el fuego que lo rodeaba. Solo se levanto para mirar a su enemigo, el caballero oscuro solo se giro para mirar al oji-azul.

— **¿Eso es todo?** — pregunto el caballero decepcionado, la verdad esperaba un buen ataque.

—Mira bien— señalo el blondo la espada del caballero.

Beldia bajo la vista, solo para ver como su espada sagrada, la espada que fue forjada con el poder del Rey demonio… era destruida. Solo miro en shock como su arma caía al suelo en pedazos. Regreso su vista a Naruto, desde un principio supo que quizás no ganaría, y eso estaba pasando ahora, pero todavía no podía darse por vencido. Solo dejo caer el mango de su espada.

— **Lo sabía, desde un principio supe que no podría ganarte** — aseguro Beldia con calma, como si nada importara. — **Pero eso no quiere decir que no me esfuerce por acabar contigo. Aunque acabaras con mi espada, no significa que hayas ganado la batalla, y aunque me derrotes, no aseguro que hayas ganado la guerra** — declaro para cerrar su ojo, al momento que se quitaba su armadura del pecho, dejando ver escrituras, las cuales el blondo reconoció inmediatamente. — **Jure por mi alma proteger el deseo de mi Señor, superare cualquier obstáculo para complacerlo, protegeré su deseo, su misión, su vida. A costa de la mía, me sacrificare sin preguntar ni dudar de su juicio. Mi dios te pido que me brindes tu fuerza y poder, y que perdones mi alma… liberar** — musito en voz baja, al momento que ponía su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

El Uzumaki miro como el pecho de su contrincante brillo, y de un momento a otro, tuvo que incrustar su espada en el suelo, para evitar salir volando por el repentino estallido de poder del caballero muerto. Luego de unos segundos, Naruto miro con sorpresa como el Dullahan había cambiado, un tic apareció sobre su ceja derecha, no creyendo lo que estaba en frente suyo.

—" _Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto_ "— comento el ninja sudando al ver a su enemigo.

Beldia ahora media unos 3 metros, su armadura fue restaurada por completo, y no solo eso, era distinta, sus hombreras eran dos grandes cuernos, además de que su pecho era más grande, sus manos eran unas garras filosas ahora, y su casco ahora si parecía estar fundido a su cara, además de que ahora tenía una cola, y sus pies eran como las garras del león blanco. Naruto no podía creer lo que miraba, era un chiste de mal gusto. Era como ver la transformación de Muku, solo que su pecho no era una gran boca.

El blondo abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, para saltar y evitar ser aplastado por la mano del caballero, giro en el aire mientras miraba lo cerca que estuvo ese ataque, sin embargo, tuvo que usar sus brazos como escudo para soportar un puñetazo que lo mando a volar, cayo al suelo con fuerza, fue arrastrado unos metros, y antes de poder hacer algo, recibió un golpe de lleno en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo, para luego recibir otro con gran fuerza, y luego otro, y luego otro, intento bloquear el siguiente, pero esta vez recibió una patada en su estomago que lo hizo escupir sangre, fue tomando del cuello para ser azotado de cara al mismo, y luego arrastrado por el Dullahan mejorado que corría, para luego lanzarlo al cielo.

— **Yami no saikuron (Ciclón de Oscuridad)** — un torbellino de oscuridad total salió disparado de las manos del demonio.

Para golpear directamente al blondo que lo recibió de lleno, el ninja grito con dolor para salir volando, y caer a varios metros con su armadura destruida por completo, rodo algunos metros mientras piezas de su protección caían, y parte de su ropa se rasgaba por la tierra, su factor regenerativo lo estaba sanando, pero eso no significaba que no sintiera dolor, intento levantarse, pero fue aplastado por una pierna del dullahan. Naruto gruño por eso, y solo miro a su enemigo.

—" _¿Esto es ser el más débil para él? En primer lugar, ¿Cómo diablos pudo obtener semejante poder?_ "— pensó el shinobi.

—" _ **Eso fue gracias al poder especial del Rey Demonio, "Contención". Es una habilidad especial suya, la cual le permite guardar parte de su poder en sus generales. Para que lo entiendas mejor, el Rey Demonio es como la Reina en un juego de ajedrez, y los generales serian las torres, y las demás piezas como los alfiles, los peones y caballos son los subordinados directos de los generales**_ "— explico la voz femenina al blondo, quien comprendió eso. la razón por la cual Beldia obtuvo ese cambio y ese poder, fue porque libera el poder oculto dentro de él.

Gracias a esa pequeña charla, no logro evitar otro golpe a su cara, hundiéndola en el solo, gruño al recibir otro golpe, y otro más. Cuando intento liberarse del agarre, fue agarrado de los brazos para salir volando junto al demonio, fue un gran salto, y antes de que hiciera algo, solo sintió los pies del caballero, y salir disparado e impactar con fuerza el suelo, varios escombros salieron volando. Cuando levanto su mano derecha para salir del cráter, Beldia cayo sobre su espalda con fuerza, grito y juro que su espalda era rota.

Poco a poco la nube de polvo fue desapareciendo, y de ese enorme cráter salió Beldia, arrastrando a un adolorido Uzumaki, solo lo tiro al suelo para que rodara, lo miro fijamente, y solo levanto su mano derecha, acabaría con el blondo con todo su poder, no se arriesgaría. Su mano derecha brillo con fuerza mientras una esfera rojiza de gran magnitud de formaba, Naruto solo gruño para ver ese ataque, podía sentir un gran poder siendo impregnado en la esfera, todo el poder del Dullahan, incluso hasta la última gota. Sabia que ni incluso con su factor curativo lograría salir ileso de ese ataque, el que tuviera gran poder no significaba que no recibiera ataques. Así que tampoco dudaría ahora, en su mano izquierda estaba creando una Bijūdama para contrarrestar el ataque, estaba listo para lanzarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se sorprendió mucho al ver como una espada se incrustaba en el rostro del demonio.

Miro fijamente la espada, y la reconoció de inmediato, era la espada de Darkness, y antes de que pudiera girar la cabeza, vio como una lanza azul mandaba a volar a su enemigo, solo cancelo su ataque.

— ¡Naruto! — escucho el rubio el llamado de sus 3 compañeras, con algo de dificultad se levanto para ver a las 3 chicas correr hacía él.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Megumin con preocupación al ver los golpes que su amigo tenía.

—Sí, ahora lo estoy— respondió mientras sus heridas iban sanando, pero dejo eso a un lado y miro a las chicas. —Por cierto, ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? — interrogo con seriedad y enojo a las chicas.

—Vinimos a ayudar, claro está— respondió Aqua con calma.

—No la necesito, ahora regresen por donde vinieron— ordeno el oji-azul con seriedad.

— ¿Qué dices? Si no fuera por nosotras ahora quizás estarías muerto— refuto la diosa con seriedad.

—Lo tenía todo bajo control— mintió el shinobi con rapidez.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees. Si no fuera por nosotras, ahora mismo estarías muerto— aseguro Aqua con enojo, al ver que su compañero no aceptaba su ayuda.

—Lo tengo todo calculado, ahora largo de aquí, son unas molestias— aclaro el shinobi con seriedad, no las quería cerca, si estaban en la zona de batalla, saldrían lastimadas, y eso era lo que menos quería.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Por qué no aceptas nuestra ayuda? — bramo la archwizard al ver la actitud de su compañero.

El rubio estaba a punto de contestarle a la pelinegra, pero no de un momento a otro, el Dullahan tenía la espada y lanza, listas para cortar en dos a todos los presentes. La mente del rubio corrió a mil por hora, y juro que el tiempo se detuvo, las chicas estaban a punto de morir, las dos armas estaban cerca de ellas, ellas… ellas… ellas… ellas morirían, serian asesinadas si no actuaba rápido, debía pensar, debía actuar, debía… salvarlas.

Un fuerte estruendo se hizo presente en la zona donde estaban los chicos, el caballero solo se levantó, la nube de humo desapareció y no encontró nada, no había nadie en el lugar, no había sangre, no había cuerpos.

Las 3 chicas abrieron los ojos lentamente, poco a poco recuperaron la vista, y al hacerlo, se encontraron con una imagen única, las 3 se encontraba rodeadas por unos brazos de chakra, y su compañero ahora mostraba parte de su verdadero poder, su manto de chakra no había cambiado para nada realmente, seguía siendo el mismo a cuando lucho contra Kaguya.

— ¿Están bien? — interrogo el blondo con preocupación, las 3 chicas tragaron en seco, para asentir. —Que alivio— comento Naruto para mirar con seriedad a las chicas. —Ahora váyanse, este no es lugar para ustedes— ordeno el ninja, para levantarse y darse la vuelta, mientras miraba como el Dullahan se preparaba para atacar de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayudemos? — pregunto Darkness a su compañero, quien la miro por unos segundos, para mirar de nuevo a su enemigo.

—No quiero que ustedes salgan heridas por mi culpa. Muchas personas murieron por protegerme, varias sacrificaron sus vidas para salvar mi trasero en la guerra. Yo no soy un héroe como ustedes piensan, los dioses se equivocan al pensar que soy un héroe, no lo soy— aclaro mientras comenzaba a caminar, estiro sus manos para convertir dos Gudōdama en espadas. Sin embargo, fue detenido por Aqua que lo tomo de la chaqueta de chakra, el blondo se giro para mirar a la diosa, y recibir una cachetada, asombrando a las dos chicas.

—Realmente eres un idiota por completo— declaro con enojo la peli-azul, quien se cruzó de brazos. —Los otros dioses no te escogimos porque precisamente seas un héroe, es claro que no lo eres— musito con seriedad. —Un héroe es alguien maduro, serio, sin dudas ni vacilaciones, no debe cambiar de opinión en situaciones serias, y sobre todo, cumplir con su propósito— enumero la chica de cabello azul, para mirar de pies a cabeza al shinobi. —En cambio tú, tú eres idiota, inmaduro, terco, testarudo, tenaz, amable, y de alguna forma logras hacer amigos con una simple charla, y ayudarían a alguien que no conoces sin pedir nada a cambio, incluso lucharías hasta la muerte para proteger a esa persona, o a tus seres queridos— dijo Aqua dejando su enojo, diciendo todo eso con una voz más armoniosa, para acercar su mano al corazón del rubio, y sonreírle con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. —La razón por la cual te elegimos en primer lugar, fue porque eres único Uzumaki Naruto, eres un chico lleno de sorpresas, los dioses y yo nos sorprendimos al ver todo lo que habías logrado. Pero, sobre todo, fue porque tu corazón, y tu alma, son únicas, son especiales, son cosas que nosotros no vemos muy seguido. Ellos vieron que tu sin duda alguna lograrías lo que muchos no han logrado, han venido muchos, pero todos falla, y eso es porque les falta esa chispa que tu tienes en tu corazón— la diosa dibujo un corazón con su dedo. —Tú te sacrificarías para que todos estén bien, no piensas en siquiera morir, no dudas, con tal de proteger lo que amas, harías lo que fuera, incluso si eso significa morir. Por ese eres único y especial, eso es lo que te hace ser el único e inigualable Uzumaki Naruto— termino de hablar, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al blondo.

Los ojos del rubio estaban humedecidos, estaba llorando sin darse cuenta, todo mientras sus compañeras lo miraban con una sonrisa, las otras dos chicas caminaron para poner sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio. Las 3 solo le dedicaban una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa llena de cariño. El dullahan salto de nuevo, estaba listo para dar otro golpe mortal, pero esta vez fue golpeado por un brazo de chakra enorme, aplastándolo, y lanzándolo lejos.

Naruto solo se limpio las lágrimas, y puso una sonrisa amplia. El caballero oscuro se levanto del suelo, solo resoplo mirando a sus enemigos, no importaba cuantos fueran, los asesinaría a todos, acabaría con ellos, debía proteger a su Rey, no le fallaría.

—Bien, entonces ¿listas para acabar con él? — pregunto el shinobi mirando al caballero oscuro.

— **No importa cuantos vengan, los acabare a todos, nadie derrotara a mi señor** — hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo Beldia, preparándose para la batalla.

—Como te dije la primera vez, personas como el Rey Demonio están destinados a fallar. Y nosotros acabaremos con él, como un equipo, como familia— aclaro Naruto, mientras el ojo del caballero brillo con fuerza.

— **Entonces morirán como familia** — declaro para salir volando a gran velocidad, destruyendo el suelo debajo suyo.

—Yo lo detendré, Megumin usa tu hechizo explosión, Darkness prepárate para darle una batalla con tu espada, demuéstrame tus habilidades, y si lo haces, te prometo hacerte un favor, el que sea que quieras. Aqua, usa tu mejor hechizo contra muertos— ordeno el rubio para salir disparado, y entrelazar sus manos con las del demonio.

Ambos tenían una pelea de fuerza, los dos intentaban empujarse, pero solo así no ganarían. El caballero lanzo un latigazo con su cola, pero este fue repelido por dos brazos de chakra. Los dos soltaron el agarre, y comenzaron a darse golpes a una gran velocidad y fuerza, que sus brazos parecían borrones ir y venir. Pero claro, esta vez el rubio iría con todo, hizo aparecer dos brazos con chakra, para comenzar a ganar terreno, haciendo retroceder al dullahan. Naruto le propino un golpe doble en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder, cuando intento recuperarse, solo noto como una espada filosa descendía, gruño con fuerza al recibir un corte en su pecho, pero eso no acabo allí, ya que recibió más con una velocidad aceptable, pero con una gran fuerza, y esos ataques eran propinados por la Crusader que apareció en medio de los dos combatientes.

La rubia de grandes pechos lanzaba corte tras corte, y eran efectivos, y eso se debía a que le hecho agua bendita a su espada, le costo una fortuna conseguir esa agua, pero valió cada eris, ya que estaba logrando acabar con el Dullahan, comenzó a girar para ser un tornado de cortes, haciendo gruñir al demonio que intento cubrirse, pero solo recibió un golpe en la cara que lo hizo trastabillar, la rubia solo sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo y cadera, solo miro a su derecha, y vio una sonrisa del rubio, para luego ser ella cubierta de su poder, los dos saltaron para dar un corte descendente, hiriendo de gravedad al demonio en su hombro derecho, pero no acabo con eso.

Los dos comenzaron a bailar, los dos estaban en perfecta sincronía, Darkness a veces era levantada y tirada por su compañero, golpeando al general, y Naruto también, usando la fuerza de su compañera, saltaba para golpearlo, o cortarlo, ambos se turnaban la espada y los golpes. Los dos rubios entonces decidieron que era momento de ponerle fin a su danza, ambos pegaron sus pechos, se vieron a los rostros, y sonrieron, entrelazaron sus manos con la espada en medio, y miraron al demonio, al momento que la espada brillo con fuerza.

— **Kōton: Tentai saibansho (Elemento Luz: Corte Celestial)** — exclamaron para bajar la espada, y lanzar una hoja de luz que impacto de lleno en el demonio, quien gruño al momento que su brazo derecho, junto a parte de su cuerpo y su cola eran destruidos.

— **¡Futon: Rasen Shuriken!** — grito el blondo, lanzando su famoso ataque que iba directo al general para recibirlo, solo grito mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo.

— **¡Explosion!** — grito la maga del clan Carmesí, lanzando su hechizo explosivo, hiriendo al general, quien ya no pudo gritar, esos 3 ataques lo dejaron herido, muy gravemente herido, la fuerte explosión arraso con todo, dejando un cráter, mientras caía al suelo.

— ¡Ahora, Aqua! — grito el blondo lanzando sus Gudōdama para paralizar a su enemigo.

— **Hōrīsuperu: Kami no kaihō (Hechizo Sagrado: Liberación Divina)** — exclamo la diosa del agua, al momento que un circulo con grabados divinos aparecía debajo y arriba del general, el cual brillo con fuerza, para luego volverse un pilar de luz.

El general solo grito al momento que sentía como moría de nuevo, aunque esta vez seria de forma definitiva, solo grito mientras su armadura era destruida, y sentir como su cuerpo desaparecía. Y a su mente, solo pudo venir esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que lo cautivo, esa sonrisa de su señor, no, de su señora, de su reina, y a lo lejos pudo ver como le sonreía por su trabajo, para todo el mundo el rey demonio era un hombre, pero para los generales, era una mujer, su señora, su ama y soberana.

—" _ **Lo siento mucho mi reina… le he fallado… perdóneme… espero que cumpla su sueño… Mira-Sama**_ "— fue el último pensamiento del caballero oscuro, para desaparecer por completo, con una sonrisa, al ver el rostro de su reina.

El hechizo termino cuando el ultimo trozo del alma del general desapareció por completo, la batalla había terminado por completo. El equipo Uzumaki se reunió, Darkness estaba cargando a Megumin, y el rubio hizo desaparecer su manto de chakra, el cielo que estuvo oscurecido, regreso a la normalidad. Los cuatro se vieron, y solo sonrieron.

—Regresemos a casa, nos merecemos un descanso— dijo el blondo, siendo seguido por sus compañeras. Habían acabado con un general, pero sin saberlo, se metieron en muchos problemas, en graves problemas.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero que les gustara, y como siempre, sus comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	11. Chapter 11 Paz

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo, sé que dije que iba a actualizar otro de mis fics, y lo estoy haciendo, pero ya tenía este a la mitad, solo puedo agradecer por su apoyo, y además de eso, dejenme decirles que este será un capitulo normal, nada de peleas, solo un capitulo normal.**

 **Espero les guste, y espero sus comentarios, por cierto, esperen más referencias, sin más que decir, nos vemos.**

* * *

Capítulo 10.

Pasos fuertes y apresurados eran escuchados en ese hermoso pasillo que resplandecía por las decoraciones de oro que estaban incrustadas en esas enormes paredes, las cuales tenían desde candeleros de oro en las paredes o en el techo, iluminando bien los pasillos, algunos tenían pinturas de paisajes, flores, e incluso animales. Aunque algunas otras, tenían pinturas que mostraban a caballeros de brillantes armaduras, montando desde caballos, hasta lo que eran lobos blancos o negros, e incluso algunos lobos de pelaje dorado con negro o con rojo.

También había algunas pinturas en donde se mostraban a demonios, desde minotauros, hasta slimes, arpías, mantícoras, onis, ciclopes y demás criaturas míticas, peleando contra caballeros, e incluso había una que mostraba al que alguna vez fue un rey, peleando contra el que parecía ser el rey demonio, uno de los tantos. Esos eran unos de los pocos pasillos del castillo del rey del reino de Belzerg.

El castillo de su majestad, del señor que era prácticamente el dueño de un país, o bueno, Belzerg era un país realmente. Pero preferían mejor decirle reino. El castillo principal, estaba cerca del país en donde habita el Rey Demonio, sus fronteras chocaban, y era normal ver todos los días, varios guardias en las fronteras, listos para luchar, no solo eso, sino también del otro lado, había demonios sobrevolando, vigilando y protegiendo las tierras de su "señor".

Pero volviendo a la historia, esos pasos fuertes eran producidos por un caballero de brillante armadura, una armadura de color dorado, la cual no era tan grande como debía ser, en cambio, era como ver una simple armadura de principiante, pero no era solo eso, ya que esa débil y barata armadura, era nada más y nada menos, que la armadura del dios del fuego Sultry, forjada a base de huesos triturados de un antiguo general del rey demonio, uno que hace miles de años causo muerte y destrucción al quemar pueblos enteros en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando murió, su cuerpo fue estudiado y usado en varios experimentos, y uno de ellos, fue la creación de la armadura del fuego, una que fue creada con huesos triturados de ese demonio, fundidos en el metal más extraño y fuerte del mundo, Adamantium, un metal extremadamente raro, por no mencionar que es indestructible, o casi indestructible, y gracias a los huesos de ese demonio, la convirtió en una armadura poderosa, siendo capaz de crear campos de magia fuertes, y rodear a su portador de fuego sin salir herido.

Esta armadura, no ha estado en simples manos, no ha pasado de un caballero a cualquier otro, no, esta armadura solo ha sido portada desde su creación por la familia Sigma, una familia con un pasado de lealtad, de guerreros de elite, hombres y mujeres de honor, quienes siempre han servido a la familia real, protegiéndola de todo aquello que intente dañarlos, y eso ha sido así por varios años, muchos, muchos, pero muchos años.

Y ahora, esa responsabilidad caía sobre los hombres de Gabriel Sigma, una hermosa mujer de cabellera dorada larga, ojos de un bello color dorado, únicos en su clase, con facciones delicadas, un rostro bello, no solo eso, sino su figura, era una mujer que debía medir 1.69 cm, su armadura hacía notar bastante su buena forma, pechos copa C, quizás sus medidas exactas serian 35-28-33. Siendo una de las mujeres más hermosas del reino, siendo seguida claro, de la princesa Belzerg Stylish Sword Iris.

Y dejando eso por ahora, la Sigma caminaba a paso fuerte y rápido, siendo acompañada por otros soldados, rasos sin mayor categoría, aunque eran de la guardia real del rey, no se compraban a los caballeros sagrados. La mujer tenía una expresión de seriedad, mientras en sus manos llevaba algunos documentos, la mujer camino por unos minutos hasta que llego a la sala de su majestad, o mejor dicho, al trono del rey, al entrar a la sala, noto a todos esos guardias, ordenados en dos filas, armados con espadas, las cuales estaban siendo apoyadas en el suelo con la punta.

Todos los guardias reales, miraron al lugar donde entro uno de los santos caballeros, la siguieron en todo momento, hasta que se postro en frente de su majestad, solo se arrodillo mientras lo saludaba.

—Mi señor— dijo la rubia con la cabeza agachada, mientras delante de ella, estaba un hombre de avanzada edad, que estaba en sus 60 y algo de años, con una cabellera blanca larga, y una barba también, el hombre en cuestión usaba una vestimenta digna de un rey, usando un pantalón negro con botas de cuero recubiertas de placas de hierro, además de una camisa blanca con bordados dorados, y el cual tenía en el pecho, el símbolo del reino, el cual era una corona de girasoles, la cual estaba en el cuello de un fénix, quien tenía dos espadas cruzadas, además de llevar una túnica rojiza con piel de oso leopardo dorado, además de tener un bastón de oro el cual tenía la cabeza de un fénix con unas gemas rojas en los ojos, este no era nadie más que Belzerg Stylish Sword Merlin.

—Levántate Sigma, recuerda que puedes hablarme con libertad— ordeno el rey a su guerra, la cual asintió para levantarse.

—Entendido Merlin-Sama— dijo la blonda para mirar a su rey.

—Y bien, ¿Qué es lo tan importante que tienes que decirme? — interrogo el rey mirando a su guardiana.

—Es sobre el incidente de hace una semana en el pueblo de Axel mi señor, ya sabemos que paso exactamente en ese lugar— declaro con seriedad, el rey solo asintió para acomodarse mejor, indicándole a la mujer que prosiguiera. —Parece ser que Beldia, el caballero de la oscuridad, uno de los generales del Rey Demonio llego a Axel, aparentemente buscando un orbe de luz que cayo del cielo, todavía no sabemos que es eso, pero ese fue su motiva de visita. Creemos que lo encontró, o estuvo cerca de hacerlo, pero en su misión, se topo contra un aventurero, un Archwizard— comento sin perder su semblante de seriedad.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de raro? Es decir, aparte de que creo que ese mago es un idiota por enfrentarse a un general del rey demonio, supongo que su idiotez fue grande como para morir de esa forma, hay destinos peores que la muerte— comento el peliblanco.

—Beldia fue asesinado señor— soltó la guerrera, haciendo que el silenció domine en la habitación.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto el rey tomando una pose más sería. — ¿Un Archwizard acabo con uno de los generales del Rey Demonio? — interrogo el rey.

—Así es mi señor— confirmo la mujer con seriedad, el peliblanco solo miro a la rubia, y le dijo que siguiera. —Según nuestro informante, el nombre de este Archwizard es Uzumaki Naruto, 18 años, mago nivel 35, no se sabe de donde viene, ni si tiene familia. Simplemente apareció un día de la nada, y desde entonces, ha estado llamando la atención de todo el pueblo. En el gremio lo conocen como el _Axel no Kiiroi Senkō (Destello Amarillo de Axel)_ , parece que su magia es única, le otorga ciertas habilidades única, eso incluye una velocidad alta, haciendo que parezca un rayo, pero también otros lo llaman el _Bakegitsune (Zorro Monstruo),_ gracias a sus marcas en las mejillas como bigotes de zorro, y porque cuando lo hacen enojar, parece un demonio. Y mi favorito, _Shinigami (Muerte)_ , ya que cualquiera que se interponga en sus asuntos, o se atreva a lastimar a sus compañeras de equipo, sale gravemente lastimado— comento con seriedad, mientras el rey se mostraba serio, los guardias por alguna extraña razón apretaron con fuerza el mango de sus espadas, y tomar una postura más sería.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que un simple mago de Nvl 35, derroto a un demonio de Nvl 50 como ese Dullahan? ¿Ese general que incluso fue capaz de vencer a Zeon, nuestro mejor mago de Nvl 50? ¿El mago prodigio de nuestro reino? — dijo el rey, no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando de su mejor guerrera, en primer lugar, porque no creía que un simple mago de nivel 35 hubiera derrotado a un demonio de nivel 50, es decir, ni siquiera Zeon, su mejor mago que competía con el nivel de ese Dullahan, no pudo derrotarlo, e incluso resulto herido. —Sigma, siempre he puesto toda mi confianza en tu palabra, sé que no mentirías, nunca lo harías para nada. Pero esto suena como una broma, no puede ser posible que un mago de nivel 35 acabara con un demonio de nivel 50. Así que, si es una clase de broma, no me molestare, me alegra ver que tratas de ser más sociable, así que dime la verdad— pidió el rey a su más fiel y leal combatiente.

—Mi señor, con todo respeto, sabe perfectamente que yo no bromearía con esto, es más, sabe que yo no bromeo para nada. Esto que le dije, es toda la verdad, este tal Naruto, acabo con un general del Rey Demonio, él solo acabo con un demonio de gran nivel. No es una broma, para nada una broma— aseguro la oji-dorada con firmeza y seriedad, reflejada en su cara y voz.

El rey solo suspiro para acomodarse en su trono, mientras llevaba su mano derecha, y acariciaba su barba, procesando lo que la rubia le dijo. Por su parte la guerrera estaba lista para las ordenes de su rey, si él le ordenaba ir y traer a ese tal Uzumaki Naruto ante su persona, iría sin dudarlo. Y si se resistía, pues no le importaba romperle las piernas.

—Mi señor, ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes con Uzumaki Naruto? — pregunto con duda la oji-dorada.

—Déjalo— ordeno el hombre con seriedad, desconcertando a su sirviente.

— ¿Qué? — musito la mujer con estupefacción.

—Déjalo— repitió el rey.

—Pero, mi señor, perdone el atrevimiento, pero no podemos solo ignorarlo— dijo la blonda con seriedad.

—Dije que lo dejaras… por ahora. Vigílalo entre las sombras. Sí es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a un general solo, siendo de un nivel inferior. Hay dos escenarios para nosotros, para todos realmente, puede ser un aliado nuevo, o una amenaza. No sabemos cual será, así que vigílalo, quiero que lo vigiles todo el día, que sepas sus actividades diarias, a que hora come, a que hora se duerme, cuanto gana, si tiene incluso dinero debajo de su cama, averigua todo de él. Y si es una amenaza, tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que creas necesario— ordeno el rey con seriedad, mientras la mujer asintió con firmeza. —Pero ten mucho cuidado, vigílalo bien, no te apresures a sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Porque si no es nuestro enemigo ahora, quizás lo sea si no mides tus acciones. Ten mucho cuidado Gabriel, confía en tu juicio— termino de decir el rey con seriedad, la rubia solo hizo una reverencia, para salir del salón, dejando al hombre de avanzada edad, quien respiro con seriedad, al momento que detrás de su trono, salía una figura encapuchada, la cual sostenía una esfera negra, la figura salió mejor de la oscuridad, revelando ser una mujer de buen físico, ya que, a pesar de usar una túnica, sus enormes pechos sobresalían.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir?... Vilion — pregunto el rey a la mujer, quien tenía el pelo negro largo liso, de bellas facciones, y unos ojos de color morado con una pequeña iris blanca, además de tener un pequeño diamante en su frente.

—No hay mucho que decir mi rey, más que me preocupa a donde va todo esto, la profecía está tomando forma— dijo la ahora conocida Vilion al rey.

—Este chico… Uzumaki Naruto, ¿es ese hombre que viste en tu visión? ¿Aquel que traerá paz o destrucción al mundo? — pregunto intrigado el peliblanco.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé, mi visión no era muy clara del todo, pero los detalles, parte de ellos concuerda con ese chico. Recuerdo bien esas marcas como bigotes, aunque no podemos basarnos solo en eso, pero que derrotara a Beldia, aquel caballero santo que sirvió al rey Natsu hace 3000 años. Es algo inusual, demasiado inusual y extraño, derrotarlo sin ayuda, ni siquiera un santo caballero podría hacerlo sin un buen plan, ni el apoyo de varios Arhcpriest de gran nivel— aseguro la mujer mirando a su señor.

— ¿Qué posibilidad hay que esa profecía que tuviste se haga realidad? — pidió Merlin a su oráculo.

—Sinceramente, quizás un 50-50. Este chico puede ser nuestro nuevo rey, y traer una época de paz a nuestro mundo. O puede volverse el nuevo Rey Demonio, y traer muerte y destrucción por miles y miles de años— confeso con seriedad.

—El futuro es incierto, el presente es un regalo que debemos agradecer a los dioses, solo podemos rezar para que él sea nuestro salvador, y no nuestro destructor— musito en voz baja el rey, mientras los ojos de la mujer soltaron un pequeño brillo, todo mientras miraba por la ventana de esa sala, la luna llena, la más hermosa que había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

—" _Solo espero equivocarme, por primera vez en mi vida, no quiero tener razón_ "— sí, desde que ella descubrió su habilidad especial, siempre tuvo la razón, pero ahora no la quería tener, si ese chico se convertía en el nuevo rey, aunque eso fuera bueno, ya que traería paz a su reino, eso no significaba que hubiera sacrificios de por medio, esto no era un maldito cuento de hadas, era la vida real.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Axel, la noche reinaba en el pueblo, la mayoría se encontraba durmiendo luego de semejante batalla, algunos todavía seguían con la fiesta que se hizo en el gremio de aventureros, una fiesta en honor al equipo Uzumaki, quien se enfrento a un general del Rey Demonio, lo cual les hizo ganar una buena fama, además de dinero claro está, la cantidad no era sabida todavía, pero el equipo del rubio había recibido una notificación que dentro de unos días recibirían una recompensa por su acto de valentía.

Y hablando del equipo Uzumaki, ahora mismo todos estaban en la mansión, durmiendo en sus respectivos cuarto, a excepción de Naruto, quien se encontraba en una pose de meditación en medio de su cuarto, mientras la luz de la luna lo bañaba. Mientras que delante suyo tenía la espada maldita Gram, la cual brillaba de un tono rojizo, el cual estaba conectado al Uzumaki, y eso se debía a que ambos estaban conectados mentalmente.

Entrando al espacio mental, vemos a Naruto sentado en una silla de madera, en el prado, mientras miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas, era como estar al aire libre en la vida real, aunque no lo fuera.

—Debo admitirlo, tienes experiencia en esto— dijo una voz femenina, el ninja giro su cabeza para ver a la propietaria de la voz.

Al hacerlo, se encontró con una bella mujer de cabellera negra, de unos ojos rojos carmesí, de tez ligeramente bronceada, mostrando una complexión delgada, sus medidas quizás eran 37-26-37, usaba una blusa de malla y sobre la misma, una especie de armadura ligera de color rojo/dorado, con unas hombreras delgadas que parecían dos hojas de árbol, además de usar antebrazos de metal, llevaba también un pantalón negro, y una falda roja con corte en V en su pierna derecha, y además de unos tacones negros bajos. La mujer solo camino hasta sentarse a la par del oji-azul.

—La tengo, no eres la primera en habitar mi cuerpo— comento el blondo con calma.

— ¿Te refieres a esos bijuus? — pregunto intrigada la mujer.

—Exacto— musito Naruto.

—Bueno, supongo que debo darles las gracias por eso, me ahorraron tener que explicar que soy— declaro la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué eres tú realmente? — interrogo el blondo.

—La verdad, no lo sé, solo recuerdo que un día aparecí, solo desperté, y estaba luchando a la par de un hombre, luchando para derrotar a los demonios, y podría decirse que toda mi vida ha sido de peleas. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con una persona, por fin puedo moverme con cierta libertad— comento la mujer sin preocupación alguna.

— ¿Qué paso con ese tal Mitsurugi? ¿Nunca hablaste con él? — pregunto el ninja.

—No, nunca me llamo la atención, desde que estoy viva, pocas personas son dignas de conocerme. Ese chico solo era como una fuente de energía aceptable, me daba fuerza para tratar de mantenerme despierta— dijo con simpleza.

—Ya veo, dime, ¿no te molesta ser entregada a otros? Es decir, los dioses que me trajeron a este mundo fueron los que te crearon, los que te dan a cualquiera, ¿estás bien con eso? — interrogo el rubio, viendo como la mujer no parecía molesta o algo por el estilo con su vida.

—La verdad, no sé si sea porque fui creada por los dioses, pero no siento esas emociones, es decir, estoy viva, eso es lo que importa, y no me molesta para nada ser prisionera. Sin embargo, no puedo soportar la idea de estar en manos de alguien que no sea digno de usarme, pero por lo demás, todo está bien— aseguro la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, para ser sinceros, cuando te conocí por primera vez, pensé que serias alguien fría, inexpresiva y que deseara controlar mi cuerpo para escapar— dijo en broma el rubio, haciendo reír a la mujer.

—Bueno, la verdad admito que me gustaría poder conocer el mundo, el verdadero mundo, pero no haría algo como apoderarme de tu cuerpo. En primer lugar, porque no puedo, y en segundo, como te dije antes, quizás sea porque fui creada por los dioses que te enviaron, pero no puedo matar a mi portador, si lo hago, yo también muero, y lo mismo es si te asesinan. Mueres tú y muero yo, es así de simple— respondió la mujer con simpleza.

—Ya veo, ¿así que me protegerás para no morir? — dijo el ninja.

—En parte, pero también porque me caes bien— respondió mientras sonreía, para luego levantarse. —Bueno, creo que es momento de descansar, que sea una espada, no significa que no deba dormir, así que, si me disculpas, ire a dormirme— comento mientras se alejaba del rubio.

—Espera— llamo el oji-azul a su nueva huésped. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Debes tener un nombre verdad, ¿Cuál es? — pidió el Uzumaki.

—No, no, no. Puede que te haya aceptado como mi portador, pero eso no quiere significar que te hayas ganado mi confianza y respeto. Cuando lo hagas, sabrás mi nombre— dijo con una sonrisa, para alejarse, al momento que chasqueaba los dedos, sacando al rubio de su espacio mental.

Naruto abrió los ojos, Gram ya estaba durmiendo, en parte porque lo hecho de su mente, y otra porque noto que la espada ya no soltaba su poder, solo la recogió con cuidado, y la puso sobre una almohada rojiza sobre su mesa de noche, no solo porque parecía una espada la podía dejar en donde fuera, no, de ahora en más era su compañera.

Camino hasta el balcón para mirar la luna, suspiro con melancolía, ¿una nueva compañera? Pensar en que ahora tenía a esa espada mágica como huésped en su cuerpo, le hizo recordar a Kurama. La extrañaba mucho, así es, Kurama siempre fue una mujer, pero prefería actuar como hombre, ya que así le tenían más respeto y temor. No fue hasta que cumplió los 15 que descubrió su verdadera identidad y nombre.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que era mujer, pero al final, la acepto, bueno, no es que tuviera otra opción, simplemente le alegro ver que la bijuu más fuerte de todos lo acepto. Pero como dijo, no tuvo opción, no lo malinterpreten, a él no le importo que ella fuera mujer, hubiera sido el mismo caso si era hombre. Solo que se le hizo algo incomodo cuando tuvo… "cariñitos" de algunas chicas que conoció en su viaje, no fue agradable saber que todo lo que hacía, la biju lo miraba en primera persona.

Pero regresando al punto, extrañaba mucho a la pelirroja. Había veces en que juraba escuchar su voz, en que escuchaba como lo regañaba, lo aconsejaba, y lo disciplinaba. Ella… ella… ella fue lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre. También estuvo la abuela Tsunade, pero a ella la miraba más como eso, a una abuela, la quería y siempre la va a querer, y también la extrañaba.

Los extrañaba a todos, a Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Choji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kakashi, Bee, a todos. Los extrañaba a veces, se le venían a la mente todos los recuerdo que hizo en su mundo, en especial a su maestro y mentor, Jiraiya. Los extrañaba, pero sabía que ahora estaban mejor, es cierto que para llegar a traer la paz a su mundo varios tuvieron que sacrificarse, pero valió la pena, al menos ya nunca se enfrentarían a seres malvados con planes locos.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta, solo miro el cielo para darle permiso a la persona que toco. La puerta se abrió, al momento que Darkness entro, la rubia estaba usando un camisón blanco elegante, algo transparente que, gracias a la luz de la luna, dejaba ver parte de su ropa interior, y además de ver que sus pechos eran grandes. La paladín solo miro a su compañero en su balcón, mirando la luna.

—Creí que estarías dormida— musito el blondo sin voltear a ver su compañera.

—No tengo sueño— respondió la joven que se puso al lado de su líder de equipo. —Yo pensé que estarías dormido— comento la crusader.

—No puedo dormir— fue la simple respuesta de Naruto, quien seguía viendo la luna, la rubia solo lo miro, para también posar su vista en el cielo nocturno.

— ¿En qué piensas? — pregunto la oji-azul a su compañero.

—Nada, solo… recordaba cosas de mi pasado— respondió el ultimo Uzumaki a la pregunta.

— ¿Cosas buenas o malas? — dijo Darkness.

—Ambas— la rubia solo miraba al frente, pero no pudo evitar ver el rostro de su compañero, podía notar dolor y tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¿Extrañas tu mundo? ¿Extrañas a tus amigos? ¿Quizás extrañas a alguna mujer especial? — pregunto la crusader, aunque sus preguntas eran estúpidas, era obvio que los extrañaba, lo podía ver en su mirada.

—Cada día los extraño a todos— respondió con normalidad, para juntar sus manos y bajar la cabeza. —Cada día desde que vine a este mundo, los extraño a todos, a cada uno de ellos, a mis amigos, a las personas que consideré mi familia, y mi verdadera familia— musito pensando principalmente en Tsunade, Shizune, Shikamaru, Iruka, y en Kurama, y especialmente en Jiraiya.

— ¿Deseas volver con ellos? — pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

—Más que nada en el mundo, daría lo que fuera por volver con ellos— aclaro el blondo haciendo que la rubia tenga un nudo en la garganta por eso.

—Si logras tu misión, ¿desearas volver a tu mundo? — interrogo la paladín.

—Eso sería lo que más desearía pedir… pero no lo puedo hacer, no puedo volver a mi mundo. Si regreso, miles de personas morirán— aseguro al recordar las palabras dichas por el viejo Rikudo Sennin.

" _La resurrección de Indra ha desaparecido por ahora, al igual que la de Ashura, ya que tú y Sasuke han muerto, la posible reencarnación de mis hijos se detuvo. Sin embargo, sí tu vuelves a ese mundo, otra persona podrá tener el poder que laguna vez fue de Indra, y la pelea eterna volvería_ "

Esas palabras siempre se reproducían una y otra vez, cada vez que pensaba en regresar a casa, si volvía, solo traería muerte.

—Soy la reencarnación de un dios, y Sasuke… a quien considere un amigo, era la reencarnación del hermano del dios. Ambos eran dioses entre humanos, y nosotros fuimos elegidos sus nuevos cuerpos. Esos dos hermanos pelearon toda su vida, y al morir, siguieron peleando, pero ahora con diferentes nombres y rostros. Esta vez me toco a mí ser uno de sus avatares, y Sasuke termino siendo mi enemigo mortal. Con nuestra muerte, esas reencarnaciones cesaron, el ciclo de odio y muerte en mi mundo se acabó, ahora viven en paz, aunque eso signifique mi dolor… pero es un precio que pienso pagar si eso significa que ninguno morirá en otra guerra— confeso para volver a ver la luna, todo mientras el corazón de Darkness latía.

Tales palabras, tal determinación, sus motivos para no regresar eran puros, a pesar de estar demasiado, demasiado lejos de ellos, aun los seguía protegiendo, sin duda alguna Naruto tenía un corazón de diamante, podía sentir en su voz el dolor, la tristeza.

—Sabes, me sigue sorprendiendo mucho como eres, nunca antes había conocido a alguien que sacrifica su felicidad por otros— comento la rubia de grandes pechos.

—Debo hacerlo, miles de persona murieron para protegerme de un loco maniático adicto al poder— bromeo el rubio, sacándole una sonrisa a la rubia.

—Dustiness Ford Lalatina— dijo la oij-azul mirando al rubio, quien tenía una ceja levantada por eso.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una clase de hechizo o estás ebria? — interrogo el rubio.

— ¡Ese es mi nombre! — gruño molesta la rubia, mientras hacía un puchero con la cara roja de vergüenza, en otras circunstancias eso la alegraría, pero a veces cuando estaba con Naruto, se sentía avergonzada. —Mi nombre es Dustiness Ford Lalatina, ese es mi verdadero nombre. Y además de eso… soy hija de un noble del reino— confeso la adolescente, y eso era, ya que apenas tenía 17 años.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? — pregunto curioso el Uzumaki.

—El nombre de mi familia es muy conocido en todo el país, sabía que si alguien sabía mi verdadero nombre, no me aceptaría en su grupo. Nadie acepta a una noble en su grupo, principalmente porque ningún noble desea ser un aventurero, todos desean seguir los pasos de sus padres, trabajar sin hacer nada. Eso no me gustaba, yo soy una mujer de espíritu libre, por primera vez en mi vida, me siento libre, y soy realmente yo cuando estoy con ustedes. Y también porque no quiero manchar el nombre de mi familia, una cosa soy yo, y otra es mi familia, por eso no dijo mi nombre, hasta ahora, que tú eres el único que lo sabe… y Chris— confeso la Dustiness al ninja.

—Lo sabía, sabía que algo estabas ocultando— declaro Naruto a su compañera.

— ¿No estás enojado por eso? — pregunto la rubia.

— ¿Enojado? Para nada, sé que tenias tus razones, cuando nos conocimos pude sentirlo, sabía que ocultabas algo— aseguro el shinobi.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso? — interrogo la paladín.

—Bueno, ser un jinchuriki no fue tan malo, tenía sus ventajas, regeneración, resistencia física sobrehumana, unos reflejos únicos, y en mi caso, la habilidad de poder sentir las emociones— comento mirando a su compañera, chocando azul con azul. —Kurama podía saber si una persona era buena o mala, pero gracias a su historia con la humanidad, siempre los miro a todos con desprecio y odio. Pero esa habilidad me la heredo a mí, y gracias a eso, a veces sentía el estado de animo de la persona, y todavía lo puedo sentir. Cuando nos conocimos, podía sentir algo de miedo en ti, temor, los sentía a cada rato, pero ahora sé porque— musito sonriendo. —Con ese feo nombre, incluso yo me asustaría de decirlo a cualquiera— bromeo el ninja riéndose, haciendo que la crusader se averguense.

— ¡Oye, si tienes un problema con mi nombre dímelo en la cara! — gruño la noble con las mejillas infladas.

—En realidad, es lindo— dijo sin pensarlo el blondo, haciendo sonrojar a la joven. —Me gusto desde el primer momento que lo ví— aclaro el ninja, la chica salió de su vergüenza, para mirar a su compañero.

—Espera un momento, ¿desde que lo viste? ¿Dónde viste mi nombre? — pregunto intrigada la crusader, al momento que el Uzumaki se tensó, solo desvió la mirada, mientras sudaba.

—B-B-B-Bueno… no pienses mal… pero una vez… cuando estaba lavando mi ropa, me encontré con… uno de tus… brasieres sobre mi ropa… no sé como llego… pero cuando lo vi, intente regresarlo a tu canasto, pero cuando lo tome… note que tenía tu nombre grabado en uno de los pechos— explico el blondo, quien en todo momento tuvo el rostro rojo, pero al no escuchar respuesta o reclamo alguno, volteo a ver a su compañera, solo para ver que ella estaba roja como un tomate. —Pero oye, como te dije, no creas que lo tome sin tu permiso, sé que no parece cierto lo que te dije, pero es la verdad, de alguna forma uno de tus brasieres termino en mi cesto, te lo juro, sabes que yo no haría algo así, y menos contigo… es decir, no es que no me gustes, eres una chica bonita, hermosa y bella, sin duda alguna has logrado enamorar a varios, pero ese no es el punto, yo no te haría algo así, odio a los pervertidos, y nunca sería como uno de ellos, aunque a veces debo controlarme cuando te veo, no sé porque, pero a veces me pareces demasiado bella… y yo… yo… yo lo siento… a veces me pongo nervioso cuando estoy con una chica hermosa— Naruto solo se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo, mientras tenía un sonrojo en su rostro, solo poso su mirada en su compañera, para quedarse embobado por la imagen que tenía delante suyo.

La rubia estaba sonrojada, pero tenía una mirada que reflejaba pena, vergüenza y felicidad, mientras se sostenía la cara con ambas manos, mirando de vez en cuando al Uzumaki, y apartar la mirada cuando ambos chocaban miradas. Naruto solo podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, solo llevo su mano derecha hasta su brazo izquierdo, y comenzar a sobar su codo, igual avergonzado, iba a decir algo, pero en eso, noto que algo blanco comenzó a caer. Los dos rubios elevaron la vista, al momento que miraban el cielo volverse blanco, era nieve.

Los dos notaron como poco a poco la nieve estaba cayendo sobre el pueblo, es cierto, ya estaban en invierno, con las misiones, se les olvido el paso del tiempo. La nieve comenzó a caer en esa bella noche, y los dos rubios se vieron, para sonreír, ya habían pasado un buen tiempo juntos, 10 meses para ser justos, o bueno, 7 meses realmente, ya que 10 meses tenía Naruto de llegar a este mundo con Aqua.

Y en todo este tiempo, habían vivido muchas aventuras, quizás solo en el pueblo por ahora, y no tan grandes, como cuando lucharon contra Beldia, pero si se divertían juntos, y convivían como una familia.

—Gracias por todo Darkness, estos meses que he estado en este mundo, han sido los mejores, aunque es cierto que extraño mi mundo, a mis amigos, y mi familia, y a los que ya no están con vida. Cada vez que paso el tiempo contigo, con Aqua y Megumin, hacen que olvide mi dolor, no olvidarlo precisamente, sino superarlo. Sé que ellos están a salvo ahora, y eso es lo que importa, ahora supongo que quizás debo ser egoísta, y pensar en mí, ¿eso me convierte en una mala persona? — pregunto el Uzumaki.

—No, para nada— respondió la noble mientras miraba también las estrellas. —Ya has hecho mucho, pensar en ti mismo a veces no es malo, lo único es que nunca debes olvidar quien eres realmente, y ser ese chico genial de siempre— comento la rubia.

Naruto solo sonrió, esta actitud de Darkness era extraña, en un buen sentido claro está, se le hacía algo raro ver que no anda buscando que la regañe, o que le pegue, o la humille. Era agradable ver que a veces podía ser una mujer normal, aunque claro, él siempre iba a querer a las chicas como eran, no las cambiaría por nada.

—Gracias por todo… Lala-chan— se burlo el rubio de la rubia, solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

—No le digas a nadie mi nombre, o me las pagaras— el ninja solo sudo por eso, sin duda alguna ese cambio drástico en la actitud de Darkness era temible, para su bienestar claro está.

—Ok, no diré nada— respondió el blondo.

—Bien, creo que es hora de dormir— dijo la crusader para darse la vuelta. —Hasta mañana— se despidió la oji-azul, saliendo del cuarto del shinobi.

Naruto solo sonrió, y miro una ultima vez la luna, suspiro para irse a su cama, era momento de descansar, había tenido un día largo y ajetreado, necesitaba descansar. Darkness por su parte, llego a su cuarto, una vez cerro la puerta, solo suspiro para recostarse en la puerta, y luego de unos segundos, se arrodillo mientras su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, y uno juraría ver que humo salía de sus orejas. Estaba demasiado avergonzada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, todo lo que paso, estaba demasiado confundida.

Se estuvo así por unos segundos, para luego suspirar, se calmo y solo miro su cama, camino hasta ella, y antes de acostarse, miro una foto que tenía en su mesa de noche, la miro por unos segundos, la tomo al momento que gracias a la luz de la luna, la fotografía se vio, revelando a una mujer de cabello rubio corto, de ojos negros, quien usaba ropa de clase, ropa de una noble, además de tener un collar de diamantes y perlas preciosas, la cual sonreía con ternura y amor.

—Quizás encontré a mi familia, al lugar en donde pertenezco realmente… te extraño mucho… mama— musito la paladín, para dejar la foto en la mesa, se metió a su cama, y solo se abrigo bien, necesitaba dormir también, descansar luego de haber peleado contra ese general, solo cerro sus ojos mientras sonreía, estaba feliz de estar en un grupo tan peculiar y divertido, era como una familia, no, mejor dicho, esta era su nueva familia.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, espero les guste. La verdad, este como notaron, no fue tan emocionante, quizás fue solo más para hacer avansar un poco la relación de Naruto y Darkness, y yo siento que no la force, pero bueno, espero que así lo vean ustedes, ya que siento que forzarla, sería algo así como que se besaran desde que se conocieron, o incluso llegar al lemmon de una vez.**

 **Y eso no paso aquí, pero bueno, todos tenemos nuestros puntos de vista diferente. Por cierto, ya estoy pensando en el lemmon de Naruto con las chicas, pero si falta para llegar a esa parte.**

 **Por cierto, uno de ustedes quiere que haga unos capitulos en donde el cast original de Konosuba vea mi fic, y lo califique, lo cual no es mala idea, pero si les gusta esa idea, comenten si la hago, o si les parece interesante la idea.**

 **Claro que no solo sera el cast de Konosuba, también estara Naruto, es algo así como un detras de camaras de la serie, con comentarios de los personajes y mios, claro está, algo así como una entrevista de alguna pelicula. Así que si les parece bien, comenten si la hago, o no.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos la proxima vez.**


	12. Chapter 12 El General del Invierno

**Muy buenas a todos, aquí yo de nuevo con otro capítulo de esta seria, la cual me alegra que les gustara.**

 **Debo decir que recien empece el primer capítulo del detrás de camaras, quizás lo suba mañana o más tarde, y ese más tarde podría ser en al menos unas 18 horas, todo dependera de como escriba.**

 **Pero bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos la próxima.**

* * *

Capítulo 11.

El invierno. Sin duda alguna una hermosa estación del año, una época en la que las familias podían ser más unidas que otras épocas, nadie sabía la razón, simplemente era así.

Además de eso, era una época en que la mayoría de aventureros se tomaba un tiempo libre de trabajo, al menos los que no tenían que hacer mucho para ganar dinero, otros tomaban una que otra misión, no porque no quisieran, sino porque en esta época, las misiones no eran buenas, la para era excelente, pero el problema radicaba en lo que tenían que hacer, no eran simples misiones como escoltar a unos comerciantes, proteger carretas con oro, o investigar cuevas antiguas en busca de tesoros antiguos o información.

No, no eran ese tipo de misiones, por lo general, en esta época, uno debía encargarse de cazar a jaurías de lobos blancos que atacaban las granjas del pueblo, en busca de comida. Además de matar al famoso "Oso de un Golpe", un oso que aparentemente te mata con un solo golpe, por si no quedaba claro eso.

Ese tipo de misiones peligrosas que podían asesinarte, eran las que se encontraban por ahora en el gremio, ninguno tomaba esas, había otras fáciles como limpiar la nieve, techos, y demás tareas fáciles y seguras. Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, hacía esas misiones.

—Y aquí está la cabeza del oso— dijo el blondo con una sonrisa, mientras ponía la cabeza cercenada del "Oso de un Golpe" sobre el mostrador de uno de los recepcionistas, quien con algo de desagrado y terror vio la cabeza del temible animal que era considerado un peligro para el pueblo.

Quizás eso no era lo que más le aterraba, sino la sonrisa del famoso Uzumaki, esa sonrisa despreocupada que a veces mostraba, y ahora estaba viendo una de esas, a pesar de que notaba los cortes que tenía en su armadura, además de la sangre que tenía en el pelo y rostro, no sabía si era de él, o de la bestia. Solo trago en seco ante lo que estaba pasando delante suyo.

—O-O-Ok… yo avisare, si deseas puedes esperar en la barra mientras preparamos tu recompensa— dijo el recepcionista.

—No hay problema, muchas gracias— agradeció el rubio, quien se alejaba del lugar, mientras era visto por el trabajador del gremio, quien noto como simplemente chocaba los cinco con otros aventureros, o los saludaba, con completa naturalidad, como si no recordara que era considerado un héroe en todo el pueblo por derrotar a un general del Rey Demonio, y haber ganado 300 millones de Eris.

Así es, Naruto termino por ganar el premio gordo, había ganado 300 millones de Eris por haber derrotado a Beldia. Las reacciones del equipo fueron diversas, Aqua se desmayo cayendo como un tronco sobre el suelo. Megumin por alguna razón tenía un brillo en su rostro. Darkness por su parte se miraba contenta, aunque sabiendo ahora que era una noble, tal cantidad de dinero no la motivaba mucho. Por su parte Naruto estaba feliz, con ese dinero podía comenzar a ahorrar, y quizás comenzar a invertir materiales para sus proyectos. Pero claro, considerando que esos 300 millones debían ser repartidos entre 4, cada uno termino con 75 millones, lo cual, aun así, terminaba siendo bastante para cada uno de ellos.

Naruto le dio su parte a cada una, diciéndoles que debían invertir bien su dinero, en especial a cierta diosa, quien asombrosamente, le dijo que lo haría, y estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, quizás era un milagro, quizás el mundo se iba a acabar pronto. Pero volviendo a la historia, el ninja decidió usar parte de ese dinero, quedándose con al menos 50 millones de Eris, y el resto, bueno, lo termino por donar al orfanato del pueblo.

Así es, lo dono al orfanato cuando noto que tenían ciertos problemas para salir adelante, no podían comprar mucha comida, y cuando lo hacían, solo podían comprar para 3 días, 4 máximo. Sabiendo lo que es vivir en uno, dono 25 millones anónimamente, para que pudieran tener comida, además de reparar el techo, y conseguirles ropa a los niños, su buen corazón como siempre salía a relucir, nadie sabía de eso, nadie más que Darkness, quien también decidió donar, pero ella dono 50 millones, después de todo, ella era una noble, el dinero siempre abundo en su familia.

Y de nuevo, regresando a la historia, el rubio camino hasta una mesa, en donde se encontraban sus compañeras de equipo, todas usando ropa para el invierno, en el caso de Aqua y Megumin, estaban usando unos abrigos, y Darkness por su parte, estaba usando una armadura más ligera y abrigada, todas estaban tomando té. (Usan la misma ropa de invierno del episodio 7 de la primera temporada para que se den una referencia).

—Chicas— saludo el ninja sentando a la par de la noble.

—Naruto, que bueno que llegaste, ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto interesada la rubia de grandes pechos.

—Todo bien, ese oso me dio problemas, pero pude encargarme de esa bestia— comento con una sonrisa.

—Todavía me sigue sorprendiendo que puedas acabar con monstruos peligrosos, que son una dificultad para aventureros de nivel Adiamantita— comento Megumin con calma.

—Bueno, es de esperarse, Naruto fue prácticamente un Dios en su mundo… por unos segundos— dijo la diosa del agua como si nada.

—Bueno, yo no diría que era como un dios— dijo apenado el blondo por lo que dijo su compañera. —Y no es que sea fácil, derrotar a Beldia fue un trabajo en equipo, ya que cuando estaba a punto de ser apuñado en el corazón, estuve a punto de usar una Bijūdama, era poderoso, como vieron, libero todo su poder a último momento. No era un simple demonio, si mis ideas son correctas, los otros son más poderosos que él, en cada oportunidad que tenia de hablar, me dijo que era el más débil de todos los generales, así que, por ahora estoy entrenando. Por ese motivo tomo estás misiones consideradas suicidas, si no entreno bien, quizás puedan ocurrir las mismas cosas que pasaron en mi mundo cuando estalló la guerra— declaro con seriedad, mientras las chicas notaban esa mirada de determinación en sus ojos, y debían darle razón, si Beldia era fuerte, siendo que decía que era el más débil, no querían saber que tan poderoso era el primer general, y menos el verdadero Rey Demonio.

—Supongo que tienes razón— comento la paladín. —Sé supone que somos un equipo que esta destinado a acabar con el Rey Demonio, como tal, debemos entrenar, y no podremos hacer eso si permanecemos siempre sentadas o alejadas del combate— apoyo la rubia. —Propongo que tomemos alguna misión para entrenar todos— dijo Lalatina a sus compañeros.

—Tiene razón, es hora de mejorar mi magia explosiva, ahora es increíble, pero entrenando podría convertirme en la maga más poderosa del reino— declaro la pelinegra con emoción en sus ojos.

—Bien, con eso dicho, veamos que misiones podemos hacer en equipo— respondió Naruto para levantarse de su asiento, siendo seguido por las chicas. Al llegar a la tabla de misiones, se toparon con la tabla repleta de misiones, y como siempre, la mayoría eran peligrosas.

—Qué te parece esta, cazar a liebres de nieve carnívoras, pagan 50 mil Eris por cada una de ellas— propuso Megumin.

—Suena tentador, pero lastimosamente ninguna de ustedes tiene buenos reflejos ni una gran velocidad, sería bueno que la hiciéramos para mejorar eso, pero podrían ser devoradas— comento mientras las chicas tenían gotas de sudor por eso.

—Qué tal esta, capturar a goblins de nieve ubicados a las afueras del pueblo— señalo Darkness con una sonrisa, mientras tenía un sonrojo.

—Para nada— fue la respuesta corta y fría del Uzumaki, sacándole un gemido de placer a la noble. Solo miro el tablero para ver una misión de reconocimiento. —Oigan, ¿Qué es un Destroyer? — pregunto a las chicas.

—Es una fortaleza móvil de destrucción. En el pasado ha destruido pueblos enteros, no tiene rumbo especifico, camina a donde desea, incluso una leyenda antigua dice que acabo con un país entero, mejor dicho, con el país que la construyo. Ha sido usada en cuentos para asustar a niños— respondió Darkness al rubio.

—Ya veo— musito Naruto mirando el papel, estuvo tentado a tomarla, la paga no era mala, pero bueno, no es que necesitara dinero ahora mismo, solo tomarían las misiones para entrenar, paso de largo, y miro una que le podía servir, y que además le ayudaría con uno de sus proyectos. —Oigan, ¿Qué tal esta? Cazar espíritus de la nieve, y por cierto, ¿Qué son espíritus de nieve? — interrogo a sus amigas.

—Son hadas realmente, son seres que traen el invierno. Se dice que cuando acabas con una, haces que el invierno termino media día antes— respondió Megumin ante las dudas de su líder.

—Ya veo, supongo que algunas personas prefieren la primavera, pagan 100 mil por cada una— musito mientras analizaba bien la misión, no estaba mal, cazarlos era como con las liebres, solo que era más seguro, esto quizás las ayudaría a mejorar sus reflejos, su velocidad y quizás fuera.

Bien, estaba decidido, sin perder tiempo, solo tomo la hoja de la tabla, tomarían la misión para entrenar, nada podía salir mal… o eso pensó.

* * *

Ahora mismo, estaban ubicados en las planicies afuera del pueblo, la nieve era más abundante aquí que en el pueblo. Pero eso era obvio, es decir, esto era el exterior. El equipo Uzumaki se encontraba en medio de la nada, mientras veían a varias bolas de nieve con ojos flotar en el aire, estás eran las hadas del invierno, las cuales flotaban con tranquilidad en el lugar.

—Vaya, la verdad pensé que serian como personitas pequeñas con alas y polvo a su alrededor mientras brillaban como una pequeña luciérnaga. Pero no pensé que fueran tan tiernos y adorables— musito el Uzumaki extendiendo su mano, en la cual se posó un hada de la nieve.

—Sin duda alguna lo son, no hacen daño a nadie, pero trabajo es trabajo al final, ¿no?, además, se supone que vinimos a entrenar— declaro Megumin.

—Sí, tienes razón. Bueno, supongo que es hora de empezar— comento al momento que tomaba la hada con su mano suelta, para aplastarla, volviéndola humo blanco que desapareció. —Por cierto, Aqua, ¿Qué diablos haces con esa red? — pregunto el oji-azul con seriedad, viendo a la peli-azul, quien se miraba feliz.

—Voy a atrapar a unas cuantas hadas, si las guardo en estos frascos, las puedo usar como una refrigeradora para mantener frías mis bebidas para los días de veranos, ¿no es una buena idea? — pregunto la diosa con una sonrisa, aunque Naruto quería reclamarle, debía darle crédito por esa idea.

Siendo sincero, él también había pensado en atrapar algunas, y crear una refrigeradora, usando a las hadas, aunque claro, había unas cosas que debía ver con eso, ya que tampoco quería usar a esos seres vivos como esclavos, tomaría algunos, y encontraría en la biblioteca publica del pueblo alguna información sobre ellos, quizás incluso podría encontrar una forma de reproducirlos y realmente crear una refrigeradora, y si funcionaba, bueno, ya podía sentir que se iban a vender como pan caliente.

Pero regresando al punto, Aqua comenzó a cazar a todas las hadas que pudiera, corriendo detrás de ellas. Darkness intentaba darles golpes, pero estás se movían rápido, megumin también intentaba golpearlas con su bastón, pero estos también escapaban. Por su parte el rubio, solo miraba a sus compañeras, aunque es cierto que vinieron a entrenar, esto no lo parecía en casi nada, aunque es cierto que ellas intentaban acabar con las hadas, parecían más unas simples niñas jugando en la nieve.

— ¡Ya me cansé de esto! — exclamo Megumin con estrés al ver que no lograba acabar con ninguna de esas hadas. — ¡Sufran mi ira! — exclamo al momento que comenzó a recitar su hechizo, el Uzumaki la iba a detener, pero fue tarde, su hechizo explosión hizo presencia, creando un cráter de nieve y acabando con algunas hadas. Luego de que la explosión se terminara, el oji-azul vio a la pelinegra en el suelo.

— ¿Solo lo hiciste para usar tu hechizo verdad? — regaño el blondo a su compañera.

—*Suspiro* Acabe con unas 9 de ellas, y además subí de nivel— comento la Archwizard desde el suelo.

—Sí, pero no ayuda mucho realmente, sé supone que vinimos a entrenar, y ahora no puedes hacer nada— declaro Naruto con resignación, estaba a punto de levantar a la niña, pero de repente, una tormenta de nieve se formo delante suyo, creando una ola de viento.

— ¡Ya vino! — exclamo la noble con cierta emoción, mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? — pregunto el rubio a la nada, al momento que sacaba a Gram de su cintura, al final termino por comprar una pequeña funda para Gram, y gracias a que su forma era como la de un kunai, no se notaba debajo de su ropa, la envaino y la espada se transformó.

 **(Boruto: Naruto The Movie OST - Best of Epic Soundtrack)**

—Naruto. Déjame decirte por que los aventureros no hacen misiones en el invierno. En Japón en el pasado. A los jóvenes se les contaba una historia sobre el invierno. Se les contaba la historia del verdadero origen del invierno, se decía que un hombre murió en una tormenta de nieve, protegiendo la misma vida silvestre, protegiendo a todos los animales que no podían, pero en su misión, encontró la muerte. Y los dioses al ver su bondad decidieron recompensarlo, le devolvieron la vida, pero dejo de ser un simple humano, y paso a convertirse en un dios. Y este dios vino a este mundo, gracias a la imagen que unos japones le dieron en el pasado. El amo de las hadas de nieve, y el símbolo del mismo invierno… La llegada del General del Invierno— exclamo la oji-azul, mientras el blondo miraba con sorpresa al monstruo delante suyo.

El ser delante suyo que salió de la tormenta, media unos 2 metros, y su apariencia era temible, era como ver una versión más pequeña del Susano de Sasuke o de Madara, la misma armadura, la nariz puntiaguda, los ojos rojos, todo su cuerpo era de color blanco, si, esto le traía recuerdos de cuando lucho contra esa maldita bestia de los Uchiha, la odiaba con todo su ser.

—" _ **Vaya, por fin algo de acción**_ "— musito Gram en la mente del ninja, quien chasqueo la lengua ante eso.

Solo pudo ver como el general saco su espada, la cual brillo, y en menos de 10 segundos, salió disparado como una bala a gran velocidad, dejando una estela de nieve, el ninja noto su objetivo, iba directamente hacía Darkness, solo dio un salto con fuerza, para ponerse delante de su amiga. Interpuso a Gram para repeler el golpe, una fuerte onda de viento se hizo presente al momento que las dos espadas se repelían. El shinobi rápidamente le propino una patada para tomar a Darkness, y dar un salto con ella para protegerla, unos clones por su parte tomaron a Megumin del pie, y a Aqua para también ponerse a una distancia segura.

Los clones cayeron, el verdadero rubio bajo a la noble al suelo, y los clones por su parte, bueno, ellos por la prisa tomaron a las chicas de donde pudieron, uno de los clones termino por dejar caer a la Archwizard de cara al suelo, haciendo que la misma gruñera de dolor, y con Aqua, ella cayo de trasero al suelo, el verdadero Naruto solo miro a la rubia de grandes pechos.

—Por favor, ¿dime que no aceptaste esta misión tan fácil porque esperabas encontrarte a este monstruo? — rogo el ninja a su amiga, solo para ver una sonrisa con un sonrojo, gruño solo para enfocar su vista en su enemigo.

Pero antes de que pudiera regañarla, tuvo que repeler otra estocada que iba directo a su cabeza, ambas espadas de nueva cuenta chocaron con una gran fuerza y velocidad, que los pies del rubio se hundieron en la nieve, y pudo jurar que también en la tierra. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, debía enfocarse y mantener toda su atención en su enemigo. El General del Invierno volvió a envainar su espada, con intenciones de cortar a la mitad al rubio, pero solo termino por recibir una patada doble por parte de dos clones del Uzumaki.

El general salió disparado al aire, pero recobro la postura en el aire, para caer de pie, y volver a salir disparado hacía el rubio. Naruto no se quedo atrás, y también salió corriendo, ambas espadas chocaron de nueva cuenta con mayor fuerza, creando una nube de viento, haciendo que la capa que tenía el General se moviera con fuerza, los dos comenzaron una pelea de espadas, o al menos el ninja intentaba no morir cortado a la mitad.

Es cierto que era bueno con los kunais y shurikens, pero con la espada era otra cosa, era igual que con su pelea contra Beldia, se estaba enfrentando a otro maestro en la espada, un arma que lastimosamente nunca pudo usar bien, podría decirse que era bueno, pero no como sus enemigos de ahora. De cualquier forma, dejo a un lado esos pensamientos, y usando sus dos manos, utilizo a Gram como un escudo para protegerse, mientras el General daba golpes sin piedad alguna, haciendo que el rubio se arrodille, un ultimo golpe basto para hacer que Naruto perdiera la postura, terminando en recibir una patada en su rostro y pecho, haciéndolo rodar en la nieve, solo se puso de pie mientras incrustaba a Gram, deteniendo su avance.

—" _Maldita sea, es fuerte_ "— gruño con dolor en sus brazos, esos golpes eran más poderosos que los de Beldia, lo cual era ridículo, considerando que el Dullahan fue un general del rey demonio. —" _Gram, ¿estás bien?_ "— pregunto el Uzumaki a su compañera.

—" _ **Sí, estoy bien, una simple espada no puede hacerme nada**_ "— aclaro el espíritu. —" _ **Pero no es momento de preocuparte por mí, ¿Cómo diablos acabaras con el General del Invierno?**_ "— interrogo la mujer a su portador.

—" _Es obvio que en una pela con espada no lograre derrotarlo, mis opciones son pocas con las chicas aquí, podrían salir heridas si terminan en medio de nuestra pelea, y eso es posible que ocurra, la mayoría de mis ataques son de largo alcance y gran magnitud, solo me queda una idea_ "— declaro al momento que miraba como el monstruo de hielo y nieve, de nuevo cargaba contra él, pero ahora con picos de hielo, intentaba apuñalarlo con todo lo que pudiera.

Solo suspiro al momento que liberaba una capa de chakra, solo que este no era dorado como antes, ahora era rojo como ver el manto de Kurama, dos orejas, y 1 una cola aparecieron, las marcas en las mejillas del rubio se volvieron más oscuras y profundas, sus ojos azules se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada, y también sus colmillos se hicieron más grandes, solo gruño para desaparecer en un borrón rojo.

Naruto llego de frente, al momento que intentaba darle un corte descendente al general, quien creo un escudo de nieve para protegerse, pero tuvo que retroceder cuando la hoja de la espada se estiro, rodeo al Uzumaki mientras lanzaba varias estacas de hielo, el ninja dio un gran salto para evitar el golpe, dio una vuelta mientras cargaba la espada con chakra Futon.

— **Futon: Toripurukōto (Elemento Viento: Triple Corte)** — tres hojas de viento salieron disparadas de la espada, las cuales cortaron las estacas de hielo, y una de ellas logro herir el general quien termino con un corte profundo en su brazo derecho, haciendo que, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, gruñera por la herida, pero eso no acaba.

El rubio lanzó a Gram con fuerza, sin embargo, el monstruo de hielo la esquivo haciéndose a un lado, grave error. En una nube de humo, apareció Naruto con una esfera azul en su mano derecha, una esfera bastante conocida por todos.

— **¡Rasengan!** — el general solo sintió el ataque a quemarropa, directo al pecho.

Los dos salieron volando, uno por el ataque, y el otro que intentaba atravesarlo y matarlo. Una ola de nieve era todo lo que se podía observar, las chicas del equipo Uzumaki solo se quedaron quietas mientras miraban como su compañero y líder intentaba matar al General del Invierno. Naruto y el General chocaron contra una enorme roca, la cual se partió a la mitad, creando una nube de nieve, el ninja salto para alejarse de su enemigo, guardo su distancia, preparado para contraatacar de nuevo.

La nube de nieve se fue disipando, el rubio solo miro como de entre los escombros de la roca, salía el general empuñando su espada, pero ahora podía notar que en sus ojos rojos había ira. Y era de esperarse, ya que parte de su cuerpo estaba hecha pedazos, su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba, al igual que gran parte de su lado izquierdo, pedazos de hielo y nieve caían, era como si hubiera sido mordida como una simple paleta de helado.

El General solo gruño de nuevo, pero esta vez de enojo, al momento que daba un grito de guerra, haciendo que la nieve del lugar lo comenzara a rodear, poco a poco fue regenerando su cuerpo destruido, pero con unas mejoras, se había hecho más grande, ahora quizás media los 3 metros y medio, tenía otro espada, igual de larga y afilada como la primera, sus piernas desaparecieron por una pila de nieve, a su lado aparecieron varias estacas de hielo, y otra cosa, ahora tenía cuatro malditos brazos, dos de ellos sostenían las espadas, y los otros simplemente estaban desnudos, pero los puños eran un poco más grandes, sin duda alguna ese par extra era más para aplastar y despedazar a sus enemigos.

—" _Genial, este también me salió con evoluciones. ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¿Digimon, Pokemon, Bleach, Dragon Ball, Ben 10, Power Ranger? A todo esto, ¿Qué diablos son esas cosas? ¿Porque las dije?_ "— pregunto mentalmente el oji-azul.

—" _ **Lo siento, todavía tengo algunos recuerdos de ese chico, por eso dijiste esos nombres raros**_ "— se disculpó la espada maldita.

—" _No importa, ahora debemos ocuparnos de este tipo, algo me dice que lo hice enojar_ "— dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

—" _ **No te creo, dime que te hizo pensar eso, ¿el hecho de que ahora mide 3 metros? ¿Qué tiene cuatro brazos? ¿O que tiene varias estacas de hielo a su alrededor, listo para matarte?**_ "— respondió con sarcasmo Gram.

—" _¿Tenías que ser tan sarcástica?_ "— pregunto Naruto.

—" _ **No lo sé, tu dime**_ "— fue la simple respuesta de la mujer, estaba por contestarle, pero tuvo que saltar para evitar ser empalado.

El General de nieve se abalanzo sobre él a una gran velocidad, soltando un corte en X, pero su ataque fue repelido por una patada, y un espadazo del Uzumaki, intento tomarlo de la cintura, solo para terminar con una cola de chakra atravesando su pecho, el shinobi pensó que se libró, pero no fue así, ya que termino por ser apuñalado en su hombro derecho, su sangre salpico la nieve, quitando ese color blanco por uno carmesí.

Naruto gruño, solo pateo su rostro para saltar y alejarse, llevo su mano izquierda hasta el hombro herido, la herida había sido profunda, otra vez gruño, al momento que su chakra hacía su trabajo, sanando la herida. Y también lo hacía el General del Invierno, ese golpe se fue desapareciendo por completo. Tuvo que saltar de nueva cuenta, para evitar otra vez ser empalado, solo que esta vez, estaba volando, pero eso no significaba que tenía la batalla ganada, ya que el general usaba sus poderes para crear puños de hielo, además de montañas para atraparlo o matarlo de una vez, algunos los tuvo que cortar a la mitad para salvar su trasero, pero claro, si solo seguía esquivando no ganaría.

Haciendo sellos de manos, inflo su pecho al momento que preparaba su ataque, era la primera vez que usaba este tipo de ataque, pero sabía que la única forma de derrotar a un monstruo de nieve, era usar a su enemigo, el fuego, aunque ya antes había usado ataques tipo fuego contra Beldia, solo fue una vez, y había copiado un jutsu de Madara, pero este, bueno, este ataque era diferente, este era uno de Itachi.

— **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni (Elemento Fuego: Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix)** — de la boca del Uzumaki, salieron disparadas varias bolas de fuego, y si eso no fuera poco, el rubio saco de sus bolsillos varios shurikens, los cuales se fundieron con el ataque.

La lluvia de shurikens de fuego iba directo al general, quien levanto una pared de nieve para protegerse, pero lastimosamente estaba en desventaja elemental, ya que las shurikens traspasaron la barrera como si fuera mantequilla, lastimando al monstruo que gruño al ser acribillado. Pero esto no terminaba así, Naruto volvió a hacer sellos de manos a una gran velocidad, inflo una vez más el pecho.

— **Fūton: Shinkūdama (Elemento Aire: Bolas del Vacío)** — de su boca salieron varias esferas de aire comprimido a gran velocidad, hiriéndolo más que antes, haciendo que perdiera sus dos brazos extras, y bajando su guardia.

Listo, con eso ya lo tenía donde quería, tomo a Gram para cargarla con chakra de viento y fuego, una hoja de ambos elementos se formó, listo para soltar un corte que acabaría con su enemigo, levanto su espada, listo para dar el golpe final, ya había ganado.

 **(Fin Boruto: Naruto The Movie OST - Best of Epic Soundtrack).**

 **(My Hero Academia Season 3 OST - All For One + The Power of All For One).**

— ¡Naruto! — fue el grito que se escucho en todo el lugar, haciendo que el blondo perdiera la concentración, bajo la vista, para ver a sus compañeras, dos de ellas respirando con agitación por correr, siendo Darkness la que se notaba más cansada por tener que cargar a Megumin, las 3 llegaron un momento crucial, momento que el general aprovecho.

Las chicas solo sintieron como algo caliente cayo sobre sus rostros, al momento que las 3 abrieron sus ojos como platos, mientras una expresión de horror y miedo se apoderaba sobre ellas. Y eso era gracias, a que delante de ellas se encontraba Naruto, dándoles la espalda, lo cual no sería el motivo de su horror, sino fuera por el hecho de que estaba siendo atravesado por un pilar de hielo, el cual podían ver como de la punta goteaba sangre, manchando todo el suelo.

Las 3 salieron de su transe cuando escucharon una tos, una tos que provenía de Naruto, quien estaba siendo el escudo para proteger a sus amigas y compañeras. El Uzumaki levanto la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos a su enemigo, quien se miraba tranquilo, pero de un momento a otro, parte de su cara cayo al suelo al igual que su brazo izquierdo, y eso se debía, a que también estaba siendo atravesado por Gram, en su punto débil, un punto que Naruto atino de golpe, en su corazón, su núcleo.

—Naruto… ¿estás bien?...— pregunto con dificultad Megumin, quien no recibió respuesta alguna, más que escuchar otra vez esa tos, y ver como la sangre caía al suelo.

Aqua poco a poco fue acercando su mano, mientras temblaba al ver la gran herida, y notar como la sangre brotaba como una pequeña cascada, poso su mano mientras podía sentir como temblaba, no sabía si era ella, o el cuerpo de Naruto.

—Naruto…— musito llamando a su amigo, sin embargo, tampoco recibió respuesta alguna, y solo miro como se hizo para adelante, haciendo que su herida se volviera más profunda, y más sangre brotara, ninguna de ellas podía ver como el ninja apretaba los dientes, mientras su espada era envuelta en fuego por completo, quemando lentamente al general que poco a poco iba desmoronándose.

— **Katon: Infenaruburasuto (Elemento Fuego: Estallido Infernal)** — musito con dificultad, al momento que el general del invierno era destruido por completo en una explosión.

La explosión fue tan poderosa, que las chicas salieron volando unos metros, igual que el rubio, pero al estar más cerca, cayo lejos mientras Gram terminaba a varios metros de él, las chicas se levantaron del suelo, solo para ver a lo lejos el cuerpo inerte del shinobi, y solo pudieron hacer una cosa.

— ¡NARUTO! — gritaron las tres con horror, al momento que Aqua se levantaba, siendo seguida por Darkness que cargaba a la Archwizard. Todo mientras los ojos del rubio iban perdiendo su brillo poco a poco, hasta que cerro sus ojos…

Había muerto.

 **(Fin My Hero Academia Season 3 OST - All For One + The Power of All For One)**

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden Ost - Gods Will "different versions").**

Abrió sus ojos, de nuevo sentía esa sensación en todo su cuerpo, paz, tranquilidad, serenidad, calma, libertad, de nuevo sentía esas emociones que tuvo la primera vez. Luz, al menos ahora había luz, y estaba sentado de una silla, ahora no frotaba en el aire en ese paramo de oscuridad.

Miro bien a todos lados, velas flotaban por todo el lugar, esto era un deja vu, solo que había algo diferente, y eso es que recordaba como murió ahora.

—Uzumaki Naruto-san… Bienvenido al mundo después de la muerte. Soy Eris, la diosa que guiará tu camino. Tu tiempo en el mundo mortal ha terminado— una hermosa voz se hizo presente, el blondo simplemente fijo su vista al frente.

Delante suyo había una hermosa mujer de cabello largo plateado, una piel blanca y estaba vistiendo un hagoromo blanco y suave. En su rostro que tenía una belleza efímera, podía verse que había melancolía en sus ojos, su rostro eran joven, parecía que era una chica de unos 16 o 17 años. La diosa que se llamó a si misma Eris, observo con sus ojos verdes entristecidos al Uzumaki.

—Yo… morí otra vez…— murmuro el oji-azul mirando el suelo.

—Así es, tu vida en este mundo acabo abruptamente— confirmo Eris mientras miraba al rubio estar inmóvil.

— ¿Qué… sucedió con las chicas? ¿No resultaron heridas? — pregunto con duda, sin mirar a los ojos a la diosa de pelo gris.

—Ellas están bien, tu valiente acto las salvo, acabaste con el General del Invierno, lo cual me sorprendió, y por lo tanto, ellas salieron de todo peligro— respondió Eris, solo para ver como su postura cambio, se había calmado.

—Ya veo…— fue lo único que dijo, creando un ambiente incomodo, la peligris solo miro a su invitado, era momento de despedirlo.

—Uzumaki Naruto-san. Viniste de un mundo lleno de muerte, caos, y destrucción, sufriste un dolor inimaginable que de seguro hubiera roto el alma de cualquier otra persona, perdiste seres amados enfrente de tus ojos, perdiste tu vida para salvar tu mundo, luchaste contra dioses, has enfrentado mucho que incluso nosotros los dioses estamos sorprendidos de ver que no has caído en la oscuridad, que no cediste al mal. Viniste a este mundo y te encontraste con algo como esto…. Valiente alma que viniste de otro mundo, al ser un chico único y especial, te concederé el deseo de reencarnar en un mundo que desees, ¿quieres reencarnar en un mundo donde tus padres estén vivos? ¿Un mundo donde tienes hermanos? ¿Dónde nunca existieron los shinobis? ¿Quizás un mundo shinobi en donde tus padres vivieron, tu maestro Jiraiya esta vivo, en donde encuentras el amor de tu vida, y los miras crecer? Pídelo y se te será concedido, Uzumaki Naruto-san, los dioses estamos agradecidos por tu arduo trabajo, llego la hora de que seas feliz— declaro Eris con una sonrisa, sin embargo, esa sonrisa desapareció al ver como el ninja no la miraba.

Solo se mantenía en silencio, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños, y miraba lágrimas… estaba llorando, y era claro, después de todo, había muerto. O eso pensaba ella, ya que lo que no sabía, es que a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvo, las peleas que tuvo con las chicas, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvo gracias a ellas… no las quería dejar.

Era cierto que deseaba con todo su corazón esas cosas que Eris le dijo, revivir en un mundo donde sus padres estuvieran vivos, en donde lo vieran crecer, y además de tener hermanos, siempre deseo ser el hermano mayor, quizás tener una hermana o un hermano, o porque no ambas, tener a su padrino, haber evitado que Obito muriera, quizás pedir que Obito viviera y se casara con Rin, en donde el Uchiha fuera el 5to Hokage, evitando así la guerra, que Neji no muriera, que nadie muriera por su culpa, deseaba todo eso, maldita sea, realmente, realmente quería eso.

Pero una parte suya no quería irse todavía, una parte amaba este mundo loco, un mundo que al principio odio por las estupideces, pero que, gracias a sus compañeras, a sus amigas, llego a querer este mundo, y por esa misma razón no deseaba irse. Pero no podía renacer de nuevo en este mundo, era una ley clara, solo se limpio las pocas lagrimas que tenía, elevo la vista, y miro fijamente a la peligris.

—Yo quiero quedarme aquí, pero conozco tus reglas. Se que no puedes revivirme, tienes el poder, pero esta prohibido revivir dos veces en el mismo mundo. Así que estoy listo, quiero reencarnar en un mundo donde mis padres nunca murieron, en donde Obito se caso con Rin, en donde Ero-Sen… en donde Jiraiya-sensei nunca muriera a manos de Pain, en donde Nagato, Konan y Yahiko lograron sobrevivir a la guerra en Amegakure, donde no muriera Neji, en donde tenga dos hermanos pequeños, que mi hermanita menor se llame Hikari y mi hermanito Menma. Y en especial, en donde los bijuus sean libres, y si no se puede, al menos en donde nosotros los Jinchurikis no seamos tratados como basuras. Ese es mi deseo— declaro Naruto, solo para ver a la diosa asentir con una sonrisa.

—Bien, tus peticiones son aceptadas, ya hemos encontrado un mundo con esas condiciones— declaro la diosa, al momento que creaba un portal debajo del shinobi, quien solo cerro los ojos, su pelo comenzó a levitar y moverse, mientras el hechizo de teletransportación se preparaba.

—Fue divertido conocerlas chicas, lamento no ser el héroe que esperabas Aqua, siempre las voy a recordar, aunque vaya a perder mis recuerdos y empezar desde cero, siempre las recordare, y siempre les voy a agradecer por todo, cuídense— murmurro el blondo, preparado para irse, mientras sonreía, estaba agradecido por todo, realmente odiaba haber muerto así, pero si no se hubiera metido en el camino del general, es seguro que ahora mismo alguna de las chicas estuviera muerta.

Lo prometió, daría su vida por ellas, moriría por ellas, y eso paso, no se arrepentía para nada de su decisión, y lo volvería a hacer, por ellas, haría lo que fuera.

— ¡Alto! — fue el grito que se escuchó, al momento que el circulo de magia de Eris era destruido.

Los dos habitantes de ese oscuro lugar se quedaron atónitos, de la nada una hoja salió para destruir el círculo de magia. Pero pronto escucharon unos pasos, los dos vieron como una mujer de cabellera negra como la noche hacia acto de presencia, la diosa tenía una mirada de inconcierto al tener a una mujer desconocida, pero para Naruto no era el caso, ya que conocía a la mujer en cuestión.

— ¿Gram? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto Naruto, mientras la pelinegra solo camino hasta su lugar, para tomarlo de su hombro derecho.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Vine a llevarte de regreso, no es momento de que mueras— respondió la pelinegra arrastrando al oji-azul.

— ¡E-Espera! ¡No puedes hacer eso! — dijo Eris al ver lo que hacía esa mujer.

— ¡Naruto! — antes de que Eris o Gram pudieran decir algo, los 3 levantaron la mirada al ¿cielo?, bueno, los 3 miraron al cielo oscuro, esa voz se les hizo conocida a los 3. — ¡Naruto! ¡Levántate de una vez! ¡No puedes morir ahora! —.

— ¿Aqua? — musito el oji-azul al reconocer la voz de la diosa que trajo consigo. — ¿Aqua? ¿Me puedes escuchar? — pregunto Naruto al cielo.

— ¡Claro que te puedo escuchar! ¡Regresa de inmediato! ¡No puedes morir todavía, es muy temprano para eso! — exclamo la diosa.

— ¡Que! ¿¡Esta voz, Aqua-senpai!? Estaba pensando que esa Archpriest se parecía mucho a senpai, ¿¡podrá ser realmente ella!?— Eris tenía los ojos bien abiertos en incredulidad, hablando fuertemente al espacio vacío.

—¿Naruto, escuchame? He conjurado "Resurrección" en tu cuerpo, puedes regresar ahora. Hay una diosa delante de ti, ¿cierto? Pídele a esa chica que abra una entrada de vuelta aquí— Ordeno la Archpriest al shinobi, quien seguía siendo sostenido por su espada.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso? — preguntaron intrigados el rubio y la pelinegra.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero no es algo que deba hacer, esta prohibido hacer esa clase de actos— replico la diosa.

— ¡Aqua! ¡Tenemos un problema! ¡La diosa Eris no puede abrir una puerta, dice que está prohibido! — grito Naruto al cielo oscuro, al momento que hubo un momento de silencio.

— ¿Ah? ¡¿Eris?! ¡Una diosa vigilando un lugar tan alejado debería respetar a una elite como yo que está a cargo de Japón! Solo porque ella fue venerada como la religión nacional de este mundo, osadamente usó su nombre como la unidad monetaria, ¿¡Eris, la de los pechos planos!? Déjame decirte Naruto, si Eris continúa balbuceando, solo ve por las almohadillas en su sostén y…— la diosa del agua no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la diosa presente comenzó a mover las manos alterada.

—¡En-Entiendo! ¡Una excepción! ¡Esta vez será una excepción! ¡Abriré la entrada ahora, está bien! — después de ahogar la voz de Aqua con su propia voz, Eris hizo un chasquido con sus dedos mientras se sonrojaba.

Al mismo tiempo, una puerta completamente blanca sin ninguna decoración apareció delante del ninja y la espada.

—En verdad, Aqua senpai sigue siendo tan irrazonable— murmuro la peligris- —Por aquí, la entrada para el mundo mortal. En verdad, esto normalmente no sucedería, ¿está bien? Por las reglas, ya sean reyes o cualquier persona, solo pueden ser revividos una vez— aclaro la diosa de ese mundo con seriedad, pero luego miro al rubio, quien, por alguna razón, se puso tenso al ver como esa mirada de seriedad, cambiaba por una sonrisa. —Esto de ahora, es un secreto, ¿está bien? — dijo con una voz juguetona la peligris, mientras le quiñaba el ojo al oji-azul, quien se avergonzó al ver la belleza de la deidad.

Era cierto que, en todo momento, a pesar de lo que pasaba, no logro evitar ver la belleza de la deidad, era realmente hermosa, muy hermosa, sinceramente, si tuviera una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, y usara ropa más masculina, por no mencionar que, si actuara como una chica ruda, sería una copia exacta de Chris, solo rio ante eso, era estúpido que comparara a Chris con una diosa como Eris. Los dos caminaron hasta la puerta, el ninja se detuvo para ver a la diosa.

—Gracias, aunque agradezco lo que ibas a hacer por mí, todavía no me quiero ir. Y no lo mal intérpretes, y no te ofendas, pero no quiero volver a verte. Al menos no en este tipo de situación, en donde yo este muriendo, pero me gustaría volver a verte, pero como dije, no en esta situación— musito Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo dijo, cuídate, Uzumaki Naruto, rezare por ti todos los días, para que cumplas con tu misión, cuídate— se despidió la peligris.

Naruto solo cruzo la puerta con Gram, una luz los envolvió a los dos, dejando sola a la diosa, al momento que la puerta desaparecía poco a poco, hasta no dejar rastro alguno de ella.

 **(Fin Naruto Shippuden Ost - Gods Will "Different versions").**

* * *

 **(Naruto Shippuden Kushina Theme "Divine Theme")**

—Na… Naru… Naruto… Naruto… ¡Naruto despierta! — poco a poco el shinobi fue abriendo sus ojos, su vista era borrosa, apenas podía ver bien.

Poco a poco su sentido de la vista regreso, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Aqua, quien le sonreía, pero pudo notar unas pocas lagrimas secas, ¿acaso Aqua lloro su muerte?. Aparto la vista para ver a Megumin sollozar sobre su pecho, miro a la derecha, y podo ver a Darkness arrodillada, rezando mientras igual sollozaba, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, pidiendo que volviera.

— ¿Qué… Qué diablos paso? — pregunto con una voz débil, llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

— ¡Naruto! — sin decir nada, Megumin y Darkness se lanzaron sobre el oji-azul, para abrazarlo, mientras las dos agradecían porque había regresado a la vida, iba a decir algo, pero en eso sintió la mano de la diosa acariciar su cabellera.

—Qué bueno que volviste— fue lo único que dijo, mientras seguía acariciando la cabellera de Naruto.

El Uzumaki solo se quedo callado, trago en seco, mientras sus mejillas tenían un pequeño sonrojo, estar rodeado por 3 hermosas chicas sin duda alguna era el sueño de todo joven, las 3 eran bellas, eso no lo negaba, incluso Megumin que era una niña, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era muy bonita. Pero bueno, ser abrazado, y tener su cabeza en el regazo de una, era algo reconfortante… le gustaba. No mentiría, le gustaba.

— ¿Qué diablos paso? — pregunto Naruto.

—Fuiste atravesado por una lanza de hielo del General del Invierno, la herida fue muy grave, realmente grave, pensamos que no sobrevivirás cuando notamos que tus poderes no hacían efecto— comento la diosa del agua, al momento que el rubio se sorprendió por eso.

—Pero, de un momento a otro, vimos como tu espada voló para posarse sobre tu pecho, y vimos que comenzó a cubrir la herida con su poder, y el tuyo broto, y junto al poder de Aqua, la herida se fue regenerando a gran velocidad— comento Lalatina, al momento que el rubio se levantaba para ver su pecho.

Era cierto, tenía una gran herida, o, mejor dicho, tuvo una gran herida. Su ropa estaba prácticamente destruida, un enorme hueco era visible, dejando a la vista su torso, al levantar ambas manos, noto que Gram estaba en su mano izquierda, en su forma de kunai.

—El frio del ataque del General logro congelar tu factor curativo, pero gracias a tu espada maldita, logro derretir la magia de hielo, lo cual como dijo Darkness, hizo posible que tu poder brotara de nuevo, y con la ayuda de Aqua, el salvarte se hizo más sencillo, aunque nos preocupaba ver que no parecías respirar— musito la Archwizard al recordar que a pesar de que la herida se estaba sanando, no sentía el pulso ni respiración del blondo.

—Bueno, eso es porque de verdad estaba muerto— comento el rubio con pena. —Pero bueno, dejemos eso, por un lado, ya paso, lo que importa es que estoy bien, y eso es gracias a ustedes— dijo intentando aliviar a las chicas, después de todo, podía notar como las 3 sentían culpa, después de todo, en la mente de ellas, fueron las responsables de su muerte por unos segundos.

—Naruto…— intento hablar Aqua, pero solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza, al igual que las otras chicas, las tres gritaron, mientras se sobaban la cabeza, soltando algunas lágrimas traicioneras. — ¡¿Por qué diablos me pega…?! — aunque la diosa intento recriminarle al chico por el golpe, solo se quedo callada y asombrada, al momento de recibir un beso en frente, un beso dado por el rubio, quien, sin perder tiempo, le dio un beso a Megumin y Darkness en la frente también.

—Escuchen, no se sientan culpables por lo que me paso, como les dije, olvidemos esto, nada fue su culpa. Jure que daría mi vida por ustedes, y eso hice, y lo volvería a hacer, ustedes lo son todo para mí, perderlas significaría perder mi motivo de vivir— aclaro mientras las chicas tenían los ojos brillantes por eso, mientras sus corazones latían, despertando sentimientos ocultos. —Y si eso pasa, me volveré loco y me ire al lado oscuro, en el lado oscuro dicen que hay dinero, mujeres, y galletitas— bromeo el blondo, sacándole unas gotas a las chicas, al momento que Naruto comenzaba a reírse, contagiando poco a poco a las chicas.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada? — pregunto Megumin preocupada.

—Tranquila, estoy bien, algo así no me puede matar… otra vez— comento con cierta vergüenza. —Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, la misión fue un fracaso, volvamos a casa— ordeno el ninja.

—En realidad, la misión no fue un fracaso total. No logramos acabar con las hadas de nieve, pero asesinaste al general del invierno— declaro Darkness, al momento que, tomada de su espalda, un casco de metal blanco. —Cuando ambos salieron volando, esto cayo sobre mí, parece que oficialmente el General del Invierno fue destruido— musito para darle el casco.

Naruto solo lo tomo, era de metal blanco, sin duda alguna obtendría buen dinero si lo vendía, pero ya vería, quizás la recompensa por matar al General era buena, no lo sabía, pero bueno, al final no todo salió mal.

—Bien, regresemos a casa— declaro, solo para recibir el apoyo de sus amigas.

El grupo comenzó a caminar de regreso al pueblo, las chicas miraban de vez en cuando al rubio, estaban preocupadas por él, y eso era claro, después de todo, acababa de morir.

 **(Fin Naruto Shippuden Kushina Theme "Divine Theme").**

 **(Boku no Hero Academia OST - Villian Theme)**

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos noto, ni siquiera el Uzumaki, fue que, a unos metros de ellos, de entre varias copas de árboles, salieron varios caballeros santos del reino, todos usando armaduras blancas con ropa abrigada sobre la misma, y enfrente de todos ellos, salió Gabriel sin su armadura, portando ropa abrigadora para esta época de frio, pero se miraba que era más gruesa de lo normal.

—Magia de viento y fuego, magia de levitación, magia de clonación, magia de creación de extremidades extras. Lucho mano a mano, logro soportar esos golpes bestiales, no solo eso, logro sobrevivir a uno de sus ataques más letales. Debía morir, sus signos vitales se habían ido, pero logro revivir, ese poder que tiene no es normal, para nada normal— comento la rubia con seriedad, la mujer camino hasta la zona donde murió Naruto, había demasiada sangre, mucha sangre, solo se arrodillo, para tomar un poco de nieve con sangre, y la guardo en un frasco con magia.

— ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora Gabriel-Sama? — pregunto uno de los soldados, quien usaba una mascara con dos respiradores a los lados, mientras usaba unos lentes algo grandes, los cuales eran objetos mágicos que le ayudaban a ver bien entre la nieve o las tormentas.

—El rey dijo que no cometiéramos errores, vigilarlo de lejos ya no nos sirve, si queremos saber quien es él, o de donde viene, debemos hacer contacto, llego la hora de la fase 2— declaro la mujer con firmeza.

Esto se había vuelto interesante, demasiado interesante, y sobre todo, peligroso, Naruto Uzumaki era un peligro, pero ¿era un peligro para el reino, o para el Rey Demonio?. La única forma de saberlo, era conocerlo, había llegado la hora, debía acercarse a Uzumaki Naruto.

 **(Fin Boku no Hero Academia OST - Villian Theme).**

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, sin más que decir, nos vemos la proxima vez, lo cual sera pronto, ya que subire el primer capitulo de ese detrás de camaras, sin más que decir, nos vemos.**


	13. Chapter 13 Intercambio

**Muy buenas a todos, amigos y amigas, o deberia decir amigues, no lo sé, con el tiempo de hoy no quisiera ofender a nadie o deberia decir nedie.**

 **Pero ya dejando las bromas, aqui los saludo con un nuevo cap de esta historia, y además de venir con una disculpa, me he atrasado mucho con el supuesto detras de camaras, y es que se me hace un poco complicado hacerlo, no se si hacerlo en primera persona o en tercera, me confundo con eso, y lo he repetido varias veces, así que por ahora lo dejaremos pendiente.**

 **Y bueno, para algunos que se pregunte, Gabriel Sigma es un Oc, no existe en realidad en el manga, anime ni novelas, es un Oc, y si quieren saber como es, pueden buscar a Saber de la saga Fte Stay Night, solo en apariencia claro está.**

 **Y bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos la proxima vez.**

* * *

Capitulo 12.

Una semana había pasado desde la misión de cazar hadas de invierno. En esa semana, el rubio se tomo un tiempo, no hizo misiones para recuperar sus fuerzas y resistencia, aunque es cierto que era poderoso, eso no quería decir que fuera invencible e invulnerable, como era claro el ejemplo de casi morir a manos de una hada de la nieve mutada Nvl 100, aunque eso era exageración.

Pero volviendo al tema, en esa semana reposo de trabajos pesados, aunque, mejor dicho, no tomo ningún trabajo, Aqua le dijo que debía abstenerse de hacer trabajos pesados, que aunque revivió, no significa que recupero todas sus fuerzas. Disfrutaba de momentos de paz, pero estar sin hacer nada todo el tiempo lo mataba, por esa misma razón, se encontraba ahora mismo en el gremio, charlando con Luna, su amiga del gremio, una persona que apreciaba, era una buena mujer, de buen corazón, quien cuando se enteró que casi murió en su batalla contra el General del Invierno, lo fue a visitar para desearle una pronta recuperación, claro, todos sabían que se enfrento al general del invierno, aunque todos sabían que casi era asesinado por el mismo monstruo, sería malo si dice que murió y revivió.

Como sea, regresando al presente, ahora mismo se encontraba sentado, tomando una taza de té junto a Luna, quien estaba tomando un pequeño descanso, acompañándolo también con una taza de té.

—Sabes Naruto-kun, debo admitir que me preocupe mucho cuando me entere que resultaste herido en tu batalla contra el General del Invierno, aunque también me sorprendió mucho cuando supe que lo derrotaste— musito Luna al rubio, quien solo puso una pequeña sonrisa apenado.

—Lo siento si te hice preocupar, no era mi intención. Y como te dije la primera vez, no debiste alterarte, aunque no lo parezca, soy un hueso duro de roer " _Aunque la verdad me morí… pero reviví gracias al poder celestial de Aqua y la ayuda de Eris. Pero si le dijo eso, pensara que me volví loco_ "— pensó eso mirando a su amiga, eran amigos, pero no creía que era tiempo de decirle la verdad, y además era posible que no le creyera.

—" _ **Sí, es decir, es normal que mueras y revivas el mismo día por dos diosas que son solo eso, diosas, seres imaginarios que ellos usan para tener una fuerza invisible llamada fe que los hace seguir su día a día. Seguro pensara que todo eso es normal"**_ — comento Gram mentalmente.

—" _Sabes, la verdad no me molesta que hables, pero últimamente como que hablas todo el tiempo. Antes no eras así, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?_ "— interrogo Naruto.

—" _ **Bueno, quizás tiene que ver con el hecho, de que mi portador es un completo idiota, que casi muere y se va a otro mundo, como el maldito perro que es"**_ — exclamo la espada, sacándole gotas al rubio por su actitud.

—" _Algo me dice que estás enojada conmigo, pero no sé porque diablos"_ — dijo el shinobi.

—" _ **¿En serio? ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? por si lo olvidas, estamos juntos en esto, sí tu mueres, yo también lo hago. Es cierto que ya antes he muerto, pero he cumplido con mi propósito. Estoy enojada por eso, y porque en vez de querer pelear y regresar a este mundo, estabas listo para irte"**_ — reclamo la mujer con seriedad.

—" _Eris dijo que solo podía revivir una vez, además, debo admitir que si fue tentador saber que tendría una familia por fin… es decir, sabes que siempre estuve solo de pequeño"_ — respondió dejando callada a la espada.

—" _ ***Suspiro* Maldita sea, solo olvida lo que dije, no hagas estupideces hoy, no quiero tener que salvarte el culo"**_ — ordeno la espada.

— ¿Naruto? — el oji-azul salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Luna, quien lo miraba confusa. — ¿Estás bien? — pregunto con preocupación.

—Sí, perdón, es que estaba pensando en algo, lo siento— se disculpó rascándose la cabeza con pena.

—No te preocupes, como dije, me alegra ver que estás bien— musito con una pequeña sonrisa, y un pequeño y ligero rubor imperceptible en sus mejillas. —Bueno, es hora de volver al trabajo, hablamos más tarde— se despidió Luna para volver a su trabajo, dejando solo al rubio, quien se dedico a tomar su té con calma, no tenía planes, aunque había misiones para hacer, no necesitaba dinero ahora.

El haber matado al General del Invierno, le dio una ganancia de 200 millones de Eris, dinero que fue directo a su pequeña caja fuerte que tenía guardada en su cuarto, ese dinero quizás lo ayudaría a comenzar a comprar ciertos materiales que necesitaba para sus proyectos, y también para pagar el daño a su armadura, y quizás reforzarla para evitar ser atravesado con facilidad.

De cualquier forma, solo se dedicaba ahora a disfrutar de su taza de té, nada lo podría sacar de ese momento de paz y tranquilidad, nada ni nadie.

—Hey Naruto— o eso pensó, el blondo se giro para ver a Dust junto a su equipo, el susodicho también era rubio, solo que su pelo era un poco más oscuro, y delgado, además de que vestimenta era más ligera que la de sus compañeros, la típica vestimenta de un aventurero.

—Hola Dust— saludo Naruto que volvió su vista al frente.

—Que bueno ver que estás bien amigo, ya había pensado que te habías vuelto una brocha helada— bromeo el rubio del otro equipo, el Uzumaki podía sentir algo de alcohol en su aliento, era repugnante.

—No, eso no ocurrió. Lamento decepcionarte Dust— musito el rubio para ver como su compañero de gremio se sentaba delante suyo.

—No, claro que no, no me sorprende realmente, después de todo, intentas ser el chico cool como siempre, tienes a 3 bellezas en tu equipo, ¿acaso quieres tener un harem? ¿quieres ser el rey de tu propio harem? — pregunto con evidentes celos Dust.

— ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver mi recuperación con un harem? — pregunto ante las preguntas del aventurero, aunque claro, esos eran los efectos del alcohol.

—No te hagas el idiota, estoy seguro que disfrutas estar rodeado de esas bellezas, todas de alto nivel, aunque tu también lo eres, pero eso no quita el hecho de que estás rodeado de puras mujeres bellas y trabajadoras— un tic nervioso apareció sobre la ceja derecha de Naruto, aunque los motivos de Dust de recriminarle eran estúpidos, le daba un punto en decir que eran bellas, pero ¿trabajadoras?.

En serio, antes de venir al gremio, Megumin y Aqua se encontraban durmiendo en sus camas, y Darkness a pesar de que pensó que había encontrado un lado normal en ella, hoy intento obligarlo a atarla en el techo porque había roto la garra de té. Y eso solo fue hoy, ya que otros días ellas siempre lo metían en problemas, o se metían en problemas y él debía dar la cara y pedir perdón, las 3 eran un caos por completo, era un milagro que no perdiera la cabeza por las estupideces de las chicas, cualquier otra persona se hubiera vuelto loca.

La mayoría en el gremio le temía, le tenía miedo y respeto. Ese miedo se lo gano luego de que realizo misiones de alto rango por su cuenta, algunas con la ayuda de las chicas, pero la mayoría solo, dándole una fama de hombre de acero. Y respeto porque andaba rodeado de puras bellezas, sabía que, entre los hombres, había una lista de las mujeres más atractivas del gremio, en primer lugar, se encontraba Darkness, la cual era considerada hermosa por su simple belleza natural y sus rasgos perfecto, y sus grandes pechos que de seguro le harían una unión soviética a cualquiera.

Luego seguía Luna, quien también era preferida por sus pechos, y entre ella y Darkness, era como ser impactado por 4 meteoritos que todo hombre desearía recibir. Luego seguía Aqua, Hilda, Rafmilia, Megumin, Chris y así se iban los nombres y cada una con su posición.

Pero que estuviera rodeado de 3 bellezas, no significaba que fuera afortunado, no, tenía que batallar para salir adelante con las chicas, nadie sabía su tortura diaria, ojalá alguien sintiera lo que pasaba todos los días desde la mañana. Solo abrió sus ojos, al momento que una sonrisa malvada se posó en sus labios.

—Oye Dust, ¿te gustaría hacer una apuesta? — propuso Naruto entrelazando sus manos.

—" _ **Ok, esto será divertido"**_ — musito Gram con una sonrisa, mientras comía un tazón de palomitas, esto sería demasiado divertido.

* * *

—Bueno, antes de empezar, mi nombre es Taylor. Soy hábil con la espada de una mano, y soy un Crusader. Soy como el líder de este equipo. Solo es temporal, pero sigues siendo parte de nuestro equipo. Por favor escucha las instrucciones del líder, ¿está bien? Aunque considerando tu nivel y poder, creo que sería recomendable decir que contamos con tu ayuda también— fue lo que dijo un hombre de unos 20 años, cabello café claro y ojos negros, quien usaba un enorme escudo en su espalda junto a una espada, este era el líder suplente del equipo Dust, aunque ahora eran el equipo Taylor.

—No te preocupes, la verdad se siente bien ser el que recibe órdenes luego de un tiempo. Por lo general soy yo quien las da, pero como dije, es grato recibir ordenes luego de un largo tiempo— musito el rubio, quien ahora mismo llevaba una armadura ligera, un pequeño chaleco negro de malla, junto a unas hombreras desmontables, unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos, unas botas con placas de metal en las rodillas, y claro, a su espada Gram.

— Yo soy Rin. Como puedes ver, soy una Wizard. Puedo usar hechizos de nivel medio. En fin, encantada de conocerte. Los duendes son fáciles de matar, ¡te protegeré, novato! — se presento la chica de cabello café y ojos verdes, la chica debía tener unos 16 años, a pesar de parecer joven, quería actuar como una maestra.

—Encantando de conocerte Rin-San, estaré a tu cuidado— aunque era estúpido decir eso, no quería arruinar la amistad con esos chicos, no tenía muchos amigos que digamos, hablaba y a veces charlaba con otros miembros del gremio, pero nunca compartió misiones con ellos.

—Yo soy Keith. Arquero. Tengo confianza con la larga distancia. En fin, encantado de conocerte— se presento el último miembro, aunque Naruto ya lo conocía un poco, ya que él junto a Dust, lo llevaron por primera vez al club de sucubus, las cuales aparentemente habían aumentado su hostigamiento hacía su persona luego de acabar con Beldia.

Pero volviendo a la historia, el equipo se encontraba ahora mismo caminando por las planicies de las montañas fuera del pueblo. La razón, debían cazar a unos cuantos Goblins que asesinaban al ganado de los granjeros del pueblo, una misión relativamente fácil, eran criaturas fáciles de matar, al menos solos, ya que siempre están en manada, así es, siempre se mantenían en manadas, y es cuando eran escurridizos y difíciles de matar, pero eso no sería un problema.

A pesar del frio, todos estaban abrigados como para sobrellevar este clima, aunque considerando que era de día, no había tanto frio como en la tarde, o, pero aun, en la noche, lastimosamente, algunas personas han muerto por dormir en las calles en este tiempo. Pero bueno, el equipo se detuvo cuando llegaron a un punto de la zona. Taylor saco un mapa de su mochila para mirar a su equipo.

—Los Goblins fueron vistos en lo alto de este camino de montaña, justo cuando empieza a descender la colina. Podría haber duendes viviendo en las cuevas al lado del camino. Estén en guardia a partir de aquí— ordeno el Crusader a los miembros del grupo. — ¿Qué dices Naruto? ¿Alguna sugerencia? — pregunto el crusader.

—Bueno, los goblins realmente no son un problema a la hora de la fuerza, pero son rápidos, por no mencionar que estamos hablando de enfrentar a una manada. Por lo que sé, es raro que los duendes vivan en lugares como estos, ellos son más propensos a vivir en zonas cálidas y con comida. Debemos estar atentos y cuidarnos de ellos, hay que recordar que uno solo no representa amenaza, pero una manada, solo hay que recordar lo que le paso al pobre grupo de Spinner, que en paz descanse— comento el blondo, siendo seguidos por los demás.

Los goblins no eran una simple criatura, separados eran débiles y fáciles de acabar, pero juntos, bueno, lastimosamente un equipo del gremio descubrió que era una mala idea invadir una cueva lleno de ellos, los goblins eran unas de las pocas especies que pueden reproducirse con los humanos. Y como dijo, el equipo de Spinner descubrió lo malo que eran, ninguno sobrevivió, y las mujeres del equipo se suicidaron luego de las atrocidades que sufrieron a manos de esas criaturas.

Los demás asintieron, y Rin se puso algo incomoda por volver a recordar eso, la muerte de ese grupo fue trágica para todos los miembros del gremio.

—Tienes razón, sin duda es raro que aniden en esta zona y en esta época, ellos prefieren zonas cálidas y con comida. Quizás ellos puedan estar protegiendo a la reina, por ese motivo anidaron aquí— añadió Tylor con seriedad.

Una reina goblin, eso eran problemas, las malditas reinas podían tener muchas crías en una semana, hasta 100. Ellas podían tener hijos tanto con goblins o con humanos, pero era claro que ningún humano en su sano juicio tendría relaciones sexuales con un monstruo así, a veces secuestraban niños o hombres para esas reinas, o a veces niñas o mujeres. Las reinas tenían dos sexos realmente, podían aparearse con casi cualquier especie.

—Sí es una reina, deberemos tener más cuidado, tendremos que ir atentos, muy atentos— añadió Keith con seriedad.

—Muy bien, entonces andando— ordeno Tylor recibiendo el asentimiento de todos los demás.

Todo el grupo siguió su camino por el camino, era amplio además de estar rodeado de mucha plantación, había demasiados árboles, eran unas presas fáciles, todos se miraban algo inquietos, la fama de los goblins no era muy buena, así que les daba miedo ser capturados por ellos. Todos a excepción del rubio quien caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Cuidado! — grito para lanzar a sus compañeros, al momento que agarraba de sus fauces a un enorme tigre o león, o un tigleon, como lo quieran llamar, este animal era grande y de pelaje negro por completo, además de unos grandes dientes sobresaliendo de su hocico.

El enorme felino intentaba morder la cara del Uzumaki, quien gruñía mientras intentaba liberarse, sus demás compañeros por su parte se levantaron y vieron como su compañero estaba a punto de ser comida de un Rookie Killer (Mata Novatos), pero de un momento a otro, presenciaron como su compañero mando a volar al felino que golpeo con fuerza el suelo, sin perder tiempo, Naruto se levanto para ver al monstruo, era grande, un poco más grande que ese lobo blanco de aquel chico.

El enorme felino solo gruñía mientras caminaba lentamente, parecía hambrienta, demasiado hambrienta.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Rápido, usaremos una posición de humo para escapar del Rookie Killer! — exclamo Tylor al blondo.

—No, no será tan fácil, ese desgraciado nos tiene marcados, aunque intentemos escapar, nos seguirá— comento con seriedad.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? — interrogo Keith.

—Su mirada, puedo ver su determinación con matarnos, es él o nosotros, y créanme que no pienso morir ahora " _No una tercera vez_ "— pensó eso ultimo con seriedad.

Los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de replicar, ya que el enorme felino corrió a gran velocidad, extendió sus enormes garras afiladas, listo para decapitar al ninja. Sin embargo, lo único que logro, fue recibir un puñetazo directo en el pecho, cayo al suelo con pesadez, pero se volvió a levantar para saltar de nueva cuenta, solo que esta vez, fue tomado del pecho por el oji-azul.

Naruto tumbo al suelo al enorme felino, y antes de que pudiera escapar de su agarre, dio un gran salto con todas sus fuerzas, agrietando el mismo suelo, y dejando asombrados a sus compañeros, quienes tenían caras de poker fase. El shinobi solo miro al enorme felino, quien intento morderlo, pero no logro su cometido.

— ¡Comete esto! — exclamo para soltar al animal, y rodear su puño derecho con fuego y viento. — **¡Smash!** — exclamo dándole un golpe poderoso al felino, quien salió disparado al suelo, impacto como si fuera un meteorito, agrietando todo el suelo, los chicos solo se cubrieron los ojos por la nube de polvo.

Ahora conocían la diferencia que había entre un simple wizard y un archwizard, o de un priest contra un archpriest, o de otros, era claro que desde el principio estaban en diferentes niveles, y eso quedaba claro ahora. Solo vieron como el rubio caía al suelo con su espada en mano, para terminar, atravesando a la bestia que por fin murió, con una estocada en su corazón.

La pequeña nube de humo se desvaneció, y los chicos solo vieron al blondo levantarse como si nada, sacando su espada del cuerpo inerte del Rookie Killer, limpio la sangre de Gram sobre su ropa, y solo la regreso a su estado dormido y ponerla en su funda.

— ¿Qué diablos era esta cosa? — pregunto a sus compañeros, quien salieron de su asombro.

—Eso era un Rookie Killer, una bestia que le gusta matar a todos los novatos— comento Rin asombrada, viendo al felino muerto.

—Esa cosa es un animal astuto y fuerte, ningún novato se salva de ser su presa, incluso he escuchado que algunos caballeros tienen dificultades para acabar con uno de estos, no son fáciles de matar— señalo Keith sin salir de su asombro.

Tylor por su parte se agacho para ver al felino, miro su garra derecha, tenía un pedazo de tele gris con algo verde, lo tomo para oler la cosa verdosa, al hacerlo, solo miro al frente.

—Ya se porque los goblins viven en estas montañas— comento para mirar a sus compañeros. —El Rookie Killer los estaba usando de carnada, al tenerlos aquí, lograba atraer a aventureros novatos. Una trampa perfecta, y si en dado caso no funcionaba, se los comía a ellos— declaro con seriedad, viendo al felino, se alegraba de que fuera asesinado sin piedad, pero eso no significaba que su misión había terminado.

—Ya veo— musito el blondo asombrado, este mundo era realmente extraño y asombroso, y a la vez terrorífico, si una bestia como está logro crear una trampa atrapa humanos, no quería saber qué diablos podían hacer las demás.

—Sigamos entonces, que el Rookie Killer este muerte, no significa que terminamos, debemos encontrar a los goblins, y acabar con ellos— todos asintieron ante la orden del crusader, debían seguir la misión.

Volvieron a seguir su camino, no sin que antes Naruto decapitara a ese felino, solo guardo la cabeza en una bolsa, y la amarro en su cintura del lado derecho. Con eso listo, volvieron a su camino. Siguieron caminando por unos minutos, hasta que al final, encontraron una cueva, la cual quizás hubieran ignorado porque había otras más adelante, pero en la entrada de la misma, había unos cuantos cuerpos además de ropa. Solo corrieron para ver si alguno estaba con vida, todos comenzaron a revisar a cada uno de los aventureros, pero era inútil, todos estaban muertos.

—Esta no fue obra del Rookie Killer, los pobres fueron asesinados por los goblins— aclaro Keith con seriedad, mientras le cerraba los ojos a uno de los aventureros.

— ¿Creen que vinieron por lo mismo que nosotros? — pregunto Naruto que también le cerro los ojos a otro pobre diablo, para rezar por su alma y que encuentre la paz.

—Es posible, o solo eran unos simples viajeros, no lo sabremos. Por ahora debemos seguir, y matar a los…— Tyler no pudo terminar de dar su orden, ya que de pronto escucharon un grito.

— ¡Ayuda! — escucharon todos unos gritos de mujer, el cual venía de la cueva. — ¡Ayuda por favor! — de nuevo ese grito se escuchó, lo cual alarmo a todos.

— ¡Rapido, no perdamos tiempo! — exclamo el rubio con seriedad, corriendo a la cueva.

— ¡Espera, no podemos entrar sin saber cuántos enemigos hay dentro! — exclamo Tylor tratando de detener al oji-azul.

—Eso no importa, si no actuamos rápido alguien morira— refuto con seriedad.

— ¡Tú podrías ser el muerto si no piensas bien las cosas! ¡Acaso eres un idiota! — grito Keith.

—Mis viejos amigos también creían que era un idiota, y quizás lo sea, adentrarme a la cueva sin saber que me espera, es cierto, puedo morir, pero si esta en mi posibilidad salvar a esa mujer, lo hare con gusto, aunque eso signifique morir, no quiero ser un héroe, ni me considero uno, pero como dije, si puedo salvar a una persona, no me importa lo que me pase— declaro con serenidad, mirando la cueva, unos simples goblins no eran un problema para él. —Sí quieren pueden esperar aquí, no detecto más enemigos por la zona, estarán a salvo— declaro para comenzar a correr, y adentrarse en la cueva. Los chicos solo vieron al Uzumaki irse, los 3 suspiraron para verse entre sí.

—Bien, vamos por el idiota— comento Tylor, recibiendo la aprobación de los otros dos, quienes se prepararon para los enemigos, y solo corrieron detrás del Uzumaki.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cueva, el rubio corría para encontrar a la mujer, estaba usando unos Googles (los lentes), que consiguió por Wiz, los cuales le permitían ver en la noche con facilidad, como si fuera de día, gracias a eso, podía ver todo el lugar, aunque claro, tampoco es que no pudiera sin ellos, gracias a sus agudos sentidos, podía encontrarla, pero con esta herramienta mágica se le hacía más fácil el trabajo.

Camino unos cuantos metros más, hasta que por fin encontró a los goblins, sin duda alguna tuvo razón, eran muchos, debía haber al menos unos 50, todos tenían armas y armaduras, y como es normal, su apariencia era horrible, pequeños como un niño de primaria, piel verdosa, con una gran nariz y dientes afilados, todos estaban rodeando una fogata, en la cual tenían atada a una mujer, la diviso bien gracias al fuego, cabello rubio largo, piel blanca como la nieve, y de un voluptuoso cuerpo, el cual lastimosamente era el objetivo de los goblins. Iba a saltar directo a ellos, pero fue detenido por una mano, al voltear a ver quien lo tomo del hombro, se encontró con Rin que le dijo que se callara, al momento que Tyler y Keith aparecieron.

—Maldita sea, esperaba que fueran unos 12, pero no 50 de ellos— comento Tyler con seriedad, mirando a sus enemigos.

— ¿Qué diablos hacemos? No podemos usar hechizos dentro de la cueva, podríamos hacer que se derrumbara sobre nosotros, y moriríamos— señalo el arquero la clara desventaja que había.

—No, si usamos ataques básicos y débiles, no causaríamos un derrumbe. Pero lastimosamente yo no sé ningún ataque débil. La mayoría en mi repertorio es de gran alcance y daño, solo nos quedaría pelear a mano, o en este caso, a espadas— declaro Naruto sacando a Gram, preparado para cortar a cuantos duendes pueda.

—No, yo sé algunos ataques, no son fuertes a comparación de los tuyos. Pero nos podrían ayudar a ganar, puedo usar magia de hielo, congelar a los que pueda mientras ustedes luchan para salvar a esa mujer— dijo la Wizard a los chicos.

—Ese no es un mal plan, podría funcionar— apoyo el crusader la idea de su compañera.

—Pero al momento de hacerlo, deberemos correr rápido, quizás los congelemos, pero, aun así, los duendes podrán liberarse. Deberemos de actuar rápido, o moriremos— señalo con seriedad el ninja, haciendo que los demás traguen en seco, pero solo apretaron con fuerza sus puños, y mirar al rubio.

—No la abandonaremos, tu lo dijiste, si está en nuestra posibilidad salvarla, lo haremos, sin importar que podamos morir en el intento— musito Tylor con una sonrisa.

—Así es, somos aventureros, y aparte de luchar contra monstruos, también debemos salvar al débil e inocente, aunque eso signifique sacrificar nuestras vidas— apoyo Keith que también tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

—Somos un equipo, y aunque solo sea por un día, somos amigos, familia, y la familia nunca se abandona— declaro Rin que también sonrió.

El rubio se sorprendió al ver que los 3 estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por esa mujer, lo cual hizo que recordara a sus antiguos compañeros, solo amplio su sonrisa para verlos bien, no permitiría que ellos salieran lastimados tampoco, como dijo Rin, eran un equipo ahora, amigos, y el protegería a sus amigos de cualquier amenaza, y nunca rompía sus promeas.

—Bien, hagámoslo Dattebayo— declaro con una sonrisa Naruto, para levantarse, seguido de los demás, los duendes no los habían notado todavía, y estaban a punto de violar a la mujer que intentaba liberarse. — ¡Oigan hijos de puta! — grito el Uzumaki llamando la atención de los monstruos, quienes miraron a la entrada de su hogar. —Vengan por mí— musito para correr hacía ellos.

Los goblins no lo pensaron dos veces, y se lanzaron al ataque, algunos cuantos intentaron atravesar con sus lanzas al ninja, pero solo terminaron por volar, ya que fueron embestidos por la fuerza bruta del rubio, Keith y Tylor salieron detrás suyo, para lanzar una lluvia de flechas, y Rin uso su magia para crear una ventisca dentro de la cueva para congelar a los demás. A los pocos segundos, Naruto llego donde se encontraba la mujer, la cual al ver lo que paso, se asustó un poco.

—Oye, oye, tranquila, estoy aquí para ayudarte— dijo el blondo al ver que la mujer estaba alterada, y era de esperarse, casi era victima de los goblins, la miro bien, tenía algunas heridas, pero además de eso, le dio una vestimenta a su ropa, parecía una sacerdotisa, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que sus pechos estaban expuestos, así que se quito su chaqueta para ponérsela encima a la mujer. —Tranquila, vinimos a salvarte, ahora ponte esto, y vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo— ordeno con seriedad, levantando a la rubia, quien asintió para cubrir sus senos, ambos estaban a punto de irse, sin embargo, los goblins salieron de su prisión de hielo, y comenzaron a rodear al rubio.

Naruto solo puso detrás suyo a la mujer, mientras miraba las caras de perversión de esos monstruos, ellos no eran un problema, podía matarlos a todos fácilmente, sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era que los demás salieran heridos, tenía una idea, era estúpida, pero era su única opción ahora.

—Lo siento por esto— se disculpo el rubio para tomar de los hombros a la mujer, seguido de dar una vuelta y lanzarla al aire. — ¡Tylor atrápala y salgan de aquí! — grito al momento que la rubia caía en brazos del crusader, quien tuvo que usar su fuerza para no caer al suelo, iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido. — ¡Vete de aquí, ya! — ordeno el ninja, quien solo les sonrió, diciéndoles que todo estaría bien.

—Vamos— ordeno el crusader a los demás, quienes comenzaron a correr, debían salir rápido de esa cueva.

Uno de los duendes intento ir tras ellos, pero una mano de chakra rojo lo aplasto, volviéndolo una mancha de carne rojiza, los demás goblins se alejaron al sentir ese poder demoniaco, un poder demoniaco demasiado poderoso, sabían que estaban muertos.

—Ahora mueran— una luz cejo la vista de los duendes, al momento que una fuerte explosión se hacía presente.

Los chicos sintieron como la cueva tembló, y comenzaron a correr cuando comenzó a derrumbarse, esquivaban como podían las rocas para no morir aplastados, no les falto mucho para ver la luz del día, pero vieron con terror como una roca enorme caía para cerrarles su única salida, iban a morir, o eso pensaron por unos segundos, ya que de un momento a otro, todos sintieron como fueron tomados, y ver como la roca era destruida en pedazos, para al final terminar en el suelo sobre la nieve.

Tylor al igual que los otros se levantaron con dolor, solo para ver como la cueva se derrumbaba, la guarida de los goblins había sido destruida, su misión ya había sido completada.

—Eso dolió— los 3 chicos se giraron al escuchar esa voz, era la de Naruto, al girarse, se encontraron con una imagen más que sugestiva.

Rin aparto la mirada con un sonrojo, mientras los chicos intentaban no perder sangre que les salía por la nariz. La razón, pues la chaqueta que la rubia tenía se abrió, mostrando sus enormes pechos, la mujer estaba debajo del ninja, quien, al ver su situación, se puso rojo al momento que se levantaba rápido.

— ¡Lo siento mucho! — se disculpo Naruto, apartando la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de algo, y es que su chaqueta le quedaba algo pequeña a la mujer por sus grandes pechos, así que, sin perder tiempo, se quito su camisa para dársela a la mujer.

Cuando lo hizo, los chicos se asombraron al ver la gran cicatriz que su compañero tenía en la espalda, era una cicatriz algo extraña, era un enorme circulo con algunas líneas largas, si no miraban mal, esas líneas parecían más bien colas, sí, tenían cierta forma a colas. La rubia sacerdotisa tomo la camisa, y sin pensarlo se la puso.

—Gracias— agradeció la mujer que intento darle de nuevo su chaqueta al oji-azul, quien solo negó.

—No, póntela— dijo mirando que a pesar de que llevaba una prenda más grande, gracias al tamaño de sus senos, los cuales se parecían a los de Tsunade, su camisa le quedaba algo pequeña, era mejor que siguiera usando su abrigo sin problema alguno. —Gracias, y gracias por salvarme la vida— agradeció la sacerdotisa con una voz apagada.

—No hay problema, no tienes que agradecer nada— hablo Naruto intentando animar a la rubia, sin embargo, solo noto como apretaba sus manos, mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Gracias… muchas gracias… te lo agradezco mucho— comenzó a sollozar la chica, los chicos y chica se pusieron incomodos, ninguno era bueno cuando alguien comenzaba a llorar de repente.

—Ya, tranquila por favor, no llores— Naruto intento animar a la chica, pero solo miraba como ella seguía llorando, de seguro la chica pensó que iba a morir, y la comprendía, los malditos goblins ya tenían una reputación muy mala, la peor de todo esas, es que hace varios años, atacaron un pueblo, asesinaron a todo aquel que le diera pelea a ellos, y a las mujeres y niñas las usaron como incubadoras para más goblins, el resultado, fue un pueblo de solo goblins, el cual fue exterminado por caballeros santos, así que entendía porque lloraba.

—" _ **Abrázala idiota**_ "— ordeno Gram a su estúpido contenedor, quien, sin dudar, se acerco a la chica para abrazarla y reconfortarla entre sus brazos, todo mientras ejercía algo de fuerza en su agarre, y acariciaba su cabellera rubia.

—Ya, ya, todo esta bien, todo esta bien ahora, ya no tienes nada que temer— la chica solo lloraba en silencio sobre el pecho del rubio, quien palmeaba su espalda, todo bajo la mirada de los otros chicos, quienes al principio se pusieron algo incomodos por la situación, pero ahora comprendía bien la situación.

Luego de unos minutos, la rubia dejo de llorar, y se aparto lentamente de los brazos de Naruto, quien solo miro más tranquila a la sacerdotisa, ya se había calmado.

— ¿Estás mejor? — aunque esa pregunta era tonta, no estaba de más hacerla para confirmar si la chica estaba bien.

—Sí, muchas gracias por su ayuda aventureros. Mi nombre es Shikyo Otome, soy una Archbishop aventurera— se presento la ahora conocida Shikyo a los demás.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki— se presentó el ninja.

—Yo soy Tylor— se presentó el crusader.

—Keith, mucho gusto— saludo el arquero.

—Rin, encantada— la pequeña maga hizo una reverencia ante su superior, una Archbishop era tan importante como una Archpriest, ambas eran sus superiores.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos— devolvió la reverencia ya tranquila.

—Oye, no quiero sonar grosero ni nada por el estilo, pero ¿Qué hace una Archbishop por estos lugares? O, mejor dicho, ¿Por qué una Archbishop como tu es una aventurera? — pregunto el crusader a la rubia.

—No soy del todo una aventurera, en realidad me encontraba con estos hombres y mujeres cumpliendo una misión, teníamos en mente ir a algunos pueblos, y poner algunos cuantos templos para San Miguel, nuestro explorador nos dijo que este era el camino más rápido para nuestro destino, pero lastimosamente nos topamos con los goblins, eran muchos y nos rodearon, y bueno, ya vieron como termino— señalo los cuerpos de sus compañeros, todos se compadecieron y oraron para que todos los muertos encontraran la paz, nuevamente.

—Lo siento por eso, ¿hay alguna cosa que podamos hacer para ayudarte? — pregunto Keith.

—Solo si me ayudan a quemar los cuerpos de mis compañeros— pidió Shikyo, extrañando a todos. —Oh, mi error. Verán, para nosotros los fieles a San Miguel, el fuego representa el principio y el fin, quemarlos significa liberar sus almas de este mundo para que vayan al cielo, y encuentren la paz eterna. Sé que suena algo raro, y hasta retorcido. Pero para nosotros no lo es, para nosotros es algo importante, y eso es lo que alguno de ellos hubiera pedido si los demás moríamos— se explicó la Archbishop, mientras los cuatro aventureros se miraron entre sí.

El culto a San Miguel era un culto que veneraba al Arcángel Miguel, uno de los hijos de dios, aparte de la Orden de Axis y la Orden de Eris, había más cultos que veneraban a otros dioses, pero el de Axis y Eris tenía más poder sobre otros, así que entendían las razones de la mujer.

—Sí es lo que deseas, te ayudare— musito el ninja, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la rubia.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, a todos— mostro su gratitud la mujer dedicándole a todos una sonrisa.

Naruto al igual que los otros comenzaron a mover los cuerpos, para ponerlos en orden, no sin antes envolverlos en unos mantos blancos que tenían la imagen de Miguel empuñando su espada, cuando terminaron, el rubio hizo unos sellos para lanzar una llamarada de fuego sobre los cuerpos. La Archbishop rezo por sus compañeros muertos, luego de unos minutos, el fuego termino por consumir los cuerpos, dejando cenizas en el lugar, era momento de irse.

—Gracias, gracias por esto, por haberme salvado y por haberme ayudado con la despedida de mis compañeros— agradeció de nuevo Shikyo.

—No hay problema, dinos, ¿seguirás con tu misión? ¿Volverás a casa? — pregunto Naruto.

—Aunque admito que me gustaría seguir mi misión, no puedo seguir sola, puedo usar algunos hechizos de ataque, pero incluso yo sé que no sobreviviría afuera sin ayuda— comento aceptando la verdad, al igual que los demás que comprendieron su respuesta, era una Archbishop, no una guerrera ni una aventurera, ella se especializaba más en hechizo mágicos de protección, contra maldiciones o contra demonios, eran iguales que los Archpriest, no eran guerreros natos. —Y sobre mi casa, desde que soy pequeña he viajado de pueblo en pueblo, no tengo un lugar al que regresar, yo estoy aquí y la vez no estoy aquí, soy como una hoja que el viento lleva, sin destino, solo sigo mi instinto. Y ahora mismo, me dice que quizás es momento de tomar un descanso, quizás pasar un tiempo en su pueblo— declaro con calma, mirando a los aventureros.

—Seguro, eres bienvenida al pueblo— comento Tylor con una sonrisa.

—Gracias— musito la rubia con una sonrisa, haciendo que todos también sonrían.

— ¡Achu! — estornudo el blondo rompiendo el momento. —Lo siento, me dio frio— se disculpó el Uzumaki.

—Ten, ponte esto o te vas a enfermar— dijo Rin sacando de su mochila un abrigo negro, el shinobi se lo puso, aunque le quedo algo pequeño, aunque claro, el abrigo era para una niña pequeña de 1.65, y no un chico de 1.78.

—Gracias Rin-chan— agradeció con una sonrisa, recibiendo solo el dedor pulgar arribas de la maga.

—Bien, es hora de volver a casa, nuestra misión ya termino— aclaro el crusader, recibiendo el asentimiento de todos los demás, incluida la sacerdotisa.

El equipo comenzó a caminar al pueblo, esta había sido una misión relativamente fácil, o bueno, así era como lo miraban los chicos, y era de esperarse, ya que Naruto era un Archiwzard, por ende los que llevaran la palabra Arch en su profesión, eran aquellos fuertes. Luego de unos minutos, el equipo llego al gremio, en donde iban a dar su reporte, pero antes de que eso pasara, Tylor detuvo al Uzumaki.

—Oye Naruto, los chicos y yo lo hablamos, y queríamos preguntarte si no te interesaría ser parte de nuestro equipo desde ahora— propuso el crusader con seriedad. —Sé que esto debería ser por solo un día, pero eres bueno, aunque eso se esperaría de un Archiwazard, pero también eres bueno comandando, sé que no somos fuertes, pero podríamos ayudarte al darte apoyo en las misiones, apoyarte con hechizos, disparándoles flechas, o protegiéndote para que uses tus ataques— dijo el pelicafe.

—Me halaga mucho, pero debo declinar su petición— respondió Naruto. —Escuchen, ustedes son fuertes, no piensen que no lo son, soy fuertes, y estoy seguro de que algún día lo serán aun más. Solo deben entrenar más, y tener confianza en ustedes. Son buenos, y admito que la misión de hoy fue fácil porque ideamos un plan, a veces las chicas atacan solo porque tienen un alto puesto, son estúpidas, impacientes, testarudas, un dolor de cabeza, a veces hacen que resulte herido, o que ellas mismas se lastimen, son un completo caos el cual me gustaría cambiarlo— declaro con seriedad, sacándole una gota a todos, quienes no sabían que decir a lo dicho por Naruto. —Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, no las dejaría, no las cambiaria por nada, y mucho menos dejaría que algo malo les pasara, son importantes para mí, me divierto con ellas, me gusta pasar mi tiempo con ellas, si algo les pasara, simplemente no sabría que hacer. Así que lo siento, pero no me uniré a ustedes, podemos trabajar en el futuro con nuestros respectivos equipos, lo espero con ansias— comento el ninja con una sonrisa, mientras los 3 integrantes del equipo Tylor sonrieron.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. E igual esperamos trabajar en un futuro con ustedes— comento el crusader extendiendo su mano.

El Uzumaki solo apretó la mano de su nuevo amigo, ambos sonrieron, era momento de volver a sus vidas normales, con sus respectivos equipos y líder de equipo, debían descansar.

* * *

La noche llego al pueblo de Axel, luego de la pequeña aventura de Naruto, quien decidió dejar que los chicos obtuvieran toda la recompensa por cierto, aunque al principio los chicos se negaron, pero el blondo les dijo que no lo necesitaba, ya que prácticamente tenía 225 millones de Eris, lo cual termino siendo un golpe para las carteras de todos, quienes al final si aceptaron la recompensa.

Todos regresaron a sus respectivos equipos, y cabe mencionar que Dust se arrodillo enfrente de Naruto, pidiéndole perdón y que lo dejara volver a su equipo, aunque al principio el ninja le jugo una broma, diciéndole que eso nunca pasaría, y que disfrutara de su nuevo equipo. Lo cual termino en Dust llorando, y queriéndole pagar para dejarlo volver, si, sin duda alguna esa fue una de sus mejores bromas.

Pero al final, todos volvieron a sus vidas diarias, o al menos eso esperaban las chicas del grupo Uzumaki, ya que ellas la verdad, sintieron largo y pesado el día, realmente les hacía mucha falta, pero claro, sus orgullos eran tan grandes que nunca se lo dirían, o mejor dicho, ninguno de ellos admitiría que se extrañaban cuando no estaban juntos.

En fin, las chicas esperaban volver a su típica vida, pero por alguna razón, por una extraña, insólita y maldita razón, y una la cual molestaba de cierta forma a las chicas. Y esa razón, era ver como una mujer extraña para ellas, se encontraba preparando la comida en la cocina, todo mientras el rubio parecía entretenido con su típico libro secreto, no sabían que leía para estar concentrado que no notaba a veces lo que ellas hacían.

—Oye Naruto— llamo Darkness al oji-azul, quien solo soltó un gemido como diciendo "¿Qué pasa?".

—Dime de nuevo, ¿Quién dijiste que es ella? —pregunto la rubia de grandes pechos.

—Es Shikyo, una Archbishop— respondió con normalidad el oji-azul.

—No importa quien sea, ¿Por qué demonios está aquí? — pregunto Aqua con seriedad.

—Ya se los dije— comento mirando con aburrimiento a sus amigas.

—Sí, todo su equipo fue asesinado por goblins, y tu la ayudaste de un destino trágico, eso lo sabemos, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué está aquí en la casa? — pregunto la Archwizard.

—Ella me pidió favor de dejarla quedarse conmigo hasta que decida irse, y le dije que sí— respondió naturalmente el shinobi.

—En serio, ¿tan rápido eres de convencer? — interrogo la diosa, causando que el rubio suspire.

—Escuchen, ella perdió a los únicos amigos que tenía, a la única familia que conocía, no tiene un lugar al cual volver, casi es victima de los goblins. Ella sufrió mucho hoy, y ayudarla a quedarse en casa es lo menos que puedo hacer, además, esta casa es mía por si se les olvida, yo decido quien puede quedarse y quien no. Así que no quiero más preguntas por el estilo, ella se quedara con nosotros hasta que decida irse por su propia cuenta, así que trátenla bien, o de lo contrario las castigare a todas— declaro con seriedad Naruto.

—Así, ¿Qué diablos piensas hacernos? — reto Aqua a su líder, quien solo obtuvo una vena punzante en su frente.

—Oh, bueno, simplemente destruiré todas tus botellas de neroit que tienes debajo de tu cama además de esos vinos caros, o quizás me bañe en ellos o los beba, o simplemente los tire al inodoro— declaro asustando a la peli-azul. —Y a ti, destruiré pedazo por pedazo tu preciado bastón, además de quemar todas tus capas y ropa extraña, y te enviare a un maldito convento de monjas— dijo mirando a la pelinegra, quien también palideció por eso. —Y contigo— musito acercándose al oído de Darkness. —Les dire a todos, tu verdadero nombre— con eso dicho, la rubia solo se puso nerviosa y asustada, eso no era lo que esperaba.

Con eso dicho, las 3 chicas se quedaron asustadas además de calladas, era mejor no molestar a su líder.

— ¿Entendido? — pregunto con seriedad.

—S-Sí— dijeron las 3.

—" _ **Debo admitirlo, cuando quieres dar miedo lo haces, tienes un gran poder chico, y como un hombre sabio dijo**_ _ **Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad**_ _ **. Así que ten cuidado**_ "— comento mentalmente Gram.

—" _Debo admitirlo, ese hombre si es un sabio_ "— musito Naruto mientras las chicas tenían miedo de lo que les pasaría si desobedecían la orden de su líder, todo eso mientras en la entrada de la cocina, por una pequeña abertura Shikyo estaba observando al equipo Uzumaki, con una expresión de seriedad absoluta.

—" _ **Ten mucho cuidado Gabriel, ese chico es peligroso, su poder… es como el del Rey Demonio, por no mencionar que también posee una Soul Eater, y no cualquiera, ese chico tiene a Ragnarok**_ "— fue el comentario que resonó en su cabeza, mientras miraba fijamente al blondo.

—" _Sabía que no era un chico cualquiera, cuando sentí su poder, no es humano, ¿será algún demonio? ¿Quizás un mitad humano-demonio? O ¿es quizás un descendiente de los 12 caballeros santos originales como yo?_ "— pregunto la rubia, siendo nadie más que Gabriel, quien miraba fijamente a todos.

—" _ **No lo sé, lo único que puedo decirte, es que tengas mucho cuidado, mira bien tus pasos, si tú mueres, yo también muero. Y no quiero tener que esperar muchos años para volver a este mundo**_ "— declaro esa voz que era masculina, mientras la rubia solo se apartó de la puerta.

—" _Eres muy miedoso Berserker, eso me hace entender que debo tener cuidado, son pocas veces en toda tu vida que has mostrado preocupación. Bien, tendré mucho cuidado, no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control_ "— aseguro la blonda, quien volvía a su papel de Archbishop, no debía dejar caer su identidad falsa.

—" _ **(Lo tomas a la ligera Gabriel, solo porque seas fuerte no significa que seas capaz de derrotarlo. Él no es un simple humano, ni mucho menos un demonio, él es una criatura extraña, y peligrosa. Es un dios entre nosotros)**_ "— pensó Berserker con seriedad.

El primer paso de Gabriel ya había sido dado, su plan para acercarse Naruto empezaba desde hoy. Asesinar a todo esos estúpidos ladrones, y hacerse pasar por una Archbishop, fue realmente fácil engañarlo, quizás también sería fácil derrotarlo, o esos eran sus pensamientos.

Lo que no sabía, es que los problemas ya habían empezado desde el primer momento que Naruto llego a este mundo.

* * *

 **(My Love Will Never Die – Claire Wyndham).**

Mientras tanto, en el reino del Rey Demonio, en su castillo, para ser precisos, en su corte donde se encontraba su trono, se encontraban reunidos sus generales, todos arrodillados, en la habitación que era iluminada por un candelabro gigante en el techo. Se podían ver 5 figuras, 5 personas que estaban delante del trono del Rey Demonio, o mejor dicho… De la Reina Demonio.

En total eran 3 mujeres y 2 hombres. Las mujeres en cuestión eran hermosas, dos de ellas eran de cabellera roja, ambas de ojos rojos y una piel bronceada, de un cuerpo escultural que tentaría hasta al más puro caballero santo, mientras la otra se miraba más joven, cabellera negra larga, de un cuerpo más sutil y menos agraciado en el pecho, pero con una belleza igual a una diosa.

Los hombres en cuestión eran altos, de cabello corto, uno de ellos usaba la mitad de una máscara, para ser claros solo la parte superior que estaba partida en dos, del lado derecho era blanca y del izquierdo negra. El otro por su parte mostraba una mirada que aseguraba la muerte de cualquiera, con un cuerpo musculoso.

Estos eran los 5 generales restantes de la Reina Demonio. Wolbach diosa de la violencia y la pereza. Sylvia la científica de su reina que crea demonios o monstruos mejorados para acabar con sus enemigos. Seresdina una sacerdotisa oscura poseedora del amuleto de Regina, la diosa de la manipulación y la venganza, la única humana fiel a la Reina Demonio. Vanir un duque del infierno siendo considerado el tercero más poderoso en la historia, siendo superado por su Reina, y por el mismísimo Lucifer, quien desde hace años dejo a la humanidad en paz porque era aburridos. Y el último, Hans un Slime y el líder de los generales, el segundo al mando cuando su reina no esta disponible, siendo un hombre despiadado que no duda en asesinar, quien está dispuesto a matar a mujeres, niños y niñas, incluso ancianos, o mejor dicho, a cualquier ser vivo que osé amenazar a su reina.

Estos eran los generales de la Reina Demonio, aquellos seres que están dispuestos a cometer genocidios, incendios, homicidios, violar, torturar, asesinar. Seres que están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para mantener feliz a su reina, almas perdidas destinadas al sufrimiento eterno.

Pero ellos no eran el premio gordo, sentada en su trono, se encontraba la Reina Demonio, una hermosa mujer de cabellera plateada larga lisa, unos bellos ojos azules oscuros, de una gran belleza, ya que su piel parecía porcelana, y a pesar de sus bellas facciones, en su rostro se mostraba una expresión de firmeza y que denotaba autoridad, miedo, poder, terror, muerte. Solo se levanto de su asiento, mostrando su escultural cuerpo, unos grandes pechos que eran expuestos gracias a un vestido negro y rojo, con escote en V mostrando parte de sus senos, además de una cintura delgada y unas grandes caderas, el vestido estaba con un corte igual en V invertida por su pierna derecha, mostrando unas piernas lisas y delgadas, en resumen, era una belleza, la cual vestía elegante y sensual, y la cual haría pensar que era una simple mortal, pero de la nada, hizo crecer dos cuernos en su cabeza, unos cuernos negros que parecían unas Z acostadas pero más delgadas y puntiagudas, dándole una imagen aterradoras.

Los generales, al igual que los demonios que servían como sus guardias, se arrodillaron ante su majestad, mostrando el respeto que tenían hacia ella. Todos, sin excepción alguna, se arrodillaron ante su reina, la cual solo miro a sus generales, a sus más fieles lacayos.

—Levanten la cabeza— ordeno con una voz suave pero fuerte, haciendo que todos la miren fijamente. — ¿Cuál es tu reporte Seresdina? — pregunto mirando a la sacerdotisa.

—Según mi infórmate dentro de los Caballeros Santos. Gabriel Sigma logro infiltrarse en el grupo de Uzumaki Naruto, parece que tomo la identidad de una Archbishop llamada Shikyo Otome, una fiel seguidora del Arcángel Miguel— respondió la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya veo, no perdieron el tiempo— comento con serenidad, para mirar por la ventana de su castillo, la nieve no caía en sus tierras, así que todo se miraba despejado en esa hermosa noche de luna nueva. —Lo quiero— comento a la nada, mientras sus súbditos se mostraban confusos. —Quiero a Uzumaki Naruto en nuestro lado— ordeno con seriedad.

—Mi señora, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero ¿no deberíamos asesinarlo? ¿Por qué lo quiere en nuestras filas? — pregunto confundida Sylvia, al igual que los demás.

—Oh no, si lo quiero muerto. Pero considerando que asesino a Beldia, además de luchar contra el General del Invierno, y salir victorioso. Es un chico especial, con un gran poder. Si lo tenemos de nuestro lado, la conquista del mundo será más fácil con su ayuda, podre cumplir con mi objetivo si lo tengo a mi lado, pero también porque considero que sería una perdida asesinarlo. Por eso lo quiero a mi lado, hagan lo que sea necesario para atraerlo a nosotros, para que jure su lealtad por toda la eternidad a mí— aclaro dibujando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus dedos debajo de su barbilla. —Y también porque me parece lindo. Pero se que eso no será fácil, hay que hacerlo caer, derrumbar sus pilares, acabar con sus sueños, con su motivación. Maten a sus compañeras, a sus amigos, tortúrenlos enfrente suyo, violen a sus compañeras si es necesario, no importa, solo quiebren su espíritu y alma. Y cuando eso pase, yo me encargare de traerlo a mi lado— aclaro con seriedad sin borrar su sonrisa, mientras los generales miraban con admiración a su reina, como siempre, tan lista y diabólica. —Y si no pueden, solo mátenlo, no queremos obstáculos en nuestro objetivo, ¿quedo claro? — pregunto con seriedad.

— ¡Sí mi Reina! — gritaron todos con fuerza, haciendo sonreír a la peliplata, quien mostro sus dientes afilados mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos brillantes con la pupila rasgada.

Los engranajes del destino comenzaron a moverse, la cuenta regresiva para el fin del mundo había iniciado. Caos, muerte, destrucción, desesperación, sufrimiento, dolor, llanto, este mundo conocería el fin, la humanidad desaparecería… el fin estaba cerca a la vuelta de la esquina.

(Fin de la canción).

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, por cierto, si quieren saber como es la apariencia de Seresdina, busquen en la wiki de konosuba estadounidense, ya que en ella sale foto de ella. Y la apariencia de la reina, bueno, si quieren saber de donde saque su imagen, busquen en los personajes femeninos de fairy tail.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos.**

 **PD: Se me olvida, a ti querido usuario desconocido que dice que este Naruto no es poderoso, y a pesar de saber que no lo hago usar todo su pontecial porque practicamente ya no tengo historia. No te preocupes amigos, aqui tengo un pequeño resumen.**

 **Naruto usa sus poderes y mata a todos, se folla a todas las chicas y fin.  
**

 **Bien, ojala te gustara, y sin más que decir, nos vemos.**


End file.
